Pacto de amigos
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: -Sasuke… es una locura…¿qué tú y yo tengamos una casa hijos y perro?–pregunté algo alterada y tomándo consciencia de la realidad de su propuesta.- Empezaremos con los hijos…la casa y el perro vendrán con el tiempo–dijo riendo. TH M por Lemmons..AU..OoC..
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Estaba lloviendo a mares, no es que eso fuese muy extraño en Konoha, pero para mí no era el mejor momento. Deambulaba por las calles cuando eran… las dos de la madrugada, sin paraguas y calada hasta los huesos. Como había salido de aquella casa con tanta prisa, olvidé coger mi chaqueta y mi bolso, por lo que las llaves del coche todavía las tenía aquel impresentable…

El muy hijo de…

Suspiré frustrada… ¿A quién quería engañar?

La culpa había sido mía por creer en sus mentiras, por no escuchar los consejos de mis amigos de dejarlo y alejarme cuando todavía estaba a tiempo.

Ahora ya era tarde…

Me había roto el corazón y después de verme hundida todavía se dignó a pisotearme y hacerme sentir más mierda de lo que ya me sentía.

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?

Ir al único lugar donde sabía que no me juzgarían: con Sasuke.

Cuando llamé a su puerta me di cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación, yo en su lugar me echaría a patadas de su casa, apareciendo a esta hora y con estas pintas.

La puerta se abrió dejándome ver a Sasuke medio dormido, tenía puesto solo un pantalón de pijama y me miraba entre sus parpados entrecerrados, con evidentes muestras de estar todavía con las marcas de la almohada en su rostro. Se frotó los ojos con fuerza y después parpadeó para mirarme de arriba abajo. Seguro que mi imagen asustada. Mi ropa empapada, mi maquillaje corrido y mi pelo revuelto.

- ¡Sakura! –exclamó asustado- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Intenté contestarle… juro que lo intenté, pero cuando abrí mi boca solo un sollozo salió de mis labios… ya no era solo el dolor de sentirme traicionada por un hombre que suponía querer… era el sentirme estúpida y lerda por creer en alguien en el que nadie creía… y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Sasuke me abrazó y tembló de frío, tenía su pecho descubierto y yo estaba empapada, pero no solo eso, estaba empapada de la lluvia de Konoha, algo helado y capaz de hacerte congelar en dos segundos. Sin mediar palabra me llevó hasta su baño y abrió grifo de agua caliente. Comenzó a quitarme la ropa mientras yo seguía llorando sin parar… sabía que una vez había empezado era un caudal sin final… mis lágrimas durarían horas…

Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba en ropa interior bajo el agua caliente de la ducha y con Sasuke a mi espalda sujetándome para que no me cayese, mi rodillas parecían gelatina y apenas podía sostener mi propio peso. En otras circunstancias estaría haciendo una broma sobre el tema… Sasuke y yo desnudos en la ducha… pero no era el momento.

Unos minutos después estaba sentada en su enorme sofá blanco, con una de sus camisetas puesta que me llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, envuelta en una manta y con una taza de té humeante entre mis manos.

- ¿Ahora me dirás que ha pasado? –preguntó con dulzura.

Eso era lo que más me gustaba de Sasuke, pese a todo lo que él y yo habíamos vivido él siempre era amable y dulce conmigo.

Suspiré y lo miré de reojo, ahora se había cubierto el pecho y esperaba ansioso mi respuesta.

- Sasori me engañó con otra… lo pillé en la cama con ella –solo decirlo me provocó rabia… sabía que era mi culpa por confiar en él, pero no podía evitar sentirme traicionada.

Sasuke resopló y fijó la vista en sus manos entrelazadas.

- ¿Te hizo daño? –preguntó en tono sombrío, yo lo miré raro, era obvio que me había hecho daño… ¡me engañó! ¿No era eso suficiente? –físico, quiero decir... ¿te golpeó… o… algo? –especificó adivinando mis pensamientos.

Negué con la cabeza y él soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo.

- No te diré que ya te lo he dicho porque sabes que no soy así… -continuó- pero debería hacerlo…

- Lo sé… -contesté en un murmullo.

- ¿Sabes quién era? La otra digo… -dijo después de unos segundos.

- ¿Importa? –pregunté con voz rota.

- Realmente no –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio durante unos minutos, que ninguno se atrevía a romper.

- Konan… -dije sin emoción- Konan Sukiomi.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó confundido.

- Sasori estaba con Konan… -confirmé mientras una lágrima caía por mi mejilla.

Sasuke se acercó y la secó con ternura.

- ¿Estabas enamorada de él? –preguntó en un susurro.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

- No… sabes que ya no creo en el príncipe azul -dije en voz alta- pero era tan… perfecto. Me había imaginado mi vida con él… una casita blanca con las ventanas azules, niños pelirojos, perro… ya sabes –hice un gesto con la mano y él sonrió con tristeza-. Creo que hablar con Tsunade me hace mal, ya estoy pensando en tener niños –reí sin humor- pero ya tengo veintisiete años y ni si quiera tengo pareja estable… es patético.

- ¡Eh! –dijo indignado- yo tengo tú misma edad… no somos tan "mayores" –bromeó haciendo comillas en el aire.

- Las mujeres maduramos antes –dije medio sonriendo.

- Sí sois tan maduras que hasta os caéis de los arboles –rió con fuerza.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron al recordar aquella bochornosa situación cuando con dieciséis años Hinata, la hermana de Sasuke y yo nos subimos a un árbol para poder ver el entrenamiento de los chicos del quipo de baloncesto, entre los que se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto, el mejor amigo de este y el chico por el Hinata suspiraba.

Los entrenamientos eran en el gimnasio a puertas cerradas, porque las chicas "cool" del instituto siempre se ponían como locas a gritar guarrerías a los jugadores desconcentrándolos. Entonces el entrenador Kakashi había decidido que nadie, excepto el equipo, podría entrar a mirar.

Esa norma también era para Hinata y para mí, aunque siempre nos comportábamos y nunca decíamos nada fuera de contexto. Pero nosotras no estábamos de acuerdo. Queríamos ver a los chicos a como diese lugar. Así que nos subimos a ese árbol para poder ver por una de las ventanas superiores del gimnasio.

Todo fue perfecto, pero el problema llegó cuanto tuvimos que bajarnos, el cordón de mis converse se atoró entre una grieta de una de las ramas y me tropecé cayendo encima de Hinata, y esta case sujetó a mí mientras caíamos al suelo las dos.

Itachi, mi hermano mayor, pasó por allí en ese momento y comenzó a reírse escandalosamente haciendo que el equipo de baloncesto al completo saliese a ver lo que había pasado. Hinata, muy digna, se puso en pie y recolocó su ropa mientras alzaba la barbilla, yo intenté imitarla, pero mi cordón desatado me hizo tropezar de nuevo y acabar sonrojada entre los brazos de Sasuke.

- Tonta –susurró Sasukecodeando mis costillas y sacándome de mis recuerdos.

- Pero basta de hablar de mí… ¿qué tal con Karin? –pregunté para cambiar de tema.

Sasuke se tensó a mi lado y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo dejamos hace unas semanas… ¿no lo recuerdas? –preguntó sorprendido.

Yo sentí que todo el color abandonaba mi rostro… un premio a la peor amiga del mundo para Sakura Haruno por favor. Me mordí el labio inferior y miré a Sasuke con una disculpa.

- Lo siento –gemí- de verdad… es que… uf… Sasuke tú estás mal y yo aquí contándote mis penas.

- No importa… tú me fuiste a buscar a aquel bar de akatsuki cuando me emborraché hace dos días -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Negué con la cabeza al recordar el estado en que lo encontré.

- ¿Cómo estás? –pregunté con cautela.

Sasuke resopló y se pasó la mano por el rostro.

- Tampoco estaba enamorado… aunque parezca tonto yo también había planeado eso de la casita, los niños y el perro –dijo en tono de añoranza.

Me acerqué a él para abrazarlo, y después nos quedamos uno al lado del otro con nuestras cabezas apoyadas una contra la otra.

- ¿Tan malos somos como para que nadie se interese en nosotros en serio? –preguntó Sasuke al aire.

Yo no contesté… solo suspiré y cerré los ojos.

- ¿Tienes algo de alcohol? –pregunté en un murmullo.

Sasuke se apartó de golpe y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Quieres emborracharte? –preguntó sonriendo después de unos segundos.

- See… no estamos en un bar y nadie tendrá que ir a recogernos cuando ni si quiera sepamos nuestro nombre –dije sonriendo.

Sasuke no contestó, solo se puso en pie y buscó algo en el aparador de la cocina, volvió con una botella de tequila y dos vasos.

- ¿Dónde están el limón y la sal? –pregunté enarcando una ceja.

- Así… a pelo… quiero ver a Sakura Haruno borracha… esa imagen quedará en mi retina hasta el día que me muera –dijo riendo.

Yo gruñí y le quité uno de los vasos y la botella de las manos, me serví una copa y la bebí de golpe haciendo que mi garganta ardiese. Sasuke me imitó y suspiró mirándome entre sus pestañas.

- La verdad es que me hacía falta esto –dijo señalándonos a los dos intermitentemente con un dedo.

- ¿Emborracharte bebiendo tequila a pelo? –pregunté.

- No, una conversación contigo… lo echaba de menos –dijo con voz soñadora- ¿recuerdas cuando nos tumbábamos en la hierba y hablábamos durante horas?

- Sí –sonreí-, teníamos ¿Cuánto? ¿Quince?

- Creo… entonces era todo más sencillo… -murmuró bajando la mirada- ahora está el alquiler, el gas, el trabajo, las mujeres…

- Es una mierda… -concreté tomándome otra copa.

- Cuando estuvimos juntos en el instituto no creí que el amor fuese tan complicado –confesó mientras se servía otra copa y la bebió de golpe- no sé si es porque tú me conoces mejor que nadie, o solo porque tú marcas la diferencia.

- Nuestra relación fue la más larga que he tenido… -pensé en voz alta- ¿no te parece patético eso también? Mi relación más larga fue con mi novio de la secundaria –recité en voz alta para poder creérmelo.

- La mía también… -dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado- echo de menos esos días… ¿recuerdas que nos hemos pasado tardes besándonos sin parar?

Reí mientras me sonrojaba.

- Sí y también recuerdo cuando casi nos pilla Jiraya y saltaste por mi ventana sin pantalones –comencé a reír a carcajadas sintiendo ya los efectos del alcohol –la señora Shizune no volvió a mirarte con los mismos ojos –continué riendo.

- Es que tu vecina era muy cotilla… ¿qué hacía un sábado a la una de la madrugada mirando por la ventana? –preguntó incrédulo.

Ambos estallamos en carcajadas, hasta quedarnos en completo silencio.

- Creí que pasaría el resto de mi vida a tu lado –confesé en un susurro mientras jugueteaba con un hilo suelto de la camiseta de Sasuke que tenía puesta.

- Yo también lo creí… -susurró Sasuke dándome otro codazo en las costillas.

- Parece mentira que no hayamos tenido esta conversación en… años…

- Cierto… -negó con la cabeza- no tuvimos un final muy digno…

- Me dejaste por teléfono… eso fue muy cobarde –le reté.

- Estabas en la otra punta del país… pero la verdad es que fue muy patético… -dijo riendo- pero nuestro reencuentro fue de película.

Mi mente vagó de nuevo al pasado. Sasuke y yo habíamos estado juntos prácticamente desde que comenzó el instituto. Mantuvimos una relación de cuatro años, que se rompió cuando nos separamos para ir a la universidad. Pasé los cinco años de universidad odiándolo más cada día, por abandonarme después de prometerme que no lo haría nunca, pero sobre todo por hacerlo por teléfono. Con eso me dio a entender que yo había sido tan poca cosa para él que solo merecía una llamada de teléfono como despedida. Me había enfadado mucho con Sasuke, pero cuando ambos acabamos nuestras carreras y nos reencontramos en Konoha… solo hizo falta una mirada y una sonrisa para que nos echáramos a correr a los brazos del otro… parecía una escena de película de sobremesa en la que los eternos enamorados se reencuentran y corren a cámara lenta hasta fundirse en un abrazo.

- Eso también fue patético –dije riendo.

Sasuke rió conmigo hasta quedarse en silencio.

- Todo habría sido más fácil si yo hubiese soportado más la presión y no te hubiese dejado –dijo en un murmullo.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunté sin pensar- nunca me lo has dicho.

Sasuke suspiró y dejó la botella de tequila a un lado. Me miró a los ojos y no sé que pudo ver en ellos que sonrió de lado.

- ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de Gara? –preguntó, yo asentí- era mi compañero de habitación, él era muy… promiscuo por así decirlo, cada día estaba con una chica diferente. Un fin de semana que yo estaba hecho polvo porque te echaba de menos él me convenció para que saliese… accedí no sé muy bien por qué… el caso es que a la mañana siguiente estaba en una cama que no era la mía, con una pelirroja a mi lado y no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado. No pareció justo para ti que te engañase de ese modo… así que te dejé. Después me enteré de que esa noche estaba tan borracho que me quedé dormido en cuanto toqué la almohada… pero ya no tuve valor para volver a llamarte y suplicarte perdón.

- ¿Me engañaste en la universidad? –pregunté incrédula.

Sasuke abrió la boca y cerró varias veces…

- Técnicamente no pasó nada, solo creí que lo había hecho –dijo algo incómodo mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cuello.

- Éramos unos críos… ya han pasado muchos años… -le resté importancia- la verdad es que el día que me dejaste yo también salí hasta tarde y no recuerdo mucho lo que hice.

- Patéticos –dijo Sasuke riendo.

- Ni que lo digas… -confirmé- ¿Sabes que es lo peor?

- ¿El qué?

- Que sigo sin mi casita blanca con las ventanas azules, sin mis niños y sin mi perro –gemí intentando no llorar de nuevo.

Sasuke rió y pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

- Yo estoy igual –dijo sonriendo y tragando otra copa de tequila.

- La mejor opción es que nos olvidemos de todo eso… -dije con voz pastosa- las casas blancas con ventanas azules solo salen en las películas.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza demostrando que estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

- O podemos elegir la otra opción –dijo sonriendo y mirándome intensamente.

- ¿Qué otra opción? –pregunté confundida.

- Que tú y yo, juntos, nos compremos esa casa, tengamos a esos niños y adoptemos a un perro –dijo con total convicción.

Yo incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado mientras pensaba en sus palabras… hasta que estallé en carcajadas.

- Muy buena Sasuke… -dije entre jadeos mientras me sujetaba el estómago.

- Hablo en serio –dijo frunciendo el ceño- lo hemos intentado durante… -hizo una pausa mientras pensaba- nueve años y no hemos encontrado a nadie lo suficiente bueno para nosotros, nos conocemos prácticamente desde que teníamos pañales.

- Pero tú y yo… juntos… se me hace raro –dije confundida.

- No lo es tanto… -dijo sonriendo- ya lo hemos hecho en más de una ocasión… ¡por dios Sakura, perdimos nuestra virginidad juntos!

- Pero ya hace mucho de eso… hemos cambiado –intenté buscar una escusa, el alcohol no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

- Sakura… venga… ¡haremos felices a Mikoto y a Tsunade! –gritó antes de reír escandalosamente.

- Y le darás un ataque al corazón al Jiraya…

- Tendremos a Fugaku cerca cuando se lo digamos –dijo riendo.

- Sasuke… estás loco –reí con él.

- Hablo en serio Sakura… -dijo serio de repente- imagínatelo, una niña con el pelo color Rosa y los ojos azabaches, correteando detrás de un cachorrito color canela… mientras tú estás a su lado y tienes en brazos a un bebé con rizos azabaches y los ojos verdes como la esmeralda, estás sentada en el columpio del porche de una casa blanca, con las ventanas azules y una valla rodeando el jardín… llego yo con mi bata de médico y el maletín en una mano sonriendo mientras camino por el sendero de piedra que lleva hasta la casa…

- Eso suena a telenovela barata… -dije entre risas, pero la imagen había sido demasiado perfecta.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que será nuestra única oportunidad de cumplir nuestro sueño… -susurró mirándome fijamente.

- Y si… ¿qué pasa si encontramos a una persona de la que nos enamoramos perdidamente? –pregunté tomándome en serio sus palabras.

- Sabes que eso no pasará… si no ha pasado en nueve años… ¿por qué habría de pasar ahora? –preguntó.

- ¿Pero y si pasa…?

- No seas tan dramática… si quieres le preguntamos a la pitonisa Hinata para asegurarnos –dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

Golpeó su pecho en broma y el sujetó mi mano antes de que pudiese retirarla.

- ¿Qué dices? –preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿Pero… me lo estás proponiendo en serio? –pregunté incrédula.

- Por su puesto… sabes que no bromearía con algo como eso –la confianza que mostraban sus ojos me hizo temblar.

- Estás borracho… mañana te arrepentirás de lo que estás diciendo –susurré ya sin una gota de alcohol en mis venas.

- ¿Eso es que aceptas? –preguntó sonriendo.

- No he aceptado, solo constato un hecho –me fui por la tangente.

- Estoy lo suficiente sereno para saber lo que estoy haciendo… no me arrepentiré… te lo prometo –llevó mi mano a sus labios y la besó suavemente.

- Sasuke… es una locura… ¿qué tú y yo tengamos una casa hijos y perro? –pregunté algo alterada y toma consciencia de la realidad de su propuesta.

- Empezaremos con los hijos… la casa y el perro vendrán con el tiempo –dijo riendo.

- Estás loco si piensas que voy a aceptar.

- Sakura… piénsalo… no tienes porque aceptar ahora, tomate tu tiempo para tomar una decisión…

- Es que es una locura Sasuke… no nos amamos –dije casi al borde de la desesperación.

- Pero nos queremos, mucho más de lo que nos han podido querer muchas de las personas que se llamaron "nuestras parejas" –dijo enfatizando las dos últimas palabras.

- Pero no hay amor… solo cariño… para mí será como estar con mi hermano –arrugué la nariz.

- No lo será… además… no sería la primera vez…

- Sasuke –lo corté.

- Sakura, solo te pido que lo intentemos, a los dos nos han tratado de estúpidos en temas de amor, creo que nos merecemos ser un poco felices.

- Pero… -intenté cortarlo pero no me lo permitió.

- Pero nada… tenemos un hijo y si vemos que las cosas funcionan nos vamos a vivir a una casa más grande y tenemos otro –contestó con tanta tranquilidad como si hablase del clima.

- ¿Pero tú te estás oyendo? –pregunté sorprendida- Tendríamos que acostarnos juntos para que eso pasase…

- ¿Y? –preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos- ya te he dicho que no será la primera vez, sé que han pasado muchos años, pero no has perdido ni una pizca de la atracción que ejercías sobre mí –susurró en mi oído mientras deslizaba un dedo por mi muslo descubierto.

- Sasuke –dije en un jadeo.

- ¿Ves? Yo tampoco te soy indiferente… -ronroneó- piénsalo Sakura… merecemos ser felices.

- Sasuke yo… -dejé de hablar cuando sentí sus labios en mi cuello dejando besos de mariposa que me hicieron estremecer.

- ¿Tú qué Sakura? –preguntó golpeando su aliento contra mi cuello- ¿aceptarás mi oferta?

- Sí… -gemí muy bajito.

Se alejó un poco de mí y me miró a los ojos intensamente.

- Entonces tenemos un pacto –extendió su mano hacia mí y yo se la estreché sintiendo esa electricidad que siempre sentía cuando tocaba a Sasuke.

- Un pacto de amigos –susurré.

* * *

_**Bueno... sé lo que estais pensando... ¿otro fic? **_

_**Ehh... no lo sé.**_

_**Espero y les guste creanme que les encantara ami al menos me facino jeje **_

_**pero dejando de lado esto es te ficc le pertenece ha Nahobi chanquien me permitio adaptar su maravilloso ficc a un sasusaku jeje si que me facina esta pareja no creeen ok sayo cuidense **_

_**Espero reviews con vuestra opinión...**_

_**Mordiskitos!!! Betsy^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 **

Me removí entre las mantas y sentí que mi cabeza dolía… alcé una de mis manos para sujetármela… creía que de un momento a otro me podría explotar. Abrí un ojo y me arrepentí al instante, la luz que entraba por las ventanas me dio de lleno y me cegó. Gemí y me tapé con la almohada intentando dormirme de nuevo. Pero mi cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo conmigo y una imperiosa necesidad de ir al baño me obligó a salir de la cama.

Volví a gemir y salí de la cama de un salto, quedándome estática en el lugar… no estaba en casa… no estaba en mi casa… ¿dónde demonios estaba?

Intenté hacer memoria y los recuerdos del día anterior asaltaron mi mente. Sasori y Konan en la cama... la risa socarrona de Sasori...

_**"¿A caso creías que eras la única en mi cama?"**_

Todavía podía oír con claridad sus palabras…

Después fui a casa de Sasuke… ¡claro! Sasuke… estaba en casa de Sasuke, esta era su habitación y yo estaba usando una de sus camisetas favoritas. Mi cuerpo volvió a recordarme que necesitaba ir al baño y no me lo pensé más antes de ir lanzada a él.

Me miré en el espejo y gemí… tenía una aspecto horrible, eso me pasaba por beber… no acostumbraba a hacerlo, así que tampoco estaba acostumbrada a la resaca. Tenía un dolor de cabeza impresionante y me sentía igual que un trapo. Intenté acomodar uno de mis tirabuzones color rosa tras mis orejas pero parecían tener vida propia… así que me hice un moño desordenado y salí de allí para buscar a Sasuke.

Sabía que no estaba en su habitación por razones obvias, así que busqué en la sala, en la cocina, en su estudio, en la terraza… solo me quedaba mirar debajo de las alfombras... por lo que deduje que Sasuke no estaba. Intenté recordar si tendría trabajo en el hospital pero era domingo, a no ser que tuviese guardia no tendría que trabajar ese día.

No lo pensé más y fui a la cocina a buscarme un café… y unas aspirinas, la cabeza me estaba matando. Me serví mi café y después de darle un sorbo comencé a buscar las malditas aspirinas, pero no las encontraba. Oí como la puerta principal se cerraba de golpe y yo me encogí y gemí de dolor sujetándome la cabeza por si acaso decidía explotar en ese momento.

- Lo siento –oí la voz de Sasuke a mi espalda.

Me giré sobre mis pies y allí estaba… el muy cabrón después de una noche de borrachera aun estaba igual de fresco que una lechuga… gruñí en su dirección y me giré para continuar la búsqueda de mi aspirina perdida… la necesitaba urgentemente.

- ¿Buscas esto? –preguntó Sasuke mostrándome un bote intacto de aspirinas- no había y he ido a comprar, pensé que las necesitarías.

Me miró con esa sonrisa sexy que hacía que la mitad de la población femenina de todo Konoha mojase sus bragas, pero en mi no tenía el mismo efecto, así que solo le arranqué el bote de las manos y tomé dos comprimidos tragándomelos de golpe, el Dr. House me había mostrado que eso quedaba muy bien cuando lo veías en la tele, la realidad es que me atraganté al intentar tragarlos y tuve que echar mano de mi taza de café para poder respirar con normalidad.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano? –pregunté viendo que tenía los nudillos hinchados y con un poco de sangre.

- Nada importante –sonrió y le restó importancia.

Yo dejé mi café a un lado y me acerqué a él para ver mejor su mano, él la alejó de mí pero accedió cuando le puse mi mejor mirada de odio.

- Sasuke… ¿Con quién te has pegado? –pregunté remarcando cada palabra.

- Yo no me he pegado con nadie –contestó con orgullo.

- ¿Sasuke?

- Está bien… pero no te he mentido, no me he pegado con nadie, le he pegado a alguien –sus sonrisa era deslumbrante, encima se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

- ¿Quién fue la victima? Por el estado de tu mano deduzco que su cara será un mapa –dije frunciendo los labios.

- Deduces bien… -rió entre dientes- fui a buscar tus cosas a casa de Sasori y digamos que él no quería colaborar.

Abrí los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente.

- ¿Qué tú has hecho qué? –pregunté sorprendida.

- Vamos Saku... se lo merecía, el muy perro encima tenía más que decir, me reclamó por tenerte conmigo toda la noche… tenías que ver lo celoso que estaba –sonrió, pero enseguida se borró su sonrisa y me miró con miedo- No vas a perdonarlo… ¿cierto?

- ¡No! –dije en un grito haciendo que mis sienes latiesen dolorosamente –no podría perdonarle algo así.

- Me alegro… él no te merece… aunque ahora que lo pienso realmente nadie te merece –dijo sonriendo y arrastrándome hasta quedar sentada en la encimera frente él.

- Para ti nadie será digno de mí… si espero por tu aprobación me quedaré soltera de por vida –bufé.

- Ya no tendrás que preocuparte de eso –dijo riendo y revolviéndome el pelo.

Yo fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunté confusa.

Sasuke me miró a los ojos durante unos segundos y después comenzó a reírse.

- Me acusas a mí de borracho… ¿y eres tú la que no recuerdas nada? –preguntó divertido.

- ¿Recordar nada de qué? –pregunté todavía confusa.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Sakura? –preguntó mirando al cielo.

- A ver doctor Uchiha… ilumíneme -dije teatralmente.

- Nuestro pacto, espera… ¿cómo lo llamaste tú? ¡a sí! Nuestro **"pacto de amigos"** –dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire.

Fruncí más el ceño mientras obligaba a mis neuronas a intentar recordar ese pacto del que él hablaba… me parecía absurdo… **¿un pacto de amigos?**

_"Sasuke… es una locura… ¿qué tú y yo tengamos una casa hijos y perro? _

_Empezaremos con los hijos… la casa y el perro vendrán con el tiempo"_

Ese recuerdo me obligó a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

_"Tenemos un hijo y si vemos que las cosas funcionan nos vamos a vivir a una casa más grande y tenemos otro._

_¿Pero tú te estás oyendo? Tendríamos que acostarnos juntos para que eso pasase… _

_¿Y? ya te he dicho que no será la primera vez, sé que han pasado muchos años, pero no has perdido ni una pizca de la atracción que ejercías sobre mí"_

Con ese recuerdo mis mejillas se tiñeron del más oscuro de los rojos… ¿eso había pasado de verdad? Dios mío… había hecho un pacto con Sasuke mientras estaba terriblemente borracha.

- Anoche… estabas bromeando… ¿cierto? –pregunté en un murmullo.

Sasuke suspiró y me miró de un modo que no supe descifrar.

- No bromeaba… -susurró bajando la mirada- pero si te arrepientes podemos dejarlo… no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada- me miró a los ojos decepcionado… de verdad creía en los que me había pedido.

- Pero… -me detuve buscando las palabras correctas, la resaca no estaba ayudando demasiado a que pudiese expresarme como realmente quería- Sasuke yo… nosotros tenemos un pasado juntos, no sé hasta que punto es bueno que nos impliquemos en algo tan serio como tener un hijo.

- Lo sé… -sonrió- es precisamente porque tenemos ese pasado por lo que quiero que sea contigo. A ver Sakura… nos conocemos prácticamente de toda la vida, sabemos cuáles son nuestros defectos y nuestras virtudes, en una discusión, sabemos cómo actuar para no acaban matándonos… nadie me conoce mejor tú, igual que nadie te conoce mejor que yo. Sé que serás la madre perfecta para mis hijos.

- ¿Hijos? –pregunté palideciendo- Sasuke… hablamos de uno… el segundo ya se vería.

- Ok, está bien… no te asustes –rió y alzó las manos en gesto de rendición- poco a poco.

- ¿Y cómo…? uhm… ¿cómo lo haríamos? –pregunté avergonzada.

- ¿En serio tengo que explicarte como se hacen los niños? –preguntó sonriendo- creo que hace años ambos nos dimos unas clases prácticas privadas…

- Baka –dije dándole un ligero empujón en el pecho- me refiero a ¿cómo será? Digo… no creo que sea tan simple como decir "Ale venga… tenemos un hijo y ya está" necesitaremos algo así como unas normas o… no sé…

- Tienes razón… -frunció el ceño y comenzó a morderse las mejillas, algo que siempre hacía cuando estaba pesando profundamente en algo- pongamos unas normas, o unas reglas.

- Está bien… primera regla –me quede pensando…

- Fidelidad –dijo con seguridad- si tenemos un hijo juntos tendremos que respetar al otro, no se vale tener relaciones que no sean entre nosotros.

Lo miré raro…

- Es lo justo –dijo alzando las cejas.

- De acuerdo… admito esa regla si tú admites la mía –dije mirándolo a los ojos, él me instó a que continuase hablando- si algún momento nos enamorados de otra persona… el pacto deja de tener validez, pase lo que pase y estemos en la situación en la que estemos.

- ¿Y si estás embarazada? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño- no pienso abandonarte mientras estás embarazada de un hijo mío.

- Es lo justo Sasuke, no quiero imponerte mi presencia, igual que no me gustaría que tú me impusieras la tuya. Por su puesto el bebé será algo que nos una siempre y no le privaremos de conocer quien son realmente sus padres.

- Esa norma no me gusta –dijo negando con la cabeza- si he decidido tener un hijo contigo, es porque quiero que mi hijo tenga a su madre y a su padre juntos, no que tenga que pasar un fin de semana con cada uno.

- Pero Sasuke… no es…- puso un dedo sobre mis labios para silenciarme.

- Haremos una cosa… esa "regla" la dejamos en el aire, en el caso improbable de que ocurra eso que has dicho, se lo comunicaremos al otro y decidiremos que es lo mejor en ese momento… ¿de acuerdo?

- Parece una buena opción… -me encogí de hombros- pero… ¿Por qué dices "en el caso improbable de que ocurra"? –mi ceño se frunció.

- Ye te lo dije anoche… llevamos nueve años detrás del amor verdadero y no ha aparecido… sería mucha casualidad que apareciese en el momento en el que decidimos retomar nuestras vidas.

- Buen punto… pero puede pasar… no hay nada imposible –susurré.

- Para mí sí que es imposible… no podría enamorarme de otra persona –dijo con una sonrisa triste, pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle lo que pensaba continuó hablando- otra cosa, me gustaría que viviésemos juntos, antes de que protestes –me cortó con una sonrisa- sé que valoras mucho tu intimidad, tu espacio y esas cosas, pero me gustaría cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo desde el primer momento.

- Está bien… -admití a regañadientes.

- Bueno… ¿algo más? –preguntó.

Yo lo pensé durante unos minutos y negué con la cabeza.

- Pues ahora me toca actuar en mi papel de médico –dijo sonriendo- ¿estás tomando anticonceptivos? –asentí- bueno pues… emm… o mejor será que vayamos a la consulta y te haga un chequeo completo –dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

- ¡Sasuke! –gemí tapándome la cara con las manos totalmente avergonzada.

- Es broma tonta –dijo abrazándome- pero sería bueno que te lo hicieses, hablaré con tu doctor y luego yo te haré unas analíticas.

- Estoy bien… no necesito que alguien me saque sangre para saberlo –me quejé cruzándome de brazos.

- Tú y tu temor a las agujas… -negó riendo- te prometo no hacerte daño…

- Es que no lo veo necesario… la sangre esta dentro de mi cuerpo, es su lugar habitual y más coherente… ¿Por qué hay que sacarla? ¡Está muy bien dónde está! -me quejé como una niña.

- Boba… -susurró besando mi frente.

Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio durante unos minutos. Yo seguía sentada en la encimera y Sasuke de pie frente a mí. De repente suspiró y apoyó su frente en la mía, como lo hacía cuando estábamos juntos en el instituto.

- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó en un murmullo- no quiero que te sientas obligada.

- Es algo que yo también quiero… -contesté.

- Gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Yo me alejé un poco y lo miré a los ojos… Sasuke parecía feliz con lo que íbamos a hacer. Y bueno… realmente era algo importante… un hijo no se tiene todos los días, y pensándolo tan fríamente como lo hizo Sasuke, no pensaría en un padre mejor que él para mis hijos, es perfecto en casi todo. Dejando a un lado el hecho de que lo nuestro acabó hace años y solo nos queda el amor fraternal, estaba segura de que podríamos salir adelante con una situación como esa.

* * *

_**Bueno... o hecho caso y he decidido continuarlo.**_

_**No sé cuando podré actualizar... hasta que acabe los demas ficc y cuando ala autora actualise no podrá ser muy amenudo. **_

_**Así que os pido disculpas desde ya.**_

_**De todos modos intentaré al menos hacer un cap semanal, **_

_**sé que no es mucho pero menos es nada. **_

_**Sé que la idea no es muy convencional... pero tampoco me gustaría hacer un fic más del montón.**_

_**Lo diferente es bueno a veces. **_

_**Por supuesto cambiaré la categoría a M y habrá Lemmons... o al menos algun Lime**_

_**aunque donde esté un buen lemmon... que se quite todo lo demás. **_

_**Espero que este nuevo cap que habeis leído os haya gustado, por lo que he podido plantearme hasta ahora**_

_**pronto comenzará la acción, no sé cuantos caps tendrá, porque ha nacido de "imprevisto" así que...**_

_**que sea lo que tenga que ser...**_

_**este ficc no me pertenece le pertenece ha Nahobi Chanquien me permitio adaptar este grandioso ficc a un sasusaku jeje cada ves se pone mejor en serio y me encantaria que me dejaran sus maravillosos reviews jeje **_

_**Mordiskitos!!! ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

- Si no te estás quieta, sí que te dolerá –se quejó Sasuke una vez más.

- Es que esa aguja me da miedo… -dije con voz trémula.

- Sakura… es la más pequeña que hay en todo el hospital… te prometo que tendré cuidado –repitió de nuevo.

Resoplando extendí mi brazo ante él y cerré los ojos con fuerza, sentí el algodón húmedo limpiando la parte interna de mi codo y me estremecí, abrí los ojos y vi como Sasuke estaba cogiendo la jeringuilla y la acercaba amenazadoramente hacia mi piel.

- ¡No! –grité retirando el brazo y apretándolo contra mi pecho.

Sasuke resopló y me miró con cansancio.

- ¿Con tu ginecologo también te comportas así? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

A mi mente vino la imagen del doctor que minutos antes me había hecho una exploración ginecológica… él era profesional y no era mi mejor amigo de la infancia… además… no se me acercaba con una jeringuilla dispuesto a desangrarme.

- ¡El no es un vampiro! Deja la sangre dentro de mi cuerpo, donde debe estar –me quejé como una niña.

Sasuke solo rió y negó con la cabeza.

- Si una simple jeringuilla te asusta no quiero ni pensar en lo que harás cuando nuestro hijo decida nacer… -dijo mientras reía- ¿te das cuenta de que el cuerpo de bebé querrá salir de entre tus piernas?

Yo lo miré entre asustada y aterrada mientras cerraba mis piernas y las apretaba con fuerza instintivamente.

- Lo siento… no quería asustarte –dijo pasando un mano por mi pelo cariñosamente.

La puerta se abrió de repente y la cabeza de Fugaku Uchiha apareció por ella.

- ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Sakura? –preguntó fingiendo estar asustado mirando a su hijo acusatoriamente.

- Quiere sacarme sangre… -lloriqueé haciendo un puchero y mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

- ¿Para qué? ¿te encuentras mal? –preguntó preocupado.

Y ahí seguro que mi cara delató lo que estaba pensando.

"No, verás Fugaku, es que estoy pensando en tirarme a tu hijo hasta quedarme embarazada. Es un pacto que hemos hecho entere los dos. Nada importante… tu sabes"

- Una revisión de rutina para el trabajo –dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Yo lo miré agradeciéndole y él solo me guiñó un ojo.

- Sal de ahí –dijo Fugaku con fingida severidad- solo yo sé cómo cuidar de Sakura.

Sasuke se alejó un poco de mí mientras su padre buscaba algo en unos cajones. Se acercó segundos después con un tubito fino y alargado que tenía una micro aguja en un extremo.

- Con esto ni te enterarás –dijo- Sasuke… ¿qué eso de ahí?

- ¿El qué? preguntó Sasuke.

- Eso que hay a tu izquierda.

Instintivamente mis ojos fueron hacia Sasuke que giraba sobre si mismo buscando algo a su izquierda.

- ¿La pared? –preguntó Sasuke sonriendo.

- Gracias –dijo Fugaku riendo.

Yo lo miré y cuando quise darme cuenta ya tenía un tubo de sangre frente a mí. Parpadeé sorprendida y los dos doctores Uchiha se rieron de mí.

- Te dije que no te enterarías –se burló Fugaku alejándose y dejándole libre el puesto a Sasuke- si necesitas algo más, no dudes en pedírmelo –me dijo antes de irse.

- Tu padre es muy buen médico –musité ausentemente mientras observaba el pequeño agujero en mi brazo que ni siquiera dolía.

- Gracias por la parte que me toca –replicó con ironía.

- Idiota… sabes lo que quiero decir.

- Lo sé… -dijo sonriendo y pegando las pegatinas identificativas en mis muestras de sangre.

- ¿Cuándo estarán los resultados? –pregunté con curiosidad.

- Mañana… ¿y los del ginecologo? –preguntó él de vuelta.

- El martes, hoy el viernes así que… -me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Le has dio que querías quedarte embarazada?

- Sí… me ha recetado acido fólico como prevención, así estaré en plena forma cuando el bebé se implante –expliqué.

Sasuke suspiró y se quedó mirándome unos segundos.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? –preguntó- no quiero que te sientas obligada, entenderé que no quieras, es algo importante que…

Tapé su boca con una mano y suspiré.

- Estoy segura Sasuke… completamente. Deseo ser madre y no puedo imaginar mejor padre que tú –Sasuke sonrió y sus brazos me rodearon. Yo me dejé hacer. Los abrazos de Sasuke siempre eran tan… estimulantes.

Era como si te recargases las pilas, sentía tanta energía positiva emerger de él que siempre me ponía de buen humor y un poco hiperactiva. Sasuke se alejó de mí y besó mi frente.

**- Gracias**… -susurró, después besó una de mis mejillas –estaré eternamente agradecido por eso que acabas de decir –continuó susurrando y besó mi otra mejilla- yo tampoco imagino mejor madre para mis hijos…

Nunca pude imaginar lo que pasó después. Sasuke besó mis labios… fue solo una caricia de sus labios en los míos, pero fue como si el fuego se despertase en mi interior con solo ese ligero roce.

Fui yo la que buscó sus labios justo después, Sasuke respondió mi beso que era algo más profundo que el suyo. Nuestros labios danzaban uno contra el otro y yo me sentía desfallecer. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura y me atrajo más hacia él. Mis manos se enredaron en su cuello y mis labios se entreabrieron para que su lengua invadiese mi boca. La mía fue a su encuentro y juntas comenzaron a acariciarse y frotarse entre sí.

Yo sentía cada vez más calor, algo dentro de mí se estaba quemando y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Froté mis caderas contra las de Sasuke y gimió en mi boca, yo me aferré a su cuello con más fuerza y él beso se volvió más demandante.

Apenas podía respirar por mi nariz, mi respiración estaba entrecortada y podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón golpeteando sangre en mis sienes. Un ligero cosquilleo en mi estómago me indicó que el beso se estaba descontrolando, que mis hormonas se estaban revolucionando y haciendo de las suyas. Sasuke me hizo avanzar de espaldas hasta que choqué contra algo.

Oí el click del seguro de la puerta y mis ojos se abrieron al darme cuenta de lo que eso quería decir…me encontré con la azabache mirada de Sasuke… mostraba tanto deseo… tanta pasión… que mis bragas se mojaron al instante.

Volví a abalánzame contra sus labios que me recibieron gustosos. Me alzó un poco y enredé mis piernas en su cintura haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozasen y ambos gimiésemos. Volvió a caminar hasta que sentí como me sentaba sobre algo mullido, suspuse que era la camilla. Me alejé de él para mirarlo, pero no estuvo de acuerdo, comenzó a besar mi cuello haciendo que cientos de suspiros abandonasen mis labios.

Sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi camiseta acariciando la piel de mi espalda. Las mías, sin lugar a miedos ni vergüenzas fueron hacia los botones de su camisa dejando su pecho completamente expuesto. Acaricié los fuertes músculos que esa prenda escondía, Sasuke era tan perfecto físicamente… nuestros hijos tendrían mucha suerte si se parecían más a él. Sentí como Sasuke temblaba con mis caricias… como sus abdominales se contrajeron cuando los delineé con mi dedo… y como gimió cuando marqué esa uve que formaban sus caderas.

Mi camiseta desapareció en un segundo, dejando solo la mirada de Sasuke posada sobre mis pechos cubiertos con un inocente sostén blanco, sonrió de lado y enarcó una ceja.

- Siempre logras sorprenderme… ¿**ropa interior blanca**? –preguntó con voz ronca.

- Tenía cita con mi ginecólogo… siempre me pongo más desapercivida cuando lo visito… no quiero que el pobre hombre imagine lo que no es –expliqué a media voz mientras me sonrojaba.

- No es posible que tu no le resultes atractiva a alguien… aún con un saco de papas estarías perfecta… -susurró contra la piel de mi pecho.

Me estremecí cuando sus labios comenzaron a besarme… cuando sus manos danzaban sobre mi espalda jugueteando con el cierre de mi sostén pero sin llegar a abrirlo, torturándome.

- Sasuke… -susurré- por favor…

- ¿Qué quieres Sakura? –preguntó mientras mordisqueaba el nacimiento de mis pechos.

- Deja de jugar… no me tortures…

- ¿Esto es una tortura? –preguntó alejándose de mí y sonriendo con picardía, yo asentí con la cabeza incapaz de hablar- vaya… intentaré portarme mejor entonces.

Sus manos fueron hacia el cierre de mi sostén y después de abrirlo me lo quitó lentamente. Una manos se deslizaban por mi espalda mientras no me quitaba la vista de encima. Como ví que no se decidía a dar el primer paso, me aventuré y rocé su erección por sobre la tela de su pantalón. Él solo cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza. Allí, mirándolo con su camisa completamente abierta y su pecho expuesto, todavía con la bata de doctor y el fonendo en su cuello… creo que mis bragas se mojaron de repente mientras me mordía el labio e intentaba imaginar cómo sería volver a sentirlo dentro de mí después de tantos años.

- No hagas eso –susurró. Lo miré a los ojos y él me miraba fijamente- no te muerdas el labio que no me controlo.

Sonreí y volví a acariciar su miembro erguido, su agarre en mi espalda se afianzo y me atrajo un poco hacia su cuerpo. Lo miré mientras volvía a morderé el labio y no me dio a tiempo a pensar cuando eran sus dientes los que ahora mordisqueaban mi labio.

Me incliné un poco hacia atrás haciendo que él se acercase un poco más a mí, después me incliné hacia delante y volví a enroscar mis piernas en su cintura. Su miembro chocó contra mi sexo y sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda.

Las manos de Sasuke bajaron a mis muslos y subieron mi falda hasta mi cintura, después acariciaron la piel de mis nalgas que la braguitas dejaban expuesta y rozó mi intimidad por encima de la tela. Me tensé y gemí.

- Yo también sé jugar sucio –susurró en mi oído.

Mordí su cuello, que era lo más cercano que tenía en ese momento y él maldijo entre dientes, aunque sentí como su miembro se endurecía más.

- Joder Sakura… no te recordaba así… -murmuró casi para sí mismo.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo –susurré antes de lamer la marca roja habían dejado mis dientes, haciendo que Sasuke temblase y se pegase más a mí.

- Si continuas así no podré controlarme y te dejaré embarazada aquí mismo –gruñó.

- Inténtalo –le reté mientras lo miraba a los ojos y mordí mi labio inferior de nuevo.

Sasuke se alejó y me quitó las braguitas casi con violencia.

- Ahora suplicaás clemencia –susurró en mi oído antes de penetrarme de golpe.

Un gritó ahogado salió de mis labios y me aferré a sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio. Su miembro era enorme, se había adentrado en mi interior y me llenaba por completo, sentía como mis paredes lo rodeaban y lo hacían prisionero. Sasuke se deslizó un poco hacia fuera y luego volvió a entrar.

- Estás tan apretada… -susurró- tan húmeda…

Mis ojos se cerraron y sujetándolo por su bata de médico lo atraje más hacia mí, haciendo que su miembro entrase más. Ambos gemimos y mi cuerpo cayó hacia atrás quedando tendida en la camilla. Sasuke aprovechó y se inclinó hacia delante capturando mis pechos entre sus manos.

Comenzó a mecerse lentamente, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo que iba incrementando cada poco. Sus dedos pellizcaban mis pezones y sus labios dejaban besos húmedos aquí y allá. Sentí como mis paredes se cerraban más en torno a Sasuke, como mi espalda se arqueaba y como un nudo en mi estómago comenzaba a apretarse.

- Sí –gruñó Sasuke- Sakura córrete… córrete para mí… córrete en mí.

Su aliento quemaba sobre mi piel cuando exhalaba, sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas y cada vez que me penetraba me empujaba contra él para hacerlo más profundamente. Me aferré a la camilla con ambas manos mientras sentía el calor esparciéndose por mi cuerpo.

- Así Sakura… -volvió a susurrar Sasuke.

Y lo dejé ir… me oí gritar mientras mi cuerpo se retorcía en espasmos, el calor se liberó y me recorrió de arriba abajo, Sasuke entonces gruñó abrí mis ojos con dificultad mientras me relajaba después de mi orgasmo, y lo ví mirándome fijamente y con una mueca tan excitante que casi me vengo solo con verlo… su miembro se adentró de nuevo en mí y sentí como su semen me bañaba. Como se liberaba y su cuerpo caía derrotado sobre mi cuerpo segundos después.

Solo el sonido de nuestras respiraciones rompía el silencio. Sasuke todavía descansaba sobre mí y mis brazos lo rodeaban. Sentía como su miembro, que todavía estaba en mi interior estaba cada vez más flácido y de menor tamaño.

Se alzó sobre sus brazos y se acercó hasta besarme en los labios con dulzura.

- Los años te han sentado bien –susurró pasando un dedo por mis pechos y haciendo que cerrase los ojos.

- A ti también –dije jadeando vergonzosamente.

Sasuke rió entre dientes y me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a tu apartamento… y recogemos todas tus cosas para comenzar con la mudanza? –preguntó en un murmullo.

- De acuerdo –susurré.

Sasuke salió de mí y de repente me sentí sola, pero lo disimulé poniéndome en pie y comenzando a colocar mis ropas. Y en ese momento fue cuando caí en cuenta de algo.

- Sasuke… -susurré- **no hemos usado protección**.

Él solo sonrió y se acercó para abrazarme.

- **Intento dejarte embarazada… ¿recuerdas?** –dijo divertido.

- Pero pensé que esperaríamos hasta el resultado de las pruebas –contesté confundida.

- E íbamos a hacerlo… pero eres demasiado atractiva para tu propia seguridad –dijo acariciando mi cintura y dejando un beso en mi cuello, se apartó de golpe y me miró a los ojos- por favor, tápate antes de que pierda el control de nuevo.

Ahora fui yo la que sonreí… ahora sabía que tenía un efecto bastante notable sobre Sasuke. Tenía que aprender a jugar con ello.

_**ESTE FICC NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE HA Nahobii Chan quien me permitio adaptar este excitante y maravilloso ficc…………..**_

_**Espero y les haya gustado la parte de el lemon jeje creanme que tengo imágenes de eso asi que por seguridad lo pondre en rakin M para el proximo capitulo asi que pongalo en sus favoritos para que no lo pierdan de vista….**_

_**Intento actualizar pronto... no sé si lo consigo, pero el intento queda ahí.**_

_**Espero que os esté gustando. **_

_**Esta historia va naciendo poco a poco sin control, asi que yo espero paciente mientras la autora original actualiza……..Os espero puntuales en el proximo cap.**_

_**MordiskitoS y BeSiTOSs.**_

Final del formulario


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holaa!**_

_**Siento el retraso... pero he estado algo ocupadita jeje con la adaotacion delos demas fics que Tego .**_

_**He hecho lo que podido con este cap, pero no me ha quedado como esperaba. **_

_**De todos modos espero que lo disfruteis. **_

**Capitulo 4**

Estábamos en mi apartamento, guardando mis cosas para mudarme a casa de Sasuke. Estaba colocando algunos libros en una caja cuando oí como Sasuke se reía entre dientes y hablaba con alguien en la habitación de al lado. Dejé de nuevo los libros en su lugar y fui a mirar que era lo que estaba haciendo, lo encontré hablando por teléfono y en cuanto me vio me sonrió de lado.

- Yo se lo diré a Sakura… otro beso para ti Hina –dijo antes de colgar.

- ¿Qué quería tu hermana? –pregunté.

- Cena en casa de Ino e Itachi esta noche… ¿vamos o tienes algún plan? –preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Lo miré dudando… ¿una cena con los chicos? No sabía si estaba preparada para eso…

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó acercándose a mí.

- No sé si podré… -dije en un murmullo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y me miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué no sabes si podrás qué? –preguntó.

Suspiré…

- Contarles lo de Sasori… Itachi querrá matarlo y Hinata bailaría sobre su tumba –confesé.

Sasuke comenzó a reírse y me abrazó. Yo me quedé paralizada entre sus brazos… nuestra "relación" era un pacto, pero cada vez que tenía un gesto demasiado cariñoso conmigo mi corazón se volvía loco y comenzaba a latir acelerado.

- Podemos… -dudó antes de decirlo- eclipsar esa noticia.

Yo lo miré e incliné mi cabeza a la derecha intentando entenderle…

- No entiendo…

- Les decimos los nuestro… se quedarán tan shockeados que olvidarán cualquier cosa que les cuentes sobre Sasori –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pero…

- Pero nada –dijo empujándome- ve a darte una ducha y a arreglarte mientras yo llevo lo poco que guardamos a mi coche. ¿Hoy duermes conmigo? –preguntó con cara de niño bueno.

Y no pude negarme al poder de su mirada… así que solo asentí.

Cuando salí de la ducha Sasuke todavía estaba guardando cosas en un caja, me dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó a mí lentamente, envolvió mi cintura entre su brazos y me besó.

- Estás muy guapa –susurró en mi oído cuando se alejó.

Yo lo miré intentando entender que era lo que me estaba pasando… ese simple beso me dejó una sensación extraña en el estómago… me golpeé mentalmente. "Sakura, es solo Sasuke, tú Sasuke, tu mejor amigo" me repetí un par de veces. Suspiré y lo miré…

- ¿Nos vamos? –pregunté en un susurro.

Él asintió y sin más nos fuimos a su coche. Pude ver algunas de mis cosas colocadas en el sillón trasero de su volvo y sonreí al darme cuenta de que viajar en el coche de Sasuke tendría que ser cada vez más habitual… ahora teníamos lo que se podría llamar una relación, aunque fuese algo pactado y ninguno de los dos sintiese mucho más allá de la amistad y el deseo, porque eso era innegable, deseo sentíamos mucho.

El camino a casa de mi hermano Itachi se me hizo corto. Yo adoraba a mi hermano, era dos años mayor que yo, y siempre estábamos juntos de pequeños. Incluso cuando éramos adolescentes él era uno más entre mis amigos. Poco después él comenzó una relación con Ino, mi mejor amiga a la vez que Hinata. Y desde entonces nuestro grupo de amigos fue más unido que nunca. Estaban ellos dos como pareja, Naruto, que cuando no estaba con su novia Asusa estaba con nosotros ya que era el mejor amigo de Itachi, Sasuke era mi mejor amigo y Hinata, la hermana de Sasuke y mi amiga también. Todo era un tremendo lío… pero los seis nos lo pasábamos genial juntos y entre risas y conversaciones sin sentido se pasaba el tiempo.

Cuando volvimos de la universidad, todos nos independizamos, Ino y itachi fueron a vivir juntos, Sasuke consiguió un bonito apartamento en las afueras de la ciudad y Hinata y yo nos alquilamos un apartamento cada una en el mismo edificio, aunque nos pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo en mi casa las dos juntas, incluso en ocasiones se quedaba a dormir conmigo.

El coche de Sasuke se detuvo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, Yo suspiré y me estremecí a la vez… era algo que me pasaba solo cuando estaba muy nerviosa… como en ese momento.

- Todo estará bien… -susurró Sasuke.

Yo lo miré y negué con la cabeza.

- Ita va querer matar a Sasori… ya le tenía ganas, ahora será peor –dije en un murmullo.

Sasuke me atrajo a su cuerpo y me abrazó, yo suspiré y cerré los ojos intentando tranquilizarme… era mi hermano, no podía ser tan malo… ¿o sí?

Llamamos al timbre de la casita de Ino y Itachi en los límites entre Okinawa y Konoha, ambos se enamoraron de esa casa en cuanto la vieron, Ino porque era grande y luminosa, Itachi porque desde la azotea tenía vistas del bosque de Konoha y con unos buenos prismáticos podría ver los osos en primavera.

Ino abrió la puerta y nos recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo, Sasuke sujetó mi mano entre la suya al entrar, la verdad es que necesitaba su apoyo, me daba pánico comenzar a escuchar los "te lo dije" de todos.

En la sala estaban Hinata y Naruto hablando tranquilamente en el sofá… bueno, Naruto hablaba tranquilo, por el tic que Hinata tenía en el labio superior yo adiviné que ella no estaba tranquila para nada. Siempre había estado enamorada de Naruto, pero el muy tonto nunca se ha dado cuenta, ahora estaba saliendo con Asusa… una chica que a ninguno nos caía bien, pero él parecía ser feliz a su lado. Hinata lo había aceptado aunque le costaba mucho verlos juntos y siempre se deshacía en lágrimas cuando él no podía verla. Ella nunca había tenido novio, esperando por la posibilidad de que Naruto en algún momento reparase en ella y comenzasen algo… aunque era algo que todos dudábamos.

Cuando entramos en la sala Hinata me miró y frunció el ceño, se puso en pie de un asalto y caminó hasta ponerse frente a mí. Me miró inquisitivamente y su ceño se frunció más al ver que yo guardaba silencio. Hinata me conocía mejor que nadie, sabía que algo me pasaba solo con mirarme, y podía adivinar que tan malo era sin que yo pronunciase una palabra. Pero en esa ocasión me miraba confundida, y detuvo su mirada más de lo habitual en mi mano y la Sasuke unidas y apretadas con fuerza, al menos mi mano se apretaba con fuerza a la suya.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Mi boca se abrió y cerró varias veces sin saber muy bien como comenzar a explicar.

_"Veras Hina, Sasori me puso lo cuernos con la zorra de Konan, y entré en una depresión porque me veo mayor y sola… así que tu hermano, como me quiere tanto se ha apiadado de mí y va a hacerme un bebé para que me sienta mejor"_

Mi nariz se arrugó ante mis pensamientos… dicho así sonaba patético y vergonzoso.

- Déjala –dijo Sasuke tomándome de los hombros y llevándome hasta uno de los sillones individuales y ayudándome a sentarme.

Me senté y cuando alcé la mirada todos me miraban preocupados, Itachi dio un paso adelante y se hizo notar carraspeando. La seriedad de su rostro me asustó… Itachi nunca estaba serio, siempre tenía una broma o un comentario gracioso acompañado de una sonrisa y una mirada infantil. En ese momento parecía exactamente lo que era, un hombre de casi treinta años preocupado por su hermana pequeña.

- Sakura… -dijo en un murmullo.

Y mis defensas se cayeron… Itachi siempre tenía ese poder sobre mí, ya no solo mi poca habilidad al mentir, él sabía que tono utilizar y que decir para que yo le contase lo que me pasaba con pelos y señales. En ese momento me arrepentí del pacto que habíamos hecho Sasuke y yo… no me veía con fuerzas de explicarle a mis amigos lo que habíamos planeado, pero tampoco me sentía capaz de mentirles y fingir que estaba completamente enamorada de él.

- Sakura y yo estamos juntos de nuevo –dijo Sasuke.

Todos lo miramos con los ojos y la boca abiertos en demasía y él solo sonrió con arrogancia y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Itachi con un hilo de voz- pero… ¿qué pasa con Karin? ¿Y con Sasori?

Edward suspiró hastiado…

- He dejado a Karin hace un par de semanas… ¿por qué todos lo olvidáis? –preguntó.

- Quizá porque esa tía era como tu siamesa… es difícil imaginársela separada de ti… -contestó Hinata- me alegro de que le hayas dado una patada en el culo por fin, no la soportaba… pero ¿qué pasa con Sasori? –preguntó mirándome directamente.

- Él… bueno… eh… él… -tartamudeé- también lo he dejado –contesté con convencimiento.

- ¿Por Sasuke? –preguntó Naruto.

- Ese fue uno de los motivos –contesté, no era una mentira… no del todo… ¿cierto?

- ¿Cuál fue el otro? –volvió a preguntar Itachi.

Respiré hondo… y me dispuse a hablar, pero Sasuke se me adelantó.

- La estaba engañando con Konan, y seguro que con alguna más –Itachi se tensó y los músculos de sus brazos se marcaron amenazadoramente- tranquilo… ya he "hablado" con él –dijo Sasuke remarcando la palabra haciendo comillas en el aire.

- Yo también le diré un par de cosas en cuanto lo vea –gruñó mi hermano.

El silencio nos envolvió y Ino abandonó la sala para ultimar los últimos detalles de la cena. Cuando ya estábamos sentados de nuevo a la mesa, Sasuke se acercó y besó mi mejilla haciendo que me ruborizase casi al instante.

- Aw… -dijo Hinata- ¿por qué nunca nos dijeron nada de que todavía sentían algo por el otro? –preguntó con ojos interesados.

Yo volví a suspirar y miré a Sasuke pidiéndole ayuda… pero el muy cabrón me dejó sola y solo me sonrió instándome a hablar, lo miré amenazadoramente y él muy descarado me guiñó un ojo.

- Bueno… verás yo… -carraspeé y me limpié mis manos sudorosas a mis pantalones- Sasuke y yo hablamos después de que saliese de casa de Sasori… recordamos que nunca habíamos sido tan felices como cuando estábamos juntos y decidimos darnos una nueva oportunidad… a ver como salen las cosas –contesté nerviosa.

Sasuke puso una mano sobre mi muslo y me dio un apretón, yo lo miré y él me devolvió la mirada a la vez que sonreía, con sus ojos más brillantes que de costumbre. Después miró a Hinata y entre los dos hubo uno de esos momentos que tanto odiábamos los demás. Era como si se hablasen entre ellos sin decir una sola palabra.

La cena pasó sin más incidentes. Todos parecieron olvidar el tema de Sasori y se centraron e mi nueva/vieja relación con Sasuke. Hinata no dejaba de mirar a Naruto de reojo, que parecía estar en su mundo de fantasía y no enterarse de nada… el muy ciego.

Sasuke de vez en cuando tenía algún gesto cariñoso conmigo, no era algo que no hiciese habitualmente, me colocaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, me pasaba un brazo por los hombros, me susurraba algo al oído… pero sentía que todos miraban esos pequeños gestos como algo diferente, ahora Sasuke era mi "novio" ante los ojos de todos, por lo tanto todo lo que hacía conmigo tenía un significado diferente al que tenía días atrás.

- ¿Dónde has estado estos días? –me preguntó Hinata después de cenar cuando ayudábamos a Ino a recoger la mesa.

- En casa de Sasuke… ¿por qué? –pregunté mirándola.

- Pasé por tu apartamento un par de veces y no me abriste… y hoy vi a Sasuke bajando algunas cajas de él… ¿hay algo que tengas que contarme? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Si bueno… nos vamos a vivir juntos –contesté sin darle más importancia de la que tenía…

- ¿No es un poco precipitado? –preguntó Naruto desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- No… nos conocemos desde hace años… él estar juntos no es algo nuevo para nosotros, es lo lógico –contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

Naruto resopló y negó con la cabeza.

- Yo no me siento preparado para dar ese paso con Asusa –susurró mirando al suelo.- llevamos muchos años juntos y no me veo viviendo con ella –pareció estremecerse durante un segundo.

- ¿Y eso no te dice nada? –preguntó Hinata con suspicacia.

Naruto la miró con la boca abierta, y cuando iba a decirle algo ella se fue con un montón de platos sucios hacia la cocina dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, era de conocimiento global los sentimientos de Hinata hacia Naruto, todos lo sabíamos menos él. Ella nunca había mostrado nada frente a él, siempre intentaba mantenerse callada cuando salía el tema de Asusa y para Naruto pasaban desapercibidas sus miradas de sufrimiento cuando contaba que ella era la mujer de su vida. Por eso a todos nos sorprendió su comentario, sobre todo a Naruto.

Fui a la cocina tras Hinata llevando una bandeja de copas, me crucé con ella en a puerta cuando salía y dejé la bandeja sobre la mesa para que Ino, que estaba colocando todo dentro del lavavajillas, las tuviese a mano.

- Saku espera –me dijo cuando me disponía a volver al comedor.

Giré sobre mis pies y la miré interrogativamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

- ¿Podemos hablar? –yo asentí y ella se secó las manos con un paño y se acercó a mí- ¿qué es eso de que estás con Sasuke? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Yo tragué en seco y desvié la mirada.

- Estoy con Sasuke –contesté escuetamente.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó una vez más cruzando sus brazos.

Yo di un paso atrás asustada… Ino cuando quería podía dar mucho miedo.

- Porque nos queremos y queremos volver a intentarlo –contesté en un murmullo con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Y? –enarcó una ceja y me miró fijamente.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos… los músculos de mi cuerpo se relajaron y me dejé caer en una silla que había a mí lado.

- Ino… es complicado –susurré mirando al suelo.

- Intenta explicarlo a ver si lo entiendo –dijo sentándose frente a mí en otra silla.

- Hemos hecho una especia de acuerdo… en realidad es un pacto –confesé avergonzada.

- ¿De que se trata?

- Sasuke y yo hemos intentado ser felices con otras personas y nunca lo hemos conseguido. Y bueno… ambos soñamos con formar una familia y vivir felices… -dije sin quitar la mirada de mis manos entrelazadas sobre mi regazo.

Ino se mantuvo inmóvil y en silencio unos segundos, sin más se inclinó hacia delante y alzó mi barbilla para que la mirase a los ojos.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Sasuke y tú… vais a tener un hijo? –preguntó lentamente.

Yo me sonrojé.

- Lo vamos a intentar –susurré.

- Pero… -Ino se quedó callada sin saber que decir y después suspiró- ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? –preguntó por fin.

- Sé que puede sonar descabellado –aseguré- realmente suena descabellado, pero lo he pensado mucho, Sasuke y yo estamos decididos a intentarlo.

- Pero… Sakura –tomó mis manos y me miró a los ojos de nuevo- no estáis enamorados, ¿crees que un niño se merece vivir en un hogar sin amor?

- Yo quiero a Sasuke, no lo amo pero lo quiero muchísimo, es mucho más de lo que otros niños pueden desear… haremos lo que sea porque ese bebé sea feliz –contesté con convencimiento.

- Visto así… -susurró Ino aun sin estar convencida del todo- pero sois muy jóvenes… ¿no prefieres esperar por el amor de verdad?

Negué con la cabeza.

- Yo quiero esto ahora… he esperado muchos años por el chico adecuado, he llegado a la conclusión de que el príncipe azul no existe para mí… aunque para ti sí, pero míranos a mí y a Hinata… ¿debemos seguir esperando?

Ino suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

- No lo comparto… pero soy tu amiga, sabes que podrás contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

- Gracias Ino –dije abrazándola- por cierto, podrías…

- Sí, no le diré nada a nadie, tranquila –adivinó sonriendo.

Oímos un ruido al otro lado de la puerta y Itachi y Sasuke entraron en la cocina entre risas.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ino mirando a Ita.

- Hinata y Naruto están discutiendo… ¿te lo puedes creer? –dijo Itachi divertido.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntamos Ino y yo a la vez.

- A Naruto no le gustó un comentario que Hinata hizo y Hina cree que puede decir lo que quiera… -contestó Sasuke- por cierto… se hace tarde –dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Yo fruncí mi ceño intentando adivinar lo que quería decirme y luego abría mi boca al darme cuenta. Busque la pastillita que el doctor me había recetado y la tomé bajo la atenta mirada de Ino, que frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza suponiendo que era lo que estaba tomando.

Espero y os haya gustado creanme que mi queridisima autora esta en un bloqueo mental y me dijo que esperaba y les haya gustado que no le quedo como ella queria pero trato de haser lo que pudo ….

Bueno bueno dejando de lado eso les quiero decir que este ficc no me pertence le pertenece ha Naobi Chan quien me permitio adaptar este grandioso ficc bueno me voy cuidense los quiro mucho besos a todos……..


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola! **_

_**Me he tardado lo sé... pero ya estoy aquí. lo siento mucho. **_

**Disclamer: es te ficc no me pertenece le pertence ha nahobi chan quien me permitio la adaptación de esta grandioso ficc bueno las dejo bye**

**Capitulo 5**

- ¡Itachi! -lo reprendió Ino en un susurro.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó él también fingiendo inocencia.

- No escuches tras las puertas... es de mala educación.

En ese momento Sasuke y yo estábamos a su lado con la oreja pegada a la puerta que dividía el comedor de la cocina.

- ¿Pero... ? -la pregunta de Ino se quedó en el aire cuando nos vio a los tres de esa guisa.

- No seas tan perra y acércate... tú también te mueres por escuchar -le dije en un susurro.

Ino bajó la mirada y se acercó hasta ponerse a mí lado.

- Es que no entiendo porque no te cae bien... Asusa es difícil, pero es buena chica -explicaba Naruto.

- Es buena solo para ella... y para ti que estás ciego. Pero Asusa no es la mosquita muerta que parece, lo sé -refutaba hinata.

- De acuerdo... acepto que no tenga porque gustarte... pero guárdate tu opinión al menos frente a mí -le pidió él.

- ¿Qué guarde mi opinión? ¡Llevo años haciéndolo! -gritó ella y casi pude imaginármela agitando los brazos efusivamente.

- ¿Por qué nunca me has dicho nada? -inquirió Naruto.

- Porque parecías feliz... pero al oírte decir eso... Naru, Asusa no es para ti... -susurró Hinata con voz contenida.

- ¿Y quién es para mí según tú? -preguntó él exasperado- ¿Alguien como Ino? ¿Cómo Saku? ¿O como tú?

Hinata jadeó y creo que todos contuvimos la respiración ante la reacción de ella.

- Hay más vida detrás de nosotros Hina... -continuó Naruto llamándola por el diminutivo que sólo él utilizaba- no todo se resume a nosotros seis...

Sin más Naruto se fue, o eso supuse porque la puerta de la entrada se cerró de un portazo. Todos nos quedamos mirándonos unos a otros sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer. Hasta que un sollozo de Hinata rompió el silencio. Sin pensarlo mucho salí por la puerta de la cocina bajo a la atenta mirada de todos. Cuando entré en el comedor, Hinata estaba en cuclillas en el suelo, se abrazaba a sus rodillas y lloraba sollozando audiblemente.

- Hinata... -susurré colocándome a su lado e intentando abrazarla.

- Me odia... Naruto me odia -susurraba entre lágrimas.

Itachi cogió a Hinata en brazos y se la llevó al piso superior, yo me quedé paralizada en mi lugar viendo como mi mejor amiga y mi hermano desaparecían escaleras arriba. Ino subió minutos después con una taza de té y yo continuaba de pie en mitad de aquella habitación mirando hacia las escaleras... me costaba creer que nosotros, que siempre habíamos sido tan unidos, estuviésemos en esa situación. Naruto se había pasado, aunque Hinata tampoco había hecho bien, el tacto no era una de sus cualidades, y decirle a Naruto la verdad que todos llevábamos años guardando, requería un poco más de sutileza.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Sasuke a mi lado.

Yo lo miré unos segundos, parecía preocupado, pero sabía que cuando Hinata se ponía en ese estado era imposible calmarla hasta que... hasta que Naruto hablaba con ella. Suspiré y negué con la cabeza.

Nos fuimos a sentar en el salón, nos quedamos en silencio mirando fijamente a la pantalla de televisión que estaba apagada, pero ninguno dio indicios de querer encenderla o moverse. Yo tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Sasuke, y él tenía sus brazos por mi espalda.

Eso era algo muy normal para nosotros, siempre habíamos sido demasiado demostrativos cuando éramos amigos, pero en esa ocasión sentía que era algo diferente. Me sentía diferente entre los brazos de Sasuke.

Los minutos fueron pasando, y ni Ino ni Itachi dejaron a Hinata sola ni un minuto. Pero cualquier cosa que pudiesen hacer no sería suficiente para Hinata, ella necesitaba algo que ninguno de nosotros podía darle: a Naruto.

Yo creo que me quedé dormida en el sofá porque me despertaron unos suaves besos en mi mejilla. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con Sasuke mirándome con ternura a la vez que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

- Vamos, que ya es tarde -susurró sin dejar de mirarme.

- ¿Cómo está Hinata? -pregunté con voz ronca.

Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros y me miró con una sonrisa triste.

- Se ha dormido, al menos... -susurró.

Después de aquella noche los días pasaron lentamente. Las cosas entre Hinata y Naruto continuaron igual de tensas. Siempre que se encontraban se saludaban con un escueto "hola" para después hacer como si el otro ni siquiera existiese.

A todos nos tenía preocupados esa actitud, ya que las dos únicas ocasiones en que intentamos interceder para que ambos volviesen a tener la misma relación que antes fueron un fracaso, solo conseguimos otra discusión en la que tanto de un lado como de el otro soltaban palabras hirientes y se echaban cosas en cara, incluso de años atrás.

Hinata lo pasaba francamente mal con todo eso, para ella estar enfadada con Naruto era como estar muerta en vida. Pero como ella misma aseguraba, había llegado el momento de ponerle fin a la situación que llevaban años arrastrando, y lamentablemente, los resultados habían sido desastrosos.

Naruto ya no sonreía como siempre, y por lo que él mismo me había contado, muy poco realmente, su relación con Asusa estaba pasando por un bache importante, incluso antes de su discusión con Hinata. Naruto solo estaba a su lado por costumbre, para él era lo normal estar a su lado, y con el paso del tiempo la monotonía acabó con lo poco que habían construido.

Era cuestión de tiempo que esa relación llegase a su fin, aunque para Naruto eso sería un gran golpe, no estaba enamorado, pero siendo alguien tan sensible como lo era él, el romper con una persona que había sido tan importante en su vida sería difícil.

...

Las cosas con Sasuke fueron mejorando. Finalmente acabamos la mudanza y me fui a vivir a su apartamento, algo de lo que no me arrepentí en absoluto. Desde el momento en el que puse un pie entre esas cuatro paredes fue como si me sintiese en casa por fin, algo que nunca me había pasado.

Adoraba a Sasuke, era mi mejor amigo y siempre había sido feliz a su lado. Así que, cada día, estaba más convencida de que el "pacto" que habíamos hecho era lo acertado. Ambos merecíamos ser felices y que mejor que hacerlo con alguien tan importante a tu lado como lo era Sasuke para mí.

Cada noche hacíamos un nuevo intento para cumplir nuestro objetivo, que era quedarnos embarazados. En ocasiones incluso fueron dos o incluso tres... sin darnos apenas cuenta ya había pasado un mes en su casa y todo estaba yendo a las mil maravillas.

A ojos de los demás, los dos teníamos una relación idílica. Yo iba a trabajar a diario a la escuela de primaria de Konoha donde era profesora y Sasuke, cuando salía pronto de su trabajo en el hospital, iba a recogerme a la salida del trabajo bajo la atenta mirada envidiosa de todas las mamás del pueblo. Yo me subía con una sonrisa en su deslumbrante volvo plateado y nos saludábamos con un suave beso en los labios. Cuando Sasuke tenía guardia, era yo la que le hacía un par de sándwiches y se los llevaba al hospital, para que al menos, no se muriese de hambre entre urgencia y urgencia. Levantando a mi paso murmullos y miradas furtivas entre la plantilla de enfermeras.

Todos los que nos conocían parecían alegres de que Sasuke y yo retomásemos nuestra relación. A ojos de los demás, llevamos tantos años enamorados el uno del otro que era de lo más obvio. Aunque a mí eso me parecía absurdo, Sasuke y yo solo éramos amigos, por mucho que los demás se empeñasen en ver cosas donde no las había.

Hoy hacía exactamente un mes que Sasuke y yo habíamos hecho nuestro pacto, y muy a mi pesar no demostraba todavía ningún síntoma de un posible embarazo. Después de todo ese era nuestro objetivo principal. Pero parecía que nuestros insistentes y constantes intentos todavía no habían dado sus frutos. En el fondo estamos tranquilos, la doctora Shizune nos advirtió que no sería tan fácil, que podría llevarnos meses o incluso dos años conseguir que me quedase embarazada.

Sasuke era muy optimista al respecto, decía que cuanto más lo intentásemos más posibilidades tendríamos, yo sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. Pero en cuanto me miraba con esos ojos negros cargados de deseo, mis piernas se volvían de gelatina y me rendía ante sus encantos.

Cada vez que nos acostábamos era como subir al cielo y después bajar a la tierra en solo un segundo, un viaje vertiginoso a las estrellas para luego quedarme acurrucada entre sus brazos. Intentaba convencerme a mí misma de que lo que teníamos Sasuke y yo era solo sexo, simple sexo por conveniencia, ambos buscábamos un bebé y ese era el modo de conseguirlo. Pero una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza me decía continuamente que no me engañase, que había un trasfondo en todo eso, algo que me negaba a ver incluso siendo tan evidente. Yo acallaba esa voz y me perdía de nuevo en las sensaciones que me provocaba estar unida a Sasuke de un modo tan íntimo, algo de lo que me enorgullecía de tener la exclusiva.

- ¿Dónde está esa cabeza? -preguntó una voz susurrante en mi oído.

Me estremecí y me giré sobre mis pies para encontrarme a Ino tras de mí con una sonrisa y esa mirada de "te he pillado por fin y me lo vas a contar todo"

- Ino... -advertí en un murmullo.

- Los enanos ya se han ido -dijo arrastrándome hacia uno de los pequeños pupitres que los niños ocupaban durante mis clases-, así que ahora que estamos solas al completo, me vas a contar como va todo con Sasuke.

Yo suspiré y miré a mi amiga. Había conseguido escaparme de su interrogatorio durante los últimos días, algo que era casi imposible, Ino y yo trabajamos juntas en el colegio, yo dando clase a los pequeños y ella cuidando a los bebés en la zona de guardería. Pero ahora había llegado el inevitable momento de la verdad, además, Ino era la única a la que le había contado sobre el "pacto" que habíamos hecho Sasuke y yo.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? -pregunté derrotada.

- ¿No es obvio? ¡TODO! -gritó entusiasmada.

Yo solté una risita y me acomodé en la diminuta silla.

- ¿Pero por dónde comienzo?

- ¿Qué tal lo hace? ¿Se desenvuelve bien? ¿La tiene grande? -hizo una pregunta tras otra.

- ¡Ino! -me quejé tapándome la cara mientras mis mejillas se coloreaban.

- ¡Oh venga! No te hagas la remilgada conmigo, siempre nos lo hemos contado todo -protestó.

- No voy a hablarte de mi vida sexual, nunca lo he hecho -refuté con el ceño fruncido.

- Vale... lo respeto... pero cuéntame que tal os va -volvió a la carga.

Suspiré de nuevo y miré mis manos sobre mi regazo.

- Nos va... lo estamos intentando pero por ahora no hay resultados -contesté a media voz.

- Es normal, lleváis muy poco tiempo dándole al tema, la media está en seis meses -dijo Ino con tranquilidad, yo la miré raro y ella me miró disculpándose- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo saber ese tipo de cosas?

- ¿Tienes algún motivo para hacerlo? -pregunté sonriendo.

- ¡Oh vale! -se rindió- Itachi y yo lo estuvimos intentando por un tiempo hace un par de años.

- ¿Y qué pasó? -pregunté con curiosidad.

- No estaba preparada para eso, así que no me quedé embarazada -contestó encogiéndose de hombros- sé lo que estás pensando, no engañé a Itachi fingiendo querer quedarme embarazada y tomando anticonceptivos a la vez. Solo que yo conozco a mi cuerpo. Sabía cuáles eran mi días fértiles y evitaba hacer el amor ese día.

Yo fruncí el ceño y la miré intensamente.

- No me mires así, después Itachi comprendió que éramos muy jóvenes y decidimos esperar un tiempo más -continuó explicando.

- ¿Crees que yo soy muy joven todavía? -pregunté.

- Sinceramente sí -dijo Ino sin paños calientes-, pero el querer ser madre es o no es. Si tú sientes que te ha llegado la hora, adelante, yo voy a esperar un par de años más.

- Ino... ¿sigues pensando que es un locura? -volví a preguntar.

Ella me miró intensamente unos segundos y después sonrió.

- Hablé con Sasuke hace un par de semanas sobre el tema... -confesó.

- ¿Sasuke te lo contó?

- No, yo le sonsaqué... fue una conversación muy reveladora. Después de conocer sus motivos, creo que no es un error después de todo.

- ¿Qué te dijo? -la curiosidad era superior a mí.

- No te diré nada, como tampoco le he dicho a él lo que hablé contigo -dijo con gesto solemne- solo te diré que no es tan malo lo que estáis haciendo.

Me enfurruñé y ella me dio un codazo juguetón.

- Por cierto, eso que te he dicho antes que hacía para no quedarme embarazada -dijo de repente- tú podrías utilizarlo para lo contrario. Tenemos unos dos o tres días fértiles al mes, tienes que aprovechar esos días para... bueno... para intentarlo más intensamente.

- Ino... -susurré sonrojándome- me voy, Sasuke está fuera esperándome.

- Espera Sakura, divide los días de tu ciclo en dos y réstale, uno, ese día y los dos siguientes inténtalo más insistentemente-dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Solo gruñí en su dirección y salí del aula a toda velocidad rumbo al estacionamiento. Allí estaba Sasuke, recargado en su coche, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y en cuanto me vio esbozó esa sonrisa que me provocaba taquicardias.

- Hola mi niña -susurró en mi oído a la vez que me abrazaba.

Mis piernas temblaron y contesté con un "hola" ahogado que sonó bastante gracioso. Cuando nos separamos pude ver a lo lejos como Tenten Hikawa nos miraba con una mueca de fastidio, mientras tenía en brazos al pequeño lee, fruto de una noche de pasión y alcohol con Hyuga Neji.

Era sabido por todos, que la mitad de las mujeres de Konoha suspiraban por Sasuke, la otra mitad o estaban enamoradas de otra persona, o eran lo suficiente realistas para saber que no les prestaría atención. Yo sabía la envidia que despertaba en todas ellas, aunque nunca me había sido tan evidente como en ese momento, con la mirada de tenten taladrando mi espalda.

El camino hacia nuestro apartamento fue en silencio. Yo no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que Ino me había dicho, aunque en el momento me dio mucha vergüenza, tenía su lógica. Comencé a hacer cuentas mentalmente con el ceño fruncido y contando de vez en cuando con mis dedos.

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó Sasuke.

- Contar -contesté ausentemente.

- ¿Qué cuentas?

- Días.

- Sakura... ¿podrías ser mas explicita... por favor? dijo en un susurro llamando mi atención.

Pero yo seguí con mis cuentas...

_"catorce menos uno son trece y si los cálculos no fallaban ese día era..."_

- ¿Qué día es hoy? -pregunté atropelladamente.

- Martes, veinticuatro de marzo -contestó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Es hoy! -grité entusiasmada.

Sasuke sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- No entiendo nada... -murmuró para sí mismo.

- No tienes que entender solo actuar... vamos a casa -lo agarré de la camisa y casi lo saqué arrastrándolo del coche.

Lo empujé dentro del ascensor y me abalancé a besarlo. Sasuke en un primer momento se quedó paralizado y sorprendido, no esperaba que yo me pusiese tan... "efusiva", pero tardó muy poco en contestar a mis besos. De un salto me colgué en su cintura enrollando mi piernas en torno a él y Sasuke me apoyó contra la pared a la vez que acariciaba mis nalgas sobre el jean que llevaba puesto.

Llegamos a nuestro apartamento entre tropezones y pausas para besarnos. Sasuke reía entre dientes cada vez que yo me sujetaba de sus hombros para no caerme, pero aprovechaba para abrazarme por la cintura y apretar más mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Cuando por fin consiguió abrir la puerta del apartamento lo conduje hasta el sofá y le pedí que se sentase.

Yo mientras me quité los pantalones y la camiseta quedando solo con mi ropa interior. Sentí como Sasuke tragaba en seco y después sonreía de lado. Sin darle mucho más tiempo a reaccionar me puse de rodillas entre sus piernas abiertas y abrí sus pantalones. él me ayudó a deshacerse de ellos juntos con sus bóxers. tardó muy poco en quedar completamente desnudo ante mí.

Sasuke me atrajo hacia sí y me senté a horcajadas en su regazo. Sus manos envolvieron mi cintura y sentí su miembro erguido presionando contra mi sexo todavía cubierto con unas pequeñas braguitas de encaje. Gemí contra sus labios y él me acompañó segundos después cuando yo repetí el mismo movimiento.

En un movimiento rápido apartó mis braguitas a un lado y tanteó mi sexo hasta introducir un par de dedos en su interior. Mi espalda se arqueó y Sasuke aprovechó para bajar un poco mi sostén y mordisquear uno de mis pezones.

Sin previo aviso colocó su miembro en mi entrada y sujetándome por las caderas me penetró lentamente. Yo en ese momento estaba más que mojada, así que si intrusión me provocó una oleada de calor indescifrable.

Comencé a moverme sobre él. Sasuke me ayudaba en mis movimientos con sus manos todavía en mis caderas. Los movimientos fueron haciéndose más rápidos y enérgicos a cada segundo, y en un momento prácticamente estaba saltando sobre él, sacándome completamente su miembro y volviendo a introducirlo de golpe.

Sasuke me sujetó el rostro con sus dos manos y sin dejar de moverme sobre él nos besamos profundamente, fue beso mágico, en el que ahogábamos nuestros jadeos y gemidos. Sentí como mis paredes se tensaban y Sasuke gruñó contra mis labios. En un movimiento más unos ligeros espasmos recorrieron mi espalda, Sasuke me sujetó de nuevo por las caderas empujándome con fuerza introduciéndose dentro de mí todo lo que era posible.

Los ligeros espasmos en mi espalda aumentaron de intensidad haciéndome temblar y convulsionarme. Cerré los ojos y me aferré al pelo de Sasuke enterrando su cara en mi cuello. Él gruñó contra mi piel y sentí como se descargaba dentro de mí.

Me quedé paralizada y ausente durante unos momentos, no sé exactamente el tiempo que pasó cuando sentí que Sasuke me llevaba en volandas hasta el baño y me sentó con delicadeza en un taburete.

- No sé a qué ha venido tanta efusividad -susurró unos minutos después mientras enjabonaba mi cuerpo en la ducha- pero me ha encantado.

Yo solo sonreí y lo besé lentamente, Sasuke me empujó contra la pared y pasó la esponja impregnada en jabón con olor a fresas lentamente obre mi sexo... por lo visto quería volver a intentarlo... ¿y quién era yo para prohibírselo?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclamer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto el ficc le pertenece ha **__**Naobi-chan **__**quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de este maravilloso y exitante ficc hago esto sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de su vida monotoma.**_

**Capitulo 6**

- ¿Sakura? ¡Tengo que irme! -gritó Sasuke al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡De acuerdo, nos vemos luego! -grité de vuelta.

Estaba encerrada en el baño haciéndome una prueba de embarazo. Sasuke me había dicho que no me pusiese ansiosa y esperase al menos a tener un retraso para hacerme una... un día de retraso es un retraso... ¿cierto?

- Recuerda que cenamos en casa de mis padres -dijo un poco alejado de la puerta.

- ¡Lo sé! -contesté de nuevo.

Mis dedos repiqueteaban sobre el mármol de la bañera, mientras la prueba descansaba sobre el lavabo esperando que el resultado saliese a la luz. La alarma de mi teléfono comenzó a sonar indicándome que el tiempo necesario ya había transcurrido y con mis rodillas temblando como nunca avancé hacia el lavabo y tomé el palito entre mis manos sin mirar la casilla del resultado.

"Dos rayas positivo, una raya negativo" me repetía mentalmente.

Abrí los ojos y miré el resultado...

Negativo...

Suspiré y recogí el envoltorio de la prueba, la caja y demás porquerías con un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas agolpándose en mi ojos... solo llevábamos poco más de un mes de intentos... era obvio que los resultados no fuesen positivos todavía.

Salí del baño dispuesta a tirar todo a la basura y hacer como si lo que acababa de hacer nunca hubiese pasado, al abrir la puerta me encontré de frente con Sasuke y todo lo que llevaba en mis manos acabó en el suelo por el susto.

- Pensé que ya te habías ido -dije con la respiración entrecortada y una mano apoyada en mi pecho intentando acompasar los latidos de mi corazón que amenazó con salirme por la boca.

- No quería irme sin despedirme de ti -susurró sonriendo.

Mi corazón volvió a dar un vuelco y me reprendí por tener ese tipo de reacciones ante él... no era correcto, "amigos, Sakura, solo AMIGOS" me repetía como un mantra.

Sasuke se agachó para recoger lo que se me había caído y se quedó mirando fijamente la prueba de embarazo.

- Te dije que no insistieses en el tema... cuanto más nerviosa y ansiosa te pongas, tardaremos más -me regañó cariñosamente.

- Tenía un retraso -dije haciendo un mohín,

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y me miró divertido.

- ¿De cuánto? -preguntó sonriendo.

- Un día... -mascullé entre dientes.

- Sakura, Saku, Sakura... ¿qué haré contigo? -preguntó mientras me abrazaba.

Yo me removí un poco entre sus brazos demostrando mi inconformidad, pero finalmente sucumbí ante el calor que desprendía su cuerpo... ¿porque era tan débil cuando se trataba de Sasuke?

- Llegarás tarde al hospital -susurré para librarme de sus brazos.

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente y me besó el pelo.

- Lo sé... nos vemos luego -me besó dulcemente en los labios esta vez y se alejó de mí antes de lo que me hubiese gustado.

Y me quedé allí, de pie en medio de nuestra habitación, sola y con los labios cosquilleando después de recibir uno de esos besos que me dejaban tan confundida.

...

La mañana en el colegio pasó más rápido de lo que pude precisar, antes de que pudiese darme cuenta estaba entrando en la guardería comprobando porque Ino tardaba tanto en salir. Entré allí y la vi con un bebé en brazos mientras le tarareaba una nana. Me quedé observándola en silencio desde la puerta. No entendía como Ino decía que no tenía instinto maternal, se veía que se desvivía por los niños, y eso que no eran propios.

Carraspeé para llamar su atención y ella me miró antes de sonreírme con esa calidez que la caracterizaba.

- Sus padres se retrasan un poco... tengo que esperar a que lleguen -susurró dejando al bebé en la cuna con cuidado para no despertarlo.

Asentí indicándole que lo había entendido y me acerqué a ver a esa pequeña personita que descansaba plácidamente. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo y la cara llena de pecas... sus orejas diminutas, sus deditos minúsculos... en ese momento me aterré ante la idea de ser madre... pero una sonrisa curvó los labios de aquel bebé y yo no pude evitar devolvérsela, aunque él estuviese dormido y no la viese

- Tengo que recoger un par de cosas en la sala de profesores... te quedas aquí un segundo por si viene Ayame?

- ¿Ayame? -pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí... Ayame Kinomoto, antes era Otonashi... es su hijo y de Suzuru -explicó Ino.

Yo asentí y la melena rubia de Ino se perdió tras la puerta. Me quedé observando a ese pequeño... en un futuro yo tendría uno como él... o quizás era una pequeña. Me parecía tan irreal que algo así pudiese suceder... pero a la vez lo anhelaba, necesitaba tener un trocito mío entre mis brazos, y para qué negarlo, también de Sasuke.

El pequeño comenzó a removerse intranquilo y su ceño se frunció, hizo un ruido gracioso con su boca y reí entre dientes. Pero después comenzó a llorar con mucha fuerza, como si algo le doliese. Yo me puse nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer, comencé a revolotear alrededor de la cuna sin saber muy bien lo que hacía. Secaba las lágrimas de aquel pequeño a la vez que le susurraba palabras para tranquilizarlo, pero eso no parecía funcionar.

Con un suspiro pesado me armé de valor y lo tomé en brazos, pesaba un poco más de lo que esperaba y casi se me resbala de las manos mientras lo alzaba, pero pude sostenerlo a tiempo. Lo acerqué hacia mi pecho y pareció calmarse un poco, aunque continuaba sollozando con sus labios fruncidos. Siguiendo un impulso comencé a mecerlo como lo hacía Ino minutos antes a la vez que le tarareaba una nana que me cantaba mi abuela cuando yo era pequeña. El pequeño se calmó poco a poco hasta que sus preciosos ojos azules se cerraron de nuevo y volvió a dormir tranquilamente.

Un suspiro abandonó mis labios y senté en un silla con el bebé todavía en brazos, no pude evitar mirar su carita con ese gesto tranquilo y sosegado.. era como un angelito. Acaricié con cuidado una de sus mejillas y él me sonrió, y de nuevo no pude evitar sonreír de vuelta era tan... adorable.

Alcé la vista después de unos segundo y vi a Sasuke recargado en la puerta, mirándome con una sonrisa dibujada n sus labios. Sin mediar palabra se acercó hasta donde me encontraba y me besó en los labios. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda y tuve que esconderme tras una cortina de mi cabello para ocultar mi sonrojo.

- Estoy deseando que esta imagen sea real -susurró en mi oído.

Mi sonrojo aumentó y él rió entre dientes antes de besarme en una mejilla.

- Siento muchísimo el retraso -dijo Ayame entrando en la sala donde nos encontrábamos, Sasuke se puso en pie de un salto y yo me coloqué a su lado con un poco más de cuidado-, el coche de Yuzuru se ha averiado y hemos tenido que llamar a la grúa. Muchas gracias por cuidarlo hasta tan tarde.

Di un paso al frente y dejé al bebé en brazos de su madre, que con una sola mirada demostró todo lo que quería a ese pequeño. Mis brazos se sintieron desnudos de repente, y noté la ausencia de ese pequeño peso en ellos, para disimular un poco los crucé sobre mi pecho y recompuse mi mejor sonrisa.

- No ha sido problema -contesté en un susurro.

Sasuke envolvió mi cintura con un brazo y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo besando mi pelo. Yo suspiré y negué con la cabeza, algún día tendría mi propio bebé y no tendría que dejarlo ir... con ese pensamiento vi como Ayame desaparecía llevándose al bebé adorable entre sus brazos.

- ¿Nos vamos a casa de mis padres? -preguntó Sasuke en un murmullo.

Yo asentí y comenzamos a caminar hacia su coche. En el transcurso del viaje hacia la mansión Uchiha que estaba situada a las afueras del pueblo, tuve tiempo de pensar. Me mantuve en silencio con la mirada perdida por la ventana preguntándome si realmente estaba preparada para tener un hijo, y lo que era más importante todavía, si estaba preparada para tener un hijo con Sasuke. ¿Sería buena madre? ¿Tendría el instinto suficiente para saber qué hacer en cada situación?...

Las dudas eran muchas y las respuestas cero... solo estaba segura de que quería intentarlo, el cómo saldría y el qué pasaría parecían quedar en un segundo plano cuando recordaba la sensación de tener al bebé de Ayame entre mis brazos. Si con un bebé que no era mío ya me sentía bien, con un trocito de mí la sensación tendría que ser el doble de poderosa.

- ¿Estás bien? -la pregunta de Sasuke me cogió desprevenida y di un respingo en el asiento del coche.

Miré a mi alrededor y me percaté de que ya habíamos llegado.

- Sí... -contesté a la pregunta de Sasuke ausentemente.

- ¿Algo te preocupa? -preguntó una vez más.

Lo miré a los ojos y sonreí, Sasuke era tan... no sé, siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, siempre tenía su hombro para llorar y sus palabras para reconfortarme. Era mi mejor amigo, la persona que más me conocía y a la que más quería...

- Estoy un poco asustada -confesé en un susurro- ¿crees que seré buena madre?

Sasuke sonrió de lado y me atrajo hacia su pecho.

- Boba... ese tipo de preguntas se las hacen todas las mujeres en algún momento de su vida... pero suelen esperar a estar embarazadas para eso -dijo divertido.

- Hablo en serio Sasuke -me quejé-, cuando ese bebé comenzó a llorar no supe qué hacer... un buena madre debería saber cómo actuar en una caso similar.

- Cariño, la reacción de actuar y saber exactamente lo que pasa la da experiencia, hasta que tengas a tu propio bebé no podremos comprobar eso -me estremecí cuando me llamó cariño, pero supe disimularlo.

- ¿Y si ya es tarde? ¿Si ya tenemos a nuestro bebé y resulta que yo no sé cómo cuidarlo? -pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

- Sakura, mírame -susurró Sasuke tomando mi rostro entre sus manos haciendo que lo mirase directamente a los ojos- no estarás sola, yo estaré contigo y aprenderemos juntos... ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí sin estar convencida del todo.

- Es normal tener dudas existenciales sobre ese tema... -continuó hablando mientras bajaba del coche-, cualquier mujer en su sano juicio se haría esas preguntas antes de tener hijos... es absolutamente normal -en ese momento estaba abriendo mi puerta y tendiéndome su mano para ayudarme a bajar.

Sonreí y él me besó con los labios una vez más, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y mi ceño se frunció. Sasuke notó como me tensaba y se quedó mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó preocupado.

Yo estaba a punto de negar con la cabeza, pero recordé que era Sasuke con quien estaba hablando y a él podría contarle absolutamente todo.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por... por qué te comportas así conmigo? -pregunté con curiosidad.

Sasuke dio un paso atrás y me miró de un modo que no supe descifrar.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó nervioso.

- ¿Por qué me besas y me abrazas como si... como si realmente estuviésemos juntos?

- Sakura, estamos juntos... de un modo o de otro tenemos una relación. Pero si te molesta podemos volver a ser solo amigos y dejar el contacto físico sola para cuando... cuando lo intentemos -la dureza de su mirada me indicaba que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba diciendo, pero lo hacía por mí.

- No es eso... -dije confundida- es que... no sé... cuando me besas y me tocas así me siento... extraña.

- ¿Extraña en qué sentido? -algo brilló en sus ojos.

- Es... extraño -sonreí- ¿recuerdas... cuando estábamos juntos en el instituto que no podíamos quitarnos las manos de encima? -Sasuke asintió con una sonrisa- es algo parecido, cuando me besas... es como... como si nunca tuviese suficiente... eso me cofunde.

Sasuke sonrió ampliamente y volvió a acercarse a mí, inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia delante y nuestras miradas se conectaron.

- ¿Eso es malo o bueno? -preguntó con cautela.

- No sabría decirte... -susurré.

- Mi oferta sigue en pie... podemos dejar el contacto solo para momentos puntuales -dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

- No es eso... -repetí- creo que solo necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme.

- Entonces... ¿puedo hacer esto? -preguntó abrazándome, yo asentí sonriendo- ¿y esto otro? -susurró cerca de mis labios, yo acorté la poca distancia que nos separaba y la piel de mi espalda se puso de gallina ante el estremecimiento que azotó mi cuerpo.

- ¡No te la comas! -gritó Itachi a nuestra espalda.

Yo gruñí y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, Sasuke besó mi pelo y me alejó lentamente.

- Vamos antes de que tu hermano me mate -dijo sonriendo.

Entramos en la casa y Mikoto se abalanzó a abrazarme.

- ¡Sakura! -gritó en mi oído- no sabía que venías, tus padres ya están en el jardín.

Salimos al jardín y allí estaba Jiraya y Tsunade hablando con Fugaku y Naruto. Todos nos saludamos y minutos después nos fuimos al comedor a sentarnos a comer. La cena transcurrió tranquila, hasta que antes del postre Sasuke carraspeó llamando la atención de todos.

- Bueno... tenía algo que deciros -dijo algo sonrojado.

Yo me tensé... no iría a hacer lo que yo creía que iba a hacer. Miré a Ino pidiéndole ayuda, pero ella estaba haciendo manitas con Itachi bajo la mesa y no me prestaba atención... gruñí internamente, tener amigas para eso.

- ¿Pasa algo hijo? -preguntó Fugaku paternalmente.

- No es nada malo papá... todo lo contrario -me miró intensamente y sujetó mi mano bajo la mesa. Yo le devolví una mirada nerviosa, ansiosa por gritarle "¡No lo digas! A Jiraya le dará un ataque al corazón" pero él me ignoraba, o quería ignorarme.

- Suéltalo ya gallina -lo instó Itachi.

- ¿Tú ya lo sabes? -le preguntó nuestra madre, Itachi asintió efusivamente y yo me hundí un poco en la silla intentando pasar desapercibida.

- Bueno... veréis... -Sasuke parecía nervioso- Sakura y yo hemos decido volver a intentarlo.

Silencio.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación en ese momento.

Y yo ansiaba poder esconderme bajo la mesa y permanecer allí el resto de la velada.

- ¿Estáis juntos de nuevo? -preguntó Jiraya mirando en mi dirección.

Después de Sasuke me dejase cuando estábamos en la universidad yo caí en una semi depresión. Dejé de hablar a mis padres y amigos y me encerré en mi misma, hasta que un día Itachi me dio una de sus charlas de adulto, una de esas cosas que pasan solo una vez la vida, y poco a poco todo volvió a la normalidad y volví a ser la Sakura de siempre.

Jiraya fue el que más sufrió con todo eso, yo era su niña, y de un día para otro dejé de hablarle y me alejé de él. Por eso quizás sería el más reticente a que retomásemos de nuevo nuestra relación, aunque no sé si retomar podría ser la palabra adecuada para lo que estábamos haciendo Sasuke y yo.

- Sí papá, estamos juntos -dije con un hilo de voz.

- Bueno... eso es... ¡genial! –susurró Mikoto con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sin mediar palabra se puso en pie y me abrazó con fuerza mientras sus mejillas estaban cada vez más humedecidas.

- Sasuke nos dijo que tenía una sorpresa, pero nunca imaginé que sería algo así -murmuró Fugaku con una sonrisa- me alegro mucho por vosotros chicos.

Unos minutos después, cuando ya todos nos habíamos levantado de la mesa y estaba ayudando a Mikoto a colocar los platos sucios en el lavavajillas, Tsunade entró en acción y la madre sobreprotectora que lleva dentro salió a flote.

- Cariño... ¿todo va bien? -preguntó mirándome fijamente.

- Sí mamá... todo está perfecto -sonreí para darle más credibilidad a mis palabras.

- Pero... ¿Sasuke? -preguntó suspicaz.

- Sí mamá... Sasuke... no es tan raro... ¿por qué todos os sorprendéis tanto?

- Es maravilloso que estéis juntos cariño, pero entiende que nos ha cogido por sorpresa... tenemos que asimilarlo –dijo Mikoto en tono maternal.

- ¿Papá se lo ha tomado muy mal? -pregunté frunciendo los labios.

- Lo superará -dijo Tsunade con un gesto despreocupado de su mano.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclamer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto el ficc le pertenece ha **__**Naobi-chan **__**quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de este maravilloso y exitante ficc hago esto sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de su vida monotoma.**_

_**N/A: jaja como veram este fue el ficc que ya tiene 100 reviews como dije cualquier ficc que este publicando y tenga mas de de 100 reviews ser el que publique mas rápido sip bueo las dejo tengo que ir a recoger ami hermanita del kínder asi que chao las quiero después de publicar este cap. Publicare el ficc que se llama los ojos del ayer y si termino temprano antesde que mi mama regrese publicare amor por internet y asi poco a poc si cuídense las quiero mucho.**_

**Capitulo 7**

Me removí incómoda en la silla... mi pie derecho repiqueteaba contra el suelo, había varias personas en las mesas colindantes que me miraban raro, pero no me importó, yo continuaba removiendo mi café nerviosamente y mirando intermitentemente hacia la puerta de la entrada esperando que llegase de una vez.

En cuanto vi su cabello rubio a través el cristal solté un suspiro de alivio... cuando me llamó por teléfono pidiendo que nos viésemos, su voz me alertó. Parecía muy nervioso y a punto de hacer cualquier estupidez.

Me puse en pie en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta y él corrió a refugiarse en mis brazos mientras sollozaba con fuerza. Yo solo me mantuve inmóvil abrazándolo en silencio esperando que descargase parte de todo lo que tenía guardado. Poco a poco sus sollozos se fueron apagando y su respiración se suavizó, me alejé un poco con cautela y sus ojos azules me taladraron.

- ¿Mejor? -pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Él solo asintió y se retiró lentamente hasta sentarse en la silla que quedaba justo al lado de la mía. Hasta ese momento había olvidado que estábamos en una cafetería atestada de gente que no dejaba de miraros con curiosidad. Los miré a todos con cara de odio y poco a poco volvieron a sus cosas sin prestarnos mayor atención. El camarero le sirvió otro café y repuso el mío que ya estaba completamente congelado.

Yo suspiré de nuevo y lo miré esperando que comenzase a hablar... pero no lo hacía.

- ¿Naruto? -lo llamé en un susurro.

Él levantó la mirada de su taza de café y volvió a mirarme con esos ojos azules tan claros que daban sensación de frío...

- He dejado a Asusa -confesó en un susurro.

Yo solo pude extender mi mano sobre la mesa y sujetar con fuerza una de las suyas que temblaba ligeramente.

- Pero... -continuó- cuando he ido a hablar con Hinata me cerró la puerta en las narices y no quiso hablar conmigo.

- Naru yo... -comencé sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Sé que está enfadada conmigo por lo que le dije... -me interrumpió- pero yo la necesito, necesito hablar con ella. Ya sabes cómo soy, estoy... ¡histérico! Y solo hablar con ella me va a tranquilizar.

- ¿Quieres que la llame? -le pregunté con cautela, él negó con la cabeza.

- Me la tengo que ganar yo solo... -dijo con una sonrisa irónica- solo quería hablar contigo para contarte lo de Asusa...

- ¿Y...? -inquirí con suspicacia.

Naruto sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Tú conoces bien a Hinata... -reconoció sonrojándose- pensé en comprarle algo pero... yo no soy muy bueno con eso de los regalos. Necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Me está pidiendo que vayamos de compras? -pregunté sorprendida, él asintió- para eso mejor hubieses llamado a Ino... ya sabes que las compras y yo...

- Ino no conoce aHina tan bien como tú -dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Pero...

- Por favor Saku... no te pediría ayuda si no fuese necesario -dijo en un susurro y mirándome fijamente.

- Sabes que no es justo que me mires así cuando me pides algo... ¡no puedo negarme! -me quejé alzando las manos para dar más efecto a mi protesta.

- ¿Sabes que eres la mejor? -preguntó sonriendo.

Y yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido... minutos antes estaba llorando y ahora sonreía como si fuese la persona más feliz del mundo... ¿quien entiende a este hombre?

- Y ahora cuéntame... ¿qué tal te va con Sasuke? -preguntó tomando un sorbo de su café.

Mis cejas se alzaron con sorpresa... ¿ahora cambiaba de tema?

- Nos va... -contesté encogiéndome de hombros- para nosotros no es nuevo ese de estar juntos. Nuestra relación apenas ha cambiado, continuamos siendo amigos, solo que ahora también compartimos cama- intenté contestar con la mayor sinceridad posible, sin olvidar no decir nada sobre nuestro "pacto" no quería que fuese de conocimiento global, con que Ino lo supiese era más que suficiente.

- Me alegro de que os vaya bien -dijo sinceramente- ¿puede preguntarte algo? -preguntó un poco... ¿avergonzado? yo solo asentí con la cabeza y le presté toda mi atención- ¿No es extraño?

- ¿El qué? -susurré confundida.

- Acostarte con tu mejor amigo... digo... yo me imagino en una situación similar con Hinata y... -se estremeció- ¿Cómo lo haces para no verlo... extraño?

Me quedé en silencio escuchando sus palabras, en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, Sasuke era mi mejor amigo, la persona que mejor me conocía, prácticamente un hermano. Tendría que resultarme como poco "extraño" compartir cama con él, pero no pasaba. Pera mí era de lo más normal que él y yo tuviésemos sexo.

Al principio creí que era porque teníamos un pasado... ambos compartimos muchas cosas juntos y el despertar sexual en la adolescencia fue una de ellas. Pero ahora que lo pensaba eso no era suficiente, Sasuke era mi confidente, la persona que mejor me entendía y al contrarío pasaba lo mismo, yo para él significaba lo mismo.

Pero... ¿Por qué resultaba tan normal que pudiésemos acostarnos sin buscarle un motivo?

"_Deseo_" gritó mi mente "_ es puro deseo, lujuria, hormonas revolucionadas y el tener un objetivo. Por eso te acuestas con él Sakurita, queréis un bebé y es el camino más rápido, sencillo y económico"_

Ese motivo era suficiente para mí, o eso quería creer, pero a Naruto no podía contárselo y mentirle diciéndole que estaba locamente enamorada, no era una opción.

- Verás... yo... Sasuke... él y yo... -balbuceé vergonzosamente.

- ¿No me lo quieres contar? -preguntó Naruto tornándose serio.

- No es eso Naru... -desvié la mirada incómoda- es que... verás yo... es complicado de explicar.

- Inténtalo... llevo unas semanas dándole vueltas y no entiendo como podéis hacerlo y estar tan cómodos el uno con el otro.

- Naru... Sasuke es... la persona que me mejor me conoce. Con él puedo ser yo misma sin esperar juicios ni reproches, sé que él se esforzará por entenderme, sea lo que sea- expliqué-. Es como si... como si él fuese mi complemento, él tiene todo de lo que carezco. Él es la voz de la razón cuando me da uno de esos arranques de locura, y es él que me detiene cuando actúo sin pensar en las consecuencias- acabé mi discurso hablando en susurros y con una sonrisa idiota pegada a mi cara... siempre que pensaba en los motivos por los que quería a Sasuke acababa así... él era alguien importante para mí, y no podría acabar de agradecer nunca a quien fuese el que lo puso en mi camino.

- Se nota que estás enamorada -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa ladina y marcando su acento sureño.

Yo fruncí el ceño lentamente mientras iba asimilando sus palabras.

¿_**Enamorada?**_

¿Yo enamorada de Sasuke?

¡Ja!

Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas lentamente y mi boca se abrió y se cerró varias veces sin soltar sonido alguno.

- No estoy enamora -dejé escapar en un suspiro- no... estás entendiendo mal. Sasuke y yo estamos juntos porque hemos hecho un pac... -me detuve en seco y miré a Naruto de reojo que estaba esperando que continuase, al ver que no lo hacía suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Qué tú y Sasuke habéis hecho qué? -preguntó en un susurro con voz dura.

- ¡Nada! -me apresuré en aclarar- estaba pensando en otra cosa.

- Sakura... -susurró traspasándome de nuevo con esos ojos azules suyos tan fríos como el hielo- ¿Cómo no lo he pensado antes? He estado tan sumido en mis propios problemas que no he prestado suficiente atención -comenzó a hablar como si lo hiciese para sí mismo-. Conozco a Sasuke perfectamente, tenía que haber algo escondido en todo eso, era tan extraño que volvieseis tan de repente...

- No es lo que estás pensando -me apresuré en aclarar.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y que es entonces? ¡Explícame! -exigió.

- ¿por qué te enfadas? -pregunté- No tiene nada que ver contigo lo que está pasando entre Sasuke y yo.

- ¡Claro que tiene que ver! -exclamó alzando un poco la voz- No quiero volver a recoger los pedazos rotos cuando las cosas vayan mal.

Fruncí el ceño confundida de nuevo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -mascullé.

- Que... verás Sakura... no importa -balbuceó-. Lo que cuenta aquí es que estás haciendo las cosas mal, si no estáis enamorados no es justo que estéis juntos.

Resoplé fastidiada.

- Hemos estado separados durante nueve años... ¿has visto que alguna de nuestras relaciones funcionase desde entonces? -pregunté.

- Eso es porque no habéis encontrado a la persona indicada... Sakura, tanto tú como él debéis esperar a encontrar al persona adecuada, en tu caso al hombre que te haga suspirar, que sientas como esa pieza que te hace ser completa solo con estar a su lado -explicó con voz dulce.

- Sasuke me completa -dije enfurruñada- te lo he explicado antes. No es amor, pero es más fuerte que una simple amistad.

Naruto sonrió de lado y suspiró dejándose caer hacia atrás en su silla colocando las manos tras su cabeza. Como si estuviese satisfecho de algo.

- ¿Qué? -espeté.

- ¿Segura de que no es amor? ¿Es solo "_amistad_"? -pronunció la palabra con burla.

Yo entrecerré los ojos y bufé.

- Vamos al centro comercial antes de que te arranque la cabeza de un mordisco -le dije en un gruñido.

Naruto se puso en pie entre risas y me siguió hacia la barra donde estaba el camarero para pagar nuestras consumiciones.

Pasé la mayor parte de la tarde en el centro comercial con Naruto, si Hinata era un caso perdido con todo lo que tenía que ver con las compras, Naruto era todo lo contrario. Nunca sabía que escoger, por más que le aconsejase, una duda le traía dos más y así estuvimos más de cuatro horas hasta encontrar el "regalo perfecto".

Intenté no pensar en nuestra conversación todo lo que pude, para evitarlo fijaba mi atención hasta en las cosas más absurdas, en un momento dado incluso me vi a mí misma con intención de entrar en una tienda de productos deportivos con intención de comprarle algo a Itachi solo para no pensar. Por suerte Naruto me interceptó a tiempo y me arrastró hacia una perfumería para continuar con la búsqueda del "regalo perfecto".

Llegué a casa de Sasuke, que ahora también era la mía, después de las nueve de la noche, estaba agotada, no sentía mis pies y las rodillas me temblaban porque, los zapatos que me había regalado Ino un par de semanas atrás, tenían demasiado tacón para lo que yo estaba acostumbrada. Solo se me ocurrió a mí ponérmelos justo ese día sin saber que me esperaba una maratón de tienda en tienda detrás de mi amigo...

Suspiré mientras metía la llave en la cerradura y la giraba casi sin ganas. En una de mis manos llevaba una camisa para Sasuke, no es que tuviese ningún motivo especial para comprarla, en cuanto la vi me recordó a él y el modo en que podría quitársela luego... suspiré mientras intentaba girar la llave, pero estaba tan cansada que apenas podía. La puerta se abrió de repente y la imagen de Sasuke tan perfecto como siempre apareció ante mí.

En ese momento me olvidé de los malditos zapatos que estaba torturando mis pies, de la tonta camisa que le había comprado a Sasuke y todavía tenía en mis manos y la absurda conversación que había tenido con Naruto. En mi cabeza solo estaba el hecho de tener a Sasuke a pocos centímetros de mí recién duchado y con solo una toalla rodeando su cuerpo desnudo a la altura de las caderas.

Me quedé paralizada en mi lugar... y seguro que mirándolo fijamente, porque una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios a la vez que el sonrojo acudía a mis mejillas.

**- Mirar es gratis -dijo con burla.**

Y yo me debatí entre darle un empujón y pasar o arrancarle esa estúpida toalla y llevarlo a empujones hasta la cama, o directamente allí mismo... donde estábamos, en el rellano y con la posibilidad de que la señorita Stein, una cuarentona amargada que vivía al otro lado del rellano. Mirase por la mirilla y no descubriese en pleno acto. ¿Pero a quién le importaba? Si Sasuke estaba frente a í y tan apetecible que solo quería pasar las manos por su pecho para quitar esas pequeñas gotitas que todavía estaban sobre sus pectorales haciendo que su piel brillase al contacto con la luz de la escalera y...

- ¿Sakura estás bien? -oí la voz de Sasuke como un susurro lejano.

Cabeceé para quitarme el aturdimiento, o la tontería en ese caso, y lo miré mientras me mordisqueaba el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

_**"¿Seguro que es solo amistad?"**_ se repitieron las palabras de Naruto en mi cabeza.

_**"Lujuria... deseo... un objetivo"**_ contradijo mi mente.

- ¿Saku? -volví a oír la voz de Sasuke.

Parpadeé repetidas veces y al mirar a mi alrededor me vi ya dentro del apartamento y en mitad de la sala. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, o mejor dicho, en no pensar que ni me di cuenta de cuando y como entramos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Sasuke una vez más colocándose frente a mí para que lo mirase.

Parpadeé de nuevo para no caerme dentro de sus ojos... ¿desde cuándo Sasuke tenía una mirada tan penetrante?

- Te he comprado una camisa -espeté de golpe extendiendo la bolsa hacia él.

Sasuke me miró sorprendido y después tomó la bolsa de entre mis manos y miró su contenido.

- Es perfecta -dijo con una sonrisa- ¿pero seguro que estás bien? -parecía realmente preocupado.

- Sí... solo... yo solo... estoy un poco cansada -susurré recolocando el pelo tras mi oreja.

_**" ... al hombre que te haga suspirar, que sientas como esa pieza que te hace ser completa"**_** volví a escuchar en mi cabeza.**

- Ven.

El tacto de la mano de Sasuke sobre la mía me transportó de nuevo a la realidad, y vi que me estaba arrastrando hacia el baño. Abrió la puerta y me soltó en mitad de la habitación mientras él abría el grifo de bañera y esta comenzó a llenarse.

- Necesitas un baño relajante -susurró colocándose a mi espalda.

Sin decir nada más comenzó a desnudarme. Mi cuerpo era despojado de lo que cubría lentamente y prenda a prenda y yo solo podía estar ahí... paralizada por mis propios pensamientos que se contradecían entre sí y me estaban volviendo loca.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? -preguntó con un deje de preocupación.

- Sí... -contesté todavía aturdida- Naruto me ha tenido recorriendo el centro comercial de punta a punta buscando el regalo perfecto para Hinata.

- ¿Quiere hacer las paces con ella? -preguntó colocándose frente a mí, yo asentí- iba siendo hora... ya hace dos meses que están con esa tontería.

- Sí...

- Ya está... -susurró para sí mismo cuando desabrochó mi sostén y lo deslizó por mis brazos- vamos a dentro.

Me cogió en brazos y yo solo pude aferrarme a su cuello mientras un grito ahogado abandonaba mi garganta. Me dejó en la bañera lentamente mientras mi cuerpo se acostumbraba al calor del agua y después desapareció, volvió a los pocos minutos portando una bandeja repleta de comida.

- Tienes que comer algo... -susurró mientras extendía un cubierto con un ravioli en su extremo, abrí la boca y el comenzó a darme de comer mientras explicaba cómo había sido su día- ¿Mejor? -preguntó una vez que hube acabado.

- Sí... solo era cansancio -contesté con el ceño fruncido cuando otra de aquellas frases que Naruto dejó caer intentó abrirse paso por mi mente- ¿Me acompañas? -pregunté inocentemente mientras sonreía de un modo que pretendía ser pícaro pero no sabía su funcionaría.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y se puso en pie dejando caer la toalla que todavía cubría lo poco de su cuerpo que yo más ansiaba ver. Lo pero fue cuando su miembro semi erecto se colocó ante mí, todo pensamiento coherente abandonó mi mente, mi cuerpo dejó de escuchar a mi cerebro para actuar solo por impulsos y en cuanto Sasuke se acomodó frente a mí en la bañera me incorporé para sentarme a horcajadas en su regazo.

Sasuke rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me acercó más él y mesó mi barbilla lentamente.

- ¿Seguro que solo estás cansada? Parecías muy concentrada en tus pensamientos... ¿algo te preocupa? -preguntó mientras dejaba pequeños besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula y bajaba por mi cuello.

- Ahora no -susurré buscando sus labios y uniéndolos a los míos en un beso hambriento.

Él me contestó al momento, era maravilloso el modo en que nos complementábamos en el sexo, siempre sabíamos que movimiento predecía al siguiente y el modo en que hacerlo para que fuese perfecto. Sasuke sabía donde acariciar, donde besar, donde apretujar para hacerme volar con sus caricias, y yo disfrutaba al máximo cuando conseguía arrancar gemidos y jadeos de su garganta.

Sasuke me penetró lentamente mientras yo contenía el aliento, cuando se acomodó por completo solté el aire lentamente y me relajé entre sus brazos. Sasuke me besó, fue un beso lento y tortuoso, como los que acostumbraba a darme tantas otras veces, pero había algo diferente en él, había algo que siempre había estado ahí pero que hasta ese momento nunca había visto. Pero deseché la idea en cuanto una de sus manos comenzó a pellizcar mi pezón y yo gemí ante la sensación.

- Sasuke -gemí cuando sus labios liberaron los míos.

Como respuesta él me dio un mordisco en el cuello y yo comencé a moverme sobre él, cabalgándolo mientras sentía como su miembro entraba en mí cada vez con más profundidad.

Sentí sus manos aferrando mis caderas y ayudándome a llevar el compás de los movimientos. En ese momento su frente estaba recargada en la mía y solo podía mirar sus labios entreabiertos mientras jadeaba y susurraba mi nombre entrecortadamente. Me encantaba esa sensación... la sensación de tener el poder suficiente para hacer que se volviese loco por mí, para que vibrase con cada una de mis caricias hasta que gracias a mí se derramaba en mi interior.

- Sakura -sus labios se movieron pero no salió ningún sonido de ellos.

Yo me alejé un poco de él mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de mí. Nuestras miradas se conectaron y mi corazón comenzó a martillear en mi pecho a tanta velocidad que me asustó.

_**"Sasuke es... la persona que me mejor me conoce. Con él puedo ser yo misma sin esperar juicios ni reproches, sé que él se esforzará por entenderme, sea lo que sea. Es como si... como si él fuese mi complemento, él tiene todo de lo que carezco. Él es la voz de la razón cuando me da uno de esos arranques de locura, y es él que me detiene cuando actúo sin pensar en las consecuencias."**_

Y el entendimiento me golpeó de lleno haciendo que mis pulmones perdiesen todo el aire que contenían...

**Amor.**

Esas cuatro letras tan simples pero que finalmente abarcaban tanto.

Estaba completamente enamorada de Sasuke...

Pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con un gruñido de Sasuke, sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza a mis caderas y cerró los ojos. Yo suspiré y con una sonrisa me dejé llevar también mientras sus brazos me rodeaban y me pegaban más a su cuerpo.

Algo estalló en mi pecho mientras el orgasmo me azotaba con más fuerza de la que lo había hecho nunca. Sentí un calorcito que se desprendía desde el centro mismo de mi corazón y se derramaba por cada una de mis venas llegando a todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Con un suspiró dejé escapar a mi fuerza de voluntad y en mi cabeza comenzaron a fluir todos esos pensamientos, todos y cada uno de los sentimientos reprimidos a lo largo de todos esos años... y sin fuerzas me dejé caer sobre el pecho de Sasuke que se aferró a mí como si su vida dependiese de ello.

No sé exactamente el tiempo que pasó... yo estaba en el séptimo cielo, flotando entre nubes y mordiéndome la lengua para no decir aquellas dos palabras que podrían ser mi sentencia de muerte... que podrían estropear todo lo que teníamos... un "te amo" podría acabar con todo y dejarme completamente destrozada.

Sasuke me alzó y me colocó en pie en mitad del baño antes de envolverme en una toalla para que me secase. Yo lo miré entre mis pestañas y me sonrojé furiosamente cuando lo vi observar mi cuerpo desnudo con atención. Él le restó importancia sonriendo y acariciando una de mis mejillas con la yema de sus dedos haciendo que me estremeciese de pies a cabeza.

Esa noche apenas fui capaz de dormir, las palabras de Naruto, mis propias palabras y mi epifanía orgásmica no dejaban de revolotear por cada rincón de mi mente.

Amor.

Quizás habría sobrepasado la línea, quizás el amor no entraba en el pacto que Sasuke había hecho conmigo. Hablamos de un bebé, una casita y el perro... pero nadie habló de sentimientos. ¿Qué tendría que hacer a partir de ese momento?

Final del formulario


	8. Capitulo 8

Disclamer: Los personajes le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus ficc le pertenece ha naobi-chan quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de este maravilloso ficc.

**N/A: **

**Hola! jeje si lo se cuando fui que subi un capitulo de pacto de amigos woaa creo que ha pasado mucho si hacemos cuentas creo que fueron como 10 meses woo mucho tiempo sin mas les ído una disculpa esque estaba tan entretenia en las actualizaciones de Esta Ves Si que en su mayoria olvide varios fics pero no se preocupen terminare eso se los aseguro ademas les hise promesas y las cumplire saben a veses me gusta perderme en mi mente cuando leo y eso es lo que hago cuando leo o escribo siempre me pierdo en mi mente y la verdad eso es lo que me gusta aunque no me gusta ser tan soñadora por que eso soy una soñadora compulsiva pero bueno mejor las dejo con el ficc y espero aver si puedo actualizar los demas fics que tengo y espero que este capitulo se ha de su agrado me retiro y nos leemos luego y no olviden que un ficc feliz es un reviws xD las dejo adios ..**

**Capitulo 8**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con una extraña sensación en mi pecho. Saber que estaba enamorada de Sasuke era muy diferente a no saberlo, ahora no sabía como actuar, no sabía si debía comportarme igual que siempre o contarle todo y que él me dijese que no podía ser porque él no sentía lo mismo.

Ya era un poco tarde, Sasuke se había ido a trabajar ya que ese día tenía su turno desde muy temprano y era sábado por lo que yo tenía el día libre en el colegio. Todo el día libre sin nada que hacer… todo el día libre para poder pensar y volverme loca… sí… loca, porque no le encontraba solución posible a lo que me estaba pasando.

Me levanté de golpe y después de una ducha y un desayuno rápido me encontré sin nada interesante que hacer. Intenté leer un libro, pero mi mente volvía lo mismo una y otra vez, no podía soportar seguir pensando, no podía ni imaginar en lo que se convertiría mi vida si continuaba en esa situación y no hacía nada para remediarlo.

Con un suspiro frustrado dejé el libro que intentaba leer sobre la mesa de la sala y salí del apartamento dando un sonoro portazo. Utilicé las escaleras en lugar del ascensor para que me llevase más tiempo llegar a la calle, pero aun así, mi mente continuaba dando vueltas, todo dentro de mi cabeza era caótico.

Me subí en coche, después de que mi vieja Chevy pasase a mejor vida poco después de acabar la universidad, Sasuke había insistido en acompañarme a comprar un auto nuevo. Hasta un insignificante coche me tenía que recordar que Sasuke siempre había estado conmigo.

Pisé el acelerador y, todo lo contrarío a lo que hacía siempre, salí a toda velocidad sin rumo fijo. Conduje durante unos cuantos minutos por las calles de Konoha, cansada de ver siempre lo mismo y sin ningún entretenimiento que me prohibiese pensar decidí salir del pueblo rumbo a Akatzuki, allí tendría algo más interesante que hacer… eso esperaba.

Después de una hora de trayecto estacioné el coche cerca del puerto. Me bajé de él y comencé a pasear por el paseo marítimo a poca velocidad.

Mis pensamientos continuaban teniendo vida propia… Sasuke y amor en una misma frase y refiriéndose a mí no era muy buena combinación. Tenía varias opciones a seguir:

La primera era contarle todo a Sasuke: pero con esa corría el riesgo de perderlo para siempre como amigo y como posible padre de mis hijos. Sasuke era de las personas que no dan segundas oportunidades, ni conmigo sería tan benevolente. Y yo había sobrepasado la línea… me había enamorado de él, o al menos lo había descubierto ahora… cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

Otra de las opciones que pasaron por mi cabeza fue enamorar a Sasuke: algo complicado, ya que yo no era así por naturaleza. Pero seducir a Sasuke y hacer que se volviese loco por mí también era una opción. No sabía si podría llegar a conseguirlo, pero por intentarlo no perdía nada.

Y la última opción era no hacer nada: la más cobarde, la más fácil… hacer como que mi epifanía no había existido y continuar comportándome como si no pasase nada. Complicado también… mi habilidad mintiendo no es que fuese muy buena y Sasuke me conocía tan bien que le sería muy sencillo descubrirme.

Caminé un tiempo más intentando decidirme, hasta que un poco cansada me senté sobre unas rocas que había por allí y me quedé mirando al mar. Comenzaba a anochecer, lo que me sorprendió, había salido de casa poco antes del almuerzo y ya casi eran las ocho de la noche. Pero no me importó, continué allí sentada intentando liberar mi mente y tomar una decisión de una vez por todas.

Sin más sentí algo cálido sobre mis hombros y no tardé e descubrir que era una chaqueta. Me giré para descubrir su procedencia y me quedé estática en mi lugar. Un par de ojos negros me miraban entre felices y sorprendidos y poco a poco una sonrisa acompañó a esa mirada.

- ¿Sai? –pregunté aturdida.

Él solo asintió y abrió los brazos de par en par dispuesto a esperar a que saltase entre ellos. No lo hice esperar demasiado y en seguida me sentí envuelta por su calor, Sai siempre era cálido, era como un día soleado del verano.

Siempre que me abrazaba me sentía como una niña entre sus brazos, Sai era mucho más grande que yo, me sacaba como dos cabezas. Tenía el pelo corto y negro como el tizón, y su piel era de un tono palido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté todavía sorprendida y alejándome de él- No me lo puedo creer… cuando se lo cuente a Ino le va dar un ataque de histeria.

- No, no, no –dijo negando con la cabeza- a la Barbie Malibú no le digas nada… quiero mantener la fiesta en paz -pareció estremecere ante el recuerdo de su relación con Ino, que era de todo menos pacífica.

- Idiota –susurré sonriendo- pero no me has contestado… ¿qué haces aquí?

- Trabajo… ya me voy mañana…-contestó revolviéndome el pelo como lo hacía en el pasado.

Suspiré mientras todavía sonreía y miraba sus ojos. Sai fue mi apoyo en la universidad cuando Sasuke me dejó, si no hubiese sido por su amistad probablemente me habría vuelto loca. Él siempre estaba ahí cuando me daba uno de mis comunes ataques de histeria en los que arrasaba con todo a mi paso. Él siempre fue capaz de arrancarme una sonrisa mientras lloraba, e incluso en un momento dado llegué a pensar en mantener una relación con él más allá de la amistad… pero nunca me atreví a dar ese paso… Sai era alguien importante y necesario en mi vida como para arriesgarme a perderlo de ese modo.

Algo que me llevaba de nuevo a pensar en cómo fui capaz de arriesgar mi amistad con Sasuke y con Sai nunca tuve el valor suficiente.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? –lo acusé con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Solo he venido por un día… no esperaba verte… por cierto –susurró tornándose serio- ¿qué te pasa?

Yo lo miré a los ojos y suspiré… quizás hablar con Sai me hiciese bien… quizás él me diese una idea más razonable de lo que podría hacer con todo lo que sentía. Me dejé caer de nuevo sobre aquella roca abrazando mis rodillas y Sai se sentó a mi lado. Él escuchó atentamente cada una de mis explicaciones, no me interrumpió y su rostro no reflejó nada de lo que pensaba mientras las palabras salían borbotones de mis labios.

Cuando acabé de decir todo me sentí mucho mejor… como si el peso de mi espalda fuese menor. Sai me miró en silencio durante unos segundos que me parecieron horas, hasta que finalmente suspiró y se pasó una mano por su cabello.

- Uchiha de nuevo ¿eh? –dijo con voz contenida, a lo que yo solo pude asentir.

- No entraba en mis planes enamorarme… -susurré bajando la mirada.

- No te has enamorado ahora Sakura… llevas años estándolo ¿crees que nunca me he dado cuenta? –dijo sonriendo de lado.

- ¿Qué… que estás diciendo? –pregunté sorprendida.

- Eres tan distraída como de costumbre… –rió quedamente- durante todos estos años que nos conocemos lo he sabido, no habría otro hombre en tu vida que no fuese él, y si llegaba a haberlo, nunca podrías quererlo tanto.

- Estás diciendo tonterías… ¿te has dado un golpe en la cabeza? –pregunté intentando cambiar de tema, pero Sai lo intuyó y me ignoró por completo.

- Cuando has estado con otros chicos nunca he visto esa chispa de alegría en tus ojos que brilla cuando hablas de él… él es tu otra mitad… no puedes negarlo. La prueba la tienes en ese… ¿Cómo lo has llamado? ¿Trato?

- Pacto –susurré.

- Algo me dice que Uchiha no solo accedió porque se siente "mayor" él también siente algo… no sé si al mismo nivel que tú, pero algo hay-concluyó mirándome a los ojos.

- No digas tonterías –espeté desviando la mirada de nuevo al mar.

- Piensa lo que quieras –se encogió de hombros- con el tiempo he aprendido a no luchar contra ti, tu testarudez sobrepasa los límites de lo normal, así que…

- Ese no es punto –dije ignorando su broma pesada-, lo que realmente me inquieta es no saber qué hacer con lo que siento. ¿Cómo actúo con él ahora?

- Dile todo… no te cayes absolutamente nada –dijo con convencimiento.

Yo bufé y mi flequillo rosa revoloteó frente a mis ojos con el movimiento, Sai lo colocó tras mi oreja y sonrió.

- Si no se lo dices quizás te arrepientas –susurró clavando sus ojos negros en mí.

- Si se lo cuento me arriesgo a perderlo… -dije ausentemente.

- Pero también te arriesgas a que aparezca otra persona y lo pierdas igualmente –contestó como si nada.

- Él me aseguró que algo así no pasaría, que no podría enamorarse de nadie –aclaré.

- ¿Él te dijo eso? –preguntó sonriendo y negando con la cabeza- eres tan cabeza dura… -murmuró- entonces espera… cuando creas que es el momento adecuado díselo… pero no esperes a quedarte embarazada y que él no pueda dejarte.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –inquirí confundida.

- Si esperas a quedarte embarazada quizás le cueste más pararte los pies, es decir, rechazarte porque se siente obligado a permanecer a tu lado por el bebé. Lo mejor es que se lo digas cuanto antes. Que no esperes más… pero como eres una cabezota harás lo que te dé la gana sin escuchar lo que un buen amigo te aconseje.

- Gracias Sai… -susurré envolviendo si cintura como buenamente pude ya que era mucho más grande que yo.

- Siempre que quieras Saku… -susurró devolviéndome el abrazo.

- Debo irme –dije poniéndome en pie- ya es tarde y Sasuke tiene que estar que se sube por las paredes de preocupación.

- Y el chico no está enamorado de ti... –murmuró rodando los ojos- te acompaño hasta tu coche.

Comenzamos a caminar y cuando llegamos a donde había dejado estacionado el auto, Sai me abrazó con fuerza y me recordó que él estaría ahí siempre que lo necesitase.

Emprendí el camino de vuelta a Konoha con una nueva ida rondando mi mente. Tenía que hablar con Sasuke y contarle todo, explicarle que no había sido mi intención, tenía razón Sai, ocultándolo no conseguiría nada, quizás solo complicase más las cosas. Lo mejor era ir con la verdad por delante y Sasuke tenía que saber de mis sentimientos hacia él.

Cuando dejé el coche frente al edificio de apartamentos puede ver que la luz de la sala del apartamento que compartía con Sasuke estaba encendida. En esta ocasión utilicé el ascensor para subir hasta el piso siete para no retrasarme. Metí la llave en la cerradura para entrar y en cuanto abrí la puerta el rostro de un muy enfadado Sasuke apareció ante mis ojos. Yo tragué en seco y lo esquivé como pude para ingresar al interior de la vivienda, fui hacia la habitación a quitarme los zapatos y Sasuke me siguió en completo silencio pero con la respiración agitada.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté encarándolo.

- ¿Y todavía te atreves a preguntar? –gruñó- ¿No te puedes imaginar lo preocupado que estaba? No sabía dónde te habías metido, no contestabas a mis llamadas y nadie te había visto a lo largo del día.

- Fui a pasear a Akatsuki –contesté con simplicidad.

- ¿A pasear? –preguntó y yo asentí- ¿por qué no me dejaste una nota? Creí que te había pasado algo, estaba a punto de comenzar a llamar a los hospitales para saber de ti.

- No seas melodramático –murmuré pasando por su lado y dirigiéndome a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, tenía hambre.

- Estaba preocupado, Sakura –espetó con furia.

- Pues ya ves que estoy perfectamente, puedes quedarte tranquilo –contesté con el ceño fruncido sin mirarlo.

- Ya veo… -dijo con voz afilada- ¿Y has estado tú sola?

- No, me encontré con Sai y estuvimos hablando un rato.

- ¿Higurashi? –preguntó haciendo que las aletas de su nariz se dilatasen.

- Sí… Sai Higurashi… ¿qué pasa? –pregunté confundida.

- No pasa nada –gruñó de nuevo-, solo espero que no te hayas olvidado del primer punto de nuestro "pacto"-marcó las comillas en el aire.

- ¿Cuál es ese?-inquirí cruzándome de brazos.

- Fidelidad –pronunció remarcando cada silaba.

Mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa y me quedé en silencio unos segundos intentando asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

- No sé como tengo que explicarte que entre Sai y yo nunca ha pasado nada y no pasará –dije cansinamente.

- ¿Esperas que me crea eso? –gruñó una vez más dando un paso hacia mí.

Yo instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás y alcé mis manos para detenerlo.

-En tí puedo confiar pero no en ese... chucho -casi escupió la palabra.

- No sé a qué viene esta escenita de celos –susurré negando con la cabeza.

- Yo no estoy celoso –masculló entre dientes.

- Pues lo que sea que estés… no entiendo a que viene tu reacción, pero no tengo porque demostrar mi inocencia –con eso lo deje allí y me encerré en la habitación.

- Sakura-me llamó al otro lado del a puerta golpeandola levemente- Sakura-insistió, pero yo me mantuve en silencio cruzada de brazos y sentada en el suelo junto a la ventana- voy a entrar -anunció segundos después.

La puerta se abrió y la oscuridad que me rodeaba fue rota por un haz de luz que cruzaba la habitación. Sasuke me buscó con la mirada durante unos segundos y cuando dio conmigo, avanzó hasta sentarse a mi lado.

Yo suspiré y él me imitó.

- Lo siento -dijo con la voz ronca- estaba preocupado y de repente apareces tan... tranquila, que perdí los nervios... lo siento.

- No pasa nada -susurré mirando mis manos entrelazadas en mi regazo-. Tenía que haberte avisado.

Me dio un codazo en las costillas y yo sonreí antes de devolverselo. Sasuke se encogió fingiendo dolor y después pasó un brazo por mis hombros atrayéndome hacia él para abrazarme.

- ¿Te apetece cenar? He preparado algo rápido -dijo con vo zun poco más alegre besando luego mi cabello rosaseo.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer: Los personajes le pertenecen ha **Masashi Kishimoto**yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus ficc le pertenece ha **Naobi-chan** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de este maravilloso ficc.

**N/A: **

**Hola! Bueno seguire en si este no es el capitulo esperado pero espero y disfurten este break ya el siguiente es el que qieren bueno las dejo sayonara:D**

**OutTake - One more chance.**

Naruto caminaba con nerviosismo a través del centro comercial, Sakura caminaba tras él con la lengua de fuera y jadeando de cansancio.

- Naru... ¿Crees que podríamos ir más despacio? -preguntó su amiga con un deje de ironía.

Él solo se giró para mirarla con una súplica reflejada en sus ojos, a lo que su amiga resopló y solo aumentó la velocidad de su paso para ir a la par con él.

- ¿Un perfume? -preguntó Sakura.

- Demasiado personal -contestó Naruto con una mueca.

- ¿Flores?

- Con el tiempo se mueren.

- ¿Una planta?

- Hinata se olvidaría de regarla.

- Cierto -susurró la pelirrosa- ¿Una joya?

- Demasiado frívolo.

- ¿Una mascota? -preguntó Sakura exasperada mientras continuaban avanzando a lo largo del pasillo de aquel enorme centro.

- Hinata se olvidaría de darle de comer... ya sabes cómo es -Naruto rodó los ojos.

Sakura suspiró y se detuvo en seco haciendo que Naruto también se detuviese y se girase para encararla.

- ¿Un vestido, un viaje, un libro, un muñeco de peluche? ¡Ya no sé que más decirte! -gritó al borde de la histeria.

- Si le regalo ropa me la tirará a la cara, un viaje no sé cuándo serán sus días libres en el trabajo, ¿Un libro? ¿En serio estamos hablando de Hinata Uchiha? y un muñeco de peluche... puf -bufó.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y miró a Naruto con ganas de poder enviarle un daga que lo atravesase de lado a lado. Enfurruñada y con los brazos cruzados se sentó bruscamente en un banco.

- Llevamos cuatro horas dando vueltas sin sentido... ¡ya no sé que más mirar! -dijo con fastidio- Si le regalas un vale por quinientos dólares en zapatos ella será más feliz que una perdiz.

- No quiero regalarle dinero.. eso es demasiado frío -Naruto arrugó la nariz.

- Pero a ella le gustará... eso no puedes negarlo -refutó Sakura con arrogancia.

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio y mirando un punto fijo del suelo por varios minutos, pensando intensamente en lo que podría regalarle a su mejor amiga para que lo perdonase.

- ¡Ya sé! -gritó Skura haciendo que todos los que pasaban junto a ellos la mirasen sorprendidos, ella enrojeció y se acercó un poco a Naruto para hablar en susurros- una sesión en un spa -dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa, que se borró ante la negativa de su amigo.

- Eso lo hace ella cada semana... no es algo novedoso -protestó el chico.

- Me rindo Naru... -Sakura se puso en pie y se acercó a uno de los negocios cercanos y se apoyó en el cristal del escaparate mirando a su amigo a los ojos mientras avanzaba hacia ella- Hinata es muy sencilla de contentar, pero tú... arg... **eres imposible de satisfacer.**

Naruto suspiró y se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo... quedaban poco más de treinta minutos para que el centro cerrase y estaba igual que al principio... o quizás peor porque solo tenía una lista interminable de posibilidades tachadas.

Miró a Sakura a los ojos y después bajó la mirada avergonzado.

- Lo siento... siento haberte arrastrado a una tarde de locura -susurró apesadumbrado-, te debo una muy grande, eres una buena a... -su discurso se quedó interrumpido cuando sus ojos se posaron en uno de los artículos que había en vitrina detrás de Sakura.

Era una especie de libro, parecía un álbum fotos, parecía antiguo porque el color sepia dominaba en él. En la portada de este, que parecía de nácar, había un grabado de una hada sentada en una orquídea. La imagen era perfecta, incluso las facciones de aquella hadita se parecían a Hinata, hasta su pelo corto y alborotado. Pero lo que más llamó su atención eran unas letras doradas que sobresalían escribiendo claramente en nombre de Hinata.

Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios mientras Sakura lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Después siguió el rumbo de su mirada y sus labios formaron una O a la vez que el entendimiento la azotaba.

- Ahora vuelvo -susurró Naruto dando dos zancadas y entrando en aquella pequeña tienda.

...

Naruto caminaba a un paso poco habitual en él.

Él, que siempre se había caracterizado por ser el tranquilo y pausado del grupo, ahora estaba deseoso de llamar a la puerta de Hinata y darle su regalo. Sí, ese que llevaba perfectamente envuelto y dentro de la bolsa que aferraba a su pecho con pánico de perderla.

Cuando vio el portón principal del edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Hinata un nudo se apretó en su garganta. Esperaba que todo lo que se había esforzado diese resultado. Necesitaba a Hinata en su vida, necesitaba sus bromas, su alegría, sus sonrojos cuando le decía lo bonita que estaba e incluso sus extrañas miradas cuando le hablaba de Azusa.

Por suerte ya no tendría que volver a hablar de de ella, o al menos no del mismo modo en que lo hacía antes... ahora Azusa era su ex, y como tal ya no formaba parte de su vida y por lo tanto tampoco de sus conversaciones.

Como un tonto sonrió ante el hecho de no tener que compartir más su tiempo entre su mejor amiga y su novia porque no se llevaban bien. Ahora su tiempo al cien por cien era para Hinata, y eso lo entusiasmaba más de lo que le gustaría reconocer.

Mientras subía las escaleras que lo llevaban al segundo piso donde Hinata vivía, recordó algunas de conversaciones que tenía con Hinata sobre Azusa. A Hinata nunca le había gustado, pero siempre respetó lo que él sentía, aunque nunca parecía muy feliz con ello.

Se detuvo en seco cuando una conversación en concreto se abrió paso entre sus recuerdos.

_"- ¿Por qué nunca me has dicho nada? -inquirió Naruto. _

_- Porque parecías feliz... pero al oírte decir eso... Naru, Azusa no es para ti... -susurró Hinata con voz contenida. _

_- ¿Y quién es para mí según tú? -preguntó él exasperado- ¿Alguien como Ino? ¿Cómo Sakura? ¿O como tú?"_

La reacción de Hinata ante aquellas palabras lo dejó descolocado, por eso tuvo que huir, por eso puso tierra de por medio. Había descubierto que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, imaginarse una vida junto a Hinata le pareció de lo más perfecta.

Todavía estaba sorprendido de lo buen mentiroso que era, cuando le había dicho a Sakura que no podría imaginarse teniendo sexo con Hinata era una burda falacia. Llevaba desde aquel día soñando con ello cada noche y despertando entre sudores fríos y con un leve problema entre sus piernas.

Pero aún viendo el embrollo en el que estaba Sasuke y Sakura por no decir la verdad, Naruto se había prometido a sí mismo no decir nada de lo que sentía. Hinata era su amiga y lo último que pretendía era perderla, por eso estaba haciendo eso, por eso estaba esforzándose al máximo para que lo perdonase y que al menos pudiese compartir su vida como un mero espectador.

Con esa resolución en su cabeza y haciendo trizas su corazón alzó la mano con dificultad y golpeó la puerta lentamente. Pocos segundos después se oyeron los pasos acompasados de Hinata con sus inconfundibles tacones y la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

Hinata frunció el ceño al ver a Naruto frente a ella, pero Naruto fue más rápido y se coló en su apartamento antes de que ella pudiese impedirlo.

- Lo siento -dijo sin más- siento haber sido tan estúpido, siento no haberte escuchado y haberte dicho todas esas cosas... lo siento mucho Hina -con sus manos temblorosas extendió el paquete que llevaba a su manos y Hinata lo cogió con el mismo temblor en las suyas.

- No tenías que comprarme nada para que te perdonase -susurró la chica mientras se sonrojaba levemente, solo Naruto tenía ese poder sobre ella.

- Cuando lo vi pensé en ti... espero que te guste -su voz tembló un poco y se pasó las palmas de sus manos por su pantalón para secar el sudor.

- No tenías que molestarte -murmuraba Hinata mientras hacía pedazos el papel de regalo totalmente ansiosa por ver lo que contenía. Su respiración quedó entrecortada y deslizó las manos suavemente por la portada.

- Es un álbum de fotos -susurró Naruto- tiene unos cincuenta años, era de una chica que se llamaban Hinata y vivía en Biloxi hace muchos años. La señora que atendía la tienda de antigüedades me dijo que ella nunca tuvo fotografías que poner porque murió poco después de que se lo regalasen.

- Naru.. es... -Hinata no tenía palabras.

- Si no te gusta puedo devolverlo, o cambiarlo por cualquier otra cosa -dijo avergonzado.

- Es perfecto -dijo Hinata con una sonrisa- gracias.

Naruto también sonrió y soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo.

- Quería contarte algo Hina -dijo con un poco más de tranquilidad.

Hinata volvió a sonreír y dejando su regalo con extremo cuidado sobre la mesa se sentó en el sofá y palmeó su lado con alegría para Naruto la acompañase.

- Te escucho -dijo todavía con aquella alegría que la caracterizaba.

Naruto tomó aire de nuevo y la miró a los ojos mientras hablaba.

- He dejado a Azusa -dijo atropelladamente- lo he pensado mucho desde que... esto... discutimos y es lo mejor que he podido hacer en todos estos años.

- ¿Tú estás feliz con esa decisión? -los ojos de Hinata brillaron inexplicablemente mientras hacía esa pregunta.

- Más que feliz... me siento mucho mejor y liberado.

- Eso es lo importante -sonrió Hinata abrazándolo para que se sintiese bien.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y suspiraron al unísono mientras dejaban envolver por el calor del otro.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: ****Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los usos sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato.**

**El trama del Ficc le pertenece ha _Nahobi-chan_ quien me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc.**

**Capitulo 9 **

Niños... mañana leeremos un fragmento de uno de los libros de Shakespeare, así que venid preparados para actuar un poco, no quiero que leamos y listo -dije intentando sonar alegre mientras veía a los niños de ocho años, mis alumnos, recogiendo sus cuadernos y lápices.

La sirena que indicaba el final de la clase sonó y yo también recogí mi libro y me encaminé a medio paso hacia la sala de profesores. Allí me encontré a Ino, que removía con brío su café mientras tenía la mirada ausente y parecía pensar en cualquier otra cosa menos en lo que estaba haciendo realmente.

Ino -susurré sentándome a su lado.

Ella giró su rostro y me miró durante unos segundos, después frunció el ceño y una sombra de preocupación se instaló en sus ojos.

¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó con voz alarmada.

Sí... no te preocupes -contesté cansinamente.

No hablo solo físicamente Sakura, que pareces medio muerta, es que pareces preocupada -afirmó tendiéndome su taza de café intacta.

Le di un sorbo y el sabor amargo me hizo arrugar la nariz.

Llevo dos semanas intentando hablar con Sasuke y me rehúye como si tuviese miedo -gemí con voz pastosa.

¿Y eso? -preguntó Ino tomando se nuevo su taza y volviendo a remover el contenido insistentemente.

No tengo ni idea, cada vez que intento decirle algo me sale con "Ahora estás cansada" "mañana madrugo" "estoy leyendo unos informes" -bufé.

¿Es importante lo que quieres decirle? -preguntó Ino con una sonrisa suspicaz.

- Mucho -susurré un poco avergonzada.

¿Estás embarazada ya? -preguntó de repente haciéndome dar un respingo en la silla.

- ¡No, no, no! -me apresuré en aclarar- O al menos eso creo... no tengo síntomas ni ningún retraso todavía.

¿Ya has tenido el periodo para descartarlo? -preguntó con curiosidad.

Todavía faltan unos días... -contesté con un suspiro y una mueca extraña, ahora más que nunca esperaba que mi embarazo se retrasase un tiempo más... necesitaba hablar con Sasuke antes.

Entonces... ¿qué es tan importante... que no puede esperar? -preguntó batiendo sus pestañas lentamente.

Suspiré y miré a Ino de reojo... sin decir nada me puse en pie y comencé a servirme una taza de café para mí... con leche y azúcar. Me quedé en pie mirando por la ventana mientras me debatía en si decírselo a Ino o no y si lo hacía ¿cómo se lo decía? No era tan sencillo como decir "Ya no hay pacto, estoy enamorada" ¿o quizás sí que era así de fácil?

Suspiré pesadamente y Ino se puso a mi lado apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro.

- Saku... sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, que no saldrá de esta habitación -susurró cerca de mi oído.

Me giré un poco para mirarla a los ojos y volví a suspirar.

- Quiero a Sasuke -dije a media voz.

Ino se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y después frunció el ceño.

Ok... yo también lo quiero... aunque en ocasiones es un poco idiota y piensa demasiado, pero se hace querer -dijo como su estuviese explicando lo más obvio.

No lo quiero del mismo modo que lo quieres tú, Ino... yo... -balbuceé y me detuve a tomar aire- estoy enamorada de él... ya sabes -me encogí de hombros avergonzada y desvié la mirada.

Sakura... -susurró cogiendo mi rostro entre sus manos y obligándome a mirarla- ¿cuándo te has dado cuenta de eso? -preguntó en tono maternal.

Hace un par de semanas... Naruto me ayudó a abrir los ojos... y Sai también...

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Fido con todo esto? -preguntó en un gruñido frunciendo los labios.

Me lo encontré en Akatsuki y estuvimos hablando -expliqué alejándome de ella- ¿por qué le llamas Fido? -pregunté divertida.

En la universidad era tu perrito faldero... allí donde ibas tú, él iba detrás meneando la colita -explicó haciendo un movimiento extraño con su mano que me provocó reírme- era como tu mascota.

Pero esa no es la cuestión -dije con voz ahogada por las carcajadas-. Lo que importa es que quiero hablar con Sasuke antes de quedarme embarazada. Quiero explicarle todo, pero él no me da oportunidad.

Ya conoces a Sasuke... rehúye de todo lo que lo asusta -explicó mientras se miraba sus uñas-. Cuando algo puede hacerle daño, simplemente lo evita.

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados y pensé en sus palabras, ¿Sasuke tendría miedo de lo que podría decirle? Y si eras así... ¿por qué tenía miedo? ¿Ya se habría arrepentido de nuestro pacto? No es como si lo demostrase, pero podría ser. Llevábamos casi tres meses "juntos". El tiempo suficiente que él utilizaba para desechar a cualquier chica.

¿Crees que se ha cansado de mí? -pregunté con voz temblorosa.

¡No! -casi gritó Ino asustándome- Mira que eres rara... -negó con la cabeza- de todas las conclusiones a las que puedes llegar acabas en la más absurda e impensable -rió divertida- habla con Sasuke en cuanto puedas... pero no lo agobies, ya sabes cómo es cuando tiene miedo.

- Pero... ¿por qué tiene miedo de lo que pueda decirle? -pregunté intrigada.

Ino suspiró y en sus ojos pude leer que se estaba debatiendo entre contarme algo o dejar el tema como estaba. Cuando volvió a suspirar vi en sus ojos que dejaba todo como estaba.

- Yo no soy la indicada para hablar sobre los temores de Sasuke -palmeó mi hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- habla con él, ambos entenderéis muchas cosas que ni si quiera sospecháis.

¿No vas a explicarme nada más? -gemí.

Ino se giró y me miró sonriendo.

Si de verdad quieres a Sasuke... sabrás como buscar las respuestas a tus preguntas por ti misma -dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Bufé y me dejé caer de nuevo en un silla y mientras bebía mi café a pequeños sorbos, Ino sabía algo que no quería decirme, estaba completamente segura. Y tenía que hacer lo posible para que dejase su moral atrás y me contase todo. Aunque me resultaría difícil, Ino era un hueso duro de roer, pero me esforzaría al máximo.

Después de unos minutos recogí de nuevo mis cosas y me dispuse a ir a mi próxima clase... después de esta podría irme a casa y descansar... llevaba un par de dones sin dormir, dándole vueltas y más vueltas al comportamiento de Sasuke para conmigo, nunca me había rehuido de ese modo, ni si quiera cuando éramos solo amigos, algo tendría que estar pasando por su loca cabeza para que actuase así. Lo peor era que, aun conociéndolo como lo hacía, no tenía ni idea de lo que le preocupada o le daba miedo como Ino aseguraba.

Después de mi clase me dispuse a ir de nuevo a la sala de profesores, allí estaba Ino de nuevo, hablando con Lee, otro de los profesores del colegio y antiguo compañero de instituto. Más de una vez había bromeado con el tema de que Lee había estudiado lo mismo que yo solo para que fuésemos a la misma universidad. Durante el instituto intentó salir conmigo unas cuantas veces, pero como en aquellos tiempos yo estaba con Sasuke siempre rehusé sus invitaciones lo mejor que pude sin hacerle sentirse mal. Pero el chico era insistente y me siguió hasta la universidad y ahora incluso en el trabajo.

Hola Lee -dije con voz cansada al entrar y dejarme caer en una silla- Ino... -susurré antes de dejar que mi cabeza descendiese lentamente hasta acabar con la frente pegada al frío linóleo.

¿Te encuentras bien? -escuché la voz preocupada de mi amiga.

Solo estoy cansada -dije con esfuerzo- he dormido mal últimamente.

¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? -no tardé en sentir la presencia de Lee a mi lado con una mano en mi espalda.

Me dio un escalofrío... no soportaba que ese... chico, me tocara. Era superior a mí, en cuanto lo hacía sentía un asco horrible.

¿Sasuke te da mucho trabajo? -preguntó Ino con picardía y supuse que mirando a Lee con una mueca de satisfacción cuando su mano se alejó de mi como si yo quemase al tacto- siendo médico debería pensar un poco más en tu salud -remató, supuse de nuevo, con una sonrisa.

- Ino... no voy a hablar de mi vida sexual contigo -continué su broma.

Segundos después la puerta se cerró de golpe y nos quedamos en silencio antes de estallar en carcajadas.

- Podrías denunciarlo por acoso... -dijo divertida sentándose a mi lado.

Giré mi cabeza apoyando ahora la mejilla y abrí los ojos para verla mientras le hablaba.

- Es un pobre infeliz... dejalo que siga soñando... mientras no cruce el límite todo irá bien -me romoví incómoda.

Ino sonrió y colocó varios mechones de mi pelo tras mi oreja.

¿Te encuentras mal? -preguntó en un susurro.

- Comenzó como cansancio... pero ahora estoy un poco mareada -expliqué.

Ino alzó una ceja y me miró sonriendo.

¿Seguro que no estás embarazada? -inquirió.

Te he dicho que no lo sé con seguridad... hasta hoy no me he sentido mal -levanté mi cabeza y todo comenzó a dar vueltas, por lo que decidí volver a colocarla en su posición anterior.

Te llevaré al hospital con Sasuke, tiene que revisarte -sentenció poniéndose en pie y comenzando a reacomodar mis cosas.

¡No! -lloriqueé- no puedo estar embarazada ya... tenía que esperar un poco más.

¿Por qué esa insistencia en hablar con Sasuke antes de saberlo? ¿Crees que se arrepentirá? -preguntó una vez más.

Alcé la cabeza lentamente y la apoyé en una de mis manos... desvié la mirada avergonzada.

Lo nuestro no existe Ino... es solo un pacto -susurré- si le digo que lo amo y ya estoy embarazada quizás él solo... -suspiré- quizás solo se quede a mi lado por su hijo, no por mí.

¿Cómo has llegado a esa estúpida conclusión? -dijo furiosa.

Es lo más lógico -me defendí-, él no está conmigo porque me ame, para él solo soy su amiga y la posible madre de su hijos. Pero para él esto es un pacto, no entraban os sentimientos en el juego cuando llegamos a este acuerdo.

¿Cuántos años hace que nos conocemos? -preguntó sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

Muchos... ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? -dije confundida.

- Exactamente cuántos años hace, Sakura -exigió endureciendo la voz.

Me obligué a pensar... conocía a Ino desde el jardín de infancia, ella y yo fuimos amigas desde el primer día.

Veinticinco años -susurré un poco intimidada.

- Pues en veinticinco años todavía no entiendo cómo funciona tu cabeza -rió.

- No te rías de mí... solo soy una pobre embarazada -gemí haciendo un puchero.

- ¿No era que no lo sabías? -preguntó sonriendo.

- Y no lo sé... solo quería darte un poco de pena y no fueses tan mala conmigo -hice que mi labio inferior sobresaliese más todavía y Ino me abrazó y besó mi pelo.

- Vamos con Sasuke... tienes la misma cara que un cadáver -me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

- ¿Te he dicho lo guapa que estás hoy Ino? -ironicé con voz dura.

- Soy sincera Sakura, no te ves nada bien.

Yo solo pude gruñir antes de que todo comenzase a dar vueltas de nuevo y tuviese que aferrarme a ella para no acabar de bruces en el suelo.

...

- ¿El doctor Sasuke Uchiha? -preguntó Ino a la recepcionista mientras yo me sujetaba al mostrador como buenamente podía.

- Lo siento... su hora de consulta a terminado, puede volver mañana de ocho a diez de la mañana -dijo la estúpida rubia sin levantar la mirada de una revista que ojeaba con mucha atención.

- Te he preguntado donde está, no su agenda -masculló mi amiga entre dientes.

- Le repito que su hora de consulta ha acabado, a Sasauke no le gusta que le molesten mientras revisa informes -volvió a decir aquella voz estridente que me taladraba las sienes.

- ¿Dónde está su despacho? -volvió a preguntar Ino, por su tono de voz deduje que su paciencia esta apunto de rebasar el límite de lo recomendable.

La chica levantó su rostro, excesivamente maquillado, y clavó sus ojos azules en mi amiga.

- Le repito, señorita que el doctor Uchiha no va atenderla ¿en qué idioma se lo tengo que explicar para que lo entienda?

Ino gruñó y yo puse una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla. Me coloqué frente a ella, la chica estúpida y con complejo de Barbie peina y maquilla, sentí como mi cabeza daba vueltas y un sudor frío me cubría la frente, pero no me importó, la que se había quedado bajo mínimos de paciencia en ese momento era yo... ¿con qué derecho lo llamaba "Sasuke"? Doctor Uchiha para ella y que no se atreviese a dar un paso demasiado cerca de él porque le arrancaba cada una de las feas extensiones que adornaba su estropajoso cabello.

Enfoqué mi vista duras penas en su identificación y fruncí el ceño... ¿Mallory? ¿De verdad aquel escaparate de operaciones de estética era Nozomi? Ahora entendía con qué derecho le llamaba "Sasuke", en el instituto siempre iba tras él meneando el trasero y prácticamente enseñando sus pechos para llamar su atención.

- Mallory -escupí su nombre- si no llamas a Sasuke ahora mismo y haces que venga aquí me encargaré de que no trabajes en este hospital ni en ningún otro en lo que te queda de existencia.

- Sakura... -susurró Ino en mi oído.

- Espera Ino -mi voz sonó más pastosa de lo normal- ya estás tardano en coger ese aparatito que tienes enfrente y pulsar las teclas adecuadas si es que tu inteligencia te lo permite y pedirle a Dr Uchiha hijo que se presente aquí en este mismo instante.

- Sakura te estás...

- Ino espera -me quejé de nuevo mientras una gota de sudor descendía por mis mejilla desde una de sienes- Mallory tienes cuatro seg... -una fuerte náusea en mi estómago me obligo a detenerme.

- Te estás poniendo verde... eso era lo que te quería decir -dijo Ino medio en burla medio preocupada.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -se oyó una voz conocida.

- ¡Fugaku! -gritó Ino- es Sakura, no se encuentra bien y esta amable señorita no nos quiso decir donde se encuentra Sasuke.

Supuse que en la cara de Ino había una sonrisa de triunfo mientras miraba a Nozomi, pero estaba demasiado ocupada intentando controlar mis nauseas para comprobarlo.

- Sakura -escuché la voz de Fugaku- cariño ¿qué es lo que te pasa? -sentí su fuerte brazo rodear mi cintura y como me arrastraba por algún lugar.

- Está mareada y cansada... ahora se he puesto verde -explicó Ino por mí.

- ¿Lleva mucho tiempo así?

- Esta mañana que yo sepa -explicó de nuevo mi amiga.

- Puede ser una intoxicación... Sakura ¿has comido algo en mal estado? -preguntó mientras oía como se abría una puerta.

Yo balbuceé algo incoherente y después negué con la cabeza.

- Fugaku... yo creo que lo que le pasa tiene más que ver con Sasuke y en cómo pasan el tiempo juntos que con la comida -la voz de Ino sonó divertida.

Yo gruñí en su dirección, o al menos lo intenté pero sonó como un quejido lastimero.

- No te entiendo Ino -dijo Fugaku confundido mientras me ayudaba a sentarme sobre una silla.

- Ino... te he dicho... que no estoy... segura de que... -intenté explicar pero apenas tenía fuerza

- Puede estar embarazada -su voz sonó firme y decidida.

- Oh -dijo Fugaku y pude adivinar una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Bocazas -mascullé entre dientes.

- ¿Puedes ir hasta la camilla Sakura? -preguntó Fugaku- Te haré una ecografía que es más rápida y menos dolorosa que una analítica de sangre...

Me puse en pie con ayuda de Ino y comencé a caminar hacia la camilla, pero no había dado más de tres pasos cuando oí un gritó con mi nombre y todo lo que me rodeaba se cubrió de oscuridad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer: ****Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen Kishimoto-Sempai yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.**

**El ficc le pertenece ha Naobi-chan quien muy amabente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc.**

**N/A: pff en verdad tengo un buen de sueño pero la verdad no me queria acostar antes de escribirles este capitulo pero espero y sea de su agrado.**

**Saben actualizare mas rapido este ficc si tengo por lo menos 10 reviews en este cap vale?**

**Bueno nos leemos luego**

**Capitulo 10**

Me desperté desorientada, todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas y me aferré a lo primero que encontré que resultó ser algo de tela que me cubría. Intenté abrir los ojos pero mis parpados pesaban demasiado, los forcé un poco más y finalmente conseguí abrir una fina rendija por la que entró un haz de luz que me obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo. Gemí y me tapé la cara con una de mis manos… al menos lo intenté, ya que un tirón doloroso en mi antebrazo me lo impidió.

Intenté de nuevo abrir mis ojos y por fin lo conseguí, poco a poco mi vista se fue acostumbrando a la incipiente claridad y me di cuenta de donde estaba.

Blanco, olor a desinfectante y una cama incómoda, eso sin mencionar la vía que adornaba mi brazo derecho y que me obligó a hacer una mueca de dolor al imaginar una aguja dentro de mi piel. Estaba en el hospital… poco a poco recordé lo que había pasado, el viaje hacia allí con Ino, la estupidez supina de Nozomi, mi malestar, Fugaku hablándome y después… nada.

La puerta de la habitación donde me encontraba se abrió de repente y Sasuke la cruzó con gesto de preocupación, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios estirados en una fina línea, lo que demostraba que algo lo estaba inquietando.

- Sasuke… -mi voz salió más ronca y baja de lo que pretendía.

Pero él pareció escucharme, porque su cabeza se alzó de repente y sus ojos azabaches se clavaron en mí. Me removí algo inquieta cuando se acercó hacia donde me encontraba con gesto ansioso y comenzó a comprobar mis constantes.

- Estoy bien –susurré.

Sasuke suspiró y se sentó a mi lado en la cama, tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

- No vuelvas a dame otro susto como este –dijo antes de sonreír con gesto forzado- ¿Por qué no me has llamado cuando comenzaste a sentirte mal?

- No era para tanto… solo estaba un poco cansada –protesté frunciendo el ceño levemente.

- No era para tanto… -imitó mi tono de voz- solo te has desmayado por… -miró su reloj y volvió a suspirar- dos horas.

- ¿Llevo dos horas aquí? –pregunté sorprendida.

- Sí… y lo peor es que mi padre no me deja tratarte, cada vez que me acerco a alguno de tus resultados salta sobre mí como un perro de presa. ¿Te has encontrado enferma antes? ¿Qué tan malo puede ser para que no me diga nada? –preguntó preocupado.

- Habló de una intoxicación… no será nada grave… no te preocupes –intenté tranquilizarlo-. Antes de que venga Fugaku, me gustaría hablar contigo.

- ¿No puede esperar? –preguntó con un gesto de dolor.

- No, llevo semanas intentando hacerlo pero siempre consigues despistarme... –lo regañé- y es importante.

Sasuke me soltó una mano y se alejó un poco con gesto de derrota.

- Siento lo que pasó aquel día –susurró con la mirada clavada en el suelo- no sé lo que me pasó, simplemente no pensaba cuando me comporté así, es…

- ¿De qué hablas? –lo interrumpí.

- De cómo me comporté contigo cuando te fuiste a Akatzuki sin avisar... de verdad que lo siento, no tengo ningún derecho de reclamarte nada.

- Sasuke para -lo interrumpí de nuevo y él frunció el ceño- no es eso de lo que quiero hablarte.

- ¿Ah no? ¿No estás enfadada por cómo me comporté ese día? -decir que estaba confundido era poco- Higurashi nunca será mi mejor amigo, pero podría soportarlo solo para que estés feliz.

- No me importa Sai en este momento, sé que tú y él no os llevareis bien nunca... es una batalla perdida -murmuré medio sonriendo- lo que quiero decirte es más importante.

- ¿Sobre qué? -preguntó un poco más relajado.

- Sobre ti… sobre mí… y… sobre lo que...

- ¡Hola!

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y gemí frustrada... por una vez, por una única vez que había conseguido llamar la atención de Sasuke para tener esa conversación, alguien decide interrumpir.

- Me alegra verte despierta -dijo una enfermera mientras entraba en la habitación sonriendo ampliamente.

- Si ya... -mascullé entre dientes.

- ¿Estás de mal humor? -preguntó sonriendo y batiendo sus pestañas postizas más de lo necesario.

- No… -espeté cruzándome de brazos.

- El doctor Uchiha me ha dicho que te traiga algo de comida, tienes anemia y debes alimentarte bien –dijo aquella chica con una sonrisa estúpida dedicada únicamente a Sasuke.

- ¿Anemia? –preguntó él poniéndose en pie de un salto.

- Eso es lo que ha dicho su padre –dijo con voz… ¿sugerente?

Y yo que ya estaba por arrancarme la vía y acercarme a ella lo suficiente para poder golpearla a gusto.

- ¿No te ha dicho nada más? –preguntó Sasuke con ansiedad.

- No… solo que coma todo lo de la bandeja y que se tome unas vitaminas y… esas cosas –se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír con estupidez.

- ¿Qué tipo de vitaminas? –volvió a preguntar Sasuke.

- Unas capsulas azules y otras que eran verdes o amarillas… no lo recuerdo –Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y yo ahogué una carcajada.

- Sal de mi vista… -habló entre dientes.

En cuanto la enfermera cerró la puerta después de salir de la habitación yo estallé en carcajadas. Sasuke se sujetó el puente de nariz y resopló.

- Ni se te ocurra tomarte ni una sola de esas… "capsulas" hasta que vea tus resultados -dijo molesto y sin mirarme.

- Pobre chica… la deslumbras y claro… es totalmente lógico –bromeé.

- Como buena novia que eres deberías ponerte celosa… o al menos fingirlo un poquito –dijo sonriendo de nuevo mientras me extendía la bandeja repleta de comida- ¿no te importa que otras chicas flirteen conmigo?

- ¿Hablas de esa enfermera rubia que se ganó el título por bailar en un barra americana con un disfraz demasiado corto? –pregunté alzando las dejas.

- Esa misma –dijo entre risas.

- No… confío en ti –me encogí de hombros- estás tremendamente enamorado de mí, así que sé no me engañarías nunca con nadie –bromeé

Sasuke se quedó serio de repente y carraspeó a la vez que se pasaba una mano por su cabello en un gesto de ansiedad… ¿por qué se comportaba así? ¿En qué había metido la pata? Antes de que pudiese preguntar ni pensar en nada él comenzó a hablar casi para sí mismo.

- Que te hayan mandado comida descarta por completo una intoxicación… ¿qué será lo que te pasa? –se rascó la barbilla y su ceño se frunció.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos derrotada… finalmente parecía ser que Ino tenía razón, estaba embarazada o al menos todo lo indicaba.

- Creo saberlo… -murmuré demasiado bajo.

Pero Sasuke me escuchó.

- ¿De qué hablas? –inquirió impaciente.

Me removí de nuevo entre las sábanas de aquella incómoda camilla y miré a Sasuke de reojo.

- Hacemos un trato… yo te lo cuento y tú me quitas esta cosa del brazo –dije señalando la vía. Sasuke sonrió ampliamente y se sentó a mi lado.

- Mira que eres protestona –rió- pero no puedo quitártelo, no sé exactamente lo que te pasa, ni si realmente lo necesitas.

- Solo tiene suero… puedo vivir sin suero, seguro que solo era para que no me deshidratase. Pero ahora estoy despierta y puedo beber agua –sonreí.

- Hacemos otro trato… –en ese momento sonrió de lado y tuve que aguantar las ganas de tirare encima de él- tú me cuentas lo que crees que te pasa y yo buscaré a mi padre para que te quite… esa cosa.

Fruncí el ceño pero me lo pensé por unos segundos… no podía aspirar a algo mejor.

- Está bien… -gruñí.

Y me quedé en silencio pensando en cómo decírselo… ¿directamente? _"Sasuke, creo que estoy embarazada, además de enamorada de ti_" o darme un par de rodeos sin ponerlo excesivamente nervioso. "_Verás, no tengo síntomas ni nada parecido, pero es posible que esté embarazada… ¿ese era el plan principal verdad? Ya ves… lo hemos conseguido y por cierto, en el proceso he descubierto que te amo, cosas que tiene la vida_"

Patético.

- ¿Y bien? –interrumpió mi debate interior.

Suspiré.

- Verás Sasuke… yo… -balbuceé- es posible que… –suspiré- no te pongas histérico porque es solo una posibilidad, hasta que llegue Fugaku y nos lo diga no será nada seguro.

- Sakura… habla de una vez que me estás volviendo loco –dijo con voz contenida.

- Es posible que esté embarazada –dije de carrerilla.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil y callado durante varios segundos. Yo pensé que había entrado en shock o algo parecido, pero poco a poco sus labios se fueron estirando en una sonrisa.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿Tienes algún síntoma? ¿Mareos? ¿Nauseas? –preguntó atropelladamente.

- Ya te he dicho que no es seguro… no comiences a volverte loco. Pero hay algo más… -tragué en seco y retorcí mis manos una contra la otra- yo quería hablar contigo antes de que pasase esto, y antes de que confirmemos las sospechas me gustaría que supieses algo.

- No me has contestado… ¿tienes algún síntoma? –preguntó todavía sonriendo.

- Sasuke espera… -lo sujeté por un brazo- no tengo más síntomas, solo cansancio y unos cuantos mareos antes de llegar aquí, pero escúchame esto es importante.

- Voy a buscar a Fugaku ahora mismo –Sasuke se deshizo de mi agarre y salió como un cohete de la habitación.

Me dejé caer frustrada contra la almohada, contuve con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de gritar o de romper algo. ¿Por qué me resultaba tan difícil hablar con Sasuke ahora? Siempre nos habíamos contado todo, sin problemas, sin vergüenzas, sin miedos… y ahora que era realmente importante lo que quería decirle no podía hacerlo… él siempre rehuía o encontraba algo con lo que salir por la tangente para desviase del tema y dejarme con las palabras en la punta de la lengua.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y solo un poco, segundos después el cabello negro del padre de Sasuke se asomó por la rendija.

- Estás despierta –aseguró con una sonrisa demasiado igual a la de su hijo entrando poco a poco en la habitación.

- Sí… -confirmé.

- ¿Sasuke? –preguntó sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

- Ha salido a buscarte –contesté con voz neutra.

- ¿Por qué?

- El sucedáneo de enfermera que enviaste no sabía para que eran esas pastillas así que no me dejó tomarlas –dije aguantando una carcajada, algo que Fugaku no consiguió.

- Lo esperaré aquí… cuando se canse de dar vueltas ya volverá –sonrió de nuevo- ¿cómo te encuentras?

- ¿Me puedes quitar esta cosa? –señalé de nuevo la vía.

- Cuando contestes mi pregunta.

Malditos Uchiha y sus pedir cosas a cambio… gruñí.

- Físicamente estoy bien… solo un poco cansada –me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Estás asustada por el resultado? –pareció leerme el pensamiento.

- Sí… pero no por lo que piensas… quería hacer algo importante antes de que eso pasase y no sé si llegaré a tiempo –mi voz sonó cada vez más triste a medida que hablaba.

- Lo siento –dijo con los labios fruncidos intentando aguantar una sonrisa.

- ¿Eso es que estoy embarazada? –pregunté con ansiedad.

- Te lo diré cuando venga Fugaku–dijo poniéndose en pie y revisando algo en la carpeta que traía en sus manos.

- Fugaku… sabes cómo es Sasuke… tardará más de treinta minutos en volver porque estará buscándote desesperado sin saber dónde estás… -intenté convencerlo.

- Él es tu médico... y tu pareja, prefiero que estéis juntos cuando os de la noticia -susurró mirándome sin un atisbo de broma.

- Gracias por confirmármelo -lloriqueé tapando mis ojos con ambas manos.

- No es el fin del mundo -habló colocándose de nuevo a mi lado en la cama y acariciando mi cabello- podrás hacer de todo, no por ahora pero no te quitará libertad.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa... tener un hijo no es algo tan malo... al menos con Sasuke como padre -aseguré.

- Entonces no te preocupes tanto... Sasuke te adora y no saldrá corriendo, conozco demasiado bien a mi propio hijo para saber eso -aseguró sonriendo.

- Lo sé... -susurré.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Sasuke la cruzó como una exhalación.

- ¿No has escuchado el busca o la megafonía? ¡Llevo media hora buscándote! -gruñó mirando a su padre.

- Solo han sido diez minutos... no seas exagerado... solo estaba hablando con Sakura -contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Porque una enfermera me dijo que te había visto entrar aquí, sino podría pasarme horas dando vueltas por este maldito hospital sin encontrarte -protestó colocándose a mi lado y tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas.

- Ya me has encontrado... ¿qué es tan importante? -preguntó Fugaku con ese temple que siempre lo caracterizaba.

Sasuke tomó aire lentamente y después lo soltó de golpe.

- ¿Me dirás lo que tiene Sakura o me dejarás ver los resultados? -inquirió impaciente.

- Ambas cosas si lo deseas... -dijo Fugaku sonriendo- ¿qué quieres primero? -Sasuke gruñó y Fugaku soltó una risita nerviosa- tiene el HCG elevado... creo que sabes lo que eso quiere decir.

Pero... ¿no vas a confirmarlo con ninguna otra prueba? -preguntó Sasuke entre nervioso y ansioso.

- Mira los resultados por ti mismo... con lo elevado que está no es necesario ninguna confirmación más -dijo Fugaku extendiéndole un montón de papeles.

Sasuke los miró concienzudamente y después sonrió.

- ¿Me lo dirás ya o tengo que seguir con suposiciones? -mascullé molesta.

Fugaku se carcajeó y me dio un apretón en una de mis manos.

- Estás embarazada cariño... -susurró con alegría y yo cerré mis ojos con fuerza... escucharlo claramente no era lo mismo que suponerlo- tenemos un nuevo Uchiha en camino -suspiró con satisfacción, me besó en la frente y después palmeó la espalda de Sasuke- . Os dejaré solos... para que habléis y festejéis a gusto -giñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, mirando los papeles todavía en sus manos, eso me asustó... todavía tenía aquella sonrisa en sus labios pero no había despegado la mirada de allí ni un solo segundo.

¿Se habría arrepentido?

¿Qué pasaría ahora?

- ¿Sasuke? -lo llamé asustada, pero él no me contestó ni se movió un milímetro- Sasuke... por favor... di algo -volví a pedir, pero continuó en la misma situación. Suspiré-. Sasuke yo...

Pero no pude continuar hablando, porque sus labios contra los míos me lo impedían. Era un beso ansioso, frenético y con mucha necesidad. Podía sentir los latidos desbocados de su corazón en las venas de su cuello, el me sujetaba posesivamente del a cintura y yo me permití la desfachatez de cerrar lo ojos y dejar volar a mi imaginación.

Por unos segundos creí que para él era lo mismo que para mí que tuviesemos un hijo juntos, era la prueba de amor más grande que podría entregarle. Imaginé que él me amaba tanto como lo hacía yo, y que ese bebé que ahora venía en camino era la confirmación de ese hecho... y no un **pacto de amigos.**

Cuando Sasuke se alejó de mí no pude evitar que varias lágrimas escapasen de mis ojos... no quería mostrarme tan débil ante él, que era el mayor motivo de mi devilidad, pero las lágrimas parecían tener voluntad propia y hacían lo que les venía en gana.

Sasuke secó cada una de ellas con sus labios y después pego su frente a la mía...

- Gracias Sakura... gracias -susurró emocionadado...tanto que no pudeevitar sonreír al sentir su alegría.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que esto significa para mí... no puedes ni imaginar lo que te quiero... -suspiró antes de volver a besarme.

"_Pero sí puedo imaginar lo que te quiero yo_" replicó mi corazón, pero lo obligué a callarse... ahora no era el momento de admitir lo inconfesable.

**Agradecimientos ha:**

_**Cerezo-angie**_

_**Strikis**_

_**sweetmaxi18**_

_**katze78**_

_**Riomi**_

_**titaternura**_

_**aiko**_

_**guadalupe campos**_

**y a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado sus hermosos reviews y me alientan para continuarlo.**

**PD: waa ya mero cumplo 17 es mas para ser exactos seria el 7 de agosto asi que solo faltan 6 dias waa no quero jaja oigan y no queran regalar un fanfic para mi cumple jaja xD bueno las dejo nos leemos luego.**

**Saludos ****;))**

**Betsy Uchiha "Song Hyo Woonk"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer: L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecene ha Masashi kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas; Aunque SasukeCubitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo ayer por la noche cuando salio por mi ventana despues de una larga pero placentera visita o/o

**E**l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **_NO ME PERTENECE _** le pertenece ha **_Naobi-Chan_** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su maravilloso ficc.

Devido alos constantes plagios que ha sufrido Naobi-sempai decidio borrar todas sus historias incluyendo esta ami aun no me ha dicho que la borre pero en el dado caso que me diga pues obviamente lo hare solamente devo decirles que pues como borro todos los capitulo pues voy a estar mas atrasada por que aunque lo lei completamente hasta el final estoy tratando de recordar todo vale ? No me presionen trato de actualizar lo mas rapido pero espero y quede como Naobi sempai que es una maestra grandiosa n_n dejando de lado eso pues quisiera preguntarles algo los one-shots que tengo y que no son de mi autoria pero ustedes me pidieron la continuacion lo hare pero esa trama sera mia no de mis queridas amigas que me permitieron sus adaptaciones solo quiero que me pongan cual es que quieren que continue aunque devo decirles que si los continuo sera despues de que acabe de publicar todos los fic´s..Bueno las dejo leer cuidense las quiero

**Capitulo 11**

- ¿Cuándo me dejarán salir de aquí? -me quejé cruzándome de brazos todavía tumbada en aquella incómoda camilla.

Sasuke sonrió... tal y como llevaba haciendo las últimas dos horas desde que supo que tendríamos un hijo y se acercó a donde yo estaba para besar mi frente.

- No dejas de quejarte -rió divertido-, buscaré a Fugaku y le preguntaré porque no te da el alta todavía.

- Gracias -moví mis labios sin que saliese ningún sonido.

Sasuke se fue y volvió unos minutos después seguido de su padre, que entró con una amplia sonrisa mientras me miraba y guiñaba un ojo.

- Si no me traes el alta no sé porque sonríes así -mascullé molesta.

Ambos Uchihas soltaron una risitas y se colocaron cada uno a un lado de la camilla, por lo que estaba rodeada... ¿pensarían que echaría a correr escapándome de allí? ¿Esa era la impresión que daba? "¡Bien Sakura!" Me recriminé mentalmente.

- He tenido una urgencia importante por eso no he podido venir antes -explicó Fugaku-, ya tengo los papeles de tu alta preparados -en ese momento yo ya estaba sonriendo ampliamente- pero... -mi sonrisa se borró al instante- quería hacerte una prueba más antes de que te fueses.

- ¿Qué tipo de prueba? -pregunté asustada- ¿Implica agujas haciendo agujeros en mi piel?

- Que tontita eres -se burló Sasuke tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

Yo contuve el aliento ante su tacto... ¿por qué mi cuerpo tenía que reaccionar así ante él? No era suficiente con saber que estaba enamorada, también tenía que tener ese tipo de reacciones hormonales y tan... ¡obvias!

- Vamos a hacer una ecografía -explicó Fugaku-, quiero asegurarme de que todo está bien -comenzó a mover varios aparatos que había a su lado y acercó uno hacia la camilla.

- ¿Pero hay algo raro? ¿Por eso te quieres asegurar? -pregunté asustada de nuevo.

- No -aseguró Sasuke dándole un apretón a mi mano que continuaba entre las suyas-, solo queremos ver cómo está todo. Ne te preocupes.

Era inexplicable como con solo esas palabras acompañadas de una mirada muy intensa lograron calmarme, pero es que Sasuke tenía ese tipo de poder en mí. Solo con mirarme podía caer en sus redes irremediablemente y para siempre.

Sasuke me ayudó a subirme un poco el camisón de hospital que llevaba, poco después, Fugaku comenzó a esparcir un gel por el vientre y mover por él un pequeño aparatito. Tanto Sasuke como él miraban embelesados hacia el monitor, ambos tenía una sonrisa boba en sus labios y se mantenían en silencio. Eso comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, por lo que me moví un poco para poder ver mejor, aunque solo veía una mancha gris rodeada de más manchas sin sentido.

Fruncí el ceño.

- Sasuke -dije en un murmullo.

Él me miró todavía con aquella sonrisa que se amplió al ver mi mirada de confusión.

- Todo parece estar bien -dijo con voz contenida para tranquilizarme.

- ¿Solo lo parece? -inquirí.

- No soy ginecólogo, solo sé lo justo y necesario, pero aparentemente todo está bien -explicó-, debes ir con el Dr. Gerandy para estar seguros al cien por cien, pero todo parece normal.

- Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Fugaku todavía moviendo aquel aparato.

¿Alguien puede explicarme lo que estoy viendo? -gemí.

Fugaku soltó otra risita y yo entrecerré los ojos en su dirección... debía de tener cara de payaso porque desde que crucé la puerta del hospital no dejaba de reírse a mi costa.

- Toma Sasuke -dijo extendiéndole el aparato-, acabo de recordar que tengo algo importante que hacer -me miró y sonrió con una disculpa-. Ya tienes el alta preparada, en cuanto acabéis puedes irte a casa... y voy a pedirte algo -dijo serio de repente- ten mucho cuidado, intenta no hacer esfuerzos, movimientos bruscos y sobre todo... no caerte.

Bufé y Sasuke rió.

- Haré lo que pueda -mascullé.

Fugaku se despidió dándome en un beso en la mejilla y después se fue palmeando la espalda de Sasuke de nuevo. Sasuke buscó un taburete y lo acercó a la camilla donde yo estaba sentándose en él, orientó el monitor para que yo lo viese mejor y volvió a mover el receptor por mi vientre.

- Verás... -susurró con voz dulce- las primeras veces que hice esto yo tampoco sabía distinguir muy bien lo que estaba viendo -me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante y continuó con la explicación-. Esto que ves aquí -señaló un punto en el monitor- que es como un cacahuete es nuestro bebé -se notaba el orgullo en su voz al hablar y eso me encogió el corazón-. Este círculo que lo rodea es la placenta y el líquido amniótico. Como podrás ver, apenas se aprecia nada, es solo como un huevito, pero dentro ya hay una nueva vida. ¿Ves ese pequeño garbancito que hace movimientos intermitentes muy rápidos? -asentí a su pregunta- es su corazón, el nuestro late unas setenta veces por minuto y el suyo unas ciento sesenta...

- Vaya... -susurré inconscientemente y muy sorprendida ante ese dato.

- Es normal... dentro de unos meses lo hará más despacio -explicó mirándome a los ojos-. Parece estar bien implantado y ser de unas... nueve semanas. Lo que nos deja... unas treinta y tres más de dulce espera.

No pude evitarlo y unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas.

- Es... esto... yo...Sasuke, verás... -respiré hondo y me dispuse a decir aquellas dos palabras, no podía callarlas más.

- Es maravilloso... nunca podré agradecerte suficiente que me hagas este hermoso regalo -me miró y sus ojos estaban cristalizados.

- Ya te he dicho que yo no podría sin ti -susurré con voz rota.

- Hay algo más -dijo Sasuke sonriendo de lado-, escucha... -pulsó uno de los botones de aquel aparato y un sonido intermitente y repetitivo inundó la habitación. Era el corazón de nuestro bebé, el mejor sonido del mundo, podía sentir como latido a latido de su pequeño y fuerte corazón yo me sentía más y más enamorada de él... y también de Sasuke.

¿Cómo era posible que aquello estuviese sucediendo?

¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke me hubiese ayudado a conseguir ese pequeño milagro?

No sabía muy bien como canalizar todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento. Sentía la necesidad de saltar de la camilla y hacer el amor con él hasta quedarme dormida en sus brazos justo después. También quería besarlo, besarlo durante horas. Quería abrazarlo muy fuerte y no dejar de agradecerle lo que había hecho. Quería mirarle a los ojos y confesarle cuanto lo amaba. Quería abrir la ventana de aquella pequeña habitación y gritarle a todo Konoha que estaba enamorada.

Pero no hice nada...

Mi cuerpo pareció desconectarse de mi mente y solo me quedé allí, paralizada, mirando sus ojos que ahora derraban lágrimas igual que los míos, mientras los latidos del corazón de nuestro bebé nos rodeaban y hacían el momento único, mágico e irrepetible.

...

Una vez vestida y preparada para irme y cuando todavía estaba recolocando mi ropa, Sasuke cruzó la puerta de la habitación con aquella sonrisa imborrable que llevaba a lo largo de la tarde. Se acercó para envolverme en sus brazos, y al sentirme rodeada por su calor solo puede cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

Era extraño, pero después de saber que tenía un pedacito de Sasuke creciendo dentro de mí, me sentía un poco más unida a él. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, pero después de ver las imágenes de nuestro hijo estaba implícito un compromiso mayor del que ya teníamos. Era algo casi necesario, al menos para mí. Y al sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, comprendí que para él las cosas también habían cambiado... ya no era como antes, ahora el vínculo que nos unía era mucho más fuerte.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y una garganta aclarándose nos interrumpió explotando nuestra burbuja. Nos separamos lentamente aunque uno de los brazos de Sasuke continuó rodeando mi cintura. Vimos a Fugaku en pie, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta y también con aquella sonrisa "marca Uchiha registrada" que tenía a la plantilla de enfermeras suspirando por las esquinas.

- Sasuke yo... no ha sido cumpa mía -dijo disculpándose.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó confundido.

- Ino le dijo a Hinata que había traído a Sakura a urgencias y Hinata se lo dijo a tu madre y tu madre lo habló con Tsunade... como ya supondrás todas se han vuelto locas -explicó haciendo varios movimientos nerviosos con sus manos.

Yo gemí imaginándome lo que todo eso significada.

- ¿Dónde están? -preguntó Sasuke con voz cansada.

- He conseguido que se quedasen en casa... pero están histéricas -dijo poniendo cara de angustia-, te agradecería que tú le explicases a tu madre que es lo que pasa o te inventes algo si así lo deseas... a mí me acribillará a preguntas y sabes que no puedo mentirle -hizo un gesto de avergonzado que a mí me hizo sonreír.

- Me ocuparé de ello -dijo Sasuke suspirando-, ahora nos iremos a casa, si llaman diles que Sakura necesita descansar, que mañana responderemos todas las preguntas que ellos quieran, pero que hoy tendremos los teléfonos apagados.

- Hasta mañana -dijo Fugaku sonriendo.

- Bueno... ¿nos vamos ya? -preguntó Sasuke señalando una silla de ruedas.

- ¿Es necesario? -lloriqueé.

- Me quedaría más tranquilo...

Resoplé resignada y me senté en la silla, en cuanto nos adentramos en el pasillo repleto de enfermeras y algunos pacientes que se me quedaban mirando me hundí un poco en la silla y me tapé el rostro con una mano. Si algo me gustaba menos que estar en un hospital era llamar la atención en un hospital... ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si Sasuke alias el doctor Uchiha macizo estaba empujando mi silla todavía con su bata puesta? Sí... tenía la bata y todavía el fonendo colgando de su cuello... si por mi fuese habría atrancado la puerta de la habitación donde estábamos y le habría arrancado la ropa... pero él no parecía muy por la labor de tener sexo loco en el hospital de nuevo.

Al llegar la puerta principal me puse en pie dispuesta a ir caminando hacia el estacionamiento donde Sasuke tenía el volvo, pero no... después de dejarle la silla a la enfermera de recepción (por suerte ya no era Nozomi) me tomó en brazos y comenzó a caminar conmigo hacia allí.

- Puedo caminar -me quejé en un gruñido.

- Lo sé... pero déjame... así estaré más tranquilo -protestó en tono infantil.

- ¿También me llevarás así mañana hasta el colegio? -pregunté con una ceja alzada.

- De eso quería hablarte también -dijo deteniéndose frente al volvo y dejándome sobre mis pies.

- Ni si quiera pienses que voy a dejar mi trabajo, estoy embarazada no tengo una enfermedad terminal, así que creo que puedo hacerme cargo de eso -me defendí.

- No iba a pedirte eso malpensada -dijo con una sonrisa-, solo quería que te quedases en casa al menos hasta que vayas al a consulta del doctor Gerandy. Me gustaría estar seguro de que todo está bien antes de que tengas que lidiar con tus monstruitos de ocho años.

- No son unos monstruitos, son unos niños adorables -me quejé-, además... tú y yo tendremos uno de esos "monstruitos"

- Pero no tendrá ocho años -refutó abriéndome la puerta.

- Algún día lo hará -le recordé.

- Desde cumpla los ocho hasta que tenga los diez... será solo tu hijo -mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa y él rió- es broma... pero -se estremeció- no soporto esa edad... se ponen insoportables.

- Será tu hijo -contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

- También el tuyo -susurró antes de dejarme shockeada con un fugaz beso en mis labios.

El camino hacia casa fue en silencio, yo iba sumida en mis pensamientos y Sasuke también parecía muy concentrado en los suyos. Cuando estacionó el coche se bajó y fue a abrir mi puerta como de costumbre. El viaje en ascensor hasta el sétimo piso, también fue en silencio, con la diferencia de que nuestras manos estaban unidas y nuestros dedos entrelazados. Ese simple contacto era suficiente para que las mariposas de mi estomago estuviesen tan revolucionadas que casi me daban nauseas.

- Te prepararé algo de cenar -susurró en cuanto cruzamos la puerta.

- Yo puedo hacerlo -protesté con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo sé... pero prefiero que descanses -besó mi coronilla y desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.

Me dejé caer en el sofá y minutos después apareció Sasuke con un plato de ensalada que puso en la mesa frete a mí.

- ¿Qué está pasando por esa cabecita tuya? -pregunté enderezándome y colocando el plato sobre mis rodillas.

- nada -sonrió intentando tranquilizarme.

- ¡Hola! Sasuke... estás hablando conmigo, soy Sakura, nos conocemos... ¿qué estás pensando? -pregunté mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿No quieres contármelo?

Sasuke suspiró derrotado, esa pregunta siempre funcionaba... chantaje emocional, lo reconozco, pero era mi única arma.

- Está bien... yo hablo y tú comes -propuso.

Yo solo cogí el tenedor y pinché una hoja de espinaca para llevármela a la boca.

- He estado pensando una cosa desde que salimos del hospital -comenzó a hablar mientras yo masticaba y me metía otro bocado de comida en la boca, estaba más hambrienta de lo que creía-, tú y yo hemos crecido en una casa, con su jardín, sus flores e incluso hemos tenido columpios y un balancín.

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

- Este apartamento está genial y es grande, pero... me parece un poco frío para que criemos aquí al bebé.

- ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? -pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

- Que vayamos a una inmobiliaria y busquemos un casa... algo pequeño y con encanto, con jardín, un pequeño despacho para mis cosas, que quepa mi piano en la sala y un habitación de juegos para el bebé -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Tragué en seco... a mi mente vinieron imágenes de mi infancia. Con Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Itachi, Naruto... los seis correteábamos por la casa de los demás sin problema, éramos felices allí donde estuviésemos. Así fuese la enorme mansión de los Uchihas, la modesta casa de los Harunos, o una de las muchas residencias que los Uzumaki tenían en Konoha.

Lo que nos hacía felices no era el lugar, era la compañía...

Pero al imaginarme esa misma escena con mis propios hijos con Sasuke... era demasiado perfecto. Podía verlo claramente tocando su hermoso piano banco en una sala llena de luz, a sus pies una niña de cabellos azabaches rizados jugaba en alfombra con un juguete de construcción, y yo entraba en escena con un mini Sasuke colgado de mi mano...

Suspire...

- ¿Cuándo quieres que vayamos? -pregunté sin pensar.

Al momento me paralicé... estaba dando por hecho que nuestro pacto sería eterno, estaba asumiendo que yo sería la única mujer en la vida de Sasuke. Y de acuerdo... habíamos prometido fidelidad al comenzar con todo esto, pero yo le había pedido a Sasuke que si encontrábamos a otra persona esto dejaría de tener valor... ¿qué haría yo si Sasuke encontraba a una mujer que lo enamoraba de verdad? ¿Mi corazón sería capaz de soportar eso?

Lo dudaba.

- Mañana puedo hacer un par de llamadas... y después de que vayas a ver al doctor podemos comenzar a buscar. Aunque también podríamos... -su voz se apagó a medida que hablaba y una enorme sonrisa iluminó su cara y también su mirada.

- ¿Qué? -pregunté confundida.

De un saltó Sasuke se arrodilló ante mí y me quitó el tenedor de las manos y lo colocó en el plato sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué te parece si... en lugar de ir a una inmobiliaria, hablamos con Naruto y le decimos que nos haga los planos de la casa de tus sueños? Una blanca, con ventanas azules... un columpio en el porche... -su voz era soñadora y cargada de ilusión, tanta que no tardé en contagiarme.

- Eso sería demasiado caro... ya sabes que mi trabajo como profesora no es...

- Eso no importa -me interrumpió- sabes que tengo una buena herencia de mi abuelo Sasuke, además... mi trabajo está bien pagado.

Sonreí ante su entusiasmo... ¿cómo no hacerlo?

- Es una buena idea... ¿pero dónde la construimos? -pregunté lo más obvio.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Recuerdas... -se removió incómodo- en nuestro primer aniversario como pareja en el instituto, que fuimos al claro que hay cerca de las casas de nuestros padres? -yo asentí-. Podríamos hacer un camino empedrado para que pudiesen pasar los coches, además, está cerca del río y de la casa de los abuelos, así nos echarán una mano cuando sea necesario.

- Ese lugar es perfecto... pero... ¿sabes quién es su dueño? Además... seguro que es carísimo... -fruncí los labios.

- Lo compré en cuanto volvimos de la universidad.

- ¿Qué? -pregunté sorprendida.

- Es un lugar especial... y en cuanto oí que alguien estaba interesado en él para construir una residencia de verano, me puse en marcha para comprarlo antes -explicó con tanta normalidad como quien hablaba del tiempo.

- ¿Por qué? -inquirí aturdida.

- Es un lugar especial... allí... bueno... allí hicimos el amor por primera vez y pasamos muy buenos ratos -terminó con voz sugerente.

Mis mejillas se colorearon al momento.

- Sí... -susurré.

Entonces... ¿Estamos de acuerdo en eso? -preguntó sonriendo, y asentí devolviéndole la se acercó a mí y me dio un beso lento y profundo, sus manos aferraban mi cintura y las mías se perdían entre su cabello. Hasta que se alejó lentamente y me miró a los ojos...

- Acaba de comer, ya habrá tiempo después -acarició una de mis mejillas y creí que el corazón se me saldría del pecho de la velocidad a la que latía.

- Ya... ya he acabado... -susurré colgada de su mirada... era tan sencillo perderme en sus ojos.

- Sakura tienes que comer bien, ahora... -lo interrumpí besándolo y él no tardó en corresponder.

Poco a poco sus manos en mi cintura se fueron colando bajo mi camiseta y acariciando mi espalda. Yo lo besaba y suspiraba cada vez que sus labios abandonaban los míos y mordisqueaban mi cuello.

Se puso en pie y me tendió una mano que tomé sin dudar. Caminábamos lentamente hasta la habitación y sin darme tregua me tendió sobre la cama y él se colocó sobre mí sin cargar un solo grama de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Sus labios en los míos me arrastraron a ese lugar al que iba cuando Edward me besaba y no era consciente de lo que me rodeaba. Podía sentir sus caricias sobre mi piel cada vez más desnuda, sus labios sobre los míos, en mi cuello, mis hombros, mi pecho... mis dedos se enredaban entre su pelo, acariciaban su espalda y su pecho, me aferraba a su hombros porque tenía la sensación de volar con cada caricia. Cuando ya estuvimos completamente desnudos uno frente al otro me sentí como aquella vez años atrás... cuando le entregué mi virginidad y Sasuke me miraba del mismo modo que lo hacía en ese momento y eso me dio miedo. Nadie nunca me había mirado como él cuando íbamos a hacer el amor, con nadie me había sentido tan segura y protegida. Lo que me confirmaba que

Sasuke era "él", era el hombre perfectamente hecho a mi medida. No podía negarlo.

Me penetró lentamente y yo cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación, tenerlo dentro de mí era algo único, inigualable. Era cuando sentía que nuestro cuerpos se fundían en uno y nuestras almas bailaban al compás de nuestros movimientos. En ningún momento Sasuke alejó sus ojos de mis míos, me besaba, me acariciaba, se mecía sobre mí suavemente pero nunca perdimos el contacto visual.

- Sasuke... -susurré a punto de perder la razón.

- Dime lo que quieres Sakura -susurró golpeándome con su aliento en el rostro.

- A... a ti... -no sé si realmente lo dije o solo lo pensé, porque en ese mismo instante el orgasmo me azotó con fuerza obligándome acerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por las mil sensaciones diferentes que recorrían mi cuerpo en ese momento.

Sasuke se quedó sobre mí jadeando, su pelo húmedo se pegaba a mis mejillas mientras tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, y podían sentir su corazón golpeando con fuerza contra mi abdomen donde tenía apoyado su pecho.

- Te quiero... -las palaras salieron de mis labios sin darme apenas cuenta. No era un "Te amo", pero ya era un paso.

Sasuke alzó la cabeza y nuestras miradas volvieron a conectarse, sonrió como siempre lo hacía, aunque la alegría no le llegó a los ojos, lo que me indicó que quizás había metido la pata... Sasuke no sentía lo mismo.

Suspiró y se dejó caer pesadamente a mi lado en el colchón, envolvió mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y me atrajo hacia su pecho. Después besó mi cabello y aspiró con fuerza.

- Yo también te quiero mi Sakura- me pareció que susurró-, te quiero y te amo más de lo que puedas imaginar nunca

-pero no podría asegurar si lo dijo de verdad o fue producto de mi imaginación porque ya tenía los ojos cerrados y me estaba quedando dormida.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer: L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecene ha Masashi kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas; Aunque SasukeCubitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo ayer por la noche cuando salio por mi ventana despues de una larga pero placentera visita o/o

**E**l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito _**NO ME PERTENECE **_le pertenece ha _**Naobi-Chan**_ quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su maravilloso copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido, si lo hacen creanme que movere cielo y tierra para haser sus vidas miserables no quiero que vuelva a pasar por que me jode mucho que por culpa de personas que plagian varios de mis fabulosas autoras decidan irse.

Devido alos constantes plagios que ha sufrido Naobi-sempai decidio borrar todas sus historias incluyendo esta ami aun no me ha dicho que la borre pero en el dado caso que me diga pues obviamente lo hare solamente devo decirles que pues como borro todos los capitulo pues voy a estar mas atrasada por que aunque lo lei completamente hasta el final estoy tratando de recordar todo vale ? No me presionen trato de actualizar lo mas rapido pero espero y quede como Naobi sempai que es una maestra grandiosa n_n dejando de lado eso aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Pacto de Amigos espero y les guste creo que me he tardado mas de la cuenta con este pero bueno las dejo disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Cuando me desperté al día siguiente ya había amanecido, me removí entre las sábanas y el peso de la mano de Sasuke sobre mi cintura me hizo sonreír...

Me giré para poder mirarlo y el aire se me atoró en la garganta... Sasuke siempre estaba tan perfecto, incluso durmiendo, con su rostro más pálido de lo normal, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos cerrados y su pelo completamente revuelto.

Suspiré extasiada... en ese momento tenía un pedacito de ese hombre dentro de mí, su ADN se estaba mezclando con el mío para hacer una mezcla perfecta de los dos, porque si de algo estaba segura era de que nuestro bebé sería perfecto... ¿cómo no podría serlo teniéndolo a él como padre?

Sentí un hambre terrible y con cuidado de no hacer ruido salí de la cama y me puse una de las camisas de Sasuke sobre los hombros... su olor me golpeó de lleno y me vi a mí misma cerrando los ojos y aspirando con fuerza... era una patética enamorada, pero ya no tenía remedio, ni quería tenerlo, era feliz así, aunque ese tipo de sentimientos solo fuesen por mi parte.

Fui a la cocina y me preparé un huevos revueltos mientras tarareaba una estúpida canción que se me había pegado. Unos fuerte brazos me asieron por la cintura y la esencia de Sasuke se intensificó a mi alrededor... me tragué la necesidad de suspirar y recargué la parte posterior de mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

— Buenos días... —susurré.

— No vuelvas a dejarme solo en la cama... me asustado al no verte —besó mi cabello—, la próxima vez despiértame si necesitas algo.

Fruncí el ceño y me giré entre sus brazos.

— Vuelvo a recordarte que no tengo una enfermedad terminal ni soy inútil, puedo cuidarme por mí misma sin necesidad de pedir ayuda para dar cada paso—me quejé haciendo un mohín.

Sasuke soltó una risita y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

— Lo sé... solo quiero cuidarte. No te enfades —me miró a los ojos tal y como él sabía hacerlo y como siempre acabé aturdida y asintiendo a lo que él me decía...

Después de que el desayuno estuvo preparado nos sentamos a comer.

— Tengo que ir al hospital esta mañana, ¿crees que podrás ser buena mientras yo no estoy? —preguntó divertido.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso de **"ser buena**"? —pregunté con una ceja alzada.

— Que tendrás cuidado, no harás esfuerzos y no comerás demasiadas porquerías —sonrió.

— Haré mi mejor esfuerzo —mascullé molesta.

— Tonta —rió lanzándome un pedazo de comida a la cara.

— No empieces Uchiha —lo avisé.

— De todos modos... no estarás sola mucho tiempo —dijo removiendo su café.

— ¿Por qué? —mi voz sonó asustada.

— Tu madre y mi madre no tardarán en aparecerse por aquí... ya las conoces —sonrió divertido—. Si por separado son un peligro juntas pueden ser...

— No me dejes sola con ellas —supliqué.

— Tengo que trabajar... además, tú no tienes una enfermedad terminal ni eres inútil —dijo con arrogancia.

Yo solo gruñí y le tiré lo que quedaba de mi tostada a la cara.

— Haruno... —me dijo en tono de advertencia.

— ¿Qué? —me hice la inocente.

— ¿Cómo que "qué"? —se puso en pie y sonrió... oh, oh... ¡mierda!— ni se te ocurra correr, se lo has prometido a mi padre.

— Eso es trampa —dije con voz temblorosa poniéndome en pie también.

— No vas a sufrir demasiado... solo... —entrecerró los ojos y pareció pensarlo— solo un poquito.

— Sasuke... —mi voz era apenas un susurro y sonaba a súplica— Sasuke yo... ¿lo siento mucho?

— No te librarás con tanta facilidad Haruno —dijo acercándose a mí.

Yo di un paso atrás y me encontré con la pared... ¿a quién se le había ocurrido poner esa cosa en medio?

— Sasuke... te propongo un trato —espeté sin pensar.

Sasuke se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué tipo de trato?

— Verás... yo... —"_piensa Sakura, piensa"—_ ¡compartamos la ducha esta mañana! —"¿_quécoño había sido eso Sakura_? "

Sasuke sonrió ampliamente y se acercó en dos zancadas cogiéndome en brazos.

— Trato hecho —susurró en mi oído antes de besar mi sien.

¿Qué demonios había pasado en solo dos segundos?...

Me dejé caer en el sofá para ver la televisión un rato cuando la puerta se cerró. Sasuke estaría unos nueve o diez horas fuera y yo... yo estaría sola en casa, o eso esperaba. Porque no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Me levanté a regañadientes ya imaginando quien estaría al otro lado, y me acerqué hacia la puerta a paso extremadamente lento, mientras el timbre continuaba sonando y sonando. Me puse de puntillas y miré quien era... como esperaba, no había fallado en mis suposiciones. Suspiré resignada y abrí la puerta con cara de fastidio.

— Yo también me alegro de verte —ironizó Tsunade.

— Fugaku me dijo que tenía que descansar y contigo aquí... dudo que pueda hacerlo —para irónica... ¡yo!

— Tener hijos para esto —masculló molesta mientras entraba y se sentaba en sofá.

— Pasa mamá... estás en tu casa —entrecerré los ojos.

— Ya sabes cómo es tu madre —dijo Mikoto con su voz dulce— ¿Cómo estás cariño? —preguntó maternalmente besando mi mejilla.

— Bien... gracias —respondí avergonzada.

Las dos se sentaron en el sofá de tres plazas y yo lo hice en uno individual a su lado. Se quedaron mirándome fijamente y yo me encogí intimidada, esas dos mujeres juntas daban miedo... mucho miedo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté confundida.

— ¿Cómo que qué pasa? —preguntó Tsunade— Te pasas la tarde en urgencias y ni se te ocurre llamar a tu pobre madre que se estaba muriendo de

angustia al no saber lo que te pasaba.

— No es nada grave... —contesté encogiéndome de hombros— aquí estoy, de una pieza y sin un solo rasguño.

— Pero por alguna razón te habrás desmayado —añadió Mikoto sonriendo con suspicacia.

— Tengo anemia, nada grave, tomando vitaminas y comiendo bien se me pasará —mi madre me miró reprobatoriamente y Mikoto alzó una ceja con incredulidad —¿qué? —pregunté con os ojos muy abiertos.

— Por una anemia no te desmayas, no soy una médico experta, pero tiene que haber algo más —dijo Tsunade señalándome con su dedo acusador... oh no... eso siempre me ponían histérica— ¿Estás enferma? ¿Tienes algo contagioso? No me importa... dime lo que es Sakura, soy tu madre y tengo derecho a saber estas cosas.

Rodé los ojos.

— No voy a morirme y lo que me pasa no es contagioso... —"_o eso espero en tu caso_" añadí mentalmente estremeciéndome.

— Sakura cariño, entiende que estamos preocupadas —dijo Mikoto— Fugaku llegó anoche a casa y no quiso contarme nada, dijo que Sasuke o tú lo harían llegado el momento.

— Y el momento ha llegado —añadió Tsunade.

Suspiré

— Os aseguro que no es nada más, ¿os apetece un té, café, tila?... ¿una copita de cianuro? —lo último lo dije mirando a mi madre que entrecerró los ojos y bufó.

— Café estará bien... —dijo Mikoto sonriendo.

— Lo mismo —masculló Tsunade.

Me fui la cocina a prepararles el dichoso café... y a maldecir a Sasuke por irse y dejarme sola con ese par de locas... arg... no creía poder soportarlo más sin echarlas a patadas. A Tsunade la veías venir, siempre era directa y descarada, pero Mikoto era peor, con sus sonrisas cálidas y su voz dulce siempre despistaba, pero te hacía un tercer grado casi sin que te dieses cuenta y en cuanto te despistabas... ¡bum! ya le habías contado todo de tu vida, era una maestra en el tema.

— ¿Te ayudo? —oh no... Mikoto entraba en acción.

— No es necesario... ya sé donde está todo —contesté sonriendo con nerviosismo.

— Cierto... ¿cuánto llevas viviendo aquí? ¿Tres meses? —preguntó sentándose mientras me miraba preparar la cafetera.

— Cuatro —dije en un murmullo.

— ¿Y qué tal con Sasuke? A él se le ve tan feliz... —dijo con voz alegre.

— Muy bien... —me encogí de hombros— era lo natural que él y yo terminásemos juntos.

— Eso es verdad... —suspiró— cuando hablé por teléfono con él hace unos minutos estaba radiante de felicidad... ¿hay algo que debas contarnos a la

familia?

— ¿Te ha dicho él algo? —fruncí el ceño, habíamos quedado en que yo se lo diría a este par... el resto de la familia ya vendría después.

— No... pero creo saber lo que es —sonrió con arrogancia y sus ojos azabaches tan iguales a los de Sasuke brillaron— ¿Cuándo es la boda?

— ¡Boda! —gritamos Tsunade y yo a la vez.

— Mamá es de mala educación escuchar tras la puertas —gruñí.

La cabeza de Tsunade se asomó lentamente y sonrió con una disculpa.

- Lo siento hija... pero entiende que estoy preocupada... no me cuentas nada, siento que me ocultas algo y no confías en mí —dijo con voz lastimera... el chantaje emocional lo había aprendido de ella.

Volví a suspirar... esas dos acabarían conmigo, eso seguro.

— Sasuke y yo no vamos a casarnos... ni si quiera hablamos de eso —dije con nerviosismo.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntaron a coro.

— Entonces nada —me giré para coger una tazas en el armario— no sé de donde sacáis la loca idea de que vayamos a casarnos.

— Es fácil —contestó mi madre— estáis viviendo juntos, os conocéis de toda la vida... y casi tenéis treinta años... ¿necesitas más datos?

— ¡Mamá! —me quejé en un grito girándome para encararla.

Lo hice demasiado rápido y toco comenzó a dar vueltas, tuve que sujetarme de la mesa paran no caer.

— ¡Sakura! —oí mi nombre en un grito.

No tardé en sentir unos brazos sujetándome y ayudándome a llegar de nuevo al sofá donde también me ayudaron a tumbarme. Gemí y me tapé los ojos con fuerza intentando que todo dejase de dar vueltas de una vez... era una sensación tan extraña y molesta.

— Llamaré a Sasuke —oí que decía Mikoto.

— ¡No! —grité enderezándome de golpe y provocando que las vueltas de mi cabeza aumentasen de velocidad, me dejé caer en el sofá— Se pondrá demasiado nervioso y ya me basta su sobreprotección para que encima lo alentéis más

— ¿Por qué te sobre protege? —preguntó Tsunade.

Abrí un ojo para mirarla y lo cerré en seguida al ver que la imagen se movía demasiado.

— Estoy bien... se me pasará enseguida —susurré con voz ronca.

— ¿Te ha pasado más veces? —preguntó ahora Mikoto.

— No... —negué— bueno sí... antes de desmayarme ayer.

— ¿Y nos quieres hacer creer que es una simple anemia? —la voz de mi madre sonó incrédula— Sakura, te exijo que no cuentes lo que pasa de una vez.

Suspiré... había llegado el momento, intenté alargarlo todo lo que pude pero era inútil, sabía que tarde o temprano eso tendría que suceder, un embarazo no era algo que se pudiese ocultar y mucho a menos a esas dos aprendices de agentes del FBI.

Me enderecé lentamente en el sofá y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás apoyándome en el respaldo.

— Sakura —susurró Mikoto.

Abrí los ojos y las dos me miraba expectantes... en fin...

— No estoy enferma —aseguré a media voz.

— ¿Tu anemia es mentira? —preguntó Tsunade sentándose a mi lado y tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas.

— No, tengo anemia pero... —titubeé— es normal en mi estado.

— ¿Qué estado? —Mikoto se sentó a mi otro lado y tomó mi mano libre también entre las suyas.

Resoplé y cerré los ojos con fuerza preparándome para el aluvión.

— Estoy embarazada —sabía que mi voz había sonado demasiado baja... pero eso no sería problema para ese par de... locas.

Como sospechaba las dos me escucharon perfectamente, ya que un gritó ensordecedor por parte ambas me dejó sorda momentáneamente. A los pocos segundos sus brazos me rodearon a la vez haciendo un sándwich de Sakura. Y después...

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— ¿Ya te han hecho una ecografía?

— Fugaku se va a enterar por no decirme nada.

— No me lo puedo creer... mi niña va a ser mamá.

— ¡Oh dios mío... un bebé!

— ¿Tienes muchas nauseas? ¿piensas seguir trabajando?

— Ahora tienes que comer mejor y nada de desvelarte con esos tontos libros como cuando eras más joven.

— Espero que Sasuke te esté cuidando bien.

— Este hijo mío... ¿por qué no me ha dicho nada tampoco?

— Espero que sea una niña con tu mismo cabello, es tan suave.

— ¡Un nuevo Uchiha en camino!

— O un niño como Sasuke ¿te lo imaginas? Moreno y con rizos como Itachi pero con los ojos verdes... será la sensación en la secundaria...

No sabía quien decía qué, ni quien gritaba aquello, y mucho menos cuál era el motivo para hacerlo. Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo con los ojos todavía cerrados y suspiré... había despertado a las bestias. Ahora me esperaban... ¿cuantas semanas había dicho Sasuke? ¡Ah, sí! Treinta y tres... me esperaban treinta y tres semanas de auténtica locura... necesitaría energía extra para aguantar el ritmo de esas dos.

— ¿Necesitas algo cariño? —Preguntó Mikoto por encima de los gritos de mi madre que todavía estaba planeando como sería la boda de su nieto... sentí ganas de rodarlos ojos pero no tenía fuerzas.

— Estoy bien Mikoto... tranquila... solo haz que se calle —gemí.

No sé como lo hizo, pero unos segundos después Tsunade estaba en silencio y en la cocina.

— Gracias —susurré.

— Túmbate cariño... descansa un poco.

Le hice caso a Mikoto y me eché en el sofá cerrando los ojos, poco a poco el sueño me fue venciendo y me quedé completamente dormida...

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré ne la cama de la habitación, escuché sonidos en la cocina y me sentí muerta de hambre de nuevo. Me levanté y fui hacia allí frotando mis ojos por el camino.

— Ya te has despertado —escuché la voz de Sasuke— has dormido mucho.

— Hola... —susurré con una sonrisa estúpida al verlo— ¿qué hora es?

— Las tres de la tarde, por lo que me ha dicho mi madre has dormido tres horas —dijo divertido.

Me acerqué a él todavía medio dormida y me puse de puntillas para besar sus labios, Sasuke en un primer momento pareció sorprendido, pero después

contestó a mi beso y envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos. El beso estaba yendo la mar de bien sentía como el miembro de Sasuke se estaba endureciendo y eso me estaba excitando a mí también, pero mi estómago decidió interrumpir el momento y gruñó hambriento.

Sasuke se alejó con una sonrisa y besó mi frente después.

— Come... ya tendremos tiempo después.

— Pero —intenté protestar pero me silenció con un beso que me dejó aturdida.

— Come y después ya veremos lo que hacemos.

— Esta bien — susurré molesta.

Me senté a la mesa y Sasuke puso frente a mí un plato de pollo con patatas asadas. La boca se me hizo agua solo con verlo y me relamí los labios con nerviosismo. Sasuke se sentó frente a mí y comenzó a comer un sándwich.

— Come, Mikoto preparó tu receta favorita, pensó que te apetecería —dijo sonriendo.

No esperé más y comencé a comer como loca, todavía estaba caliente y me quemé un poco la lengua pero no me importó, estaba muerta de hambre. Pero a medida que iba comiendo sentí el estómago extraño, con un bocado más sentí como se revolvía y tuve que salir corriendo al baño.

Sasuke fue detrás de mí y sujetó mis cabellos mientras le hacía una visita al retrete... me dejé caer en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y miré a Sasuke, que estaba de rodillas frente a mí y me mira de un modo extraño.

— Lo siento —dijo con el ceño fruncido— ojalá pudiese pasar todo eso por ti... no me gusta que te sientas mal.

— No pasa nada —susurré casi sin voz— es normal... y podré soportarlo.

— Tiraré el pollo mientras te lavas los dientes... ¿qué te apetece que pida? ¿chino, Italiano, marroquí?

Mordí mi labio inferior... ¿cómo era posible que tuviese ganas de seguir comiendo justo después de vomitar?

— ¿Unos tallarines ala boloñesa? —pregunté frunciendo los labios.

Sasuke sonrió y besó mi frente antes de ayudarme a ponerme en pie y salir del baño...

— Por cierto —gritó desde la cocina— Naruto vendrá luego para que le demos una descripción de cómo queremos la casa. Ya he ido al ayuntamiento a pedir los permisos y estarán en unos días.

Me miré al espejo y suspiré... todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido. En poco más de dos semanas había descubierto mi amor por Sasuke, me había enterado de que estaba embarazada y ahora íbamos a construir una casa para formar una familia... demasiado bonito para ser cierto... ¡ah sí! olvidaba que

Sasuke no sentía lo mismo por mí... genial.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer: L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecene ha Masashi kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas; Aunque SasukeCubitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo ayer por la noche cuando salio por mi ventana despues de una larga pero placentera visita o/o

**E**l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito _**NO ME PERTENECE **_le pertenece ha _**Naobi-Chan**_ quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su maravilloso copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido, si lo hacen creanme que movere cielo y tierra para haser sus vidas miserables no quiero que vuelva a pasar por que me jode mucho que por culpa de personas que plagian varios de mis fabulosas autoras decidan irse.

Devido alos constantes plagios que ha sufrido Naobi-sempai decidio borrar todas sus historias incluyendo esta ami aun no me ha dicho que la borre pero en el dado caso que me diga pues obviamente lo hare solamente devo decirles que pues como borro todos los capitulo pues voy a estar mas atrasada por que aunque lo lei completamente hasta el final estoy tratando de recordar todo vale ? No me presionen trato de actualizar lo mas rapido pero espero y quede como Naobi sempai que es una maestra grandiosa n_n dejando de lado eso aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Pacto de Amigos espero y les guste creo que me he tardado mas de la cuenta con este pero bueno las dejo disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

— Entonces... —la voz de Naruto sonaba interrogante aunque no estaba claro si preguntaba o estaba hablando para sí mismo— estamos hablando de una casa de dos pisos, con recibidor, cuatro habitaciones, tres baños, uno de ellos en la habitación principal, cocina, sala de estar...

— Y no olvides un estudio en el piso superior —recordó Sasuke.

— Sí... —Naruto frunció el ceño— el estudio... —susurró y clavó su mirada en mí— ¿Algo más que quieras añadir?

Yo me removí incómoda y negué levemente con la cabeza.

— Pues está todo claro... —dijo dejando caer el lápiz que sostenía en su mano con demasiada rudeza contra la mesa en la que se estaba apoyando.

— Tampoco olvides que tiene que ser blanca, con las ventanas azules y tener un porche lo suficiente grande para poner un columpio —puntualizó Sasuke.

Naruto asintió todavía con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Algo más? —pude advertir un punto de irritación en su voz y eso me hizo fruncir el ceño a mí.

— No... creo que todo está claro —Sasuke me miró sonriendo y con la mirada alegre, sonreí forzadamente y él besó mi frente— ¿Cuándo tendrás los planos listos? La empresa de construcción me preguntó por ellos y ya casi tenemos los permisos para comenzar a construir.

— En unos días, me pondré con ella esta misma noche —dijo Naruto todavía con aquel gesto en su rostro.

— No es necesario que te desveles por nuestra culpa —me apresuré a añadir.

— No tengo nada más que hacer —se encogió de hombros—, mejor eso a removerme en la cama sin poder dormir.

— ¿Algo que te preocupe? —pregunté.

— Hinata... —suspiró— hemos arreglado el problema, pero ya no es como antes. Siento que...

El sonido de un teléfono móvil lo interrumpió y Sasuke se puse en pie murmurando una disculpa.

— ¿Qué pasa con Hinata? —pregunté en cuanto Sasuke se alejó.

— Deja el tema de Hinata y explícame qué demonios está pasando aquí —masculló entre dientes.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —pregunté confundida.

— ¿Qué a qué me refiero? —preguntó con ironía—. Cuando me Sasuke me pidió que hiciese los planos de vuestra casa pensé que era una broma, pero

cuando vi que era verdad no me lo podía creer... ¿me puedes explicar de qué va todo esto?

— Naru yo...

— Lo siento —Sasuke entró en la habitación y me miró a los ojos— tengo que ir al hospital, uno de mis pacientes ha empeorado y tengo que ir ahora mismo.

— No te preocupes —murmuré aturdida.

Él se acercó lentamente y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos, se acercó demasiado, me besó lentamente en los labios dejándome atontada y después miró a Naruto con una sonrisa.

— ¿Me la cuidas? —preguntó en un susurro—. Que no haga ninguna estupidez y que no se le ocurra volver a comerse el pollo.

— Sasuke, yo no... —intenté protestar.

— Sé que te lo comerás y acabarás vomitando de nuevo... no lo intentes —me guiñó un ojo y me besó en la frente, después salió de la habitación

golpeando la espalda de Naruto levemente.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó confundido cuando la puerta principal se cerró.

— Nada — aseguré manteniendo mi mirada fija en la suya.

— Sakura, no me veas cara de tonto y empieza a explicarme que es lo que está pasando.

— Naruto, yo no... verás... es tan... ¡arg! —me froté los ojos con fuerza.

— Es fácil Sakura... respira hondo, tranquilízate y empieza por el principio, hace mucho que tú y yo teníamos que tener esta conversación.

— No sé qué pensarás de mí cuando sepas toda la historia —dije avergonzada—, no podría soportar que te enfadases conmigo.

Y es que era cierto, tenía un hermano mayor, Itachi, pero era tan... él mismo, que después de dejarlo con Sasuke, Naruto fue mi paño de lágrimas y mi hombro en que llorar. Él siempre había estado ahí para escucharme y aconsejarme, incluso a través del teléfono, ya que no fuimos a la misma universidad, él se fue con Sasuke y yo con Hinata.

— Sabes que te quiero Sakura —se sentó a mi lado y me dio un codazo juguetón— ante todo somos amigos, casi hermanos diría yo. Nada podrá hacer que cambie lo que pienso de ti.

Suspiré.

— Sabes que Sasuke y yo hemos hecho un pacto, por eso estamos juntos —expliqué a media voz.

— Algo he oído... pero no sé exactamente de que se trata.

— El pacto está saliendo bien... vaya... que las cosas van sobre ruedas. Por eso Sasuke están tan feliz y... efusivo —mordí mi labio inferior recordando su

beso de despedida y mi corazón latió un poco más rápido al imaginarse sus labios sobre los míos.

— ¿Y? Todavía estoy algo perdido —dijo con gesto de confusión.

— El pacto hablaba de... vivir juntos, tener un casa en común, un perro... tenemos una serie de condiciones, fidelidad y poder dejar todo cuando veamos

que nos supera entre ellas, y por ahora todo marcha bien.

— Sakura... —me apremió.

— Estoy embarazada Naruto —confesé con un hilo de voz.

Naruto se quedó en silencio, mirándome fijamente sin poder creérselo del todo. Podía leer claramente en su mirada como su cerebro iba la velocidad de la luz asimilando todo lo que había contando, que no era mucho, pero sí era muy fuerte, no todos los días te dicen que dos de tus amigos tiene un hijo programado solo para no sentirse tan frustrados con el amor y la vida en general.

— ¿Estáis locos? —preguntó alzando la voz y poniéndose en pie de golpe— No me lo puedo creer... esto es tan... ¡joder! Sakura dime que no es verdad... dime que no os habéis puesto de acuerdo para tener un hijo sin sentir nada el uno por el otro.

— Sasuke me quiere —protesté infantilmente.

— Lo sé... —aseguró con convencimiento sentándose a mi lado— ¿Pero tú? ¿Tú lo quieres a él?

Pero... ¿cómo se atrevía a dudar de mis sentimientos? Naruto no sabía nada... ¡yo amaba a Sasuke! Quizás podría decirse que lo amaba más que cualquier otra persona sobre la faz de la tierra.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo quiero! —grité furiosa—. No tienes ni idea der lo que siento por él, lo que está pasando quizás sea una locura pero... pero ya no hay marcha atrás y yo no me arrepiento de nada.

— No digo que te arrepientas —me sujetó por los hombros y poco a poco comencé a sentirme más tranquila— es solo que... —resopló frustrado— Sakura, es muy arriesgado lo que estáis haciendo... ¿qué pasará con ese bebé si las cosas salen mal?

— Por mi parte no saldrán mal —aseguré negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —preguntó en un susurro— Nunca puedes saber lo que pasará mañana... ¿qué me dices si te enamoras de otra persona? ¿Si después te ves con un bebé que realmente no deseas?

Suspiré y comencé a sentir las lágrimas agolpándose en mis ojos... ¡malditas hormonas! ¿No podía tener una conversación normal sin acabar llorando?

— Eso no pasará nunca —negué efusivamente mientras una lágrima descendía por mi mejilla.

—Sakura... Sasuke siempre será su padre y estoy seguro de que se encargará de recordártelo día a día.

— Eso espero... —susurré con una sonrisa triste.

— Tú no me estás contando todo —dijo con suspicacia— pero da igual, tienes que entender que esto —señaló mi vientre— te puede traer más penas que alegrías. Sasuke no renunciará a él tan fácilmente, será su hijo y...

— No lo entiendes —lo interrumpí—, nunca tendré problemas con eso. Estoy más que feliz con Sasuke sea su padre, es el mejor regalo que podría hacerme.

— Sakura, pero...

— Lo amo Naruto —dije muy segura—, si he aceptado este pacto es porque inconscientemente sabía que era mi única oportunidad de estar junto a él.

Tuvimos algo muy fuerte en el pasado y aunque quise engañarme nunca pude olvidarlo, por eso no funcionó con nadie, por eso nunca pude ver a Sai de otro modo por más que Hinata me insistiese... estoy enamorada de él... siempre lo he estado y estoy segura de que siempre lo estaré.

Naruto me miró fijamente y sus ojos brillaron con diversión durante unos segundos.

— ¿Él lo sabe? —preguntó a lo que yo negué con la cabeza— ¿Estás segura de que sientes eso? —preguntó de nuevo en un susurro— ¿No será que tu percepción ha cambiado al verte con un hijo suyo?

— No... cuando descubrí todo esto todavía no sabía que estaba embarazada... tuve tiempo de pensar en ello y asimilarlo antes de saber que tendríamos un hijo —contesté mirando mis manos entrelazadas.

Se quedó en silencio mirándome hasta que comenzó a sonreír sin motivo aparente, su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más amplia hasta que le era imposible contenerse, algunas risitas se estaban entre sus dientes apretados hasta finalmente estalló en carcajadas.

Yo lo miraba atónita... ¿qué le pasaba? ¿por qué de estar enfurecido pasaba a carcajearse en cuestión de segundos?

— ¿Naruto qué...?

— Lo siento Sakura-Chan —se disculpó entre jadeos—, es que esto tan... inverosímil. Si de verdad otra persona me estuviese contando esto no podría creérmelo.

— ¿Qué tiene de increíble? —pregunté confundida.

— Nada peque, nada... es solo que... —suspiró y se puso serio de nuevo— ¿cuándo vas a hablar con él? Tiene derecho a saberlo.

— Lo he intentado... ¡te lo juro! Pero cada vez que las palabras "_tengo que hablar contigo_" salen de mis labios él desaparece o cambia de tema —me quejé con frustración—. Y no lo entiendo, Ino me dijo que podía tener miedo de lo que pudiese contarle, pero no sé a qué le teme...

Naruto sonrió y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo pasando un brazo por mis hombros. Después sonrió y besó mi cabello.

— ¿Quién propuso el... **"pacto"? **—preguntó.

— Sasuke.

— Lo sabía -murmuró para sí mismo-. Pues ahora... ponte en situación —dijo alejándose un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos pero manteniéndome abrazada todavía—; tú le propones un pacto a Sasuke con una serie de condiciones, él acepta, pero con el tiempo él te dice que tiene que hablar contigo de algo importante... ¿tú qué es lo primero que piensas?

Fruncí el ceño... me asustaría, lo primero que vendría a mi mente es que él querría acabar con todo eso, además... tal y como sucedieron las cosas y después de mi conversación con Sai en Akatsuki sabiendo lo mucho que Sasuke se cela de él... ¡dios! ¿pensaría Sasuke que quiero acabar con el pacto?

— ¡No puede estar pensando eso! —espeté nerviosa.

— Claro que puede... —afirmó Naruto— él es tan negativo como tú para ese tipo de cosas. Estará pensando en eso o en o algo peor... que te has enamorado de otro o a saber el qué. Su mente es tan retorcida que me da miedo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —pregunté en un murmullo completamente aterrada.

— Habla con él. Lo miré y una de mis cejas se enarcó lentamente.

— ¿Qué parte de "**cada vez que quiero hablar con le huye o cambia de tema" **no has entendido? —pregunté en un gruñido.

— Sigue intentándolo, si alguien es más terco que Sasuke esa eres tú —contestó sonriendo.

— Eso no me ayuda... —me quejé con los labios fruncidos en una mueca extraña— esa idea ya la tenía yo, necesito algo más drástico pero a la vez

indirecto, que él se entere sin tener que decírselo yo.

— Para eso Hinata tendría la idea perfecta —dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

— No voy a meter a nadie más en esto, ya lo sabe Ino, Sai y ahora tú... lo próximo sería publicarlo en la páginas de sociedad de la prensa —me quejé.

— Ay Sakura... —suspiró— todos sabemos que Sasuke siempre... —se quedó callado de repente con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Que Sasuke siempre ¿qué?

— Nada —espetó.

— Naruto... —lo amenacé con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Que Sasuke siempre... siempre... emm... que Sasuke siempre ha sido muy comprensivo contigo —sonrió triunfal—, a él no le importará que todos lo

sepan, créeme.

Lo miré unos segundos...sabía que me estaba mintiendo, ni de lejos eso era lo que iba a decir, pero se lo dejé pasar porque no quería continuar hablando de ese tema y quería saber lo que pasaba con Hinata.

— ¿Y Hinata...? —dejé caer. El se removió incómodo y me miró sonriendo.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado con el pollo del que hablaba Sasuke? —preguntó evadiendo el tema. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

— Que me da nauseas... el embarazo, ya sabes —negué con la cabeza—. Pero... ¿qué pasa con Hinata? Naruto Resopló y tiró de sus cabellos con frustración.

— No sé lo que pasa... hemos hablado y solucionado el tema pero... no lo sé... está tan... rara —suspiró una vez más—. Antes hacíamos cosas juntos, ahora cada vez que la llamo ella tiene otros planes. Si no es con Jiro, es con Inari, o con Sora o con la madre que los parió a los tres.

Contuve una carcajada y acaricié su cabello.

— Ella siempre ha hecho cosas con ellos... ¿cuál es el problema? —inquirí.

— Que ahora no tiene tiempo para mí —lloriqueó—, cuando lo dejé con Azusa esperaba poder pasar más tiempo con ella, volver a ser "amigos" pero...

— ... ella te ignora —sonreí al ver el plan de Hinata completamente claro.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? —dijo indignado—. No estás en posición de reírte de mí porque tu vida amorosa es más penosa que la mía.

— ¿Tienes vida amorosa con Hinata? —pregunté sorprendida.

— No.. no... ¡no! —negó efusivamente— Hinata es... vamos, que ella y yo nunca... Sakura no es lo que piensas... Hinata y yo no...

— ¿La quieres? —pregunté en un susurro.

— La amo —confesó derrotado—, sé que ella siempre había sentido algo por mí, pero fingía no saberlo para no perderla. Pero ahora que soy yo el que lo siente, ella...

— Ella tiene su vida —susurré.

— Exacto —dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y se frotó los ojos—. ¿Por qué siempre he estado tan ciego? Ella era todo lo que yo necesitaba, pero me centré en Azusa y ahora...

— No te rindas Naruto —dije sonriendo—, puede que Hinata solo te esté haciendo sufrir un poquito.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó alzando la cabeza de golpe y mirándome fijamente.

— Hinata nunca da nada por sentado... seguro que ahora quiere hacerte sufrir un poco por hacerla esperar tanto.

— Eso no tiene sentido —murmuró confundido.

— Nada que tenga que ver con Hinata tiene sentido... tú la conoces muy bien —sonreí.

Naruto sonrió.

— Gracias Sakura-Chan... me ha ayudado hablar contigo —confesó— y por eso voy a decirte algo... pero no te enfades.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté confundida.

— ¿Sabes por qué te dejó Sasuke? ¿Él te lo ha contado? —dijo.

— Sí... me habló de Garaa y una pelirroja después de una borrachera —expliqué.

— ¿Te contó lo que pasó después? —negué con la cabeza—. Cuando lo dejasteis Sasuke dejó de ser el mismo. Se centró en los estudios y pidió un cambio de compañero de habitación porque pasó a odiar a Garaa, estoy por apostar que si se lo encuentra hoy en día sería capaz de romperle la mandíbula de un puñetazo —rió—. Poco a poco comenzó a recluirse y a no ver a nadie. Yo lo hacía porque aporreaba la puerta de su habitación hasta que se dignaba a abrir, pero aún así no me hacía ni caso, hundía la nariz en los libros y me ignoraba por completo.

— No sabía eso... —murmuré aturdida.

— Nadie lo sabe... —sonrió con tristeza— Sasuke se esforzaba en aparentar normalidad cuando llamaba por teléfono o cuando venía de visita, pero... nunca lo conseguía del todo. Yo fui el único al que le confesó lo que había pasado realmente y lo idiota que se sentía porque ya no querías hablar con él. Yo recogí los pedazos rotos cuando él quedó destrozado después de dejarte. Sasuke no volvió a ser el mismo hasta que se reencontró contigo en Konoha... y aun así... siempre había una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos.

— ¿Que quieres decir? —pregunté con voz temblorosa.

— Yo estaba muy asustado con esto de vuestro pacto... Sakura, yo no quiero volver a ver a Sasuke en aquel estado, me partía el alama verlo así y saber que no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo. No quería que eso volviese a pasar Sakura...

Mi corazón dejó de latir en ese instante... ¿sería posible lo que me estaba insinuando?

— ¿Naruto...? —susurré sin saber muy bien que decir.

— Por eso estoy más tranquilo ahora sabiendo que... que tú sientes lo mismo. No, no, no...

— No... no puedes estar hablando en serio... —jadeé.

— Es así Sakura, él... ¿Pero cómo... cómo había estado tan ciega?

— ¡No lo digas! —lo interrumpí— no quiero que lo digas tú... si es así quiero que sea él quien me lo confirme.

Él me quería... Sasuke me amaba igual que yo a él. Ahora todo encajaba, podía ver perfectamente su amor hacia mí en cada uno de sus actos... ¿cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?

Las veces que nos habíamos acostado no había sido simplemente sexo, él me hacía el amor. Sus miradas, sus besos, el comportamiento que tenía conmigo.. siempre tan atento y preocupado. Si mirada de felicidad cuando le dije que podría estar embarazada, que conservase nuestro claro y pretendiese hacer en él la casa de mis sueños... todo estaba tan claro en ese momento ¿por qué no pude verlo así antes y me habría ahorrado todas esas semanas de frustración?

Naruto sonrió y me besó la frente.

— Yo no he abierto la boca Sakura-Chan... Sasuke me cortaría los huevos si se entera de que te lo he contado —dijo con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer: L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecene ha Masashi kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas; Aunque SasukeCubitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo ayer por la noche cuando salio por mi ventana despues de una larga pero placentera visita o/o

**E**l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito _**NO ME PERTENECE **_le pertenece ha _**Naobi-Chan**_ quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su maravilloso copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido, si lo hacen creanme que movere cielo y tierra para haser sus vidas miserables no quiero que vuelva a pasar por que me jode mucho que por culpa de personas que plagian varios de mis fabulosas autoras decidan irse.

Devido alos constantes plagios que ha sufrido Naobi-sempai decidio borrar todas sus historias incluyendo esta ami aun no me ha dicho que la borre pero en el dado caso que me diga pues obviamente lo hare solamente devo decirles que pues como borro todos los capitulo pues voy a estar mas atrasada por que aunque lo lei completamente hasta el final estoy tratando de recordar todo vale ? No me presionen trato de actualizar lo mas rapido pero espero y quede como Naobi sempai que es una maestra grandiosa n_n dejando de lado eso aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Pacto de Amigos espero y les guste creo que me he tardado mas de la cuenta con este pero bueno las dejo disfruten su lectura.

Este capitulo va dedicado ami One-Chan** Ao0i**** y **ha **Melody.B**mucha suerte nena y espero que te valla bien en tu examen para la universidad** :))***

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

Después de aquella esclarecedora conversación con Naruto me quedé con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo.

Una parte de mí estaba deseando que Sasuke cruzase la puerta, tirarme a su brazos y decirle que yo también lo quería. Otra parte quería preparar algo espectacular, una cena, una salida romántica... y allí confesarle que mis sentimientos eran iguales a los suyos. Pero otra me animaba a darle su espacio, a esperar a que Sasuke se sintiese preparado para confesarse y en ese momento confesarme yo también.

La última opción era la que me menos me gustaba, no sabía la paciencia que tendría Sasuke para esperar por algo así, y tampoco sabía lo que aguantaría sin decirle "Te amo" a voz en grito.

Mientras esperaba a que regresase del hospital me quedé dormida en el sofá, y cuando él llegó y me cargó en brazos para meterme en la cama, estaba tan adormilada que no tuve ocasión de hablar con él.

A la mañana siguiente fui la primera en despertar, me quedé mirando a Sasuke durmiendo tranquilamente a mi lado. No pude evitar recordar una a una las palabras que me había dicho Naruto la tarde anterior, yo no le dejé hablar explícitamente, pero me llegó a confesar que me quería tanto como yo a él y eso era... maravilloso.

Mientras lo miraba decidí dejarme llevar por una cuarta opción... le daría su espacio a Sasuke, esperaría que él se decidiese a hablarme, pero yo le daría una ayudita, lo instaría a confesarme todo sutilmente y una vez hecho eso le sonreiría y le diría que yo también lo amo.

Los días siguientes pasaron casi como si no me diese cuenta, después de hacer una visita rutinaria a mi ginecólogo, el doctor Gerandy, Sasuke permitió que volviese al trabajo, pero con una lista de cosas que debía y no debía hacer. En ocasiones como esa odiaba que fuese doctor y encima tan hipocondríaco y controlador, si por el fuese me encerraría en una urna de cristal rodeada de algodones.

Al final del día estaba tan cansada que todas las tardes siempre me quedaba dormida en el sofá mientras Sasuke revisaba los expedientes en casa, decía que era para controlar que no nos pasase nada ni a mí ni al bebé, pero en el fondo de mi corazón tenía la esperanza de que mintiese y lo hiciese para compartir más tiempo conmigo o simplemente verme dormir, como hacía cuando estábamos juntos en el instituto.

Cada noche me dormía entre sus brazos y fantaseaba con que me susurraba palabras de amor al oído mientras yo estaba en el país de los sueños. Incluso una noche, creí que realmente me hablaba y me confesaba todo lo que sentía por mí. No sé si fue un sueño o pasó de verdad, esperaba que fuese lo segundo y algún día, no muy lejano, encontrase el valor necesario para hacerlo de frente y no mientras estaba dormida.

Cada día dejaba caer alguna puya, algo que lo instase a hablar y soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro, pero con una sonrisa o un besó inesperado siempre lograba desconcentrarme y cambiaba de tema o me llevaba a la cama y olvidaba cualquier cosa coherente. Él sabía cómo jugar conmigo, como hacer que perdiese los papeles y me olvidase hasta de respirar, y lo utilizaba a su favor en cuanto se veía con la soga al cuello.

No volví a saber nada más de la telenovela de amor entre Naruto y Hinata, aunque parecía que mi amigo todavía no había conseguido que Hinata dejase su venganza a un segundo plano y estuviese dispuesta a intentar algo con él.

Ino pasó a estar muy extraña, en ocasiones se quedaba mirando a la nada con una sonrisa estúpida y sus ojos brillando más de lo normal. Le pregunté varias veces de que se trataba, pero ella no contaba nada y me guiñaba un ojo antes de irse y decirme que todo llegaría a su tiempo.

Y aquí estábamos... Sasuke había tenido una guardia de veinticuatro horas el día anterior y estaba durmiendo en la habitación, era sábado por lo que yo no tenía trabajo, y por mi "estado" apenas tenía permitido hacer nada, solo leer, ver la televisión y si me inspiraba mucho hacer algo de punto... puff... a-bu-rri-do.

Estaba tumbada en el sofá mirando fijamente la televisión apagada... que fuese sábado también tenía algo especial, al día siguiente sería domingo y, como todos los domingos, había cena familiar en la mansión Uchiha. Nada extraño, solo el hecho de que Sasuke y yo habíamos planeado decirle a nuestras familias al completo sobre nuestro embarazo.

Simplemente aterrador...

Sobre todo si pensaba en Jiraiya... le daría un ataque al corazón, sería capaz de sacar su arma y disparar a Sasuke por haber ultrajado a su niña... esperaba que nada de eso pasase, Sasuke con agujeros no tendría que ser muy tentador.

Gemí imaginándome la escena... era absurdo, pero mi imaginación en estos casos siempre me jugaba malas pasadas.

Me puse en pie de un salto, y dejando a un lado que mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, me fui hacia la cocina dispuestas a dejar esas imágenes mentales tan explícitas y centrarme en algo que requiriese toda mi concentración.

Abrí el frigorífico y me quedé mirándolo intensamente varios segundos, buscando algo que me diese una idea, algo que me permitiese no pensar... ¿qué esperaba encontrar en el frigorífico?

Suspiré...

Lechuga, huevos, zanahorias, mantequilla, yogures, fruta... ¡listo! haría un bizcocho... uno con chocolate. Me relamí los labios cuando me imaginé saboreándolo. Saqué los ingredientes necesarios y los coloqué sobre la encimera, comencé a mezclarlos mientras tarareaba una canción que había escuchado en el viaje en coche del colegio a casa.

Sentí demasiada calor, las hormonas del embarazo acabarían conmigo en cualquier momento, me saqué el suéter y me quedé únicamente con una fina camiseta de tirantes, además de recoger mi pelo en un moño alto dejando mi cuello expuesto y más fresquito.

Seguí con mi labor hasta que sentí unas manos en mi cintura y un par de besos húmedos en la parte posterior de mi cuello. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda y la piel de mis brazos se puso de gallina.

- ¿Qué te preocupa? –susurró Sasuke en mi oído.

Yo suspiré y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Sasuke esperaba que le contestase, pero yo solo quería darme la vuelta envolver su cintura con mis piernas y hacerle el amor hasta dejarlo sin sentido.

Pero debía centrarme... debía ser una mujer racional y no dejarme llevar por los impulsos, iba a ser madre, tenía casi treinta años y había decidido dejarse su espacio a Sasuke para que él... ¡oh mierda! ¿por qué seguía besándome el cuello? ¿No sabía lo que era capaz de provocar solo con eso? Me alejé de él fingiendo buscar algo en uno de los armarios, y lo oí resoplar.

- ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó mirándome intensamente.

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y le devolví la mirada.

- Me preocupa la cena de mañana... -confesé en un murmullo- Papá se volverá loco.

Sasuke sonrió y se sentó en uno de los taburetes que había frente a la encimera.

- Te dije que no debías preocuparte por eso... en realidad por nada, pero por eso menos que nada. Se lo has dicho a tu mamá y ella ya lo estará preparando para la que se le viene encima -bromeó.

- Sasuke, hablo en serio -me quejé-, mi papá e Itachi siempre me han sobreprotegido y tú lo sabes... no quiero ni imaginar cómo se tomarán la noticia.

- Es tu vida... tú tomas las decisiones y acertadas o no, son solo tuyas -contestó encogiéndose de hombros y metiendo un dedo en la mezcla de ingredientes que tenía frente a él.

- No seas cerdo... -lo golpeé en el hombro de broma.

- Está muy bueno -dijo pasando la lengua por sus labios tentadoramente.

Céntrate Sakura... céntrate ¡ Por dios Haruno centrate !.

- No le des más vueltas y acaba de hacer este bizcocho, mujer... -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada y él sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban... mal asunto, eso solo tenía un significado: una idea; y cuando Sasuke tenía una idea ya me podía echar a temblar.

- Ya sé lo que podemos hacer -una sonrisa relampagueante cruzó sus rostro.

- Me das miedo -susurré con voz temblorosa.

- No te asustes, no es nada malo... creo -murmuró para sí mismo.

- Sasuke... -lo advertí.

- Ya va, ya va... -se acercó a mí y tomó una de sus manos entre las mías- ¿nos casamos?

Me quedé paralizada en mi lugar durante unos segundos, después mi boca se abrió varias veces sin que ningún sonido saliese de ella... ¿estaba de broma? ¿casada con él? Dejé salir todo el aire de golpe y después tomé una gran bocanada para centrarme.

- ¿Dónde está la broma? -pregunté aturdida.

- ¿Tengo que emborracharte para que aceptes mis planes? -preguntó endureciendo la voz- No, ni con esas... aún así pensarías que estoy bromeando -apretó la mandíbula y desvió la mirada unos segundos para después clavarla en mis ojos-. Hablo en serio Sakura, no es tan descabellado, estamos viviendo juntos, vamos a tener un hijo...

Lo miré a los ojos. Volvía a tener aquella mirada tan intensa como cuando me pidió que formalizáramos aquel pacto meses atrás. Era una locura casarse así, pero yo sabía lo que Sasuke sentía y sobre todo sabía lo que sentía yo...

Casarme con Sasuke...

Ser la señora Uchiha...

La madre de sus hijos...

Su única dueña...

¿Podría un sueño ser más perfecto que esa realidad? Lo dudaba...

-Olvídalo... –murmuró Sasuke- tienes razón, es una locura -bajó la mirada derrotado y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Mi cabeza hizo clic en ese momento y lo sujeté del brazo impidiendo que se fuese. Mi corazón comenzó a martillear con fuerza en mi pecho y mis manos comenzaron a sudar, los nervios se hicieron un nudo en mi estómago y estaba a punto de comenzar a temblar... exagerada o no, era mi reacción ante mi compromiso... "compromiso" ¡Oh dios míos!

- Está bien... -mi voz apenas era audible y temblaba levemente, pero esperaba que él pudiese entenderme- nos... nos casaremos.

Sasuke se giró lentamente y me miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

- No tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres, no estás obligada -hizo una mueca como de dolor y suspiró-. Sé que tú y matrimonio en una misma frase es algo... sé que no lo haces porque quieras, así que olvídalo.

- ¡No! -casi grité- Sasuke quiero hacerlo, quiero casarme contigo.

Una de las comisuras de sus labios se alzó levemente y su mirada se endulzó.

- Repítelo -pidió en un susurro-, dilo claro y mirándome a los ojos para que te crea.

En ese momento mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, no estaba nada segura de poder hacer eso y no confesarle en el proceso que lo amaba locamente. Suspiré para serenarme y me humedecí los labios en un gesto nervioso. Alcé la mirada y la clavé en los ojos azabaches de Sasuke que me miraban con una mezcla de emociones que no supe descifrar.

- Recuerda que no puedes mentirme... lo notaría -me recordó.

Una sonrisa irónica y fugaz se dibujó en mis labios... nadie me conocía tanto como él... nadie.

Hasta me preguntaba cómo no había sido capaz de leer en mí todo lo que me hacía sentir.

- Quiero casarme contigo Sasuke -dije sin alejar mi mirada de ese par de ojos azabaches que me paraban el corazón.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa radiante y de repente desapareció. Yo me quedé estupefacta, en el mismo lugar y mirando hacia la puerta por donde había salido... ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Se había asustado?

No tuve mucho tiempo de pensar, Sasuke regresó enseguida con algo entre sus manos.

- Quiero hacer las cosas bien -murmuró antes de besar mi frente e hincar una rodilla en el suelo.

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas en ese momento.

¿Qué?

¿Cómo?

¿Por qué?

No era capaz de hilar dos pensamientos coherentes mientras la imagen de Sasuke arrodillado frente a mí con una anillo entre sus manos era lo único capaz de procesar. Esto no podía estar pasando... no... ni en mis mejores sueños eso podría ser verdad. Yo, Sakura Haruno, la implacable defensora de la soltería y acérrima defensora anti- matrimonio estaba a punto de aceptar un anillo del hombre que amaba... ¿irónico? No... más bien un sueño hecho realidad, solo tenía que ver las cosas de un modo diferente...

-Sakura Haruno, prometo hacerte feliz cada día de mi vida, a ti y nuestros hijo... porque tendremos más -me guiñó un ojo divertido- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Sin darme tiempo a contestar sentí el frío metal del anillo deslizándose lentamente por mi dedo anular. Mi corazón se saltó un latido y me sentí tan abrumada por el cúmulo de emociones que creí que me desmayaría en cualquier momento.

- Acepto -musité.

Sasuke esbozó una radiante sonrisa y besó el dedo donde había colocado el anillo haciéndome temblar levemente. ¿Ese hombre quería matarme?

Sin más se puso en pie y me envolvió en un abrazo al que no pude responder por estar todavía aturdida. Con mi rostro enterrado en su pecho no era capaz de concentrarme y reparar en lo que acababa de pesar. Su olor me aturdía y los latidos acelerados de su corazón hacían eco de los míos propios.

Se alejó antes de lo que me hubiese gustado, en cuando me sentí fuera de sus brazos un vacío enorme me embargó y me sentí terriblemente sola.

- Acaba el bizcocho -murmuró con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Suspiré... no podía pedirle más, ya había cruzado su propia barrera y me había pedido que me casase con él, aunque quizás lo tenía tan planeado como el pacto que nos llevó a esa situación, no lo sé. Pero tampoco quería presionarlo demasiado, todo a su debido tiempo.

Solté el aire lentamente y totalmente confundida, me acerqué a la encimera y comencé a remover la mezcla para el bizcocho con gesto ausente. Todavía me temblaban las piernas, sentía el revoloteo constante de millones y millones de mariposas en mi estómago, la cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía mis mejillas más calientes de lo habitual.

En ese momento tomé consciencia de todo lo que iba a pasar... me iba a casar... ¡yo! ¿Casada? Madre mía... eso era tan... ¡tan impensable! Sonreí involuntariamente... me nacía sonreír así, me salía desde lo más profundo de mi alma. Aunque no por completo, me sentía feliz y eso no podía ocultarlo.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de una cosa? -me susurró Sasuke al oído haciendo que me sobresaltase justo antes de que un escalofrío recorriese mi espalda.

- ¿De qué? -pregunté tragando en seco.

Sentí sus manos abrazando mi cintura por la espalda y mis piernas volvieron a temblar hasta cierto punto que pensé que perdería el equilibrio...

- Serás la señora Uchiha... -dijo con voz contenida.

-Lo... lo sé -balbuceé.

Besó uno de mis hombros descubierto y yo temblé todavía más.

- ¿Te gusta la idea? -volvió a preguntar en un susurro.

Asentí incapaz de hablar, temía que al hacerlo un gemido abandonase mis labios en lugar de una contestación coherente.

- ¿Sabes qué? -continuó hablando en un tono tan bajo y sugerente... su voz sonaba ronca y emocionada, lo que me estaba llevando al límite de lo soportable por cualquier mujer enamorada- Me gustaría que nuestro bebé fuese una niña, que tuviese tus ojos, tu pelo... que su piel sea tan suave como la tuya y... -sentí como sus labios se estiraban en una sonrisa mientras besaba el hueco donde mi hombro y mi cuello se unían- me gustaría que utilizase el mismo perfume que tu usas, me vuelve loco con tu olor a cerezas.

(Música: Diego Martin, Hasta llegar a enloquecer "http :/ w ww. youtube. com /watch?v

=iWYUXBBxcCc")

No lo soporté más... intenté girarme entre sus brazos pero no me lo permitió, en lugar de eso comenzó a besar la piel expuesta de mi espalda. Yo solo podía suspirar y cerrar los ojos...

Sasuke sabía lo que hacía... vaya que lo sabía, solo con esas inocentes y suaves caricias ya me tenía más que dispuesta a entregarme a él en todos los sentidos posibles.

Sus manos se colaron lentamente bajo mi camiseta y la alzaron hasta quitármela por la cabeza y dejarme solo con un pequeño sostén frente a él, sentí como suspiraba y comenzaba a acariciar mi columna vertebral de arriba a abajo haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriese de pies a cabeza.

Sus manos bajaron lentamente hasta la falda que llevaba y también la bajó por mis caderas soltándola a la altura de las rodillas para que ella sola cayese al suelo. Sus manos subieron por mis piernas acariciando cada centímetro de piel casi por separado de los demás. Me sentía flotar en un nube, era como si mis pies realmente no tocasen el suelo.

- Vas a ser tan mía... -murmuró para sí mismo- solo mía...

Intenté girarme de nuevo y esta vez me lo permitió. Nos miramos a los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que nos acercamos lentamente hasta fundirnos en un beso. Comenzó suave, tierno, lento... como si nos estuviésemos reconociendo por primera vez, pero poco a poco subiendo de intensidad hasta que estábamos tan abrazados que ya no sabía donde terminaba mi cuerpo y donde comenzaba el suyo.

Busque a tientas el dobladillo de la camiseta que utilizaba para dormir y él mismo me ayudó a quitársela, después metí la mano bajo el elástico de sus pantalones y de un solo tirón prácticamente de los arrancó.

Sentí su mirada en mí, quemándome, haciéndome el amor solo con sus ojos. Me estremecía solo sintiendo sus orbes acariciando mi piel. Era increíble todo lo que me hacía sentir, todo lo que era capaz de experimentar solo con estar a su lado.

Uno de sus dedos comenzó a jugar con los tirantes de mi sostén hasta que me los bajó por completo, desabrochándolo luego en mis espalda y acariciando la piel sensible que ocultaba, haciendo que gimiese audiblemente. Me sonrojé, lo que provocó su sonrisa y una suave caricia en mis mejillas. Sasuke era tan dulce aveces era arrogante pero... en ocasiones me hacía sentir tan querida que me daban ganas de llorar.

Deslizó por mis piernas las pequeñas braguitas que llevaba y me quedé completamente desnuda ante él. Era totalmente incomprensible lo cómoda que me sentía en esa situación, sabía que con él a mi lado nada malo podría pasarme.

Acaricié su pecho con la yema de mis dedos, recorriendo cada una de las líneas de sus músculos, intentando recordar cada pliegue de su piel y grabándolo a fuego en mi memoria.

Sería mío... solo mío... mi marido.

Sonreí justo antes de que sus labios buscasen los míos de un modo casi desesperado, sus manos afianzaron mi cintura mientras nuestras lenguas batallaban y en un rápido movimiento me subió a la encimera colocándose él entre mis piernas abiertas.

Enredé mis dedos en su pelo lo empujé levemente hacia mí... Sasuke gimió, un sonido osco y ronco que nació en su pecho y envió un latido de deseo a mi sexo que en ese momento estaba más que húmedo y preparado para recibirlo.

A tientas busqué el elástico de sus bóxers, los bajé torpemente con su ayuda y al retirar mi mano acaricié intencionadamente la punta de su miembro totalmente erecto. Sasuke se tensó y siseó entre dientes, la piel de su pecho se puso de gallina y yo sonreí triunfal por lo que era capaz de provocarle.

Con un movimiento me deslizó un poco hacia delante, estaba casi al borde, para no caerme enredé las piernas en sus caderas haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozasen gimiendo los dos al unísono justo después.

Sasuke me penetró lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos en el proceso. Sentí como mis paredes le hacían paso poco a poco hasta que se adentró por completo, eso se sentía tan correcto... era su lugar, dentro mí y encajando como las piezas de un puzle.

Suspiré envolviendo su cuello con mis brazos y atrayéndolo hacia mí, él enterró la nariz en mi cuello y comenzó a embestirme lentamente. Su miembro salía casi por completo de mí y volvía a entrar de un modo acompasado y perfecto.

Mis gemidos y los suyos se mezclaban en el aire, mientras las mariposas de mi estómago no dejaban de revolotear revolucionadas haciendo que un cosquilleo me recorriese todo el cuerpo.

La respiración acelerada de Sasuke chochaba contra la piel húmeda de mi propio sudor, eso me ponía los pelos de punta, sus jadeos en mi oído, sus dientas acariciando cada pocos segundos la piel de mi cuello, sus manos aferradas a mis caderas... todo me estaba llevando al límite...

- Sa... Sasuke -gimoteé.

Él se alejó un poco de mí para poder mirarme y a la vez que sus ojos se unían a los míos me penetró una vez más lentamente y hasta lo más profundo.

Una oleada de placer me cubrió en ese momento, todos mis músculos se tensaron y sentí como las mariposas de mi tripa se liberaban y volaban a nuestro alrededor haciéndonos cosquillas.

Sasuke gruñó, un gruñido casi animal que envió otra oleada de placer obligándome a cerrar la mandíbula con todas mis fuerzas para evitar gritar un "te amo" con todas mis fuerzas.

Cuando ya todo pasó me sentí desfallecer entre sus brazos, que no tardaron en volverme y abrazarme como pocas veces lo había hecho. En ese momento me sentí más unida a él que nunca, con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho oyendo los latidos acompasados de su corazón latiendo a la misma velocidad que el mío. Con nuestras respiraciones acelerados y totalmente cubiertos de sudor.

Uno de mis brazos envolvió su cintura atrayéndolo más hacia mí, mi mano izquierda se apoyó en su pecho, al lado de mi rostro. Cerré los ojos y suspiré satisfecha, si cada día de lo que me restaba de vida sería así, si ser la mujer de Sasuke Uchiha sería eso, estaba completamente segura de la decisión que había tomado tan precipitadamente minutos antes.

Abrí los ojos con la seguridad de haber escogido la opción correcta, lo primero que vi al hacerlo fue un brillante y solitario diamante adornando mi mano. La promesa de amor secreto que me había hecho Sasuke, un amor que creía no correspondido y que esperaba que pronto pudiésemos admitir en voz alta.

* * *

**Actualización = Reviews **

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewa recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) 15 Reviews en este capitulo onegai ya se acerca el final...**

**Besiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer: L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas._

**E**l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito _**NO ME PERTENECE **_le pertenece ha _**Naobi-Chan**_ quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su maravilloso copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido, si lo hacen creanme que movere cielo y tierra para haser sus vidas miserables no quiero que vuelva a pasar por que me jode mucho que por culpa de personas que plagian varios de mis fabulosas autoras decidan irse.

Devido alos constantes plagios que ha sufrido Naobi-sempai decidio borrar todas sus historias incluyendo esta ami aun no me ha dicho que la borre pero en el dado caso que me diga pues obviamente lo hare solamente devo decirles que pues como borro todos los capitulo pues voy a estar mas atrasada por que aunque lo lei completamente hasta el final estoy tratando de recordar todo vale ? No me presionen trato de actualizar lo mas rapido pero espero y quede como Naobi sempai que es una maestra grandiosa n_n dejando de lado eso aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Pacto de Amigos espero y les guste creo que me he tardado mas de la cuenta con este pero bueno las dejo disfruten su lectura.

**N/A: ** **H**_ola woaauhh enserio me alegro mucho cuando vi 20 reviews en este capítulo muchas gracias a todos y/o todas no me esperaba tanta aceptación he de decir que me tardare mas porque mi amado pc esta muerto lo único que puedo hacer es leer por que las teclas no les sirven y no es el teclado yo también pensé que era eso pero es la compu la verdad era de esperarse ya que mi compu es una prehistoria xD pero bueno dejando de lado eso tratare de estar por aquí anduve también muy entretenida leyendo tenía mucho que no leía un buen ff y también por eso me alejado un poco porque creo que también tengo derecho de disfrutar a mis queridas compañeras de fanfition no creen? Me retiro y pasen una excelente tarde adiós _

* * *

**C****apitulo 15**

- ¿Sakura? -me llamó Sasuke en un susurro.

Estábamos en el coche, rumbo a la mansión Uchiha para la cena... o el comienzo de una guerra, según como se mirase. Yo tenía la mirada clavada en mi anillo de prometida, todavía me costaba creerlo, estaba prometida con Sasuke, íbamos a casarnos...

Suspiré y lo miré a los ojos.

- Todo irá bien -aseguró por milésima vez en los últimos minutos.

Pero yo no podía creerlo, Itachi se pondría como loco y a Jiraiya le daría un ataque... o algo peor, podría sacar el arma y descargarla a bocajarro contra nosotros.

- Hablo en serio -dijo endureciendo la voz-, no te permito que te preocupes por algo que no tiene sentido. Jiraiya se pondrá histérico, pero tendrá que aceptarlo, es tu vida y son tus decisiones.

- De acuerdo -admití en un susurro.

Sasuke se bajó del coche y yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido... ¿cuándo habíamos llegado? Lo rodeó y abrió mi puerta extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a bajar. La mía tembló levemente cuando intenté sujetar la suya, pero él me dio un apretón tranquilizador que consiguió sosegar un poco los latidos de mi corazón.

Antes de que llegásemos a la puerta, esta se abrió de repente y Tsunade y Mikoto salieron corriendo hasta detenerse frente a nosotros y mirarme de arriba a abajo como para comprobar que continuaba de una sola piza.

Las miré mal.

- Te dije que no se le iba a notar todavía –susurró Mikoto-, he tenido dos embarazos y hasta los cuatro meses no se me notó nada.

- Pero las mujeres de la familia Senju tenemos el metabolismo diferente y se nos nota desde el segundo mes -contestó Tsunade en el mismo tono de voz.

- Pues tu hija será una Haruno y mezclada con los genes Platt y Uchiha, todavía no se le nota nada -aseguró Mikoto.

- Paparruchas -masculló Tsunade molesta-, se le notará en unos días... ya lo verás.

Sasuke y yo nos miramos sin entender, realmente era difícil de creer que esas dos mujeres frente a nosotros pasasen la cuarenta, es más... estaban más cerca de los cincuenta que de los cuarenta y sin embargo, se comportaban como chiquillas de quince años.

- ¿Algún problema? -preguntó Sasuke aguantando una carcajada... lo conocía tanto que lo sabia solo por su tono de voz.

- Nada cariño -contestó Mikoto negando levemente con la cabeza.

- Cosas de mujeres -remató Tsunade encogiéndose de hombros.

Suspiré de nuevo y las esquivé para entrar en la casa mientras ellas continuaban discutiendo con Sasuke de mediador sobre a quién se le notaba más su embarazo en según qué mes... reprimí las ganas de rodar los ojos. Esperaba que a su edad no tuviese ese tipo de conversaciones con Hinata y con Ino... antes me pegaba un tiro y acababa con la estirpe de las mujeres Senju y su metabolismo extraño.

Al entrar los cálidos brazos de Fugaku me sorprendiendo rodeando mis hombros y atrayéndome hacia él.

- ¿Cómo estás, pequeña? -preguntó sonriendo- Desde que estuviste en urgencias no te he visto.

- Estoy bien Fugaku -contesté también con una sonrisa.

- ¿Alguna molestia? -volvió a preguntar.

- Lo normal... supongo -me encogí de hombros y lo esquivé a él también adentrándome del todo en la casa.

Avancé por el pasillo y fui hacia el salón, necesitaba sentarme antes de que alguien más dijese alguna estupidez. Pero en cuanto crucé la puerta tres pares de ojos me miraron fijamente.

Itachi, Jiraiya y Naruto estaban viendo un partido de baloncesto de la NBA en la pantalla plana de los Uchiha. Naruto me miró fijamente y alzó una ceja en mi dirección, un claro _"¿Cómo estás_?" que me obligó a entrecerrar los ojos y reprimir un bufido.

Me di media vuelta y fui a la cocina... esperaba que estuviese vacía... pero error de nuevo. Allí estaban Ino y Hinata cuchicheando entre ellas mientras bebían refresco. Se quedaron calladas en cuanto entré y Ino me miró sonriendo... esa sonrisa que decía "_Me lo vas a contar todo_"... me eché a temblar...

¿Nadie en mi familia o de mis amigos era normal?

Gruñí y salí de allí mientras sentía como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro y la cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas... "_un mareo ahora no por favor_" supliqué mentalmente. Pero no funcionó, tuve que detenerme y sujetarme a la pared mientras respiraba hondo.

- ¿Estás bien? -el sonido de esa voz me hizo dar un respingo.

Comencé a sentir un sudor frío por la espalda y las piernas comenzaron a temblarme como si mis rodillas de repente se convirtiesen en gelatina.

- Sí papá... estoy bien... es solo... ¡cansancio! Sí ... eso... estoy cansada -dije atropelladamente.

Jiraiya me miró como si me estuviese creciendo un tercer ojo y encogiéndose de hombros pasó por mi lado y se adentró en la cocina.

Pero mi estado no mejoró... podía sentir todavía como todo daba vueltas y el estómago comenzaba a ponerse del revés... nauseas también no... ¡era por la tarde! ¿No es que las nauseas eran solo en las mañanas? Parecía que el futuro pequeño Uchiha quería hacerse notar y ponerme de los nervios en el proceso.

Comencé a sentir una sensación extraña en la boca y corrí hacia el baño, me iba tropezando con las paredes que decidieron moverse más de lo habitual y creo que choqué con una cosa pequeña y blandita que no dejaba de moverse. Por fin encontré mi objetivo y casi me lancé en picado hacia él.

Cuando acabé me dejé caer en el suelo y apoyé mi espalda en la pared mientras poco a poco todo lo que me rodeaba volvía a su lugar habitual.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? –preguntó Ino tendiéndome una toalla húmeda.

Asentí, incapaz de hablar, comencé a secar el sudor de mi frente con la toalla y suspiré una vez más cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- ¿Estás enferma Sakura? -escuché la voz cantarina de Hinata, en lo que descubrí que aquella cosa pequeña, blandita y que se movía mucho contra la que había chocado, era ella.

- Ya estoy bien -mascullé sin fuerzas y abriendo un poco los ojos.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño, no podía verla bien pero era fácil imaginarla.

- El hijo de tu hermano implantado en mi útero... eso es lo que me pasa -dije intentando ponerme en pie.

Ino me ayudó y Hinata se quedó de rodillas en el suelo y mirando un punto fijo con una sonrisa boba en su cara.

- ¿Hinata? -preguntó Ino dándole una patadita en su trasero.

La aludida se puso en pie de un salto y me abrazó con tanto cuidado como si fuese a romperme.

- ¡Eso es fantástico! -chilló emocionada- Dios mío Sakura... vas a... oh... vas a... vas a... -dos lágrimas enormes descendieron por sus mejillas mientras sorbía por la nariz con fuerza- ¡Sasuke tiene que estar eufórico! -dijo con voz nasal.

- Lo está -aseguré después de enjuagarme la boca con un poco de agua- y paranoico también... no me deja dar ni un paso sin supervisión, si no fuese porque Tsuande y Mikoto lo abordaron en la puerta ya estaría aquí preguntándome cosas tan atropelladamente que ni él mismo se entendería.

Ambas soltaron una risitas e Ino comenzó a acomodar mi pelo.

- ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

- Mejor... -susurré.

- ¿Y en general? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Sasuke? ¿Habéis hablado ya? -volvió a preguntar.

- No he tenido ocasión -dije frunciendo los labios- pero nos van bien... mejor que bien -sonreí al recordar las palabras de Naruto y miré a mi amiga frunciendo el ceño-. Y ahora que lo recuerdo... ¿qué hablaste con Sasuke aquella vez?

Ino sonrió con suficiencia y se dio la vuelta para salir del baño dejándome plantada, con Hinata mirándome raro porque no entendía nada de lo que hablábamos.

- ¡Espera! -grité yendo a paso rápido tras ella, pero alguien me interceptó por el camino.

Fugaku me miró entrecerrando los ojos y yo lo miré con un sonrisa inocente.

- Nada de correr, señorita -me recordó con voz profesional.

- Pero Ino... -protesté infantilmente.

- Chist -me cayó- nada de correr.

Me fui refunfuñado hasta la sala donde me dejé caer al lado de mi padre, miré la televisión de brazos cruzados mientras mascullaba varios insultos dedicados a mi rubia "_amiga_" que era una traidora y no quería decirme nada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? -preguntó Jiraiya sin ocultar una chispa de diversión en su voz.

- ¡Ino! -chillé- no me quiere decir una cosa... -lloriqueé.

Jiraiya me miró raro... sí, me estaba ganado muchas miradas diferentes de las habituales esa noche. Pero pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me besó en la cabeza.

- Ya sabes cómo es esa niña -dijo restándole importancia-, mañana lo publicará en las páginas de sociedad... ya te enterarás de lo que sea.

- ¡Mamá! -escuché la voz de Sasuke, lo que me hizo alzar la cabeza para buscarlo con la mirada- ¡Sakura no puede comer pollo! -su imagen cruzó a la velocidad de la luz frente a la puerta y yo suspiré.

- ¿Qué te pasa con el pollo? -preguntó Itachi sentado al lado de Jiraiya.

Me eché un poco hacia delante, ya que Jiraiya lo ocultaba parcialmente, para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreí, Itachi estaba descalzo, sentado con las piernas cruzadas bajo su cuerpo y un bol de palomitas entre ellas, su mano derecha asía el bol como si su vida dependiese de ello y con su mano izquierda intentaba meterse un puñado enorme de palomitas en la boca. Si midiese un metro menos sería la viva imagen de un niño.

- No querrías ver lo que pasaría si me lo como -dije divertida.

Itachi frunció el ceño y una mueca de asco cruzó por su cara. Seguro que a su memoria estaban llegando los mismo recuerdos que a la mía. Cuando tenía 8 años, Sasuke y yo nos encerramos en la despensa de Mikoto y nos comimos tres cajas de galletas con chispas de chocolate cada uno, al llegar a casa, una hora después, apenas podía moverme de lo que me dolía la tripa. Itachi, siempre en su papel de hermano mayor protector, se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a hacerme un masaje en círculos sobre mi ombligo en lo que llegaba Tsuande que había salido a pasear con Mikoto. Después de unos minutos me entraron unas nauseas horribles y no tuve tiempo de llegar hasta el baño echando todo encima de Itachi, desde ese día él no ha vuelto a probar las galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Sonreí mostrándole los dientes a mi hermano y él se estremeció antes de volver su atención a al partido.

- Ino me lo ha contado -Sasuke entró como una exhalación y se arrodilló a mi lado tomando mi mano entre las suyas- ¿cómo te encuentras?

Rodé los ojos... ¡Maldita Ino! A mí no puede contarme nada pero le sobró tiempo para contarle a Sasuke lo que no debía.

- Estoy bien... ya sabes que es normal -lo tranquilicé.

Él me sonrió antes de darme un beso en la mano y mi corazón se saltó un latido. ¡Malditas hormonas!

- La próxima vez avísame -pidió en un bufé.

- Sí... es de lo más práctico -ironicé- cuando tenga ganas de vomitar iré tambaleándome mientras choco contra las paredes hasta encontrarte.

- No era eso lo que quería decir -se excusó.

- ¿Por qué has vomitado? -preguntaron a coro Jiraiya e Itachi.

Sakura y yo nos miramos asustados... ¿sería un buen momento?

- Sakura Haruno -gruñó mi padre.

No... definitivamente, no era un buen momento.

- ¡Ya está la cena! -chilló Tsunade desde la cocina.

_"Salvados por la campana"_

Me puse en pie como impulsada por un resorte y me sujeté de Sasuke cuando todo comenzó a dar vueltas.

- Tengo hambre -mascullé.

- Ni se te ocurra comer pollo -dijo Itachi caminando detrás de mí- mejor ni te sientes a mi lado... -se estremeció- no... siéntate lo más alejada posible... ¿podrías cenar en la cocina?

- Itachi, no molestes a tu hermana -lo regañó Tsunade.

- Pues como me vomite encima otra vez...

- ¡Itachi! -chilló nuestra madre haciendo que se callase al instante.

Yo sonreí y me senté justo a su lado. El refunfuñó algo que no entendí, se sirvió dos muslos de pollo y alejó el plato lo más posible de mí.

- Ni lo huelas -susurró cerca de mi oído.

Cenamos entre risas y bromas... entre Itachi y Sasuke consiguieron que desistiera de comer pollo, aunque sabía que quizás acabase vomitando, tenía muy buena pinta y olía muy bien. "_cosas de embarazadas..._" como diría Sasuke.

Cuando Mikoto estaba partiendo el pastel que sería el postre Tsuande me extendió un plato con ración doble. Y no era que no me apeteciese comer pastel, en cuanto lo vi se me hizo la boca agua, pero... ¿ración doble? ¿en serio? ¿tenía cara de desesperada o muerta de hambre?

- Mamá... esto es demasiado -susurré mirando mi plato desde diferentes ángulos- no creo que pueda comérmelo todo.

- Tienes que comer más -refutó con la mirada dura.

- Eso es un mito... me pondré como una foca -me quejé.

- Lo harás de todos modos... ¿qué más da? -dijo Naruto con cara de inocente.

Reprimí las ganas de tirarle un trozo de pan duro a la cabeza... tener amigos para eso.

- Tiene razón Sakura, Tsunade -intervino Fugaku-, tiene que cuidar su dieta, no puede engordar más de lo debido.

- ¿Tú que vas a saber? –espetó Mikoto- esto es cosa de mujeres, él día queque tengas un útero podrás opinar- después volvió su mirada a mí y me miró con seriedad- quiero el plato vacío señorita.

Las risitas ahogadas de Ino y Hinaya no se hicieron esperar, Itachi y Jiraiya, los únicos que no sabían nada, miraban de hito en hito sin entender ni una palabra de la conversación. Pero

Jiraiya no pudo evitar el gesto burlón al ver a su amigo aplacado de ese modo por su mujer.

- Yo te ayudo -susurró Itachi robándome medio pastes solo con una cuchara- ¿pada fe efdán los fermanos mayodes? -preguntó con la boca llena.

Rodé los ojos por no reírme de él en su propia cara... Itachi en ocasiones era tan... él mismo.

Comí el pequeño pedazo de pastel que pude salvar de las garras de Itachi disfrutando de cada bocado, Sasuke me miraba de reojo y sonreía, como si lo que estuviese pensando le hiciese gracia.

- ¿qué? -pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Antojos? -preguntó en mi oído.

- El pastel está muy bueno... -refunfuñe.

- Tonta -susurró besando mi mejilla.

Yo casi doy un respingo sorprendida por ese beso, no es que Sasuke nunca me hubiese besado frente a la familia, es solo que no lo esperaba y me cogió por sorpresa.

Después se aclaró la garganta y el estómago se me encogió... oh no... que esperase al menos a que Jiraiya tragase lo que tenía en la boca, que hubiese dos médicos presentes no nos libraba de tener que hacerle la maniobra de Heimlich para evitar que se pusiese azul por no poder respirar atragantado al saber que sería abuelo... oh... sería abuelo... senté unas cuantas lágrimas agolpándose en mis ojos al imaginarme a mi padre con un niño igual a Sasuke cuando era pequeño en sus rodillas, mientras le enseñaba a recoger el sedal de una caña de pescar... ¡estúpidas hormonas!

- ... vamos a casarnos -fue lo único que alcancé a oír de los labios de Sasuke, ya que estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de que había comenzado a hablar.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio y se nos quedaron mirando como si estuviésemos locos.

- ¿Con que no había boda? -gritó Tsunade.

- A eso se le llama restricción de información -gruñó Hinata taladrándome con la mirada.

- Esto es nuevo -murmuró Naruto.

Ino solo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y alzó el pulgar en dirección a Sasuke.

Fugaku sonrió y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Mikoto, sentada a su lado y con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse por sus ojos.

Itachi estaba mirando a Sasuke directamente con las aletas de su nariz dilatándose con su respiración. Y Jiraiya... estaba rojo, con la mirada clavada en su plato y sus labios tensos formado una fina línea.

- Papá... -susurré asustada ante su mutismo.

- Suelta lo demás -gritó Mikoto.

Sasuke dio un respingo a mi lado y le entró una risita nerviosa y yo mentalmente rogaba para que Jiraiya hubiese sido olvidadizo y hubiese dejado el arma en casa.

- ¿Hay más? -preguntó Itachi más blanco que la cal, yo asentí mientras ponía cara de circunstancias... en ese momento me arrepentía de haberme sentado a su lado, ahora Sasuke estaba demasiado cerca y podría lanzarse a por él en menos de un segundo- No... -susurró negando con la cabeza- dime que no te ha puesto ni un solo dedo encima -masculló entre dientes.

Miré a mi padre unos segundos y tomé aire hasta llenar mis pulmones.

- Estoy embarazada -dije con voz temblorosa.

Jiraiya abrió los ojos de golpe y me miró como si de un momento a otro me fuese a convertir en extraterrestre y comerme a todos los presentes. Su color cambió del rojo al morado y por un momento creí que se estaba ahogando. Pero tuve que desviar mi atención cuando sentí como Itachi temblaba a mi lado, lo miré asustada, nadie podría contra Itachi si se enfadaba, su fuerza bruta sería más fuerte que su coherencia y ni la misma Ino podría calmarlo.

- Uchiha... corre -susurró en un gruñido.

Sasuke se tensó a mi lado y yo lo sujeté par que no se fuese corriendo a la primera amenaza, él me había asegurado que todo saldría bien, así que haría caso de sus propias palabras y aguantaría la tormenta como todo un hombre.

- Itachi -le advertí mirándolo directamente.

- No Haruno... no va a funcionar -negó con la cabeza frenéticamente-, esta vez no me vas a intimidar con esa vocecita de niña enrabietada. Lo voy a matar, le voy a dejar los huevos de pajarita... ¿cómo se atreve a trocarte? ¿Cómo te hace eso? Voy a...

- Itachi -chilló Ino.

El interpelado se quedó callado de repente y miró a su mujer con los ojos extremadamente abiertos.

- ¿Tengo que recordarte un par de cosas? -preguntó la rubia alzando una ceja.

Itachi bajó la mirada avergonzado, pero segundos después la alzó con el ceño fruncido.

- Tú lo sabías -gruñó mirándola- por eso no querías que... eres... eres...

- ¿Qué soy? -preguntó en tono amenazante.

- ¿Adorable? -preguntó en un murmullo.

Todos estallamos en carcajadas, incuso Jiraiya que ya parecía tener un color más normal, aunque continuaba algo colorado.

Unos minutos después todos se habían dispersado, unos estaban en la sala de estar viendo la televisión, otros en la cocina y otros en el salón de juegos. yo me quedé en mi lugar, frente a mi padre que jugueteaba con unas cuantas mugas de pan siguiendo los trazos de los dibujos del mantel. Me puse en pie y me senté a su lado.

- Papá... yo... -susurré sin saber muy bien que decir.

Jiraiya alzó la cabeza y me dedicó una mirada muy intensa, pero la comisura de sus labios estaba levemente inclinada hacia arriba.

- Así que... una boda... un bebé... -murmuró sin dejar de mirarme.

Yo asentí y él suspiró.

- Sakura... ¿cuando has crecido tanto? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño- me parece que todavía era ayer cuando corrías hacia mí llorando porque te habías caído te habías raspado las rodillas.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo y sentí de nuevo las lágrimas picando en mis ojos.

- Papá... -susurré sin saber que más decir.

- Cerecito... -murmuró antes de atraerme hasta su pecho y abrazarme con fuerza- piensas hacerme abuelo... -dijo entre risas- eso es tan...

- Increíble -musité.

- Sí... -se alejó de mí y pellizcó mi nariz como lo hacía cuando era pequeña- pero... -parpadeó varias veces y resopló, en ese momento me di cuenta de que sus ojos esmeraldas, tan iguales a los míos, estaba vidriosos y húmedos. se los frotó un par de veces y volvió a mirarme- Tienes que prometerme que será un niño, tengo que enseñarle a pescar.

- Lo intentaré -dije entre risas.

Nos fuimos juntos hacia la sala, donde ya estaban todos reunidos frente a la televisión viendo no sé qué programa de televisión. Jiraiya se sentó entre Tsuande e Itachi que tenía a Ino sobre sus rodillas, y al mirar a mi alrededor comprobé que todos los lugares estaban ocupados, estaba por sentarme en la alfombra cuando las manos de Sasuke en mi cintura me arrastraron hasta que yo también quedé sobre sus rodillas.

Lo miré sonriendo y besé la punta de su nariz haciendo que sonriese.

- ¿Todo bien con Jiraiya? -preguntó en un susurro, yo asentí- te dije que todo iría bien -dijo muy pagado de sí mismo.

- Habló el que quería echar a correr con la amenaza de Itachi -me burlé.

- Tu hermano es enorme... y me da miedo -susurró mirándolo de reojo.

- Es uno de tu mejores amigos -susurré acurrucándome entre sus brazos.

Sasuke me apretó más contra su cuerpo y yo enterré el rostro en su cuello. Él soltó unas risitas ahogadas porque mis respiración le hizo cosquillas y yo suspiré... se estaba tan bien así... era mi lugar, no me movería de allí ni mil años.

- ¿Te estás quedando dormida? -preguntó en un susurro.

- No, solo estoy a gustito -susurré.

- Yo también... -suspiró y me apretó más contra él.

- Te amo -juro que no lo planeé... las palabras solo salieron de mi boca y me tensé en el mismo instante en el que Sasuke también lo hacía.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza a la vez que mi corazón se aceleraba y un sudor frío me cubría la espalda... no era así como esto tenía que pasar... no...

- Sakura... -me llamó Sasuke, yo no contesté- Sakura... -lo volvió a intentar.

Yo me aferré con fuerza a su cuello evitando que pudiese mirarme a los ojos, pero él hizo fuerza en mis brazos hasta que consiguió liberarse y me alejó solo lo suficiente para poder verme. Yo desvié la mirada en cuanto hizo contacto con la suya.

- Mírame Sakura -ordenó sujetando mis rostros con sus manos.

Alcé la mirada lentamente, a la vez que sentía que casi podía desmayarme... no... no... eso no podía estar pasando así... no en ese lugar... no rodeados de nuestra familia... no así...

- ¿Qué? -no sé si mi voz se oyó o solo moví los labios sin que ningún sonido saliese de ellos.

- Repite lo que has dicho -pidió con voz contenida.

- Sasuke yo... no... verás.. -balbuceé.

- Solo repite lo que has dicho -sus ojos azabaches parecían traspasarme hasta el alma y sentí como estremecía, cerré los ojos con fuerza y tomé una bocanada de aire. Cuando volví a abrirlos

Sasuke continuaba allí, esperando, con una expresión medio mortificada medio aliviada en su rostro.

Saqué fuerzas de flaqueza y separé mis labios para comenzar a hablar, mis barbilla tembló y sentí de nuevo las lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas.

- Te... te amo -lo dejé salir con un suspiro.

El semblante de Sasuke cambió al instante en que esas palabras salieron de mis labios. Una sonrisa radiante iluminó su rostro, tanto que deslumbraba. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y alegres, sus manos temblaban sujetando mis mejillas y podía ver como la vena de su sien palpitaba a toda velocidad.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando sentí sus labios fundiéndose con los míos en un beso voraz...

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.**

*Senju y Platt son los apellidos de solteras de Tsuande y Mikoto respectivamente

**Actualización = Reviews **

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewa recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) 15 Reviews en este capitulo onegai ya se acerca el final...**

**Besiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer: L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas._

**E**l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **_NO ME PERTENECE _**le pertenece ha **_Naobi-Chan_** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su maravilloso copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido, si lo hacen creanme que movere cielo y tierra para haser sus vidas miserables no quiero que vuelva a pasar por que me jode mucho que por culpa de personas que plagian varios de mis fabulosas autoras decidan irse.

Devido alos constantes plagios que ha sufrido Naobi-sempai decidio borrar todas sus historias incluyendo esta ami aun no me ha dicho que la borre pero en el dado caso que me diga pues obviamente lo hare solamente devo decirles que pues como borro todos los capitulo pues voy a estar mas atrasada por que aunque lo lei completamente hasta el final estoy tratando de recordar todo vale ? No me presionen trato de actualizar lo mas rapido pero espero y quede como Naobi sempai que es una maestra grandiosa n_n dejando de lado eso aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Pacto de Amigos espero y les guste creo que me he tardado mas de la cuenta con este pero bueno las dejo disfruten su lectura.

**N/A: H**_ola woaauhh enserio me alegro mucho cuando vi 30 Reviews creanme que no crei que tuviera tantos en el capitulo anterior yo espero que también este capitulo tenga la misma aceptación es corto a comparación de los demás no me maten por que si no no tendrán la actualización xD bueno me retiro para que lean con tranquilidad Bye Bye_

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

Temblaba de pies a cabeza, ya no sabía si los temblores que sentía eran propios o eran del cuerpo de Sasuke pegado al mío. No era capaz de asimilar lo que realmente estaba pasando, le dije a Sasuke que lo amaba... delante de toda la familia...

Ese pensamiento me hizo tensarme y Sasuke al notarlo se alejó un poco de mí, dejé que mi mirada vagara por toda la estancia y nadie pareció darse cuenta, lo que fuese que estaban viendo en la televisión era más importante que nuestra propia burbuja.

Volví a mirar a Sasuke que me observaba con el ceño fruncido, hasta que pareció que entendió lo que me pasaba y se puso en pie arrastrándome con él.

- Sasuke... ¿dónde...? -dejé la pregunta inconclusa porque él me interrumpió con un beso y una sonrisa torcida.

- Ven conmigo -susurró todavía con aquellos ojos tan brillantes que casi daban miedo.

Subimos los escalones del segundo piso y abrió la puerta de su antigua habitación, me invitó a entrar en ella y lo hice confundida... ¿por qué me había llevado allí? No sé exactamente lo que me pasó, pero todos los nervios que sentía se disiparon en el momento en el que puse un pie en su habitación. Fue como si me transportase al pasado, como si volviese a tener dieciséis años y fuese allí para tener una sesión de besos con Sasuke escondidos en su armario, para que Hinata ni Itachi se enterasen de que estábamos juntos. Ya que habíamos decidido mantener nuestra relación en secreto para que nuestros hermanos no se volviesen locos.

- Sasuke -susurré con una sonrisa al ver una foto de los dos sobre su mesita de noche. Era de nuestra graduación, ambos estábamos con las togas amarillas que Hinata tanto había odiado y sin birrete, ya que Sasuke estaba pegándole un mordisco al suyo mientras yo intentaba quitárselo de las manos.

- Siempre ha estado ahí -dijo desde mi espalda y muy cerca de mi oído.

Me giré sobresaltada al sentirlo tan cerca y en cuanto estuvimos frente a frente envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos y volvió a besarme. Yo no pude hacer más que colgarme de su cuello y devolverle el beso. Estar en esa habitación era como un viaje al pasado, un viaje donde solo importaban los sentimientos que sentíamos el uno por el otro y donde las promesas de que estaríamos siempre juntos y felices, eran sinceras.

El Uchiha se alejó de mí con la respiración entrecortada, pegó su frente a la mía y suspiró. Yo no sabía qué hacer... no sabía si dejar que mis labios pronunciasen aquellas dos palabras había sido una buena idea o no. Tenía miedo de perderlo, de perder aunque fuese solo su amistad y su disposición ante el pacto que habíamos tratado. El miedo se afianzó a mi estómago y me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Comencé a temblar... más todavía de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo y las piernas perdieron su fuerza, si no fuese porque Sasuke me estaba sujetando acabaría en el suelo.

- Mi Sakura -susurró con los ojos cerrados.

La respiración se me cortó al ver aquella sonrisa en sus labios, no era una sonrisa normal, no, era "**_la sonrisa_**" Esa que Sasuke solo ponía cuando estábamos a solas en el pasado, cuando hacíamos el amor o cuando nos prometíamos amarnos más allá de la eternidad.

Abrió los ojos y se alejó un poco de mí, su mirada sobre mí ardía. Sentía que podía traspasarme y llegar a saber todos mis secretos. Se la devolví, en ella intentaba transmitir todo lo que llevaba semanas ocultando, todo lo que lo amaba, todo lo que me hacía sentir, todo lo que me gustaría vivir a su lado.

- Yo también te amo -pronunció las palabras con una adoración y una reverencia que me hizo estremecerme.

Mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa, no era lo mismo que Naruto me lo insinuase o que yo lo intuyese... lo había dicho, él mismo pronunció las palabras. Me lo estaba garantizando con el brillo de sus ojos. No había lugar a dudas, a miedos o cualquier estupidez... me amaba, yo lo amaba... ¿que importaba el resto del mundo?

Sentí sus dedos en mis mejillas y en ese momento descubrí que estaba llorando una vez más.

- Te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar -susurró con voz contenida-, he estado... -cogió aire lentamente y después lo expulsó- he estado tanto tiempo esperando oírte decir eso. No te imaginas todo lo que he sufrido este tiempo sin ti, eras mi amiga pero no eras mía realmente... no podía besarte, no podía hacer el amor contigo, no podía decirte todo lo que te amaba... dios

Sakura -una lágrima, pequeña, casi del tamaño de un grano de arroz pero brillante como el cristal, descendió por su mejilla. Eso me impresionó, Sasuke no lloraba, nunca, y ahora lo estaba haciendo mientras me confesaba que me amaba. Mi corazón dio un estallido y creí que me desmayaría-. Dime algo por favor... -suplicó con voz temblorosa.

Mi boca se abrió de nuevo para hablar... ¿pero que podía decirle? Después de semejante confesión un simple "Te amo" me parecía tan insípido...

- Te amo - pero mi mente no parecía estar de acuerdo con mi cuerpo y las palabras salieron de mis labios de nuevo sin control-. Lo... lo siento... yo... yo tenía que habértelo dicho antes, yo tenía que... -me detuvo poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios y volvió a sonreír, aquella sonrisa privada que tenía solo para nosotros.

Se acercó despacio y deslizó sus labios sobre los míos en una suave caricia casi imperceptible, se alejó sonriendo y sujetándome todavía de la cintura me arrastró hasta que nos sentamos sobre su cama, todavía con aquel cobertor dorado que recordaba.

- No necesito que te disculpes, necesito que me lo repitas, quiero poder oírtelo decir cada día del resto de mi vida -suplicó.

Yo sonreí... ¿podría hacer lo que me pedía? Vamos... ¡si lo estaba deseando! Me moría de ganas de saltar sobre él y gritar a todo pulmón que lo amaba, que él me amaba...

- Ven aquí... -susurré tirando del cuello de su camisa atrayéndolo hacia mí, me detuve frente a sus labios y lo miré directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que me perturbaban y me daban la vida a partes iguales- te lo diré cada día y te lo demostraré cada segundo.

Sasuke se abalanzó sobre mis labios besándome con intensidad, ante lo efusivo de su acto mi espalda quedó apoyada en el colchón y él prácticamente sobre mí, mientras su lengua y la mia danzaban a un ritmo lento pero a la vez tan placentero que tenía que reprimir las ganas de suspirar como una boba, entre otras cosas porque para eso me tenía que alejar de él, y era lo último que me apetecía en ese momento.

- ¿No podéis hacer eso en el armario? -preguntó la voz de Itachi.

Ambos, Sasuke y yo, abrimos los ojos de golpe y lo miramos sobresaltados.

- ¿Creíais que no lo sabíamos? -preguntó con una ceja alzada- ¡Ja! si nos turnábamos para no perder detalle de todas las veces que os metíais mano. Porque tú, pedazo de cabrón -dijo amenazando a Sasuke con un dedo en alto tan típico de la familia Haruno-, le metías mano a mi hermana pequeña.

Sentí y oí como Sasuke tragaba en seco y comenzaba a temblar... oh sí,Itachit comenzaba a hacer de las suyas de nuevo.

- Ita-Kun -gruñí- ¿tengo que decirle a mamá quien rompió su jarrón de porcelana mientras hacía sexo salvaje con Ino?

Itachi abrió la boca y perdió todo el color de sus mejillas.

- Yo no lo rompí -dijo en un murmullo.

- No... fue el culo de Ino mientras la embestías como un loco -mis ojos se entrecerraron.

Itachi miró a ambos lados en un gesto nervioso y su barbilla tembló.

- Son daños colaterales -dijo sonriendo con sorna.

- Itachi -gruñí.

- Vale, vale... ya me voy -alzó las manos en señal de rendición- pero procura no meterle la lengua delante de mí... me da escalofríos -se dio la vuelta y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta tras él volvió a abrirla- por cierto, Mikoto pregunta si os quedareis a dormir, Ino y yo nos quedamos en casa de papá y mamá.

- ¿Naruto y Hinata? -preguntó Sasuke.

- Han desaparecido -contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Minutos después estaba en el baño de Sasuke, en ropa interior y mirándome al espejo en diferentes ángulos. Sasuke entró en ese momento y me abrazó mientras ronroneaba un "_Te amo_" en mi oído... sería tan fácil acostumbrarse a eso.

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó mirándome con ceño fruncido y extendiéndome una de sus camisetas que guardaba en casa de sus padres... yo suspiré.

- Creo que mi mamá tiene razón -admití derrotada.

- ¿En qué exactamente? -preguntó ocultando una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el borde de la bañera.

- Mi metabolismo es el de las mujeres Senju -mascullé molesta.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? -inquirió riéndose y sujetando mi mano para que me colocase entre sus rodillas abiertas.

- ¡Mira! -chillé señalando mi barriga.

- No veo nada... nada extraño -contestó con el ceño fruncido.

Me coloqué en un mejor ángulo para él que lo viene mejor y señalé el pequeño bultito que ya se asomaba entre mis caderas. Era apenas imperceptible, pero yo, que llevaba toda la vida con mi cuerpo, lo había notado casi al instante.

Sasuke sonrió y acarició el "_bultito_" con la yema de sus dedos, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese mi espalda.

- Hace un par de días que lo había notado -sonrió con suficiencia-, nadie conoce tu cuerpo mejor que yo -sus ojos me quemaban de nuevo mientras se clavaban en los míos, desnudándome con su mirada, aunque prácticamente ya lo estaba.

- ¿Te gustaré cuando esté hecha una foca? -pregunté con voz triste.

- Me gustarás hecha una foca, con un rabo peludo o haciendo el pino... te amo y no me importa nada de eso -en ese momento estaba sujetando mis caderas de frente a él y me estaba mirando a los ojos.

Era tan fácil creerle cuando hablaba con aquella convicción.

- Pero estaré gorda... y teniendo en cuenta lo torpe que soy...

- Cada vez que te mire recordaré porque estás así de gordita y lo que te llevó a estarlo también -susurró con voz sugerente-. Llevas un trocito de mí dentro de ti Haruno, eso es más que suficiente para que me gustes, para que te ame más todavía, para que adore de todos los modos posibles y para que esté eternamente agradecido por regalarme un hijo de los dos.

- Sasuke... -susurré sin saber muy bien que decir... estaba tan atontada por sus palabras.

Sasuke se puso en pie y besó mi frente.

- Vamos a dormir... pareces cansada -sin mediar más palabra me tomó en brazos y me llevó hasta la cama acurrucándose a mi lado.

Yo apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho y suspiré... sí, suspiré como una idiota enamorada viviendo su propio cuento de hadas.

* * *

**Actualización = Reviews **

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewa recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) 20 Reviews en este capitulo onegai ya se acerca el final...**

**Besiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclamer: L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas._

**E**l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **_NO ME PERTENECE _**le pertenece ha **_Naobi-Chan_** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su maravilloso copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido, si lo hacen creanme que movere cielo y tierra para haser sus vidas miserables no quiero que vuelva a pasar por que me jode mucho que por culpa de personas que plagian varios de mis fabulosas autoras decidan irse.

Devido alos constantes plagios que ha sufrido Naobi-sempai decidio borrar todas sus historias incluyendo esta ami aun no me ha dicho que la borre pero en el dado caso que me diga pues obviamente lo hare solamente devo decirles que pues como borro todos los capitulo pues voy a estar mas atrasada por que aunque lo lei completamente hasta el final estoy tratando de recordar todo vale ? No me presionen trato de actualizar lo mas rapido pero espero y quede como Naobi sempai que es una maestra grandiosa n_n dejando de lado eso aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Pacto de Amigos espero y les guste creo que me he tardado mas de la cuenta con este pero bueno las dejo disfruten su lectura.

**N/A: H**_ola se que no tiene perdón que me haya atrasado con la actualización del ficc, pero apenas ayer me instalarón de nuevo el internet ToT pero espero y disfruten este Break es NaruHina me retiro al rato les pondre un capitulo de amiga con derecho xD bye bye_

* * *

**OutTake 2 - Si no me escuchas... haré que lo hagas**

- ¿Hina-chan? -la llamó Naruto en un susurro.

Ella sonrió antes de girarse y fingir expresión de fastidio.

- ¿Qué? -espetó en un gruñido.

- ¿Me llevas a casa? -preguntó el rubio con voz inocente.

- ¿No has traído tu súper moto? -preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

- Llueve... además, Itachi se empeñó en traerme -se excusó con una sonrisa.

Hinata resopló, pero dentro de ella mil mariposas comenzaron a danzar en su estómago haciéndola casi temblar.

Después de despedirse de todos los presentes, se subieron al coche de Hinata y comenzaron el viaje en silencio. Las calles de Konoha estaban completamente vacías, era de noche y las luces de las farolas eran tan tenues que una espesa oscuridad rodeaba las carreteras por las que el coche avanzaba. Cuando el motor se apagó Naruto tomó aire y se dispuso a jugar sus cartas... se estaba arriesgando demasiado con lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero estaba harto de esperar, estaba harto de sus desplantes y de que no le prestase ni la mitad del tiempo que le dedicaba antes de que tuviesen aquel pequeño problema a causa de su relación con Azusa.

- ¿Quieres ver una cosa? -preguntó dándole a su voz un matiz de picardía.

Hinata tuvo que esforzarse en disimular un gesto de aburrimiento, dentro de ella estaba deseando tirársele encima y comérselo a besos, pero no quería mostrarse tan débil ante él, menos después de todo lo que la hizo esperar.

- ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó en tono monocorde.

- La maqueta de la casa de Sasuke y Sakura, he pensado en ti y le estoy haciendo a Sakura un vestidor enorme -dijo Naruto con voz emocionada.

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron de anticipación, el rubio la conocía perfectamente y sabía exactamente que decir para hacerla caer.

Fueron hacia la casa de Naruto, una de las más lujosas y modernas de todo Konoha y motivo de su orgullo, fue su primera obra completa, y se sentía tan orgulloso de ella que solo le faltaba poner un cartel de neón anunciando visitas guiadas.

Hinata avanzaba por el pasillo de piedras que había por el jardín casi rebotando sobre sí misma. Hacía meses que no iba a casa de Naruto, y la última vez que lo hizo fue para una cena de amigos en la que luego vieron una película, ahora estaban solos, y aunque todavía tenía en mente su plan de "_ignorar y hacer sufrir a Uzumaki_" no podía evitar sentirse emocionada al estar a solas con él.

En cuanto entraron Hinata fue directa a la segunda planta, donde estaba el estudio de Naruto y donde se suponía que debía estar la maqueta, pero cuando iba a entrar Naruto la detuvo.

- Está en la habitación del fondo -dijo con un reborde de nerviosismo en su voz.

- Ese es tu dormitorio - dijo Hinata con el ceño fruncido.

- Pero... he hecho reformas y ahora está allí mi estudio -mintió descaradamente, y Hinata lo sabía, pero aun así decidió seguirle el juego y esperar a que le deparaban las triquiñuelas de Naruto.

Hinata entró en aquella habitación que estaba completamente a oscuras, cuando buscó el interruptor de la luz oyó como la puerta se cerraba de golpe y el sonido metálico del seguro. Los nervios se afianzaron en su estómago y se estremeció. No creía ser capaz de contenerse encerrados en tan pocos metros cuadrados, su determinación flaquearía en cuanto se acercase o la tocase con aquellas manos tan suaves, y fuertes y ... detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos al percatarse de que si continuaba así acabaría ruborizándose aunque estaban a oscuras y nadie lo vería.

- ¿Naruto? -preguntó con voz temblorosa.

La luz se encendió de repente y Naruto estaba frente a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos y con intención completamente clara de no dejarla salir de allí hasta que todas las cartas estuviesen sobre la mesa.

- Tenemos que hablar -gruñó con voz dura sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

- Tengo una cita y llegaré tarde- dijo Hinata volviendo a su plan inicial "_ignorar y hacer sufrir a Uzumaki"_ se repitió como un mantra.

- ¿Con Naoi? -preguntó él con voz afilada- ¿O esta noche le toca a Sorai? -no podía vitar sentir celos de esos... ¡esos patanes! no podía ni imaginarse a uno de ellos besándola como deseaba hacerlo él y mucho menos tocándola o... negó con la cabeza para ignorar esos pensamientos y clavó sus ojos en los griseaseos de Hinata.

- Con quien salga no es de tu incumbencia -gruñó la chica.

Naruto sintió una oleada de ira que nacía desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas y se deslizaba por cada una de sus venas... no... esa noche los idiotas de

Sorai o Naoi se quedarían con las ganas... esa noche y para siempre, Hinata era suya, suya y de nadie más.

Volviendo a su plan inicial si las cosas se torcían sujetó a Hinata por un brazo y la arrastró hasta la cama hasta que la obligó a sentarse.

- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó Hnata en un grito.

- Vamos a hablar quieras o no -gruñó desesperado- llevo semanas soportando esta situación y ya no puedo más.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo -a Hinata le costaba cada vez más mostrarse indiferente, deseaba hundir la manos en su pelo y besarlo hasta que sus pulmones ardiesen por la ausencia de oxigeno, pero se repitió a sí misma que si ella había esperado tantos años por él, él debía esperar un poco más por ella. No mucho, solo un par de semanas... o una... quizás... estaba tan guapo enfadado-. Me voy -aseveró poniéndose en pie.

Pero Naruto fue más rápido que ella y de un empujón la hizo caer al colchón, y cuando Hinata quiso darse cuenta estaba estirada sobre su cama y con las manos inmovilizadas. Se sorprendió ante ese hecho y miró por sobre su cabeza para ver qué era lo que la tenía prisionera y se abrió sus ojos como platos a ver sus muñecas sujetas por unas esposas a los barrotes de la cama.

- Naruto... -susurró con voz temblorosa.

Si no se la conociese sería fácil pensar que sentía miedo, pero lo que de verdad la turbaba en ese momento era un calor abrasador en la parte baja de su

vientre.

- Me vas a escuchar Hinata -gruñó sentándose a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

Hinata se vio inmovilizada por completo, pero no estaba asustada, excitada sería la palabra más adecuada. Parecía que alguien había encendido una hoguera en medio de sus piernas sin previo aviso.

- Dime lo que tengas que decir y acaba con esto de una vez -Hinata intentó darle un poco de autoridad a su tono, pero fracasó y sonó más a súplica que a lo que en verdad pretendía.

Naruto respiró hondo para darse valor... había llegado el momento que tanto había deseado los últimos días.

- No me interrumpas -pidió mirándola a los ojos, resopló y tomó sus rostro entre sus manos acariciando sus mejillas con dulzura, Hinata tuvo que reprimir las ganas de llorar, había soñado tantas veces con eso, con un Naruto dulce y tierno con ella, a la ver que excitante y... -te amo -susurró con todo lo que sentía dentro- y no soporto que te vayas con Naoi, con Sorai o con cualquier otro, porque te necesito conmigo, solo conmigo.

Hinata intentó no sonreír, pero no pudo evitarlo y las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron levemente.

- Llevo tanto tiempo enamorado de ti que no me di cuenta hasta que sentí que podía perderte -aseguró acariciando sus mejillas y su labio inferior con su dedo pulgar.

- ¿Qué pasa con Azusa? -preguntó ella con voz ronca.

- Ella ya no es nadie, nadie comparada contigo y con todo lo que siento -aseguró Naruto con sus ojos azules clavados en los de ella.

Hinata sonrió, sus ojos brillaron y Naruto devolvió esa sonrisa sin darse cuenta.

- Bésame -pidió ella en un susurro.

Naruto no pudo ignorar una orden de ese calibre y mucho menos viniendo de sus labios. Se acercó a ella lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron, el beso se volvió demandante al próximo roce, y ambos gimieron ante el contacto que llevaban tanto tiempo anhelando.

Hinata, sonriendo para sus adentros, se preparó para el próximo movimiento. Tensó sus piernas y con todas sus fuerzas alzó su rodilla izquierda directamente hacia la entrepierna de Naruto. Él soltó un quejido ahogado y se dejó caer de lado sobre el colchón, al lado de Hinata.

- ¿A qué... a qué viene esto? -preguntó entre jadeos y sujetando su zona afectada con amabas manos.

Sentía un dolor lacerante recorriéndole la espalda, y su cabeza daba vueltas pese a estar tumbado.

- ¿No te imaginas lo que he sufrido yo al verte con esa zorra a lo largo de los años? -chilló Hinata indignada- Nada, escúchame bien, nada de lo que puedas sentir tú ahora al verme con otro hombre se puede asemejar un poco a todo lo que yo he sufrido, así que... ahora recupérate lo antes posible y suelta mis manos que tengo algo importante que hacer.

- Hinata... -gimió.

- Suelta mis manos -gruñó.

Naruto se enderezó con dificultad, pero consiguió llegar hasta Hinata y liberar sus manos de las esposas. En cuanto lo hizo, ella se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo sin dejarle apenas respirar...

A la mierda el plan, a la mierda la semana de espera... disfrutaría de Naruto todo lo que pudiese y nadie iba a impedirlo, ni Azusa ni ninguna otra lagartija

que lo intentase, Naruto era suyo, lo sabía prácticamente desde que tenía diez años, y con el paso del tiempo eso no había cambiado. Él era suyo y ella y era completamente suya también.

Hinata fue desnudándolo lentamente, mientras sentía como su miembro adolorido iba despertando poco a poco. Naruto hacía lo mismo con ella, despojándola prenda a prenda con tanto cuidado como si fuesen los pétalos de una rosa.

Cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos, Naruto se colocó entre sus piernas y mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos se introdujo lentamente en ella, pero se tensó al encontrarse con algo que no esperaba, una barrera le impedía continuar y miro a Hinata con los ojos desorbitados.

- Continua -pidió ella con un suspiro.

- Pero... Hinata... yo... -balbuceó.

- Continua... -repitió.

- ¿Por qué yo? -preguntó Naruto con una tímida sonrisa.

- Porque siempre has sido tú -dijo Hinata devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Naruto suspiro y la besó lentamente, mientras de un solo empujón se insertó en ella haciendo que gimiese dolorosamente.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... -susurraba al borde la desesperación cuando vio dos lágrimas salir de sus ojos- haré que el dolor se vaya, te lo prometo.

Besó de nuevo sus labios y comenzó con un vaivén lento y seguro hasta que ambos se perdieron entre susurros y gemidos de placer.

Minutos después ambos yacían acurrucados, uno junto al otro y con sus piernas enredadas. Naruto tenía la nariz enterrada en su cabello y aspiraba su esencia casi como si fuese una droga.

- Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar -susurró medio dormido.

- Ya me lo pagarás -dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

- Por cierto -dijo preocupado de repente- ¿Estás tomando anticonceptivos?

Hinata movió su cabeza para poder mirarlo y frunció el ceño.

- No tenía motivos para hacerlo, era virgen hasta hace unos minutos -dijo molesta.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos y la miró asustado.

- No he utilizado protección... Hinata... yo lo siento mucho... no quería... dios -gimió frustrado.

- ¿Qué? -su voz se levó dos octavas- ¿Y ahora que va a pasar?

- Nada, mañana iremos al hospital, te tomarás la pastilla y no pasará nada -intentó tranquilizarla.

- No pienso tomarme un coctel de hormonas solo por tus olvidos -gruñó.

- ¿Qué pretendes entonces? ¿Qué tengamos un hijo? -en ese momento se quedó congelado, entendió perfectamente la estupidez de Sakura y Sasuke al hacer ese estúpido pacto, al ponerse de acuerdo en compartir algo tan maravillosos como una pequeña personita sonrosada y regordeta que los uniese para siempre. La idea le pareció de lo más perfecta... un hijo suyo y de Hinata.

La miró con una nueva emoción brillando en sus ojos. Hinata le devolvió la mirada confusa, pero accedió al beso que él intentaba darle. Cuando su miembro, erecto y ardiendo como si estuviese cubierto de fuego la penetró de nuevo, supo cual era su intención, un bebé... sonrió contra sus labios y se rindió al deseo una vez más.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclamer: L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas._

**E**l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito _**NO ME PERTENECE **_le pertenece ha _**Naobi-Chan**_ quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su maravilloso copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido, si lo hacen creanme que movere cielo y tierra para haser sus vidas miserables no quiero que vuelva a pasar por que me jode mucho que por culpa de personas que plagian varios de mis fabulosas autoras decidan irse.

Devido alos constantes plagios que ha sufrido Naobi-sempai decidio borrar todas sus historias incluyendo esta ami aun no me ha dicho que la borre pero en el dado caso que me diga pues obviamente lo hare solamente devo decirles que pues como borro todos los capitulo pues voy a estar mas atrasada por que aunque lo lei completamente hasta el final estoy tratando de recordar todo vale ? No me presionen trato de actualizar lo mas rapido pero espero y quede como Naobi sempai que es una maestra grandiosa n_n dejando de lado eso aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Pacto de Amigos espero y les guste creo que me he tardado mas de la cuenta con este pero bueno las dejo disfruten su lectura.

**N/A: H**_ola se que me he tardado horrores en subir nuevo capitulo pero he estado ocupada y mis pensamientos y mi vida es un total y reverendo desastre tengo cosas que pensar y decisiones dificiles que tomar y por ese motivo he estado totalmente desconectada._

_La verdad el amor puede ser hermoso aveses pero tambien la cosa mas dolorosa que exista mi estado depresivo no ayuda mucho por que no puedo rescribir las cosas cuando se trata de pura miel a cada dos por tres me desvio del tema y eso no ayuda mucho asi que bueno me tengo que ir para dejarlas y lean tranquilas espero y les guste este capitúlo la verdad ya estamos por asi decirlo en la recta final tengo planeado terminar este ficc el dia ultimo de este año 2011 pero no se si tenga el tiempo suficiente espero y si pueda por que la verdad este es uno de los fics despues de Esta vez si con los que me he sentido parte de ellos bueno me retiro bye bye y disfruten su lectura._

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

— Sakura... ¡llegaremos tarde! —gritó Sasuke sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Resoplé mirando mi reflejo en el espejo del baño, me había puesto una camiseta un poco más floja de lo normal, Sasuke decía que eran imaginaciones mías, pero yo estaba segura de que mi estomago crecía día a día. Y no es que me avergonzase de estar embarazada, todo lo contrario, pero teníamos cena familiar de nuevo en la mansión Uchiha, por lo que no me apetecía tener que escuchar a Tsudade y a Mikoto en otra de sus discusiones de adolescentes sobre quien de las dos tenía mejor metabolismo.

Sentí las manos de Sasuke en mi cadera y su respiración en mi cuello, lo que me hizo estremecerme vergonzosamente y sonreír. Era asombroso cómo reaccionaba mi cuerpo ante su cercanía, en cuanto lo tenía a tres metros a la redonda mi cuerpo reconocía su presencia y mis reacciones me delataban.

Sasuke sonrió contra mi oído y besó el lóbulo de mi oreja.

— Estarás preciosa te pongas lo que te pongas... no le des más vueltas y vámonos ya —susurró divertido.

Hice un mohín y Sasuke envolvió mi cintura con sus manos dejando sus manos sobre mi vientre, mientras hacía dibujos sobre la ropa con la yema de sus dedos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en tono preocupado.

— Tu madre y la mía me dan miedo —confesé—, y si le sumas que estarán todos allí... Hinata con todos los planes para la boda que me están volviendo loca, Ino riéndose de todo sin motivo hasta que se le saltan las lágrimas, Naruto que no deja de mirar a Hinata como si fuese un psicópata a punto de echársela sobre el hombro y salir corriendo, Itachi cuidando a Ino como si fuese de cristal y se fuese a romper y mi padre y el tuyo mirándonos a todos como si estuviésemos a punto de ser ingresados en un loquero.

La risa musical de Sasuke inundó mis oídos y sonreí involuntariamente, escucharlo tenía ese efecto en mí.

— Es una noche más entre los Uchiha-Haruno-Uzumaki —dijo divertido—, ya deberías estar acostumbrada, llevamos toda la vida con cenas de este tipo.

— Lo sé... —suspiré.

Unos minutos después estábamos en las afueras de Konoha frente a la casa de los Uchiha, todos los coches estaban aparcados enfrente y eso hizo que mis nervios se pusiesen a flor de piel... no sabía si sería capaz de soportar otra de nuestras "_cenas_", pero estaba segura de que si cancelaba Hinata o la misma Mikoto serían capaces de ir a casa de Sasuke y sacarme a empujones de allí.

Sasuke y yo entramos sin llamar a la puerta, ya que estaba abierta de par en par y se oían las voces de Tsunade y Mikoto discutiendo como era costumbre.

— Las patatas asadas no pegan con el pollo, ponlas en un recipiente aparte —replicaba Tsunade.

— ¿Cómo no van a pegar con el pollo? —preguntaba Mikoto— Las han creado para ir juntas, o eso es lo que asegura tu hijo Itachi.

— Paparruchas... —masculló la otra molesta.

Sasuke me miró con una ceja alzada y yo sonreí... era nuestra familia, con sus extravagancias y todo los queríamos y los aceptábamos tal y como eran.

— ¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! —gritaba Hinata mientras avanzaba dando saltitos a lo largo del pasillo— Tienes que ver los arreglos de flores que hemos elegido esta tarde entre las tres, ¡los vas a amar! Tsunade dijo que serían un poco cargados, pero Mikoto y yo estábamos de acuerdo en que las rosas rosadas y amarillas quedan hermosas juntas.

— Sí... —susurré aturdida.

Y aquí comenzaba...

Faltaban poco más de tres semanas para la boda. Después de que ambos, Sasuke y yo, nos admitiéramos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, decidimos que la boda tendría que ser cuanto antes, no podíamos esperar más para que lo nuestro fuese oficial, al menos eso fue la versión que dimos a nuestra familia, la verdad es que Sasuke me coaccionó para que nos casásemos cuanto antes, prometiéndome que me llevaría lejos de luna de miel y así no tendría que aguantar más discusiones Senju vs Platt que tanto me desquiciaban.

Desde que anunciamos la fecha de la boda para el 24 de julio, Hinata se había vuelto prácticamente loca con los preparativos, alegando que yo al estar embarazada debía preocuparme solo de estar bien y descansar, no me dejaba participar en nada. Realmente no me importaba, lo prefería, mientras me dejases elegir el vestido sería feliz con lo demás.

Después Hinata comenzó a hablarme del restaurante, de las invitaciones, de cómo irían distribuidas la mesas... y todo eso en poco más de un minuto y casi sin pararse a tomar aire. En ocasiones me preguntaba como lo hacía, no tenía que ser fácil conseguir la capacidad de respirar y hablar al mismo tiempo, y encima sumarle que daba saltitos sobre sí misma y batía las manos con nerviosismo... Hinata era capaz de provocarte una crisis de ansiedad en poco más de unos minutos y con su simple presencia... aterrador.

— Hinata... —la reprendió Sasuke— Sakura está cansada, ya sabes que te dirá que sí a todo... no la molestes.

Lo miré agradeciéndole con la mirada y él me guiñó un ojo haciendo que mi corazón diese un brinco, ese hombre acabaría conmigo algún día.

Me fui a sentar en la sala en lo que Sasuke iba a algún lugar de la casa, me coloqué entre Fugaku y Jiraiya que estaban sentados en el sofá bebiendo cerveza y viendo deportes como los verdaderos "_hombres de la casa_", no es que ellos adoptasen esa actitud machista por sí mismos, la realidad es que sus mujeres los echaban de la cocina a base de golpes en la cabeza con cucharas de madera. Con el tiempo comprendieron que la cocina era territorio vetado para los hombres de la familia, al menos si no querían tener una hemorragia cerebral a causa de un mal golpe.

— ¿Qué tal cariño? —preguntó Fugaku mientras mi padre me pasaba un brazo por los hombros y me besaba el pelo.

— Bien... —susurré no muy convencida.

— ¿Qué ha hecho Hinata ahora? —preguntó endureciendo un poco el gesto, aunque se notaba que era un poco forzado, Fugaku adoraba a su hija, la "_princesita Uchiha"_ como él la llamaba. La pequeña de la casa no tenía más que poner su carita de cordero degollado y batir un poco sus pestañas para tener a su padre metido en el bolsillo y completamente a su merced.

— Lo de siempre... torturarme... —me quejé.

Él rió disimuladamente y mi padre lo hizo abiertamente ganándose un gruñido de mi parte.

— ¿Y tú te llamas mi padre? —pregunté fingiendo indignación— Que sepas Jiraiya, que no voy a invitarte a mi boda —amenacé mirándolo con seriedad.

— Llegas tarde —sonrió él—, Hinata me ha dado la invitación esta mañana. Además, por lo que me ha dicho tu madre soy el padrino, créeme cuando te digo que mejor no le digas que me dejarás fuera de esto porque me dejará eunuco de por vida.

Fugaku comenzó a reírse y yo me levanté de allí enfurruñada. No soportaba que las bromas que intentaba hacer se volviesen en mi contra.

Fui hasta la cocina y allí Mikoto y Tsunade, mientras preparaban la cena le hacían un interrogatorio exhaustivo a Sasuke de cómo había estado a lo largo de la semana. Ambas sabían que preguntarme a mí era inútil, ya que con un escueto _"he estado bien"_ me las quitaba de encima. Pero Sasuke era más inocente y era capaz de decirle hasta cuantas veces había vomitado al día.

— Ven aquí —dijo mi madre en cuanto crucé la puerta de la cocina.

Yo me acerqué a ella con una sonrisa esperando un abrazo, y lo tuve, lo que me sorprendió fue que después levantó mi camiseta y me obligó a ponerme de lado para que pudiese verme mejor.

— ¡Ves! Mikoto ya te lo decía yo —dijo emocionada— ya se le nota... es una Senji de pies a cabeza.

Gruñí de nuevo y le arranqué el borde de mi camiseta a Tsunade que todavía lo sujetaba con una mano mientras que con la otra señalaba mi vientre con un dedo alzado. Sasuke sonreía como un bobo mientras me miraba y Mikoto ocultaba una sonrisa mientras miraba mi gesto de frustración y la sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro de mi madre.

— Iré a buscar a Hinata —mascullé— al menos ella, aunque loca, no me apunta con el dedo— fruncí el ceño y moví mi propio dedo varias veces frente al rostro de mi madre ganándome una carcajada por parte de todos.

Puede que el embarazo me tuviese los nervios crispados, pero que mi madre era insoportable. Si a su peculiar forma de ser y sentido del humor extraño añadíamos que era especialista en sacarme de mis casillas, lo preferible era mantenerla alejada de mí los próximos seis meses.

Subí las escaleras hasta el segundo piso buscando a Hinata, ella estaba en la biblioteca mientras colocaba y recolocaba algunos libros en una estantería. De todos era sabido que ella era una perfeccionista demasiado escrupulosa, pero su actitud en ese momento estaba siendo más obsesiva de lo normal. La observé durante unos segundos hasta que me percaté de la presencia de Ino de pie a mi lado y mirándola con el ceño tan fruncido como él mío.

— ¿Que mosca le ha picado? —le pregunté en un susurro.

— No tengo ni idea... —dijo arrastrando las palabras— está histérica, desde que he llegado no ha dejado de hacer cosas raras. Y según Mikoto no se ha tomado café en todo el día.

— ¿Ha dormido aquí? —pregunté confundida.

Hinata, desde que se había independizado, nunca había vuelto a dormir en casa de sus padres. Eso para ella era un signo de debilidad, los quería mucho y

los visitaba a diario, pero quedarse bajo su techo era como decir que haberse ido había sido una equivocación, no un modo de compartir un poco más de tiempo con su familia.

— Sí... lleva unos días muy rara —frunció sus labios y después suspiró— a ver si puedes sonsacarle lo que le pasa, a mí no deja de esquivarme.

Suspiré mientras oía el sonido de los tacones de Ino perdiéndose por el pasillo, entré en la biblioteca y me puse tras Hinata mientras ella quitaba un libro, lo giraba y lo volvía a colocar del mismo modo en que estaba.

— Hina... —la llamé en un susurro.

Ella se giró y me miró de un modo extraño antes de sonreír con tristeza y arrastrarme hasta uno de los sillones que decoraban la habitación.

— Necesito hablar contigo —dijo con una nota de nerviosismo.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté preocupada.

— Si... no... no lo sé... —gimió frustrada y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos— necesito tu ayuda.

— Hina... me estas asustando, habla ya —supliqué.

Ella se removió en el sofá y me miró intensamente unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada avergonzada... ¿Hinata avergonzada? Eso era más serio de lo que pensaba.

— ¿Cómo... cómo supiste que... que tú... que estabas embarazada? —preguntó con una hilo de voz.

Parpadeé sorprendida, ¿A qué demonios venía esa pregunta?

— Eh... pues... realmente no lo supe hasta que Fugaku me hizo una analítica —fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Pero tuviste algún síntoma? —volvió a preguntar.

— Sí... estaba cansada, con sueño... después comenzaron los mareos y las nauseas... Hinata Uchiha, ¿A qué viene todo esto? —pregunté confundida.

— Es posible que esté embarazada —admitió en un susurro.

Yo me quedé paralizada en shock... ¿qué Hinata qué? Si hubiese podido reaccionar estaría buscando la cámara oculta... esto no podía estar pasando, hasta donde yo sabía Hinata era virgen porque estaba esperando a Naruto... ¿entonces?

— ¿Qué? —pregunté aturdida— Pero... Hinata... tú... veras... cómo... emm... ¿qué?

— He tenido relaciones sin protección —admitió—, antes de que me digas nada ya sé que es una irresponsabilidad, pero cuando lo hacía la idea de un bebé me parecía de lo más perfecta, pero ahora tengo un retraso de cinco días Sakura... ¡cinco! —chilló— Y me estoy volviendo loca... yo no quiero un bebé... no todavía... es demasiado precipitado... ¡joder! Si ni siquiera estamos juntos en serio... estoy muerta de miedo... no sé que hacer... ayúdame por favor.

Suspiré y miré a una de mis mejores amigas a los ojos. Aunque una parte de mí quería llorar al escuchar su discurso tan emocionado y su desesperación, la otra parte pugnaba por soltar una enorme carcajada porque había sido demasiado gracioso ver a Hinata hablando tan deprisa y haciendo aspavientos con sus brazos frenéticamente.

— Lo primero tranquilidad... —coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros y ella me miró afligida— ¿No has pensado que tus nervios pueden hacer que te retrases más? Lo siguiente es lo más obvio... hazte un test y sal de dudas.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y bufó en mi dirección.

— Tengo el test... pero no me atrevo a hacerlo... me da miedo el resultado —susurró.

— ¿Qué haces aquí sentada si tienes un test? —pegunté alzando una ceja.

— ¡Mierda Sakura, estoy asustada! Tú no puedes entenderlo porque no es posible que estés embarazada —espetó cruzándose de brazos, yo ahogué una carcajada y ella me miró sonriendo— vale... tú estás embarazada, pero lo sabes... no es una sospecha.

— Pero por mucho miedo que tengas, creo que es mejor salir de dudas cuanto antes —intenté tranquilizarla.

— ¿Estarás conmigo? —preguntó haciendo un puchero.

Sin esperar mi contestación me arrastró hasta la que era su habitación y entramos al baño donde, oculto entre unas toallas, Hinata tenía el test de embarazo.

— ¿Sabes cómo se hace? —preguntó asustada de nuevo.

— A ver... todos tienen el mismo mecanismo... —lo saqué de la caja y se lo mostré— lo mojas por aquí y después solo hay que esperar... toma.

Un minuto después estábamos sentadas en su cama y el test estaba esperando en su mesita de noche.

— Estoy histérica Sakura... entretenme con algo —me pidió.

Suspire y me tumbé a su lado, ambas mirábamos al techo y estábamos en silencio.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Quién es quién? —dijo confundida.

— ¿Con quién te has... acostado? No creo que tu retraso sea debido al espíritu santo.

Hinata suspiró y casi pude imaginar una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

— Naruto —susurró.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté alzándome de golpe y cayendo sobre la almohada porque todo comenzó a dar vueltas— ¿Naruto...nuestro Naruto?

— Sí —admitió.

— Lo voy a matar... ¿por qué no me ha dicho nada? —gruñí— Además... ¿Se ha vuelto loco? ¿Sexo sin protección?

— Es más sencillo de lo que piensas... sabes que yo lo quiero.

— Y sé que él te quiere a ti... pero... ¡joder! Es precipitado Hinata... muy precipitado —negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Sasuke y contigo? —preguntó indignada— Lleváis solo cinco meses juntos y ya vais a tener un hijo... no hay mucha diferencia.

— La hay, Sasuke y yo tenemos un pasado, no estamos comenzando una relación a ciegas —aseveré.

— No la hay... Sasuke y tú os estáis precipitando... ¿un bebé?... Sakura... ¿estás segura? —preguntó enderezándose y mirándome con condescendencia.

— Estoy tan segura como que voy a casarme con él, así que sí... estoy segura —gruñí.

— Yo me casaría con Naruto sin dudarlo igual que tú lo harías con Sasuke... si lo mío es precipitado lo tuyo también —se enfurruñó.

— Eres desquiciante... se han pasado ya los cinco minutos —mascullé molesta— ¿Miras tú o miro yo? —pregunté.

Hinata me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y comenzó a temblar.

— Tú... mira tú... —musitó. Sujeté el test y cuando iba a mirarlo ella me lo arrebató de las manos— ¡Lo haré yo!

Miró el aparatito y después frunció el ceño...

— ¿Qué? —pregunté nerviosa.

— Que yo no he mirado el significado del resultado —murmuró— solo sé que aquí hay una estúpida raya —tiró el test con frustración al suelo y se cruzó de brazos molesta.

— ¿Solo una raya? —le pregunté y ella asintió— Estás embarazada, Hinata... —dije con voz contenida y sonriendo internamente.

Hinata alzó la cabeza de repente y me miró a los ojos con una mezcla de pánico y miedo... todo eso mezclado con terror.

— No, no, no, no, no, no... esto no puede estar pasando... mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda... ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? —comenzó a pasearse por la habitación a toda velocidad

— ¿Castrar a Naruto? —pegunté ahogando una carcajada.

— Sí... tú ríete perra preñada —gruñó— ¡joder! Sakura me voy a morir... yo no puedo dar a luz... soy demasiado pequeña para eso.. el bebé me va a destrozar, voy a quedar deformada el resto de mi vida y Naruto no me va a querer... se irá de nuevo con Azusa o con una siliconada con la cabeza hueca... se va a arruinar mi vida... —lloriqueó.

En ese momento yo estaba ya con lágrimas en los ojos sin poder parar de reírme... Hinata podía ser muy melodramática cuando se lo proponía.

— ¿De qué coño te ríes tú pedazo de perra? —gritó tirándome una almohada y dejándose caer de frente contra el colchón de su cama justo a mi lado.

Yo reí todavía con más fuerza y me puse en pie para buscar el dichoso test que estaba en la otra punta de la habitación, lo cogí mientras intentaba calmar mis risas, pero era complicado.

— ¿Qué, qué, qué? —dijo Hinata poniéndose en pie de un salto y colocándose frente a mí— Te he dicho que había una raya, una estúpida raya... ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí como para ser capaz de diferenciar un maldita raya de lo que fuese que tendría que poner si fuese negativo?

Me tragué de nuevo las ganas de reír y respiré hondo para serenarme, cuando ya tenía la capacidad suficiente para hablar sin reírme miré a mi amiga sonriendo y ella me gruñó... me gruñó a mí mientras me taladraba con la mirada.

— No estás embarazada... era una broma —dije sonriendo.

Hinata frunció el ceño y me arrancó el test de las manos.

— Yo he visto la rayita Sakura... ¡mírala! —me lo colocó frente a los ojos— ¡Una raya, una maldita raya!

Solté una risita nerviosa y Hinata volvió a gruñirme.

— Una raya negativo dos rayas positivo... me he hecho varios de esos y no necesito mirar las instrucciones para saberlo —contesté con suficiencia.

— ¡Mientes! —chilló caminando hacia el baño para rebuscar la caja en la papelera.

Volvió unos segundos después y se sentó en cama mientras leía el papel de las instrucciones detenidamente. Su cabeza de alzó de un solo movimiento y sus ojos parecían a punto de querer matarme.

— ¡Tú! —gritó señalándome con el dedo— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¡Eres cruel! Porque estás embarazada y mi pobre sobrino no tiene la culpa pero... pero... ¡eres asquerosa! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Ino entró en la habitación de Hinata con cara de asustada.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó atropelladamente.

— Que no serás tía... al menos por parte de Naruto —me encogí de hombros y me senté de nuevo en la cama.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundida.

— Eres una asquerosa... y... y... ¡arg! —gritó Hinata cerrando sus manos en puños— Te la pienso devolver Haruno... casi se me cae el corazón de todo lo

rápido que estaba latiendo —gimió colocándose una mano en el pecho.

— ¿De quién es esto? —preguntó Ino cogiendo el test con dos dedos como si fuese a morderle— Sakura... no creo que por más test que te hagas cambie el resultado —sonrió.

— No es mío —sonreí de vuelta—, es de la del corazón que se cae.

Hinata me taladró con la mirada e Ino dio un respingo antes de ponerse frente a Hinata y mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Serás guarra! —le gritó— ¿Cómo te atreves a follar con alguien y no decirme nada?

Hinata tragó en seco y se sentó a mi lado.

— Yo no he follado con nadie —dijo derrochando dignidad— he hecho el amor.

— El proceso es el mismo ¿cierto? —Ino arqueó una ceja— Follar, hacer el amor... un matiz sin importancia —hizo un gesto con su mano— Pero... ¿quién ha sido el semental que ha hecho que olvides al gilipollas de mi hermano? —preguntó Ino colocándose a mi otro lado.

— Ha sido Naruto —dije entre risas.

Ino comenzó a reírse también hasta que se salieron las lágrimas de los ojos. De verdad que estaba muy rara, en ocasiones le daba por reírse como si se hubiese tomado algo...

— ¿Os dais cuenta? —preguntó cuando se hubo serenado.

— ¿De qué? —preguntamos Hinata y yo a coro.

— Somos cuñadas... las tres... —nos señaló con un dedo y las tres sonreímos— yo estoy con tu hermano —me señaló—, tú estás con el mío— señaló a Hinata— y ella está con el tuyo... —me señaló a mí de nuevo mientras miraba a Hinata...

Volvimos a estallar en carcajadas hasta que Ino, de repente se puso a llorar. Hinata y yo nos miramos preocupadas hasta que nos sentamos a ambos lados de Ino y comenzamos a consolarla.

— ¿Itachi ha hecho alguna estupidez? —preguntó Hinata.

— Itachi siempre hace estupideces —dijo Ino con voz ahogada.

Las tres volvimos a reír, hasta Ino, que todavía tenía sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. Un momento... cambios de humor drásticos, últimamente comía más, ya que en el colegio siempre que la veía estaba devorando algún dulce... eso quería decir que...Chillé y las dos me miraron asustadas.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Hinata.

— Ino —mascullé entre dientes— ¿quien más guarra de las tres por no decirnos nada?

Hinata me miró confundida e Ino bajó la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

— Estabas tan feliz con tu embarazo y la boda que no quise robarte protagonismo... pero yo quería contártelo —se excusó— el día que tú y Sasuke lo dijisteis Itachi también quería hacerlo, pero yo no le dejé... era vuestra noche.

— Ino... podías habérmelo dicho... somos amigas, yo te lo cuento todo—susurré.

— Sí ya... el pacto te lo tuve que sonsacar que no me querías contar nada —gruñó.

— ¿Qué pacto? —preguntó Hinata confundida.

— ¿Ella no sabe? —Ino alzó las cejas y yo negué con la cabeza— Esta... —me señaló con un dedo— hizo un pacto con tu hermano para quedarse

preñada... los dos se veían muy mayores y solos y decidieron tener un hijo juntos.

— ¿Y eso no es precipitado? —la mirada que me dedicó Hinata daba miedo.

— Yo estoy enamorada de Sasuke... lo he descubierto hace poco pero lo quiero mucho —me excusé— y te lo conté... guarra —señalé a Ino con un

dedo— pero tú no me dijiste nada... lo he tenido que deducir yo sola...

— ¿Alguien puede explicarme de que estás hablando? —preguntó Hinata molesta.

— Estoy embarazada también —dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

— ¡Oh mierda! —gimió Hinata— si tendré que tener yo un hijo para poder hablar de vosotras.

— ¿Qué dices? —pregunté confundida.

— Que en unos días comenzareis a hablar de pañales, biberones, estrías y todas esas cosas... yo estaré fuera de lugar —se enfurruñó una vez más.

— Gracias por alegrarte por mí, Hinata —ironizó Ino.

— Sí que me alegro... será mi sobrino —sonrió— pero yo no estoy preñada... ni lo estaré en un tiempo, así que habrá diferencias entre nosotras.

— Tonta —dijimos Ino y yo a la vez que nos abalanzábamos a abrazarla.

— ¡Adelante! —gritamos las tres a la vez cuando se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi entraron en la habitación con el ceño fruncido. En cuanto nos vieron, despatarradas sobre la cama y en una posición un poco extraña la sorpresa se vio reflejada en sus ojos.

— Ino —dijo Itachi avanzando hacia la cama y comenzando a revolotear alrededor sin saber muy bien qué hacer totalmente preocupado— te puedes hacer daño —susurró.

Ino se enderezó y lo taladró con la mirada.

— Me están abrazando... Hinata y Sakura... no son Hulk y no tienen súper fuerza... no me voy a romper —hablaba lentamente y se explicaba como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño.

— Pero... —intentó protestar.

— Ella está bien —lo interrumpí—, no ves que a mí tampoco me está pasando nada.

— Pero tú no... —se detuvo y pareció comprender algo porque me miró amenazantemente— levántate de ahí Sakura, puedes hacerte daño... ¡las dos fuera de la cama!

— Eso haberlo dicho antes de dejarme así —masculló Ino entre dientes haciendo que tanto yo como Hinata estallásemos en carcajadas.

— ¿De quién es esto? —preguntó Naruto con el test de embarazo en las manos.

Tanto Sasuke como él me miraron con una ceja alzada, Itachi cambiaba su mirada de Ino a mí y las tres estábamos a punto del colapso por otro ataque de risa.

— ¿Mío? —pregunté en un murmullo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y le quitó el test a Naruto de las manos.

— Es negativo —murmuró mirándome interrogante.

— Perra mentirosa —murmuró Hinata haciendo que no pudiese más y comenzase a reírme— ríete, ríete... ya te la devolveré y no pienso ser condescendiente contigo.

Yo reí todavía más.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Naruto colocándose al lado de Hinata y acariciando su espalda.

— Que hay que utilizar una funda, hermanito... ¿no te enseñaron educación sexual en el instituto? Ya sabes... eso de ponerles una capucha a los plátanos y demás —preguntó Ino con voz afilada.

El rostro de Naruto perdió todo el color y tanto Ino como yo volvimos a reírnos.

— ¡Las preñadas estáis todas locas! —chilló Hinata de repente señalándonos a Ino y a mí haciendo que todo se quedase en silencio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ino tú...?— preguntó Naruto con voz temblorosa.

La aludida asintió y yo comencé a reírme de nuevo hasta que Sasuke me tendió su mano para que me pusiese en pie.

— Ella estará bien —dijo Sasuke cuando me hubo abrazado—, yo la revisé hace unos días y no tendrá problemas en su embarazo— eso lo dijo mirando más a Itachi que a nadie.

— ¿Tú lo sabías? —le pregunté golpeándolo en el pecho.

— Secreto profesional... la paciente me pidió que no dijese nada —se excusó con una de esas sonrisas torcidas que me aturdían.

Bufé indignada y me crucé de brazos.

— Chicos... a cenar —dijo Mikoto entrando en la habitación y mirándonos de hito en hito— ¿Ocurre algo? ¿De quién es esto? —preguntó alzando el test de nuevo.

Ino y yo estallamos en carcajadas una vez más.

— ¡Están todas locas! —chilló Hinata sobre nuestras risas— Seguro que se les muta un gen o algo así... ¿el feto no es perjudicial para la cordura? —preguntó mirando a Sasuke, el único presente con conocimientos médicos y provocando que él también riese.

— Mejor nos vamos a cenar bebe... —dijo Naruto aguantando la risa estoicamente y ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

— ¿Bebé? —preguntaron todos menos la rubia y yo... haciendo que volviésemos a reírnos como desquiciadas.

— Al final estaré de acuerdo con la enana —dijo Itachi— ¿la hormona del embarazo no les afecta?

— ¿Embarazo? ¿quién más está embarazada? —preguntó Mikoto mirando el test con el ceño fruncido.

— Ino está preñada también y Hinata y Naruto se acuestan juntos —dije con voz monótona—, tengo hambre... ¿vamos a comer? —pregunté poniendo cara de niña buena.

Sasuke ocultó su rostro en mi cuello para reírse y Hinata, Naruto e Ino me taladraron con la mirada.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté molesta—Un embarazo es algo que tarde o temprano se descubre —dije mirando a Ino— y vosotros... no podéis ser más obvios... tarde o temprano también se sabría —señalé a Naruto y a Hinata y me encogí de hombros— y ahora lo siento mucho, pero el pequeño Uchiha me está pidiendo comida y se la voy a dar —sin más salí de la habitación seguida de Sasuke riendo entre dientes.

_**.**_

* * *

**Actualización = Reviews **

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewa recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) 20 Reviews en este capitulo onegai ya se acerca el final...**

**Besiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**

**Lunes, 12 de diciembre del 2011**

**Hora: 12:10 PM**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclamer: L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas._

**E**l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito _**NO ME PERTENECE **_le pertenece ha _**Naobi-Chan**_ quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su maravilloso copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido, si lo hacen creanme que movere cielo y tierra para haser sus vidas miserables no quiero que vuelva a pasar por que me jode mucho que por culpa de personas que plagian varios de mis fabulosas autoras decidan irse.

Devido alos constantes plagios que ha sufrido Naobi-sempai decidio borrar todas sus historias incluyendo esta ami aun no me ha dicho que la borre pero en el dado caso que me diga pues obviamente lo hare solamente devo decirles que pues como borro todos los capitulo pues voy a estar mas atrasada por que aunque lo lei completamente hasta el final estoy tratando de recordar todo vale ? No me presionen trato de actualizar lo mas rapido pero espero y quede como Naobi sempai que es una maestra grandiosa n_n dejando de lado eso aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Pacto de Amigos espero y les guste creo que me he tardado mas de la cuenta con este pero bueno las dejo disfruten su lectura.

**N/A: H**_ola me he tardado mas de lo que tenia planeado, pero comó les dije en anteriores publicaciones estoy trabajando y mi tiempo se reducido a casi nada llego en la madrugada y la verdad no tengo cabeza para nada que no sea mi cama y un poco de accion XXX nocturna xD ok no eso sono muy pervert ._., bueno independientemente de eso este capitulo me costo mucho por que lo estaba redactando en mi tiempo libre en el trabajo aquí la verdadera ayuda es que mi jefa es mi prima pero aun asi no quiero decepcionarla xD bueno las dejo para que disfruten su lectura._

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

— Has sido muy cruel con Hinata —me reprochó Sasuke entre risas cuando íbamos en el coche de vuelta a nuestra casa.

— No he sido cruel —hice un mohín—, solo le he devuelto una de las muchas que le debía.

— En eso tienes razón... —sonrió— ¿Estás cansada? —preguntó después de un par de minutos en silencio.

Yo lo miré de reojo y casi se me atoró el aire en la garganta. La noche le sentaba tan bien a Sasuke... durante el día mirarlo podría considerarse que era todo un regalo, pero durante la noche... las sombras hacían que sus facciones se viesen más marcadas y fuertes, la luz de las farolas hacía que sus ojos pareciesen aun mas negros y brillasen de un modo especial. Y cuando sonreía, más que una expresión alegre, se veía como una amenaza, un gesto sexy que ponía de punta cada vello de mi cuerpo.

Carraspeé para disimular mi cuelgue habitual al mirarlo y sentí como mis mejillas enrojecían. Aun con el paso del tiempo y la confianza que nos teníamos el uno con el otro no podía evitar mis sonrojos, si no lo hacía unas diez veces al día no lo hacía nunca.

— ¿Estás cansada? —volvió a preguntar al ver que no contestaba, y no pudo camuflar una nota de diversión en su voz.

— Estoy bien... —murmuré frunciendo el ceño.

No entendía como podía aturdirme tanto solo con mirarlo, era algo tan... absurdo ¡yo era absurda por reaccionar así! Pero es que era inevitable.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Sasuke dejó el coche en el estacionamiento y yo me bajé de él con cautela, el me observó en silencio, y cuando llegué hasta el ascensor me acorraló contra la pared haciendo una jaula con sus brazos.

Se me entrecortó la respiración y al alzar un poco la mirada y cruzarme con la suya pude ver un brillo especial en sus ojos. Sasuke parecía un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Sentí como mi ropa interior se humedecía al instante... este hombre acabaría conmigo, cada día estaba más segura.

— ¿Que... —tragué saliva— qué se supone que haces? —pregunté con voz temblorosa.

— Quiero besarte —susurró haciendo que su aliento golpease mi rostro y me aturdiese.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes que pedir permiso? —fruncí el ceño.

Sasuke soltó una risita y antes de que pudiese reaccionar su labios estaban sobre los míos. Primero comenzaron a moverse lentamente, dejándome tiempo a responder, pero una vez que mis manos se alzaron y asieron con fuerza su camisa Sasuke gimió y se pegó más a mí mostrándome su excitación contra mi vientre.

Fue mi turno de gemir y sentí como mis piernas temblaban. Desde aquella noche en la que me dijo que me amaba no habíamos vuelto a hacer el amor, siempre había algo que nos lo impedía, y hasta ese momento no había descubierto lo necesitada que estaba de él, de sus caricias... habían sido tres largas semanas de dormir en sus brazos y escuchar sus "Te amo" pero no lo había sentido piel con piel como esperaba hacerlo segundos después.

Las manos de Sasuke enredadas en mi cintura me hicieron perder todo contacto con cualquier pensamiento coherente que cruzase mi mente en ese momento. Una de mis manos se enterró entre su cabello y una de las suyas sujetó una de mis nalgas y me apretó más contra él.

Jadeé contra sus labios y el sonrió de lado suponiendo cual era mi estado.

— Sasuke yo... —intenté hablar, pero él me detuvo con un beso lento y suave.

— Me ocuparé de ti esta noche —susurró de nuevo.

Yo me quedé colgada en sus ojos, era tan fácil caer en su embrujo. Su voz era un arrullo, como el sonido de la flauta de un faquir y yo me sentía como la serpiente que bailaba a su son. Tiró de mi mano y en ese momento descubrí que habíamos llegado y que las puertas del ascensor se habían abierto. Abrió la puerta del apartamento y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta me había cogido en brazos y avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia la habitación principal donde me depositó con cuidado sobre la cama.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó— Si quieres... si te encuentras cansada podemos... —coloqué una mano sobre sus labios para callarlo y él sonrió contra mis dedos.

— Estoy perfectamente —aseguré.

Sasuke se tumbó a mi lado y comenzó a acariciar mis piernas desnudas, ascendiendo lentamente hacia donde acababa mi falda y alzándola poco a poco.

— Te amo... lo sabes ¿cierto? —preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

— Lo sé —sonreí—, tanto como yo a ti.

Sasuke sonrió antes de besarme, y en cuanto sus labios rozaron los míos una vez más fue como si estuviese flotando en lugar de estar tumbada sobre el colchón. Sus manos se deslizaban lentamente por mi piel desnudándome. Yo me aventuré y comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa rozando la piel de su pecho accidentalmente haciendo que se estremeciese.

Cuanto había echado de menos esos sonidos que salían de su garganta, el tacto de sus manos sobre mi piel... cuando estuve completamente desnuda Sasuke se enderezó y me miró mientras sonreía...fue solo un segundo, pero pude ver un destello de picardía en sus ojos. Me abrió las piernas con cuidado y se acuclilló entre ellas sin dejar de mirar mis ojos.

Yo lo observaba en silencio, la visión del cuerpo de Sasuke completamente desnudo y solo para mí era superior a cualquier sueño húmedo que hubiese tenido con anterioridad. Era un adonis, como un dios griego que había bajado desde el Olimpo para satisfacerme y lo aprovecharía... vaya que lo haría.

Mientras mi cabeza deba vueltas y más vueltas y mis ojos no perdían detalle de todo lo que su piel expuesta me dejaba ver, Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante y capturó uno de mis pechos con sus labios.

— Sasuke —exhalé sonoramente.

Él sonrió contra mi piel pero no se detuvo. Su lengua, sus labios y sus dientes, lamian besaban y mordisqueaban mi pezón sin ninguna piedad. Mis manos se enredaron en su pelo y lo atraje más contra mí. Sus labios descendieron por mi abdomen y de paró justo debajo de mi ombligo donde dio dos besos más intensos y me acarició con la palma de su mano abierta acariciando a nuestro bebé.

Mientras una sensación cálida inundaba mi pecho por lo que acababa de hacer, sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas y su lengua se adentró sin avisar entre mi sexo. Grité y me aferré a las sabanas con ambas manos ante la oleada de excitación que me invadió, Sasuke continuo jugando con su labios y su lengua y su dientes me atacaron impasiblemente mientras gemidos y jadeos salían de mi garganta incontrolablemente.

Mi cuerpo temblaba, sentía mis piernas de gelatina y los dedos me dolían de lo fuerte que se apretaban contra la sabana. El cabello de Sasuke se mecía ante sus movimientos en mi entrepierna y nunca había visto algo tan excitante como eso.

— Sasuke... —gemí cuando comencé a sentir aquel hormigueo en mi estómago que vaticinaba que todo estaba a punto de explotar.

— Déjate ir —dijo separándose de mí durante un par de segundos.

— No así... no... te... te quiero dentro —gimoteé.

Sasuke sonrió contra mi sexo, pero en lugar de obedecerme introdujo dos dedos en mi interior de un solo golpe y mi espalda se arqueó en respuesta. Mi cabeza se desconectó de mi cuerpo y sentí como si una bomba estallase en mi interior y se esparciese por cada una de mis venas haciéndome gritar y retorcerme mientras el placer me abandonaba poco a poco.

Dejé mi cuerpo totalmente inerte sobre la cama mientras mis pulmones se encargaban de recuperar todo el aire que habían perdido. Sentía los músculos adoloridos y cansados, y mis ojos luchaban por cerrarse. Pero no... no podía permitirlo, quería que Sasuke disfrutase tanto como yo, necesitaba que gruñese, que gritase mi nombre, e iba a conseguirlo a como diese lugar.

Me enderecé lentamente y lo miré, tenía una sonrisa arrogante y su cabello estaba más revuelto de lo habitual. De un empujón hice que se tumbara sobre la cama y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Lo besé profundamente, saboreando mi propio sabor en el proceso, Sasuke intentó sujetarme por las caderas, pero alejé sus manos de mis cuerpo y las coloqué a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Me alejé para mirarlo y todo él era un pecado, pero no importaba ir al infierno si podía compartirlo con él. Me abalancé sobre su cuello y lo lamí y mordí sin descanso. Sasuke se retorcía debajo de mí, sabía que ansiaba tocarme pero yo todavía tenía sujetas sus manos. Él podría haberse deshecho de mi agarre ya que tenía más fuerza que yo, pero me estaba complaciendo.

Solté su manos y bajé con mis besos y mordiscos por su pecho deteniéndome en sus pezones. Sasuke temblaba y una ligera capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo, sonreí orgullosa de saber que todo eso lo estaba provocando yo, la mujer a la que él amaba.

Llegué a su estómago y jugueteé con mi lengua en su ombligo a la vez que con mis uñas arañaba ligeramente sus costados haciendo que sisease entre dientes y sus caderas se alzasen ligeramente.

— Sakura —dijo con voz ronca.

Sujeté su miembro con ambas manos, en algún momento de mi adolescencia había llegado a temerlo por su tamaño, no es que fuese excesivamente grande, pero sí que asustaba un poco. Ahora me reía de mí misma por temer de algo así, Sasuke encajaba en mi cuerpo perfectamente.

Sasuke, suponiendo que estaba a punto de meterme su miembro en la boca, me sujetó por las muñecas y me obligó a sentarme de nuevo a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

— No lo hagas —suplicó.

— ¿Por qué? Yo quiero... —protesté.

— Estoy demasiado cerca y no... podría soportarlo —diciendo eso y de un solo empujón se introdujo en mí por completo. Aguanté la respiración y me

sujeté de sus brazos— quiero correrme dentro de ti, quiero ser parte de ti una vez más.

Yo solo pude suspirar ante su confesión y dejarme llevar. Mis caderas comenzaron a mecerse en un sube baja constante pero a la vez lento. Sasuke me apretaba con tanta fuerza que temía que al día siguiente las marcas de sus dedos adornarían mi piel, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento. Lo sentía parte de mí, su cuerpo era un extensión del mío, sentía sus emociones como mías y sus gemidos y gruñidos enviaban latigazos de placer a mi bajo vientre.

El ritmo aceleró levemente, Sasuke estaba cada vez más sudado y su respiración era más errática. Yo no estaba en mejor estado, sentía como cada vez estaba más al borde y cuando su caderas se alzaron para recibir a las mías fue como si estallasen mil fuegos artificiales haciéndome gritar su nombre a todo pulmón. Sasuke gruñó y sus dedos se enterraron en mi piel a la vez que sentía como su esencia se deslizaba poco a poco por mi interior.

Me dejé caer sobre él, sin fuerzas, totalmente exhausta pero feliz... estábamos unidos a un nivel que creía casi imposible, Sasuke era mi todo y yo era el suyo. Cada día estaba más segura de eso, y después de hacer el amor de ese modo, como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, estaba mucho más segura de ello.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente un poco desorientada, mi cabeza daba vueltas y Sasuke no estaba a mi lado. Por un momento llegué a pensar que lo sucedido la noche anterior había sido solo un sueño producto de mi necesidad, pero cuando Sasuke entró en la habitación completamente desnudo y portando una bandeja con el desayuno, fue cuando me di cuenta de que todo había pasado realmente. Una sonrisa se pegó a mis labios y por mucho que quise evitarlo mi mirada descendió por su pecho y acabó ahí... ahí donde ese caminito de vellos desde su ombligo se perdía poco a poco hacia abajo, allí donde su abdominales formaban una perfecta uve al unirse con su caderas. Por más que intentaba volver mi mirada más hacía arriba mis ojos no me obedecían y tendían a bajar y centrarse en ese pequeño punto, que inexplicablemente (o quizás no tanto) cada vez estaba de mayor tamaño. Intenté una vez mirar otro lugar, sus ojos, sus pectorales que también me llamaban la atención, pero no... volvía ahí, ahí, ahí, ahí...

Suspiré como una tonta enamorada y una obsesa del sexo con mi prometido, wow que bien sonaba eso, y Sasuke soltó una risita entre dientes.

— ¿Ves algo que te guste? —mientras preguntó eso, su miembro dio un respingo involuntario aumentando un poquito más su tamaño, lo que me hizo sonreír.

—A mí sí me gusta, pero parece que no soy la única, el pequeño Sasukito ya se está poniendo firme —le guiñé un ojo y Sasuke estalló en carcajadas justo después de dejar la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche.

Se tumbó a mi lado y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo para comenzar a besarme. El beso comenzó suave y tranquilo, pero a los pocos segundos se volvió feroz y hambriento. Lo único que separaba nuestros cuerpos era la fina sábana que me cubría parcialmente y yo me moría de ganas de apartarla y continuar como la noche anterior, pero Sasuke se alejó de mí jadeando y después de unos segundos en los que pareció concentrarse para no perder los papeles me miró y sonrió con una disculpa demostrada en sus ojos.

— Son casi las doce y no has comido nada desde ayer... come —me ordenó con dulzura.

Yo refunfuñé mientras cogía una tostada de la bandeja y la mordisqueé a mala gana. No estaba pensando en comer en ese momento... ¿Es que no entendía que las embarazadas también tenemos otro tipo de apetitos? Él solo rió por mi reacción y comenzó a tomar su café como si la cosa no fuese con él.

Una vez que hube desayunado me volví a abalanzar sobre él, nos besamos largo rato hasta que el ambiente volvió a caldearse de nuevo y él me detuvo una vez más, estaba por levantarme de la cama buscar un zapato y tirárselo a la cabeza, más que nada porque solo me detenía y no me explicaba el por qué.

— Ve a darte una ducha y ponte algo cómodo y deportivas —me dijo con una sonrisa mientras yo volvía a refunfuñar de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Para qué? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido— ¿Es que ahora te ponen las deportistas?

La carcajada que dejó salir de sus labios hizo vibrar toda la cama, y si no fuese imposible juraría que hasta los cristales.

— Tú solo hazlo, tengo una sorpresa para ti —si más se puso en pie dándome una visión de perfecto sus nalgas tan redonditas y respingonas, esas que solo me invitaban a ponerme en pie y darle un mordisco. Pero su imagen se perdió por la puerta justo después de coger varias prendas de ropa en el armario.

Enfurruñada de nuevo me metí en la ducha y después me puse algo cómodo como él me había dicho, aunque no tenía ganas de ir a ningún lugar, estar todo el día desnuda en la cama con él a mi lado era lo mejor para pasar la tarde de domingo. Pero si él quería salir, no me costaba nada complacerlo...

Condujo en el auto hasta la casa de sus padres, pero cuando pasamos de largo la mansión Uchiha me extrañó demasiado que no se detuviese.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté intrigada.

— ¿Te he dicho ya que es un sorpresa? —inquirió a lo que yo asentí— Pues no preguntes, porque no te diré nada.

Le eché la lengua infantilmente y él volvió a reírse de mi reacción... tener prometido para esto... bufé.

El camino por el que el volvo avanzaba se me hacía conocido, pero no recordaba haber pasado nunca por allí. Por un momento me pareció reconocer el lugar, pero faltaban unos cuantos árboles para ser exactamente lo que yo pensaba. Hasta que él coche de detuvo y yo me quedé observando todo con el ceño fruncido.

Estábamos en lo que parecía nuestro prado, todo era más o menos igual a como lo recordaba años atrás, no recordaba realmente mucho ya que desde que me fui a la universidad no fui capaz de volver a ese lugar. En cuanto ponía un pie en el estrecho camino de acceso, una oleada de recuerdos sobre todo lo que había vivido allí con Sasuke me hacía retroceder ante un dolor lacerante en mi pecho.

El prado conservaba los arboles que lo bordeaban en forma de círculo, a excepción de tres o cuatro que habían sido talados para permitir que se construyese un camino de acceso por el que cupiese un coche o un camión de mudanzas si es que fuese necesario.

En el centro del prado había un hueco, solo eso... nada más a excepción de un pequeño cubículo metálico en el que parecía que habían colocado una especie de oficina. Parpadeé confundida y miré a Sasuke. Él solo me sonrió y bajó del coche para ayudarme a hacerlo a mí segundos después.

Con mi mano todavía entre la suya avanzamos hasta quedarnos justo enfrente de aquel enorme agujero en el que cabría prácticamente una cancha de baloncesto, o al menos parte de ella.

— ¿Qué...? —me detuve porque no sabía bien que preguntar.

Un "_¿Qué es esto?" _habría quedado estúpido porque se veía claramente que era nuestro prado pero con un hueco en medio. Un "_¿qué hacemos aquí?"_ habría quedado mejor, pero como ya sabía lo que me iba a contestar "_Es una sorpresa_" no lo pregunté.

— ¿Qué me dices? —preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

Yo intenté devolvérsela, pero creo que no lo conseguí porque su ceño se frunció.

— ¿No te gusta la situación? —preguntó preocupado— Con Naruto estuvimos decidiendo que lo mejor sería hacerla en el centro, así quedaba el jardín alrededor e incluso podríamos poner una piscina, aunque aquí en Konoha la utilizaríamos muy poco —arrugó nariz—. Las obras todavía no han comenzado, por lo que si ves algo que no te gusta todavía estamos a tiempo de cambiarlo.

Su mirada era transparente y estaba cargada de ilusión, tanta que se me formó un nudo en la garganta que casi no me dejaba hablar.

— ¿Qué... qué es esto? —balbuceé.

Sasuke pardeó un par de veces y sonrió, con esa sonrisa condescendiente que tan bien conocía, esa que podría traducirse como _"tonta Sakura... es más que obvio_" pero pareció morderse la lengua para no decirlo. Más bien se colocó detrás de mí y pasó sus manos por mi cintura dejándolas descansar sobre mi poco abultado vientre, sobre nuestro hijo.

— Es nuestra casa... o lo será algún día —susurró en mi oído con voz dulce—, estamos exactamente donde estarán las escaleras del porche. Habrá justo tres, y después de subirlas, a tu derecha, pondremos un columpio para que en las tardes cálidas como esta puedas acurrucarte a mi lado y veamos el crepúsculo. Además —nos giró dándole la espalda al hueco del suelo—, justo allí —señaló un punto a su derecha una vez más— quería poner un par de columpios y un tobogán, así podremos vigilar a los niños cuando jueguen mientras estamos sentados los dos ahí.

— Sa... Sasuke... —susurré mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas, la imágenes que se estaban formando en mi mente estaban siendo demasiado perfectas, todo era demasiado bonito.

— ¿No te gusta? —preguntó con precaución— Ya te he dicho que podemos cambiar lo que quieras, he visto los planos esta mañana y Naruto me ha dicho que mañana nos podrá enseñar una maqueta, no es el procedimiento habitual pero lo ha hecho por nosotros.

— Me encanta —susurré girándome entre sus brazos para poder mirar sus ojos. Esos ojos que brillaban como si fuesen dos soles, esos ojos me turbaban y me hacían perder la cabeza— es perfecta.

— Me alegro de te guste, porque a mí también me encanta —dijo justo antes de besarme con ternura.

* * *

**Actualización = Reviews **

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewa recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) 20 Reviews en este capitulo onegai ya se acerca el final...**

**Besiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**

**Jueves, 22 de diciembre del 2011**

**Hora: 12:00 AM.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclamer: L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas._

**E**l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito _**NO ME PERTENECE **_le pertenece ha _**Naobi-Chan**_ quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su maravilloso copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido, si lo hacen creanme que movere cielo y tierra para haser sus vidas miserables no quiero que vuelva a pasar por que me jode mucho que por culpa de personas que plagian varios de mis fabulosas autoras decidan irse.

Devido alos constantes plagios que ha sufrido Naobi-sempai decidio borrar todas sus historias incluyendo esta ami aun no me ha dicho que la borre pero en el dado caso que me diga pues obviamente lo hare solamente devo decirles que pues como borro todos los capitulo pues voy a estar mas atrasada por que aunque lo lei completamente hasta el final estoy tratando de recordar todo vale ? No me presionen trato de actualizar lo mas rapido pero espero y quede como Naobi sempai que es una maestra grandiosa n_n dejando de lado eso aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Pacto de Amigos espero y les guste creo que me he tardado mas de la cuenta con este pero bueno las dejo disfruten su lectura.

**N/A: H**_ola ¿Comó estan? Pues yo bien si me lo preguntan con algo de frio por que aunque no lo crean en el puerto de veracruz estahaciendo frio ToT no me gusta pero ni modos espero y disfruten este capitulo y esperare con ansis sus comentarios bye :)_

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

Los días comenzaron a pasar casi de puntillas... entre el trabajo, el estar con Sasuke y cuidar de mi embarazo los minutos se me hacían segundos. Unos días después de que Sasuke me mostrase como avanzaban las obras para nuestra casa, Ino y Hinata decidieron hacerme una despedida de soltera, realmente solo fue cosa de Hinata, Ino solo se vio arrastrada por el huracán que era su hiperactividad.

En un primer momento Hinata quería ir a un club de moda de akatzuki, esperaba que nos vistiésemos con ropa provocativa, nos subiésemos a unos tacones de vértigo y nos fuésemos a bailar como locas. Por suerte, entre Naruto e Ino la convencieron y desistió en su empeño, ya que eso no era muy recomendable para dos embarazadas una juerga de ese tipo... además, mi vientre cada vez era más visible y la ropa provocativa que tenía en mi armario ya no me quedaba.

Finalmente mi fiesta se resumió a una pijamada en la que no dejamos de comer porquerías, hablar hasta el amanecer y ver películas en las que salían los mejores cuerpos masculinos de Hollywood. Nos despertamos a la mañana siguiente demasiado tarde, con la misma cara que pondríamos si un tren de mercancías nos hubiese pasado por encima y quizás también, con un par de kilos de más por tanta comida basura que fuimos capaces de devorar, pero contentas por haber pasado un tiempo juntas antes de que dejase mi soltería atrás.

Mi embarazo iba perfectamente, cada dos semanas acudía a la consulta del doctor Gerandy a petición de Sasuke, que continuaba con sus nervios enfermizos a causa de que pudiese salir algo mal. Por suerte, el doctor de lo tomaba a broma y cada vez que nos veía aparecer en su consulta, sonreía con diversión y soltaba una carcajada ante la primera duda que siempre le exponía Sasuke, después de todo, médico o no, era un padre primerizo y demasiado controlador como para estar tranquilo demasiado tiempo.

Ino tenía tres semanas menos de embarazo que yo, un día me confesó que no había sido algo planeado, pero pese a que su instinto maternal estaba dormido, se despertó en el momento que el test de embarazo dio positivo. Me alegraba por ella, estaba segura de que ella y mi hermano Itachi serían unos padres estupendos y mi sobrino o sobrina sería tremendamente feliz gracias a ellos.

Papá no se tomó nada mal el hecho de tener otro nieto en camino, creo que hasta lo agradeció, ya que no tenía que pasar tan solo por el mal trago de que su niña pequeña estuviese embarazada, el orgullo de que su hijo mayor también iba a ser padre, paliaba cualquier efecto negativo que tuviese mi próxima maternidad en su estado anímico. Yo en parte lo entendía, no tenía ni cincuenta años y ya iba a ser abuelo, eso podría haber pasado mucho antes, yo tenía veintisiete años e Itachi dos más, pero para él era algo difícil de asumir.

Mikoto y Fugaku eran otro cantar, recuerdo que desde que Sasuke y yo tenemos unos veinte años cuando ya no estábamos juntos, Mikoto siempre insistía en que formalizase una relación y se casase para poder darle un nieto cuanto antes. Ella adoraba a los bebés, y aunque siempre quiso tener más hijos que

Sasuke y Hinata, nunca volvió a quedarse embarazada por más que lo intentó. Por eso, su nieto de sangre, y el hijo de Itachi e Ino que aunque no era su nieto realmente ella también sería su abuela, amortiguaban un poco la desdicha de no haber podido tener más hijos, por eso ella estaba feliz, y Fugaku era feliz solo con verla sonreír como lo hacía.

A Tsunade le dio un ataque de llanto cuando Itachi e Ino le dijeron que también estaban "embarazados", lloró durante más de treinta minutos pero con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba feliz, se le notaba, pero seguro que dentro de su corazón le dolía que sus dos hijos se hiciesen mayores y la convirtiesen en abuela.

Hinata y Naruto comenzaron una relación seria, era algo que se veía venir, en cuanto estaban juntos y se metían en su propia burbuja era como si el resto del mundo dejase de existir para ellos. Era un amor tan puro y sincero el que uno sentía por el otro, que daba cierta envidia verlos tan felices juntos. Pero yo me alegraba por ellos, eran mis amigos después de todo.

Contra todo pronóstico por su parte, Hinata no se quedó a un lado en las conversaciones a causa de los embarazos de Ino y mío, más bien todo lo contrario. Ella misma sacaba conversaciones sobre colores para pintar las paredes de las habitaciones, ropita que podríamos necesitar e incluso tenía programada una salida de compras para un par de meses después, ella quería ayudarnos a comprar todo lo necesario para la llegada de los pequeños y en ocasiones parecía incluso más emocionada que nosotras, sus propias madres, con la llegada de los bebés.

Las obras de nuestra casa, la mía y la Sasuke, iban a toda velocidad. Una vez a la semana Sasuke y yo íbamos hasta el prado y nos sorprendíamos al ver que rápido se estaba construyendo nuestro hogar. El hueco que vimos en un primer momento, se convirtió en un sótano, después el piso superior y las escaleras del porche de las que me habló Sasuke. Cada vez que acudíamos a observar, había una nueva pared o una nueva habitación construida y era muy emocionante ver como esa casa se elevaba palmo a palmo igual que nuestros sueños.

Tsunade y Mikoto estaban completamente locas, por suerte ahora yo no era el único blanco de sus discusiones, ya que Ino me acompañaba y en ocasiones llegamos a asustarnos y salir casi a la carrera para que ese par de... ¡locas! nos dejasen un poco tranquilas. Si las dejábamos eran capaces de planear el bautizo, la boda y cada uno de sus cumpleaños hasta que cumpliesen los cuarenta... simplemente aterrador.

Las cosas entre Sasuke y yo no podía ir mejor, cada día era una nueva experiencia para nosotros, ya que no solo teníamos el hecho de estar juntos después de tanto tiempo, también estaba nuestro bebé, que cada día se hacía notar un poco más, ya fuese creciendo y haciendo mi panza más visible, que avanzando a pasaos agigantados en su evolución.

Todavía puedo recordar la emoción al sentir sus primeras pataditas, o como lloró Sasuke cuando él también pudo sentirlas conmigo. Y eso que se dice que las emocionalmente inestables durante el embarazo éramos las madres. Sasuke lloraba, reía, se enfadaba o se carcajeaba en cuestión de segundos y sin motivo aparente. Yo lo molestaba diciéndole que tenía un trastorno de personalidad múltiple o que se estaba volviendo bipolar, él solo ponía los ojos en blanco y me dejaba a mí sola con mi ataque de risa posterior.

Y ahí estábamos... a tres días de la boda... embarazadísima de cinco meses, con una panza que era quizás un poco más grande de lo esperado y con los nervios a flor de piel. Bastaba un par de palabras mal interpretadas para que me pusiese en guardia y le saltase a la yugular a cualquiera que se me pusiese por delante. Pero era tremendamente feliz, estaba a solo unos días de unirme a Sasuke en matrimonio y o mejor de todo, iba a ser la madre de su hijo.

— Sakura —me llamó Ino. Yo estaba sentada en la sala de profesores del colegio mientras intentaba revisar alguno de los exámenes que le había puesto a mis alumnos, pero mis pensamientos estaban a años luz de aquel lugar—, yo me voy ya que tengo consulta esta mañana —continuó en cuanto alcé mi mirada de los papeles.

— De acuerdo—sonreí— que tengas suerte.

Se despidió con la mano y su melena rubia se perdió tras la puerta. Sonreí recordando que yo había tenido consulta la tarde anterior, y pese a la insistencia de Sasuke de saber el sexo del bebé, él no se quiso dejar ver y todavía estábamos en dudas.

Un par de horas después estaba caminando por los pasillos del colegio rumbo al estacionamiento, ese día Sasuke tenía guardia y no había podido llevarme, por lo que fui en mi propio coche. Salí al exterior y no me sorprendió que pese a estar en verano y en julio estaba lloviendo. Me acomodé la capucha de mi impermeable cubriéndome el cabello rosado, aferré la mochila contra mi pecho ocultando mi pequeña pancita simplemente cubierta por una camiseta floja y caminé hacia mi coche que prácticamente era el único que quedaba en el estacionamiento. Estaba por llegar cuando una sombra apoyada en él llamó mi atención, me asusté un poco a no reconocer a ese persona, pero avancé hacia allí de todos modos, me dolían los pies y estaba deseando llegar a casa y darme un baño caliente.

— Sakura —escuché la voz que menos esperaba oír.

Alce la cabeza asustada y mis ojos se cruzaron con aquellos ojos entre cafe y morado que tanto me habían... ¿turbado? No sé realmente como definir el sentimiento que me provocaba, pero no estaba especialmente feliz de que estuviese allí para verme.

— ¿Qué quieres? —espeté.

Él rio y dio un paso al frente.

— Solo hablar... hace mucho que no nos vemos —su voz sonaba igual de afilada que lo recordaba y me dio un escalofrío.

Suspiré frustrada, no me apetecía nada hablar con él... no porque todavía me doliese su traición, ya que no lo hacía, había olvidado a ese hombre y todo lo que había vivido con él. Pero estaba cansada, tenía hambre, me estaba mojando y podría enfermarme si no me apresuraba a entrar en mi coche e ir a darme un baño lo antes posible.

— Sasori... no tengo tiempo en este momento —intenté evadirlo y llegué hasta la puerta trasera del coche, pero cuando iba a abrirla el poyó su mano en ella impidiéndolo.

— Será algo rápido —susurró.

Bufé y di un paso atrás para alejarme de él, me ponía nerviosa su proximidad. En ese momento me estaba preguntando como fui capaz de creer en algún momento que ese hombre pudiese llegar a ser mi marido y el padre de mis hijos... me estremecí solo de pensarlo.

— Está bien...¿qué quieres? —volví a preguntar dejando claro en mi tono de voz que no estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea.

— He escuchado que vas a casarte —dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos y después bajando la mirada al anillo en mi mano izquierda que todavía estaba sujetando con fuerza la mochila contra mi vientre.

— Voy a hacerlo —sonreí—, en tres días.

— ¿Con quién? —podía oír cierto tono de burla en su voz, pero la verdad es que no me importaba. Estaba feliz... y ni él ni nadie estropearían mi felicidad.

— Sasuke Uchiha —volví a contestar sonriendo.

Su ceño se frunció y dio otro paso al frente acercándose de nuevo a mí.

— ¿Te vas a casar con el doctorcito? —preguntó entre dientes.

— Sí... ¿hay algún problema con eso? —me alejé de él un paso más.

— Yo... lo siento —se disculpó en un susurro y bajando la mirada—. Sé que lo que te hice con Konan no estuvo bien... ¿te has quedado tan dolida como para casarte con Uchiha por despecho?

Parpadeé sorprendida al ver a donde le habían llevado sus sospechas... ¿Despechada yo? ¿Por su culpa? ¡Ja! Nada más lejos de la realidad...

— Sasori... —comencé a hablar.

— Recuerdo los planes que hacíamos juntos... —me interrumpió— los viajes, todas las cosas que querías que hiciésemos los dos. Y aquella casa de cuento de hadas que querías comprar... ¿Uchiha también lo sabe?

Tuve que reprimir las ganas de soltar una enorme carcajada.

— Sasuke me está construyendo una casa —dije orgullosa.

Sasori parpadeó sorprendido, pero no tardó más que un par de segundos en recuperar la compostura.

— Nunca entendí que era lo que os unía... siempre supe que él te quería, pero no imaginé que conseguiría engañarte para que te casases con él —la que

parpadeó sorprendida en esta ocasión fui yo.

— Lo que nos una no tiene porque importarte... y ahora, si me disculpas, debo irme, porque mi prometido me espera en casa —gruñí avanzando de nuevo hacia la puerta de mi coche.

Pero él volvió a interponerse impidiendo que pudiese abrirla. Lo miré a los ojos con toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir a decirme todo lo que estaba diciendo y encima sonreírme como si no estuviese haciendo nada?

— Sasori... —gruñí su nombre en tono de advertencia, pero él negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

— Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar —susurró con voz dulce, una voz falsa que conocía muy bien y que me revolvía el estómago solo al escucharla— Sakura... podemos volver a intentarlo, sé que lo tuyo con Uchiha no es importante —intentó acariciar mi mejilla pero yo retiré mi rostro en un movimiento brusco— venga pequeña... sé que te mueres por volver a estar entre mis brazos.

Las nauseas, que habían quedado olvidadas unas semanas atrás, volvieron, la cabeza me dio vueltas y tuve que poyarme en el coche para no caerme. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y respiré lentamente como me había enseñado el doctor Gerandy para que el malestar se pasase y después miré fijamente a Sasori, expresándole claramente lo poco que me apetecía volver con él.

— Me voy a mi casa, así que... ¡fuera! —espeté sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos que brillaron con diversión.

— Sí preciosa —susurró con voz sugerente—, hazte la dura... como hacíamos antes en nuestros jueguitos, no sabes cómo me pone eso...

Esa ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso de mi paciencia. Con todas mis fuerzas le di un empujón y él se tambaleó un par de pasos hacia atrás. Abrí una de las puertas de mi coche, sin importarme cual, y tiré mi mochila y un par de carpetas que llevaba en mis brazos sobre el asiento trasero de este. Avancé un paso hacia Sasori e intenté matarlo con solo una mirada.

— No vuelvas a meterte en mi camino —siseé entre dientes.

Él pareció sorprendido y me miraba de arriba abajo con una expresión de sorpresa, no entendí porque hasta que me miré yo misma y vi mi pequeña panza, apenas oculta con la camiseta pero totalmente perceptible a primera vista.

— ¿Qué... qué es eso? —balbuceó con voz ahogada mientras señalaba mi vientre con un dedo.

— Embarazo Akasuna... estoy embarazada, se pronuncia así de fácil... ¿no te enseñaron esa palabra en el colegio? —pregunté en tono mordaz.

Pareció tragar en seco y miró a ambos lado en un gesto nervioso.

— ¿Estás embarazada? —preguntó en un susurro.

Reprimí las ganas de rodar los ojos.

— No... me he tragado un balón... ¿a ti que te parece, chico listo? —ironicé.

— Pero... tú... —parecía un poco tonto... pero lo detuve antes de que pronunciase lo que estaba segura que diría y no quería ni imaginar.

— No Sasori... no es tu hijo, puedes estar tranquilo... ahora ¿me dejas irme a mi casa? —pregunté mirándolo con ganas de matarlo.

— ¿Seguro que yo no..? —volvió a preguntar.

— Seguro —ahora sí que rodé los ojos y volví a empujarlo para poder subirme al coche, él se tambaleó de nuevo y yo sonreí— Sasuke es su padre, nunca tendría un hijo tuyo —espeté antes de entrar en él y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Cuando llegué a mi casa agradecí infinitamente poder darme un baño. En cuanto crucé la puerta dejé caer mis cosas al suelo y fui quitándome la ropa y dejándola caer al suelo también mientras avanzaba hacia el baño. Cuando llegué allí ya estaba completamente desnuda, así que abrí el agua y dejé que la bañera se llenase de agua hirviendo mientras yo desenredaba mi cabello rosado mientras me miraba al espejo.

Sonreí al ver mi _"balón"_, me puse de lado y lo acaricié con la punta de mis dedos recibiendo una leve patadita justo después. Mis sonrisa se amplió y acaricié mi vientre con la palma de mi mano extendida haciendo que el bebé se tranquilizase.

Cuando me mentí en el agua de la ducha y deje caer unas pocas sales aromáticas con olor a vainilla, sentí como me relajaba poco a poco. Me olvidé de mi día de trabajo, de la _"discusión"_ con Sasori y prácticamente de todo lo que me rodeaba. Mi mente se trasladó al futuro, no a uno muy lejano, solo a tres días de distancia. Cuando por fin me pondría aquel vestido blanco y avanzaría por la alfombra para unirme a Sasuke para siempre.

Estaba tan metida en mi sueño, que hasta me pareció que una música clásica y suave de un piano inundaba el ambiente. Sonreí satisfecha con mi imaginación... pero me sobresalté al sentir unas manos frías masajeando la parte posterior de mi cuello.

— Ssshh —susurró la voz de Sasuke en mi oído— ¿Un día duro? —preguntó.

— Uhum —murmuré cerrando los ojos de nuevo y dándome cuenta de que la música clásica no había sido mi imaginación, ya que las suaves notas procedían de la puerta entreabierta.

— Relájate... —besó mi sien y continuó masajeando también mis hombros— ¿Qué tal habéis estado hoy?

— El bebé tranquilo... yo... ahora estoy en las nubes —susurré dejando en el olvido el episodio con Sasori, si se lo contaba sería capaz de ir a buscarlo y tener una nueva _"conversación"_ con él, y lo necesitaba a mi lado en ese momento, sus manos en mi piel eran capaz de hacer magia—. Te he echado de menos a lo largo del día.

— Y yo a ti amor... —me besó en la sien una vez más y yo cerré los ojos viviendo mi cuento de hadas particular.

_**No recuerdo quien lo preguntó... ¡lo siento! Pero sé que fue más de una persona. La razón por la que Sakura y Sasuke se separaron cuando comenzaron la universidad ya salía en el primer capitulo, pero como nunca más se volvió a hacer referencia de ello se habrá olvidado, pero de todos modos os lo pondré aquí el párrafo exacto para que no tengais que ir corriendo a buscarlo.**_

...

...

...

...

**Cap 1**

[...]

- Todo habría sido más fácil si yo hubiese soportado más la presión y no te hubiese dejado –dijo en un murmullo.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunté sin pensar- nunca me lo has dicho.

Sasuke suspiró y dejó la botella de tequila a un lado. Me miró a los ojos y no sé que pudo ver en ellos que sonrió de lado.

- ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de Garaa? –preguntó, yo asentí- era mi compañero de habitación, él era muy… promiscuo por así decirlo, cada día estaba con una chica diferente. Un fin de semana que yo estaba hecho polvo porque te echaba de menos él me convenció para que saliese… accedí no sé muy bien por qué… el caso es que a la mañana siguiente estaba en una cama que no era la mía, con una pelirroja a mi lado y no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado. No pareció justo para ti que te engañase de ese modo… así que te dejé. Después me enteré de que esa noche estaba tan borracho que me quedé dormido en cuanto toqué la almohada… pero ya no tuve valor para volver a llamarte y suplicarte perdón.

- ¿Me engañaste en la universidad? –pregunté incrédula.

Sasuke abrió la boca y cerró varias veces…

- Técnicamente no pasó nada, solo creí que lo había hecho –dijo algo incómodo mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cuello.

- Éramos unos críos… ya han pasado muchos años… -le resté importancia- la verdad es que el día que me dejaste yo también salí hasta tarde y no recuerdo mucho lo que hice.

- Patéticos –dijo Sasuke riendo.

- Ni que lo digas… -confirmé [...]

* * *

**Actualización = Reviews **

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewa recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) **

**Besiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**

**Martes, 27 de diciembre del 2011**

**Hora: 10:53 AM.**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece ha **Naobi-Chan **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su maravilloso copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido, si lo hacen creanme que movere cielo y tierra para haser sus vidas miserables no quiero que vuelva a pasar por que me jode mucho que por culpa de personas que plagian varios de mis fabulosas autoras decidan irse.

Devido alos constantes plagios que ha sufrido Naobi-sempai decidio borrar todas sus historias incluyendo esta ami aun no me ha dicho que la borre pero en el dado caso que me diga pues obviamente lo hare solamente devo decirles que pues como borro todos los capitulo pues voy a estar mas atrasada por que aunque lo lei completamente hasta el final estoy tratando de recordar todo vale ? No me presionen trato de actualizar lo mas rapido pero espero y quede como Naobi sempai que es una maestra grandiosa n_n dejando de lado eso aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Pacto de Amigos espero y les guste creo que me he tardado mas de la cuenta con este pero bueno las dejo disfruten su lectura.

N/A: Hola ¿ Cómo están? Pues yo bien si me lo preguntan aunque he de decirles que tengo muchísimo frió ToT aquí que siempre es una eterna primavera esta haciendo frió pero ni modos no hay problema eso no evita que este aquí congelándome las manos para traerles un nuevo capitulo.

Espero y lo disfrutéis.

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

Me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero y suspiré... pasé una mano por mi vientre abultado y una patadita desde el interior me arrancó una sonrisa. La puerta se abrió y Hinata e Ino entraron en la habitación visiblemente emocionadas.

- No puedo creer que este día haya llegado ya -dijo Hinata con voz emocionada y batiendo sus manos con alegría.

- Ya sabes Hinata... los días pasan y el veinticuatro de julio es uno de ellos, llegaría tarde o temprano -dijo Ino.

Hinata la miró entre sus ojos entrecerrados y bufó.

- ¿Tu bebé te afecta o eres así de payasa de nacimiento? -le preguntó con voz afilada.

Yo reprimí una carcajada y me senté en la antigua cama de Sasuke para contemplar el espectáculo, ver a Ino y a Hinata discutiendo era algo digno de admirar. Pero se vieron interrumpidas por las matriarcas de las familias, es decir, Mikoto y Tsunade...

- ¿Ya estás lista? -preguntó Mikoto con dulzura.

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero...

- ¿Qué haces sentada? -gritó Tsunade- ¡Te estás arrugando el vestido!

Me puse en pie de golpe y todas, excepto mi madre que me miraba ceñuda, rieron por lo bajo.

- Ya que todo va bien aquí iré a comprobar cómo lo lleva al catering -dijo Mikoto acariciando mi mejilla.

Tsunade se colocó a mi lado y acomodó algunos de mis rizos mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos.

- Mamá... -susurré con una sonrisa mientras se la limpiaba.

- Me he acercado a la cocina y la cebolla me ha hecho llorar -se excusó.

- Mamá...hay un catering, ya sabes, traen la comida preparada y todo eso... nadie está cortando cebolla -dije con una sonrisa.

- Niña del diablo -masculló molesta y después sonrió-. Espero que seas muy feliz cariño -otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla-, y que este bebé que traes al

mundo te haga sentir tan orgullosa como yo lo estoy de ti en este momento.

Me abrazó y yo parpadeé varias veces mirando al techo para evitar llorar y echar a perder el maquillaje, tenía a dos mosqueteras con espada en mano preparadas para hacerme pagar si eso sucedía, mosqueteras que me miraban sonriendo pero perfectamente atentas a cualquier inconveniente que surgiese.

Tsunade se fue justo después dejándome sola con las mosqueteras, ambas me miraron con una sonrisa diabólica y se acercaron a mí lentamente.

- Tengo algo viejo -dijo Hinata colocándome una pulsera de brillantes en mi mano derecha-, fue de la abuela Uchiha y la quiero de vuelta, a mi madre le dará un sincope si le pasa algo.

- De acuerdo -susurré mientras miraba como los diamantes destellaban en mi muñeca.

- Algo azul -dijo Ino con picardía agachándose y colocándome una liga azulada y haciendo que me sonrojara.

- Y algo nuevo -remató Hinata con una sonrisa-, Sasuke me lo dio anoche amenazándome con que si lo perdía antes de dártelo era mujer muerta.

Hinata me extendió una caja de joyería cuadrada y grande, al abrirla vi un collar precioso, era una simple cadena con un dije colgado, un corazón con nuestras iniciales y un diamante tallado en forma de corazón justo en medio de ellas. Al girarlo pude ver otra inscripción "+1" fruncí el ceño al no entender lo que eso quería decir, pero estaba tan entusiasmada con el regalo que apenas me di cuenta cuando Ino lo sacó de la caja y lo colocó en mi cuello.

- Ahora sí que estás perfecta -canturreó Hinata feliz-, no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy de que por fin seas parte de nuestra familia oficialmente.

- ¿Y yo qué? -preguntó Ino fingiendo molestia.

- Tú ya eres de la familia, idiota, eres la hermana de Naruto y Naruto es mi pareja -contestó Hinata mirándola de reojo.

Ino bufó molesta y yo me reí de su reacción, los cambios de humor dignos de las embarazadas era el mayor síntoma que tenía Ino.

- Y este es el momento en que me voy a ver cómo está mi hermano, seguro que como es tan histérico en estos momentos ya estará haciendo una zanja -dijo Hinata entre risas.

Se me escapó también una risita nerviosa mientras veía como ella se alejaba danzando. Ino se acercó y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Sasuke me dijo que te amaba -susurró en mi oído.

Me alejé de ella y la miré sin entender.

- El día que hablamos después de que me confesaras lo de ese absurdo pacto, él me dijo que te amaba, que quería hacer lo posible por estar contigo, aunque para eso tuviese que llegar a ese extremo de tenerte y que no lo amases -dijo con una sonrisa-. Sé que ya lo sabías, él te lo dijo, pero creo que decirte que me lo confesó cuando todo esto comenzó era un buen regalo de bodas.

No pude evitar que una lágrima traicionera resbalase por mi mejilla. Ino me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la secó advirtiéndome seriamente que tenía que llegar al lado de Sasuke con el maquillaje perfecto.

- Te quiero Ino-susurré abrazándola de nuevo.

- Y yo a ti -dijo feliz-, aunque seas una patosa y te vayas a librar de esa enorme panza antes que yo... eres una de mis dos mejores amigas y eso nada lo va a cambiar.

- Bueno chicas... -entró Jiraiya entrando en la habitación- creo que ha llegado la hora.

Ino me dio un apretón tranquilizador en un mano y desapareció también. Los nervios, que hasta ese momento se mantuvieron a raya, anidaron en mi estómago y comencé a sentir nauseas.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó mi padre corriendo a mi lado.

- Sí... solo... solo son los nervios -susurré con un hilo de voz.

- Tranquila campanita... estás preciosa y será un día feliz... no te preocupes -me tranquilizó pellizcando mi nariz.

Sonreí y sostuve con firmeza su brazo en cuanto me lo tendió, caminamos hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla Jiraiya suspiró y se giró para quedar cara a cara conmigo.

- Solo quiero que sepas un par de cosas -dijo con voz contenida-. Lo primero es que siempre serás mi niña, así te cases, tengas tus propios hijos, te vayas a vivir a otro lado del mundo o te salgan canas, siempre te veré cono mi niña -en ese momento tenía un nudo en mi garganta que me impedía hablar, podía sentir como mi barbilla temblaba aguantando las ganas de llorar-. Y segundo, como Uchiha vuelva a hacerte daño, no dudaré en darle lo que se merece.

- ¡Papá! -me quejé en un susurro.

- Sabes que lo haré -me advirtió dedicándome una mirada severa.

- Sé que lo harás, pero somos adultos, hemos madurado y ahora es para siempre -aseguré.

- Espero que sea así, porque no me costará nada apuntarlo y vaciar el cargador -dijo con los dientes apretados.

- No seas melodramático, no tienes que defender el honor de tu hija como si estuviésemos en la edad media, Sasuke me quiere y yo lo quiero a él, tendremos un hijo, nos casaremos y seremos muy felices. Tú podrás verlo con tus propios ojos y convencerte -Jiraiya sonrió ante mis palabras y me besó en la frente.

- Espero que tengas razón -murmuró.

- La tengo -añadí entre dientes.

Volvimos a emprender la marcha, sentía mis rodillas temblando, pero Jiraiya avanzaba como si no le importase que de un momento a otro me fuese a caer.

Comenzamos a bajar las escaleras y yo iba despacio, lo último que quería era llegar el piso inferior en forma de bola rodando por ellas.

- ¿Qué tal van los avances de mi nieto? -preguntó Jiraiya para aligerar el ambiente.

- Todavía no sé si será un niño -reclamé.

- Lo será... me lo llevaré a Okinawa y pescaremos lubinas los dos juntos -dijo sonriendo.

- Papá... -lo advertí sonriendo.

- Nada, será un niño... estoy seguro, pero no se te ocurra llamarle Jiraiya -se estremeció-, he convivido con ese nombre toda mi vida y no ha sido fácil- Jiraiya Uchiha... no, ni de broma.

Se me escapó una risita y él me acompañó.

- Lo tendré en cuenta -dije divertida.

Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, y gracias a la maniobras evasivas de Jiraiya, habíamos bajado las escaleras y estábamos a punto de salir al jardín donde había una enorme carpa donde estaban todos los invitados esperando que yo llegase, invitados que me mirarían fijamente durante el tiempo que durase la ceremonia, invitados que estarían atentos a cada uno de mis movimientos, que verían tropezar, equivocarme... me estremecí asustada.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Jiraiya.

- Todos van a mirarme -murmuré asustada.

- No te dejaré caer... -susurró guiñándome un ojo- te lo prometo.

Suspiré resignada, si no afrontaba mi miedo escénico no me casaría con Sasuke, además... me perdería la visión de su cuerpo pálido vestido con un traje negro. Solo de imaginarlo se me estaba haciendo la boca agua... ¿Sería de mala educación secuestrar al novio justo después de la ceremonia?

Estaba en mitad de mis divagaciones cuando mi mirada se trabó en aquellos dos pozos azabaches que me aturdía por completo. Como yo imaginaba,

Sasuke vestía un traje negro con la corbata del mismo color que mis zapatos, algo en lo que Hinata insistió pero a lo que yo no le veía sentido, el vestido me los tapaba y no se veían.

Sasuke estaba en pie frente al pastor, me esperaba con una sonrisa y retorciendo sus manos con nerviosismo. Cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca separó sus manos y me tendió una mientras no dejaba de sonreír. Mi corazón dio un brinco en cuanto nuestras manos se encontraron, y mientras yo la sostenía con fuerza e intentaba mantener a raya mis lágrimas, Jiraiya se acercó a Sasuke y le dijo algo al oído a lo que él asintió y le dedicó después una mirada intensa que pude descifrar del todo.

El pastor comenzó a hablar, pero yo parecía estar como en otro dimensión porque no pude escuchar nada de lo que dijo y cuando ya quise darme cuenta, la ceremonia había acabado, ya habíamos pronunciado nuestros votos y estábamos recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos los asistentes.

Unos fuertes brazos me rodearon y mis pies se alzaron del suelo, en seguida reconocí al dueño de esos brazos y sonreí.

- Sai -susurré.

- ¿Debo darte la enhorabuena o el pésame? -preguntó cuanto me dejó de nuevo sobre mis pies lo golpeé en el pecho.

- No seas idiota -lo regañé.

- Estás preciosa -dijo sonriendo- y veo que... las cosas con Uchiha van bien.

- Van bien -confirmé pasando una mano por mi tripa, Sai me miró y abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Estás...? -preguntó sorprendido, yo sonreí y asentí.

- Me alegro mucho, se te ve muy feliz.

- Lo soy -susurré sonriendo- ¿Y tú qué?

-¿Yo? -preguntó señalándose a sí mismo y con sus mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas- nada nuevo que contar... -alcé una ceja en su dirección y él suspiró derrotado- está bien... ¿recuerdas a Ume, mi secretaria? -asentí- Ella y yo... bueno... que...

- ¿Te gusta? -lo interrumpí.

- Mucho -admitió mirando por sobre mi cabeza, me giré para seguir el rumbo de su mirada y me encontré con una chica guapísima, su cabello negro, lacio y corto y sus preciosos ojos avellana enmarcados en negro dándole mucha intensidad a su mirada-, me vuele loco.

- Pues a por ella tigre... -dije divertida.

- ¡Eh! -se quejó indignado- Nada de tigre muñeca, yo soy un lobo... un lobo muy feroz -me guiñó un ojo.

- Pues ve a buscar a tu caperucita roja -contesté a su guiño con otro y lo golpeé juguetonamente en el brazo cuando pasó por mi lado mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima a Ume.

Todavía no había perdido de vista a Sai cuando sentí las manos de Sasuke envolver mi cintura y girarme para encararlo. Lo que encontré me dejó sin aliento. Sasuke tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y me miraba de un modo extraño, pero aun así se veía perfecto. Su cabello despeinado pero un poco menos que de costumbre, sus ojos azabaches mirándome con mucha intensidad. sus labios rojos fruncidos en una extraña mueca pero que me invitaban a devorarlos... tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no lanzarme sobre él ese mismo instante.

- ¿Bailamos? -preguntó en un susurro.

- Sasuke.. sabes que yo no... -intenté protestar, pero él no pareció escucharme y nos llevó al centro de la pista a la vez que las primeras notas del vals comenzaban a sonar. Suspiré cuando comenzamos a danzar, intentaba no pisar a Sasuke por todos los nervios, aunque fallaba estrepitosamente y me sonrojaba cada vez que sentía su pie bajo el mío.

Sasuke me acercó un poco más a su cuerpo y su agarre se hizo un poco más firme.

- ¿Qué hace el perro aquí? -gruñó en mi oído.

- Sasuke, él es mi amigo y acabo de casarme contigo... deja ya los celos que no son necesarios en este caso -le reclamé.

- Pero... -intentó protestar como un niño pequeño.

- ¿Quién soy Sasuke? -pregunté, él me miró con el ceño todavía más fruncido y bufó- ¿Cómo me llamo? -insistí.

- Sakura -contestó a regañadientes.

- ¿Sakura qué más? -agregue.

- Sakura Haruno.

- No -sonreí- ¿Sakura qué?

- Sakura Uchiha -susurró sonriendo y abrazándome con más fuerza-, eres mi Sakura... mi mujer.

- Solo tuya -susurré mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

* * *

_**¿Cortito?**_

_**Lo sé... **_

_**Pero les prometo que les traire la conti muy pronto así que no desesperen créanme la espera trae sus frutos, ademas ya estamos llegando a su final solo un par de capítulos mas y tendré que despedirme de este ficc ToT cosa que no quiere Betsy xD(ya estoy ablando en tercera persona)Betsy se sentira muy triste pero sabe que todo lo que hace uno tiene un final he inevitablemente ya estamos llegando a su fin bueno me retiro nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**_

**_Cuídense_**_** y Besos**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece ha **Naobi-Chan **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su maravilloso copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido, si lo hacen créanme que moveré cielo y tierra para hacer sus vidas miserables no quiero que vuelva a pasar por que me jode mucho que por culpa de personas que plagian varios de mis fabulosas autoras decidan irse.

Debido a los constantes plagios que ha sufrido Naobi-sempai decidió borrar todas sus historias incluyendo esta ami aun no me ha dicho que la borre pero en el dado caso que me diga pues obviamente lo haré solamente debo decirles que pues como borro todos los capitulo pues voy a estar mas atrasada por que aunque lo leí completamente hasta el final estoy tratando de recordar todo vale ? No me presionen trato de actualizar lo mas rápido pero espero y quede como Naobi sempai que es una maestra grandiosa n_n dejando de lado eso aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Pacto de Amigos espero y les guste creo que me he tardado mas de la cuenta con este pero bueno las dejo disfruten su lectura.

**N/A: **Hola ¿ Cómo están? Pues si me lo preguntan ami excelente con sueño ya que son las 7:46 am (Hora México), estoy despierta desde las 5 xD razón he estado actualizando y editando unos capítulos, en estos momentos después de terminar de publicar y redactar este capitulo espero poder actualizar **"¡Porque lo digo yo!" **así que las dejo y espero y disfrutéis esta lectura n/n.

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

- ¿Sakura? -escuché que aquella voz a la que adoraba susurraba en mi oído- Sakura, despierta -insistió.

Me removí un poco y me esforcé en abrir los ojos, la luz me molestaba pero aún así lo conseguí y en cuanto mi vista se enfocó, la visión que tenía frente a mí me dejó sin aliento. Sasuke todavía tenía el traje que se había puesto para nuestra boda, aunque la corbata de color dorado ya no tenía el nudo y descansaba colgada en su cuello de cualquier modo. Su cabello estaba despeinado, tenía unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos, una sonrisa radiante y su mirada completamente iluminada.

- Vamos a aterrizar -dijo todavía sonriendo.

Yo me quedé mirándolo fijamente por un tiempo indefinido... ¿qué se supone que debería hacer? No sabía si era porque estaba atontada por haberme quedado dormida o me había vuelto a quedar colgada de sus ojos, pero estaba completamente paralizada sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

Sasuke sonrió y ver sus dientes brillando hizo que mi corazón diese un respingo, esos mismos dientes mordisqueando la piel de mi cuello, o... oh sí... más abajo en mis pezones... casi puse los ojos en blanco ante una palpitación en mi sexo y mis mejillas enrojecieron al instante en que se imagen cruzó por mi imaginación.

- ¿En qué estás pensando? -susurró Sasuke acercándose a mí peligrosamente.

Tragué en seco y sentí como, pese a estar sentada, mis rodillas temblaban.

- Na... nada -balbuceé.

- Lo que tú digas -dijo Sasuke divertido acercando sus labios a los míos, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de besarme se alejó unos milímetros y clavó sus ojos en los míos- ¿En qué estabas pensando? -repitió.

- Sasuke... -susurré impaciente.

- Sólo dímelo -insistió.

Suspiré...

- Quiero besarte -lloriqueé.

- Pero eso no es lo que pensabas -dijo divertido.

- Sasuke...

- Sólo dilo, quizás tus... "pensamientos" se hagan realidad -me guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que pensaba algo de ese tipo? -pregunté haciéndome la ofendida.

- Te conozco Haruno, esa mirada, ese sonrojo... solo tienen un nombre y solo tiene dos vocales... **sexo** -dijo muy pagado de sí mismo.

Mis mejillas aumentaron su sonrojo... ¿por qué tenía que conocerme tan bien?

- Yo... verás... tú... y... -balbuceé con incoherencia.

Sasuke rió y se acercó solo lo suficiente para rozar mis labios, fue una simple caricia, un roce suave, pero suficiente para que mi piel se pusiese de gallina y jadease.

- Solo déjalo salir -susurró contra mis labios haciendo que volviesen a rozar los míos tentativamente.

- Tus... tus dientes -gimoteé.

- ¿Qué les pasa a mis dientes? -preguntó orgulloso.

Una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza que me instaba para alejarme y hacerme la desentendida, no me gustaba ese Sasuke tan pagado que se creía que yo suspiraba por él al mínimo roce, pero la realidad era bien distinta, no necesitaba si un solo roce para hiperventilar, mi simple imaginación hacía el trabajo ella solita y solo con recrear ciertas imágenes en mi cabeza ya me ponía en un estado lamentable.

- Sakura -susurró en mi nombre haciendo que su aliento se colase en mi boca y pudiese saborearlo en mi lengua -¿Dónde quieres mis dientes?

- Yo...

- Señores pasajeros, le habla el comandante, bienvenidos al aeropuerto internacional de Honolulu -me interrumpió una voz masculina por megafonía.

- Hemos llegado -dijo Sasuke alejándose y sonriendo como demente.

Dejé salir todo el aire que contenían en mi pulmones, mientras sentía como mis manos todavía temblaban ligeramente, mi corazón repiqueteaba con fuerza contra mis costillas y dudaba seriamente de que mis rodillas pudiesen sostenerme en pie. Pero en cambio Sasuke estaba como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si lo sucedido segundos atrás a él no le hubiese afectado ni lo más mínimo.

Bufé indignada... maldito embarazo y **hormonas revolucionadas**.

Con el enfado a flor de piel me puse en pie como impulsada por un resorte, Sasuke me miró todavía sonriendo, el muy... gruñí bajito y me dispuse a bajar del avión. Él me siguió en silencio y una vez pusimos un pie en tierra firme pasó exactamente igual que en las películas, dos bailarinas con cocos en los pechos y faldas de hierba seca, se nos acercaron y nos pusieron el típico collar de flores...

Hawái...

No es que fuese nuestro destino de vacaciones favorito, pero fue un regalo de mis padres pensado y planeado por mi hermano Itachi. Ellos se esforzaron en darnos un regalo a la altura de las circunstancias y pensaron que hacerle caso a Itachi era lo mejor. Que no es que fuese un mal destino, playas paradisiacas, sol, buen clima siempre que no hubiese un tornado... pero era un destino tan trillado que cuando lo pensamos ni siquiera lo admitimos como una posibilidad.

En cuanto llegamos a la cabaña que nos habían alquilado, nos bajamos del taxi y Sasuke ayudó al taxista a bajar las maletas. Mientras lo hacía no pude evitar mirar al mar, era de noche, había caído el sol un par de horas antes por lo menos, hacía un calorcito interesante pese a estar todo oscuro, una ligera brisa mecía mis cabellos rosados y a lo lejos se oían las olas rompiendo con suavidad contra la arena. Mirando al cielo se podían ver casi todas las estrellas y estas se reflejaban sobre la superficie del mar casi plano...

Unos brazos rodearon mi cintura y las manos de Sasuke se posaron en mi estomago, no pude evitar suspirar cuando sus labios rozaron mi cuello con una suave caricia... quizás no era tan mal destino después de todo, trillado, sí, pero era un jodido paraíso siempre que tuviese a Sasuke a mi lado.

- Nos traerán la cena en diez minutos -dijo con voz suave- ¿tienes hambre?

Lo miré por sobre mi hombro y cualquier motivo que hubiese tenido para estar molesta con él se me olvidó en cuestión de segundos... ¿por qué Sasuke tenía que ser tan malditamente atractivo? Me mordí el labio inferior conteniendo las ganas de abalanzarme sobre él allí mismo, él sonrió de nuevo como suponiendo mis pensamientos y volvió a besar mi cuello, pero esta vez no fue un simple roce, dejó sus labios grabados a fuego sobre mi piel y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

- Sasuke -lo advertí en un susurro.

- Vamos a dentro, es mejor que te des una ducha y estés lista cuando traigan la cena -dijo alejándose un poco de mí.

Bajé la mirada mortificada por tener que aguantarme las ganas de nuevo y entré en la cabaña con él siguiéndome. Al entrar había un pequeño salón, con solo un sofá, una alfombra y una televisión, después solo tenía tres puertas, una se veía que era la habitación, la otra supuse que el baño y de la otra imaginé que sería una cocina, comedor o algo similar.

Después de rebuscar alguna prenda de ropa fresca en mi equipaje, me metí en el baño y me di una larga ducha, en cuanto salí, con un fino vestido azul, descalza y con mi pelo suelto y todavía mojado, Sasuke estaba esperándome en la cocina con la mesa perfectamente preparada para que ambos cenásemos. Me senté frente a él y comenzamos a comer en silencio, los minutos fueron pasando y yo no abrí mi boca para decir ni una sola palabra,

Sasuke me miraba de vez en cuando y sonreía, yo solo esperaba que acabase de comer de una maldita vez y poder abalanzarme sobre él para calmar mis ansias de una vez por todas.

Pero el Uchiha no parecía estar de acuerdo conmigo, en cuanto acabó de cenar, se levantó de la mesa casi de un salto y salió de allí diciendo que él también necesitaba refrescarse y se daría una ducha rápida...

¿Rápida?

Hacía más de veinte minutos que se había encerrado en el baño y todavía no había dado señales de vida. Frustrada me puse en pie y salí por una de las puertas francesas que tenía la sala en uno de los laterales, caminé por una pequeña terraza de madera durante unos pasos hasta que mis pies descalzos se toparon con la arena de la playa, todavía algo tibia después del largo día de sol que nosotros no llegamos a disfrutar por estar sobrevolando el índico.

Me dejé caer en la arena, apoyé mi espalda en el tronco de una palmera y cerré los ojos dejando que el rugir de las olas fuese mi única música de fondo.

Eso era un paraíso, era como estar en mitad del Olimpo, pero no todo era perfecto, me faltaba mi propio dios griego para hacer la ecuación perfecta.

Igual que si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, abrí los ojos lentamente y la imagen de Sasuke vestido simplemente con un traje de baño apareció ante mí, no sabía exactamente de qué color era, ya que solo nos iluminaba la luz de una hermosa luna llena que presidía con majestuosidad el cielo.

Sasuke se acercó a mí lentamente hasta sentarse a mi lado, pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y tiró ligeramente de mí, entendiendo lo que quería me dejé caer hasta apoyar la cabeza en su regazo. Suspiré cuando sus dedos comenzaron a peinar mis cabellos, cerré los ojos cuando su otra mano hacía círculos en uno de mis costados y en mi espalda. Y casi me siento volar cuando acercó sus labios a mi oído y me susurró que me amaba.

Y ahí estaba... mi paraíso completo.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? -preguntó en un tono dulce.

- Te estoy imaginando desnudo -bromeé.

Rió quedamente y su cuerpo vibró.

- Sé que es mentira, te conozco demasiado bien, señora Uchiha, a mí no puedes engañarme -dijo con diversión.

Sonreí todavía más y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el poder de su mirada azabache clavada en la mía, el aire se me atoró en la garganta y comencé a sentir un leve cosquilleo en mi entrepierna... hormonas... sí, las hormonas del embarazo totalmente enloquecidas, tenía que ser eso, si no, no podría explicar cómo era capaz de excitarme con una sola mirada.

- Es... estoy muy a gusto aquí -dije con un hilo de voz.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír mostrando sus dientes y me estremecí... ¿por qué mi cuerpo tenía reacciones tan obvias? Se acercó de nuevo hasta mi oído y mordisqueó levemente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

- Creo que podría tenerte más a gusto todavía -dijo en un tono de voz que invitaba al pecado.

No pude evitar que un gemido abandonase mis labios y Sasuke, sin esperar más señal de mi parte se puso en pie y tomándome en brazos, me metió dentro de la cabaña cerrando la puerta tras él con un pie.

Me cargó hasta la habitación y allí me dejó sobre mis pies, se acercó hasta fundir sus labios con los míos y sus manos se enredaron en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él todo lo que mi pequeña panza nos permitía. Disfruté de ese beso todo lo que pude, lo había anhelado a lo largo de todo el día, lo necesitaba casi tanto como el aire para respirar. Cuando necesitábamos oxigeno dejó mis labios y comenzó a descender por mi cuello dejando un camino de húmedos besos que hacían que mis rodillas casi pareciesen de mantequilla.

Ahogando los gemidos tragué en seco e intenté alejarlo aun en contra de mi propia voluntad.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho... que yo estaba dispuesta a esto? -pregunté ahogando un jadeo entre medias.

- Llevas todo el día deseándolo Sakura -susurró contra la piel que dividía mis pechos en el escote de mi vestido-, no me digas ahora que no te apetece, porque no me lo creeré.

Se me escapó una risita ante la veracidad de sus palabras, solo quería jugar y hacerlo rabiar un poco, pero Sasuke me conocía tan bien que eso no era posible.

Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por mi espalda, cada centímetro de piel que acariciaba, aunque estuviese cubierta por la fina tela del vestido, era como si despertase ante su toque y se volviese más sensible al instante.

Mis ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y si no fuese porque me afianzaba de sus hombros mis rodillas hacía mucho que me habrían hecho caer al suelo. "_¡Benditas hormonas!_" gritaba en mi mente, las odiaba por hacerme sentir necesitada casi a cada segundo del día, pero ese momento las amaba porque me hacían sentir todo con el doble de intensidad.

Sentí la tela del vestido abandonando mi cuerpo y dejándome solo con mi ropa interior frente a Sasuke. Lo oí suspirar mientras me miraba y una hermosa sonrisa, sonrisa que apareció en sus labios e hizo que mi corazón casi se parase. Acarició mis brazos con tanto cuidado como si fuese de cristal y me pudiese romper al mínimo roce. Sus dedos, hábiles, descendieron hasta mis manos haciéndome cosquillas en el proceso hasta llegar a la punta de mis dedos y allí enredarse entre ellos.

Me arrastró hasta la orilla de la cama donde me ayudó a tumbarme y él lo hizo a mi lado. Acarició todo mi cuerpo, mis piernas, mi abdomen, mis brazos, mi cuello, mi rostro. Sus manos se movían lentamente haciéndome disfrutar de cada caricia, haciéndome suspirar por si así me deshacía de toda esa sobrecarga de amor que llenaba mi sistema.

Mis manos fueron directamente a su pecho, delinearon sus pectorales y sus abdominales, nunca dejaría de sorprenderme de lo perfecto que era, de todo lo que me hacía sentir y de todo lo que lo amaba, cuando creía que ya estaba al límite de mis sentimientos, un solo empujón más me hacía amarlo todavía con más intensidad.

Sus manos, con ternura y lentitud me despojaron de las dos últimas prendas de ropa que me cubrían dejándome totalmente expuesta ante él, ante mi marido... qué bien sonaban aquellas dos palabras unidas, "_mi marido" "Sasuke Uchiha, mi marido" "Sakura Uchiha, la mujer de Sasuke Uchiha" _

Mi fantasía se vio interrumpida por los labios de Sasuke mordisqueando uno de mis pezones, tal y como me había imaginado en el vuelo. Un gemido abandonó mis labios sin que pudiese evitarlo y mis manos instantáneamente fueron hacia su cabello para enredar mis dedos entre sus hebras azabaches.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de anticipación, ya que, mientras mis pechos recibían sus lametones y sus mordiscos, una de sus manos bajó lentamente por mi abdomen y llegó hasta mi pubis donde comenzó a jugar con mis rizos sin ningún pudor.

- Sasuke -gemí atrayéndolo todavía más hacia mí.

Él rió contra mi piel y uno de sus dedos comenzó a tantear mi sexo, se introdujo entre mis labios sin pedir permiso y llegó hasta mi clítoris casi haciéndome saltar del gusto. Me aferré todavía con más fuerza a su cabello cuando un dedo se adentró en mi interior y mis ojos se cerraron con tanta fuerza que comencé a ver lucecitas de colores.

- Estás tan húmeda -ronroneó contra la piel de mi cuello- ¿Si tenías tantas ganas por qué no me has dicho nada? Podría haberte ayudado.

- Sasuke -gimoteé totalmente sin coherencia.

Él rió de nuevo y sus besos volvieron a descender por mi cuello hasta mis pechos. Su mano abandonó mi sexo y casi lo golpeo por dejar de tocarme, pero me contuve cuando esa misma mano separó más mis muslos y Sasuke se puso de rodillas entre ellos. Sus manos acunaron mis pechos mientras sus besos descendían y ahora estaban en mi ombligo, justo encima de nuestro bebé, que en ese momento pareció dormirse porque no se movía ni un ápice.

Sus labios bajaron todavía más y se perdieron entre mis pliegues. No pude evitar dar un alarido cuando sus dientes rozaron mi clítoris, tampoco cuando su lengua intentaba penetrarme. Mis manos se aferraron a las sábanas y todo mi cuerpo temblaba.

- Sasuke... -gemí sin control.

Él no perdía tiempo, solo arremetía contra mí utilizando su lengua y sus dientes como arma, dejándome siempre al borde y alejándose lentamente a un punto menos sensitivo cuando me sentía a punto de caer.

Sin previo aviso, dos de sus dedos se introdujeron e mi sexo, mientras su lengua y sus dientes atacaban mi clítoris con maestría. Sentí como mis paredes se comprimían, como un cosquilleo recorría mi espalda, mis piernas y hasta los dedos de mis pies se retorcieron de gusto. El calor explotó en mi vientre y como si fuese una marea de lava candente, se deslizó por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome casi convulsionarme de placer.

Me dejé caer sobre el colchón totalmente exhausta, con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón tan acelerado que creía que me explotaría de un momento a otro. Sasuke colocó una almohada bajo mi trasero elevando un poco mis caderas, no sabía exactamente lo que pretendía hasta que sentí su miembro tanteando mi entrada. Me tensé ante lo que se avecinaba, y no me equivoqué, de un solo empujón me penetró hasta el fondo y mis pulmones perdieron todo el aire que contenían. Me sentía completamente llena, Sasuke encajaba tan bien en mí que me garantizaba que simplemente fuimos creados para estar juntos.

Comenzó a embestirme lentamente, mi cuerpo se mecía con él y cada vez que nuestras caderas se encontraban sentía como el calor de nuevo se acumulaba en ese preciso punto.

Podía ver varias gotas de sudor perlando su frente, la tenue luz de la luna se colaba entre las cortinas y bañaba todo con un brillo plata casi mágico.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante, colocando su cuerpo sobre mí pero sujetando todo su peso con sus brazos estirados. La nueva posición hacía que su miembro se adentrase todavía más en mi interior. Haciendo que el calor ya casi comenzase a abrasar con todo como lo había hecho minutos antes.

Mis ojos se clavaron en sus los suyos, mis manos se deslizaron por su pecho hasta la uve que formaban los huesos de sus caderas. Sasuke sujetó una de mis manos y las llevó hasta el punto donde nuestros sexos se unían, sentir como su miembro, húmedo y duro como una piedra entraba en mí y volvía a salir, era casi como un sueño, pero suponiendo lo que Sasuke me había pedido comencé a acariciar mi clítoris mientras él continuaba embistiendo en mi interior sin descanso.

Lo sentí temblar, una gota de su sudor cayó en mi pecho y nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse, jadeó con más fuerza de la que lo estaba haciendo.

- No... puedo... más -gimió entre envestidas- me voy... a correr... te voy a... a bañar, Sakura.

Mi cuerpo se contrajo por completo al escuchar esas palabras y el orgasmo me azotó con fuerza haciendo que casi perdiese la respiración. Dejé de ser dueña de mi cuerpo, mis piernas temblaban y mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza. Perdí todo contacto con la realidad y solo volví a la vida cuando el cuerpo de

Sasuke cayó en el colchón justo al lado del mío.

Me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, me abrazó con fuerza y enterró su nariz entre mis cabellos. Podía sentir como su cuerpo todavía temblaba, o quizás era el mío que nos hacía temblar a los dos. Sasuke inhaló con fuerza y me apretó un poco más. Una de sus manos bajó hasta mi vientre y acarició a nuestro bebé con ternura.

- No sabes cuánto te amo Sakura... -susurró como éxtasis.

Sonreí y me acerqué un poquito más a él, parecía casi imposible, pero sí, había todavía algo de espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el sueño y suspiré con una sonrisa en mis labios. Si lo que nos restaba de luna de miel sería como esa noche, estaba dispuesta a quedarme en esa isla lo que me quedaba de vida.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**;$ ** jaja ¿Y que les pareció el Lemon? A mi me encanto o.o hizo que a mi mente vinieran muchas imágenes muy hot x/D bueno espero y hayan disfrutado como yo este capitulo me retiro nos leemos luego bye


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

**E**l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **Naobi-Chan **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su maravillosa historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido, si lo hacen créanme que moveré cielo y tierra para hacer sus vidas miserables no quiero que vuelva a pasar por que me jode mucho que por culpa de personas que plagian varios de mis fabulosas autoras decidan irse.

**D**ebido a los constantes plagios que ha sufrido Naobi-sempai decidió borrar todas sus historias incluyendo esta a mi aun no me ha dicho que la borre pero en el dado caso que me diga pues obviamente lo haré solamente debo decirles que pues como borro todos los capitulo pues voy a estar mas atrasada por que aunque lo leí completamente hasta el final estoy tratando de recordar todo vale ? No me presionen trato de actualizar lo mas rápido pero espero y quede como Naobi sempai que es una maestra grandiosa n_n dejando de lado eso aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Pacto de Amigos espero y les guste creo que me he tardado mas de la cuenta con este pero bueno las dejo disfruten su lectura.

**N/A:****H**ola ¿Cómo están? Pues si me lo preguntan a mí, excelentemente, aunque con algo de sueño porque tuve que ir al medico ToT ni modos eso pasa cuando eres demasiado enfermiza, bueno yendo al grano (xD siempre quise decir eso, si lo se soy rara pero única) esta historia está llegando a su fin, si lo sé, realmente me da tristeza el despedirme de este ficc porque fue uno de los fic´s con los que le agarre mucho cariño este ficc me vio crecer porque si lo ha notado en los primeros capítulos la poca redacción que tenia se ve prácticamente nula y patética, tengo que ser honesta, pero poco a poco mejore obviamente no en excelencia pero aunque sea un poco sí. Solo faltan dos capítulos para que llegue a su completo fin, realmente les agradezco todo su apoyo. Bueno con respecto a **"Demon Price"** , como pueden observar estoy subiendo los capítulos relativamente rápido, saben que no gozo de total disponibilidad de tiempo pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo solo faltan 9 reviews mas para que actualice el siguiente capitulo. Ahora yendo con la historia que se llama **"¡Porque lo digo yo!** solo faltan 8 reviewn para que actualice el siguiente capitulo. Bueno las siguientes aclaraciones se harán en otro capitulo y si quieren que siga algunos de los fics que tengo parados no duden en avisarme y tratare actualizarlo. Estoy trabajando en un Two-Shot con una pareja OoC los padres de Sakura con el debido permiso de **Bella Scuw **para utilizar a Akemi, solamente me hace falta pedirle el permiso a **Emiita** para poder usar a Takeshi si ella me da el permiso respectivamente en una semana mas o menos subiré el primer capitulo, no estoy completamente segura si sera un twou shot o sera un OneShot tal vez sea de mas capítulos pero eso esta a mi imaginación, espero y tambien lo lean es una pareja que me enamore con el ficc de **Bella Scuw **que se llama **" Un mundo en donde estes presente"**, realmente se los recomiendo es NaruHina pero tiene SasuSaku, es una historia que me hizo sentir un montón de emociones que van desde la ira, la tristeza, la impotencia, etc. Es altamente recomendable. Bueno me tengo que ir creo que en vez de dejarles una N/Autora pequeña y concisa les he dejado una biblia por leer, Adiós.

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

Gorda...

Así me sentía.

Era como un planeta con su propia orbita.

Como si me hubiesen implantado un balón de playa en mitad de mi cuerpo

Estaba por pensar que si me caía rodaría en plan croqueta mientras agitaba mis manos y mis pies frenéticamente.

Suspiré e intenté girarme en el sofá, la espalda comenzaba a dolerme y una de mis piernas estaba dormida. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo y por fin lo conseguí. Al escuchar cómo me movía, Sasuke se asomó desde la puerta de cocina con gesto de preocupación. Rodé los ojos y me tragué las ganas de tirarle algo a la cabeza.

- ¡Estoy bien! -me quejé en un gruñido.

- Solo me preocupo... creo que es normal -se defendió.

Intenté controlar mi mal humor, después de todo Sasuke no era el único culpable de mi situación. Él se había ofrecido para ayudarme, pero yo no me quejé mientras lo hacía. Aun con el paso del tiempo el continuó siendo demasiado hipocondríaco con respecto a mi embarazo, él era médico, pero ni si quiera eso lo tranquilizaba, quería tener controlada cada situación que pudiese darse para saber cómo actuar llegado el momento.

Una patada bastante fuerte en mi vientre me hizo gruñir muy bajito. Adoraba a mi bebé, lo amaba con todo mi ser, pero... ¿no podía controlarse y quedarse quietecito un poco para dejarme descansar?

Suspiré pesadamente y cerré mis ojos intentando dormir, pero alguien debía odiarme demasiado porque unos golpes fuertes e insistentes comenzaron a resonar por toda la casa. Sasuke pasó por mi lado para ir a abrir la puerta, no sin antes comprobar que yo estaba perfectamente.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que pude ver fue un borrón vestido de color verde que corría a toda velocidad subiendo las escaleras, Sasuke me miró confundido y yo me encogí de hombros. Hinata era así, era misión imposible intentar comprenderla, lo mejor era aceptarla tal y como era y simplemente dejarla ser.

- ¡Sakura! -gritó desde el piso superior.

Sasuke ahogó una carcajada y me miró, ¿cómo podía amarlo tanto? Pese a estar a punto de dar a luz, solo pensaba en saltar sobre él y comérmelo a besos. Porque sí, el tiempo había pasado, habíamos vuelto de nuestra maravillosa luna de miel en Hawái, hacía poco más de un mes que vivíamos en nuestra casa construida en nuestro prado y estaba a pocos días de tener a nuestro bebé por fin en brazos.

- Hinata... estoy abajo -dije alzando un poco la voz.

Ella comenzó a bajar las escaleras que presidían la entrada y que quedaban a la derecha de la sala, dónde yo me encontraba, podía oír el inigualable toc toc de sus tacones cuando chocaban con los escalones. Asomó la cabeza por la barandilla y sonrió ampliamente en cuanto me vio.

-Tengo que contarte algo muy importante que no puede esperar ... -dijo parándose frente a mí, sin tomar aire y tan rápido que casi no pude entenderlo.

Pero entonces su mirada se cruzó con la figura de Sasuke y se quedó pensativa sin dejar de mirarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó incómodo después de unos segundos.

- Sakura -dijo Hinata ignorando a Sasuke por completo y girándose para mirarme a mí- ¿No tienes ningún antojo de algo que no tengas en casa y que necesites urgentemente, pero que la única tienda que lo tiene, esta a más de treinta kilómetros de aquí? -cuando terminó de hablar su voz había subido dos octavas y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

Intenté reprimir las ganas de reírme ante la cara de desconcierto de Sasuke.

- No pienso moverme de aquí -negó rotundamente-, Sakura puede ponerse de parto en cualquier momento y no pienso dejarla sola.

- Sasuke, es una primeriza -dijo Hinata con dulzura-, aunque se pusiese de parto ahora mismo podría tardar hasta ocho horas en poder expulsar al bebé.

Mi cara perdió todo el color y mis orbes esmeraldas se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¿Dónde mierda decían que tardaría "**ocho horas**" en expulsar a mi bebé? Yo cuando me quedé embarazada nadie me avisó de ese pequeño inconveniente.

- ¿Qué...? -mi voz fue a penas un susurro, y temblaba tanto que no sabía si realmente había pronunciado esa palabra o solo parecía que me estaba ahogando con mi propia lengua.

- ¡Hinata! -la reprendió Sasuke- No le hagas caso cariño, solo está exagerando -se apresuró en ponerse a mi lado e intentar tranquilizarme mientras acariciaba mi espalda en forma de círculos.

- ¿Eso es verdad? -pregunté en un susurro- ¿Podrán pasar "ocho horas" antes de que todo acabe? -estaba muerta de miedo, temblando, hiperventilando y al borde del colapso. Aunque sabía que Sasuke intentaría protegerme para que no me sintiese mal, no podría mentirme, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber cuando decía la verdad o cuando la disfrazaba un poquito.

- Puedes tardar horas -admitió bajando la mirada-, pero lo que Hinata no dijo, es que existen los analgésicos, te los administrarán y no te enterarás de nada durante la mayor parte del proceso de dilatación, incluso podrás dormir hasta que tengas que empujar.

Esas simples palabras me hicieron sentir mejor... analgésicos... ¡bendito invento!

- Ahora que ya está todo aclarado... ¡veté! -espetó Hinata.

Un poco más tranquila, me tragué una sonrisa y miré a Sasuke con una disculpa.

- Sasuke... ¿podrías...? -deje la frase inconclusa sin saber muy bien como terminarla, hasta que él suspiró resignado y se acercó para besar mi frente.

- Estaré en casa de mis padres, cualquier problema, molestia, o malestar... por pequeño que sea... me llamas -casi suplicó.

- Todo estará bien -Hinata tiró de su chaqueta y lo llevó a empujones hasta la puerta-, no la dejaré sola e Ino está de camino. Necesitamos una reunión de

chicas antes de que Sakura tenga que dedicarse por completo a cuidar al pequeño o la pequeña Uchiha -sonrió y la simple mención del bebé hizo que el gesto de Sasuke se suavizase y me mirase con adoración.

En cuanto se fue Sasuke, Hinata cerró la puerta de golpe y correteó hasta mi lado, donde se sentó en el sofá, me miró, sonrió y después cruzó sus piernas y colocó sus manos una sobre la otra encima su rodilla.

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme? -pregunté con impaciencia.

Ella sonrió restándole importancia.

- Espera a que venga Ino, así solo tendré que decirlo una vez -añadió con suficiencia.

Mi ceño se frunció y la miré con ganas de golpearla, ¿echa a Sasuke de su propia casa alegando una emergencia y después me hace esperar por Ino para contármelo? Bufé y me crucé de brazos.

Por suerte no tuve que esperar mucho y enseguida el ruido de las ruedas del jeep de Itachi en la entrada hicieron que Hinata se pusiese en pie de un salto y saliese a la velocidad de la luz a abrir la puerta, donde se encontró a Rosalie con la mano alzada dispuesta a comenzar a golpear.

Hinata la sujetó de un brazo y la arrastró hasta el sofá, donde la hizo sentarse y ella se colocó entre las dos.

- Os quiero mucho -dijo de repente haciendo que tanto Ino como yo la mirásemos sin entender.

Se quedó en silencio y Ino, enfrentándose un poco a su abultado vientre, se inclinó hacia delante y me miró por delante del pequeño cuerpo de Hinata que nos separaba.

- ¿Qué mierda le pasa? -preguntó en un gruñido.

- Sé lo mismo que tú, no ha querido decirme nada -protesté.

Hinata, nos miró a ambas a las ojos intermitentemente y después sonrió como si le hubiese tocado la lotería.

- ¡Voy a casarme con Naruto! -chilló a todo pulmón.

Ino y yo la miramos con los ojos extremadamente abiertos por la sorpresa y después sonreímos antes de lanzarnos a abrazarla.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? -pregunté atropelladamente.

- ¿Dónde está el anillo? -me interrumpió Ino sujetando con fuerza la mano izquierda de Hinata y llevándose un chasco al ver su dedo anular desnudo- ¿Mi hermano no te ha dado un anillo? -bramó entre enojada y sorprendida- ¿Es imbécil o que le pasa?

- ¿Por qué no te ha dado un anillo? -pregunté con más tranquilidad que Ino.

Hinata nos miró sonriendo y se reacomodó en el sofá.

- Ha sido algo de imprevisto, las circunstancias lo pedían, aunque yo le dije que no era necesario, pero él insistió en que iba a hacerlo de todos modos, que ese no era el único motivo. Así que acepté de todos modos, ¡lo amo! ¿Qué más puedo pedir que casarme con él? Así que dije que sí y ahora soy tremendamente feliz -explicó dejándonos boquiabiertas a la dos.

- ¿Qué circunstancias? -preguntó Ino casi como si leyese mi pensamiento.

Hinata tomó aire como si se dispusiese a dar un enorme grito, pero en cambio su voz salió en un susurro.

- Estoy embarazada.

Ambas, Ino y yo, nos miramos a los ojos durante dos segundos y después miramos a Hinata a la vez que la abrazábamos como podíamos ya que nuestros estomagis y el miedo de hacerle daño a Hinata no reprendió un poquito. Segundos después las tres llorábamos entre risas y planes de la futura boda de Hinata, de la que dijo que sería cuando antes, ya que no quería que su tripa se notase bajo su perfecto vestido.

Así pasaron un par de horas, hasta que Sasuke volvió a casa y disimuladamente les pidió a Ino y a Hinata que se fuesen ya que yo debería descansar.

Después de una cena y una ducha relajante nos fuimos a la cama, donde Sasuke apoyó la oreja en mi vientre y mientras me acariciaba con ternura hablaba con nuestro bebé.

- ¿Cuándo piensas salir? -preguntó en un susurro y con voz dulce-. Mamá comienza a estar cansada, tienes que salir para que podamos abrazarte y darte todos los mimitos que podamos.

Sonreí y acaricié su cabello color azabache haciendo a un lado el libro que intentaba leer.

- Tenemos que decidir un nombre -pensé en voz alta.

- Ni siquiera sabemos el sexo -frunció el ceño y me miró-, yo no encuentro ninguno que me guste.

- Yo tampoco... -me quejé- pero debemos pensar algo, el bebé no puede nacer y simplemente le llamamos bebé...

- Hinata te mataría -bromeó entre risas y yo reí con él.

Me removí incómoda en la cama ante una punzada en un costado y Sasuke me miró preocupado.

- Estoy bien -me apresuré en aclarar- solo estaba un poco incómoda.

- ¿Seguro? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Seguro -mascullé- serás un padre demasiado protector... tienes que tranquilizarte.

- Solo quiero que estéis bien, me preocupo. Eso no es ser sobreprotector -refunfuñó.

-Como digas -rodé los ojos, me incorporé para ponerme en pie y en cuestión de segundos Sasuke me estaba ayudando.

Caminé balanceándome hasta el baño y me dispuse a vaciar mi vejiga por centésima vez en el día, en cuanto naciese el bebé sería algo que no echaría de menos, las visitas al baño eran constantes y agobiantes.

Me lavé las manos y después me quedé mirando mi reflejo en el espejo. Me pareció ver un grano sobre mi ceja izquierda, me puse de puntillas para poder acercarme un poco más al espejo y de nuevo aquella punzada en mi costado me hizo sisear, en esta ocasión fue más fuerte que en la anterior. Después de cerciorarme de que lo que creía que era un grano, no lo era, acomodé mejor mi rosado cabello y me giré sobre mis pies para salir, pero al hacerlo sentí un líquido caliente descendiendo por mis piernas, miré hacia abajo asustada y vi un charco de un líquido rojizo a mis pies.

Sabía lo que era.

Era consciente de lo que iba a suceder.

Me había preparado física y mentalmente para eso los últimos meses...

Pero eso no evitó que comenzase a temblar completamente aterrada. Las "ocho horas" de las que habló Hinata esa tarde comenzaron a desfilar por mi mente, y tuve que sujetarme al lavabo para no caerme al suelo de lo que me temblaban las piernas...

Intenté respirar hondo para tranquilizarme, ponerme nerviosa no ayudaría en nada... era fácil pensarlo y proponérselo, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Iba a tener mi bebé... mi bebé y el de Sasuke... tenía que esforzarme en hacerlo bien por él... pero sobre todo por esa personita que ahora dependía de mí y a la que no le podría fallar.

Di un paso tras otro lentamente hasta que llegué a sujetar la manilla de la puerta, la entreabrí y tomé una bocanada de aire para que mi voz no se rompiese.

- ¿Sasuke? -lo llamé alzando un poco la voz- ¿Puedes venir un momento? Te necesito... -pese a mis intentos, mi voz se rompió al final.

En solo tres segundos la figura de Sasuke cruzó la puerta y se quedó paralizado viendo el charco de líquido a mis pies.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**H**ayyy me da pavor imaginemos sentir como traen una vida al mundo en lo personal seria maravilloso, el dolor que uno siente no se compararía nunca con la dicha y la alegría de tener a tú bebe. Bueno eso esta de mas me tengo que ir esperare con ansias sus ¡RR!


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **Naobi-Chan **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su maravillosa historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibido, si lo hacen créanme que moveré cielo y tierra para hacer sus vidas miserables no quiero que vuelva a pasar por que me jode mucho que por culpa de personas que plagian varios de mis fabulosas autoras decidan irse.

Debido a los constantes plagios que ha sufrido Naobi-sempai decidió borrar todas sus historias incluyendo esta a mi aun no me ha dicho que la borre pero en el dado caso que me diga pues obviamente lo haré solamente debo decirles que pues como borro todos los capitulo pues voy a estar mas atrasada por que aunque lo leí completamente hasta el final estoy tratando de recordar todo vale ? No me presionen trato de actualizar lo mas rápido pero espero y quede como Naobi sempai que es una maestra grandiosa n_n dejando de lado eso aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Pacto de Amigos espero y les guste creo que me he tardado mas de la cuenta con este pero bueno las dejo disfruten su lectura.

**N/A:H**ola ¿Cómo están? Pues si me lo preguntan a mí, excelentemente, aunque ya con bastante sueño este es el ultimo capitulo de Pacto de amigos, dentro de unos dias aproximadamente subire el epilogo a sí que sin mas me retiro cuidens nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

Sasuke estaba inmóvil mientras me miraba, sus ojos estaba fijos en los míos y su boca ligeramente abierta. Sentía la necesidad de tirarle algo a la cabeza a ver si así reaccionaba, pero no tenía nada a mano y si me movía quizás me caería porque mis piernas no dejaban de temblar. Respiré hondo cuando aquellas punzadas en mi costado continuaban y cada vez eran más fuertes.

- ¿Sasuke? -lo llamé en un susurro.

Él pareció reaccionar en ese momento, parpadeó como si estuviese despertando y me miró con preocupación.

- Iré a buscarte ropa limpia, date una ducha mientras yo regreso -y desapareció por la puerta dejándome totalmente sola.

Volví a respirar hondo.

_"Puedes hacer esto Sakura"_ -me repetía mentalmente- _"Muchas mujeres lo han hecho a lo largo de la historia y además, tendrás a Sasuke a tu lado"_

Me quité la ropa que utilizaba para dormir y me metí bajo el chorro de agua caliente, cerré los ojos e intenté tranquilizarme. Todo lo que iba a pasar a partir de ese momento era un proceso normal y necesario para tener a mi bebé en brazos, tenía que ser fuerte y hacerlo lo mejor posible por las dos personas más importantes de mi vida, mi propio bebé y Sasuke.

Salí de la ducha y comencé a secarme, ¿Sasuke no estaba tardando demasiado? En eso la puerta se abrió y Sasuke ya estaba completamente vestido y traía algo de ropa para mí en la mano.

- Ya he hablado con Fugaku y va camino al hospital, dijo que él mismo se encargaría de llamar al Doctor -explicó.

- De acuerdo -mi voz tembló.

Sasuke me detuvo sujetando una de mis manos cuando iba a colocarme la camiseta y me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien? -la preocupación era más que visible en su mirada, y por la dureza de sus rasgos se notaba el esfuerzo que estaba realizando para mantener la calma y no ponerme nerviosa.

- Sí... es solo... solo estoy asustada -admití.

- Eh -se colocó frente a mí y acunó mis mejillas acariciándome con sus pulgares y obligándome a cerrar los ojos-. Todo saldrá bien... ¿de acuerdo? -asentí débilmente- Yo estaré contigo en todo momento.

- ¿De verdad? -pregunté con un hilo de voz y abriendo los ojos para clavarlos en los suyos.

- De verdad -aseguró.

Cuando ya estuve cambiada nos encaminamos al hospital, Sasuke sujetaba el volante del coche con ambas manos y con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Yo me mantenía con la mirada en la ventana e intentando no pensar en aquellos pinchazos que se hacían más recurrentes y molestos a cada segundo que pasaba. Cuando el coche estacionó en la entrada de urgencias dejé salír todo el aire de golpe, y cuando Fugaku salió a recibirnos con su bata blanca puesta y una silla de ruedas me sentí más tranquila, no es que no confiase en Sasuke, era un buen médico, pero saber que Fugaku estaría ahí me hizo tranquilizarme un poquito más.

Me encaminaron a una habitación, donde me pidieron que me pusiese uno de esos incómodo camisones de hospital y después me tumbé en una camilla,

Sasuke estaba en el quicio de la puerta y me miraba con seriedad.

- ¿Pasa algo? -pregunté en un susurro.

- Tú doctor está fuera de la ciudad -dijo desviando la mirada.

- ¿Qué? -grité incorporándome de golpe en la camilla.

- Tranquila -en dos segundos lo tenía frente a mí sujetándome por los hombros e intentando que volviese a tumbarme-, Fugaku se ocupará de todo, no es ginecólogo pero lo ha hecho en otras ocasiones... todo estará bien.

Dos horas después las contracciones de verdad habían comenzado, el dolor era molesto, muy molesto, pero como estaba tardando en dilatar no querían ponerme la epidural. Sasuke estaba sentado a mi lado, sujetaba mi mano con fuerza cada vez que mostraba signos de tener una contracción, pero eso pasaba muy pocas veces, la mayor parte de ellas las pasaba en silencio, ya que en cuando un quejido abandonaba mi garganta el rostro de Sasuke se contraía y podía ver la culpa reflejada en sus ojos.

- Estoy bien -dije con voz cansada dejándome caer sobre la almohada.

Sasuke se acercó y quitó algún cabello que tenía pegado a la frente a causa del dolor.

- Les diré que te pongan la epidural ahora mismo -susurró.

- Déjalos hacer su trabajo Sasuke -protesté-, si ellos creen que es mejor esperar, esperaremos.

- Pero...

- Sasuke -lo interrumpí-, es tu padre quien está a cargo de todo, ¿crees que él me dejaría sufrir si no fuese necesario? Tranquilo que todo irá bien, tú mismo me lo has dicho, estarás a mi lado, eso es lo que de verdad me importa.

Su gesto se suavizó un poco, su ceño continuaba fruncido pero al menos no parecía dispuesto a saltar sobre alguien que me pusiese las manos en cima.

No sé exactamente el tiempo que pasó hasta que oí los palabras mágicas...

- Sakura ¿puedes sentarte? -escuché la voz de Fugaku- Vamos a inyectarte para que te sientas mejor.

Realmente no podía sentarme, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo solo con la promesa de que el dolor pasaría... y pasó, poco a poco fue mitigando hasta que solo era una leve molestia, como cuando un músculo se contrae involuntariamente pero sin llegar a doler y gracias a eso pude quedarme profundamente dormida.

- Sakura -escuché que me llamaban- Sakura despierta... ya es hora.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fue a Sasuke, esperaba ver una sonrisa en sus labios, pero la preocupación cubría su rostro. Me vi en el hospital y entonces recordé el motivo por el que estaba allí y también porque Sasuke estaba preocupado.

- Ven aquí -lo llamé en un susurro ronco, Sasuke obedeció y se acercó lo suficiente para que pudiese besar sus labios, lo hice deteniéndome en su sabor, disfrutando de su suavidad- todo estará bien, ambos estaremos más que felices en unos días con nuestro bebé durmiendo en su cunita.

Sasuke sonrió, esa sonrisa genuina que tanto adoraba en él, aunque faltaba aquel brillo en su mirada... sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, en cuanto todo pasase él volvería a ser el mismo, pero no me gustaba que estuviese en ese estado.

- Bueno Sakura -habló Fugaku desde la puerta- ¿Estás preparada?

- No -dije con total sinceridad.

El dejó escapar una risita y se colocó a los pies de la camilla donde estaba tumbada con mis piernas alzadas en el potro... ¿cuando me habían colocado así?

Debía de ser uno de los efectos de la epidural, aunque agradecía enormemente que no me doliese nada.

- Sasuke y yo estaremos contigo, todo saldrá bien -y le creí...

Fugaku era mi médico desde que tenía memoria, Akemi siempre había sido tan hipocondríaca como lo era Sasuke hoy en día, y desde que Itachi y yo nacimos no quiso llevarnos a un pediatra, y el Doctor Uchiha siempre nos cuidaba. Así que Fugaku era mi doctor de toda la vida, el padre mi marido y el abuelo de mi bebé... si no confiaba en él... ¿en quién lo haría?

Busqué a Sasuke con la mirada y lo vi al otro lado de la habitación, colocándose uno de esos gorritos de cirujano y con aquella bata verde inconfundible. Me miró sonriendo, aunque la sombra de preocupación en su mirada no se disipó, yo sonreí de vuelta y menos de un minuto estaba a mi lado, sujetando mi mano como lo había hecho desde que llagamos al hospital.

- Está bien Sakura... las contracciones son muy seguidas y ya es hora de empujar -miré a Fugaku y ahora estaba flanqueado por dos enfermeras, ambas con un cubre bocas y sendos trajes verdes. Asentí como única respuesta totalmente aterrada... había llegado el momento-. Bien... -continuó Fugaku- sé que no sientes dolor pero sí sientes cuando tienes una contracción -yo asentí de nuevo-, pues cuando la sientas comienzas a empujar, cuentas mentalmente hasta diez y descansas.

- ¿Nada más? -pregunté en un susurro.

Él volvió a reír y se colocó también su cubre bocas.

- Todo irá bien cariño -me tranquilizó apretando una de mis rodillas- respira hondo que comenzamos.

Si dijese que me dolió mentiría, empujaba cuando Fugaku me lo decía, apretaba la mano de Sasuke con todas mis fuerzas cuando creía que estaba a punto de desmoronarse ante la presión de la situación... y cuando quise darme cuenta el mejor sonido del mundo inundaba la habitación. El peso de un pequeño cuerpecito cálido y húmedo se sintió en mi pecho, y al bajar la mirada me encontré con la cosa más hermosa que había imaginado en mi vida.

Se me cortó la respiración y mi corazón dio un respingo... ya estaba aquí... mi bebé estaba conmigo por fin. Dejé de escuchar y de ver todo a mi alrededor, no era consciente de lo que hacían las personas que me rodeaban, mi atención estaba simplemente puesta en la pequeña personita que había comenzado a vivir de verdad solo unos segundos antes. Mis brazos envolvían el pequeño cuerpecito a la perfección, estaba sucio todavía, con la carita hinchada y tenía la boquita abierta intentando llorar pero solo salían varios quejidos de ella... y era perfecto, perfecto y tan mío...

Un beso en mi frente me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, era Sasuke, todavía a mi lado, sonriendo, ya sin preocupación en sus ojos, solo felicidad... una felicidad que descendía a borbotones por sus mejillas en forma de lágrimas.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias... -susurró con su frente pegada a la mía.

- ¿Está bien? -pregunté con un gemido y en ese momento me di cuenta de que yo también lloraba.

- Está perfectamente -dijo Fugaku desde el fondo- ¿no la escuchas llorar? Es toda una Uchiha con una buena potencia pulmonar.

Toda la habitación estalló en risas.

- ¿Qué ha sido? -pregunté en un susurro.

Sasuke me miró y su cara parecía estar en blanco.

- No lo sé -confesó mientras sus mejillas enrojecían levemente.

- Estos jóvenes -se quejó Fugaku teatralmente mientras se acercaba a nosotros-, dame a mi nieta, hay que limpiar y vestir a esta princesita -dijo cogiendo al bebé de mis brazos-. Sí... no me miréis así, es una niña... Hinata tendrá que ceder su corona...

Sasuke y yo nos miramos en ese momento, sonriendo, llorando, temblando y muertos de miedo... todo era un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados, pero sobre todo éramos felices, habíamos conseguido lo que tanto queríamos, un hijo... un hijo de los dos. Para ello habíamos utilizado un tonto pacto como excusa, pero sabiendo en el fondo que solo estando juntos podríamos ser felices.

...

No me sentía cansada... pero mis ojos pesaban y apenas podía mantener mis parpados abiertos. Me esforcé en conseguirlo, lo hice y me enderecé en la cama para no volver a caer rendida., una punzada en mi bajo vientre me hizo sisear de dolor... bendita epidural, sí... ¿pero para el postparto no había drogas? La puerta se abrió y una cunita blanca de hospital entró por ella, la empujaba Sasuke con una mano, en su brazo libre cargaba a nuestra hija mientras la miraba con cara de bobo y una sonrisa estúpida.

- Las pruebas han salido perfectas... si todo sigue así, en dos días podremos irnos a casa -dijo con una sonrisa y dejando a nuestra pequeña en mis brazos.

Sonreí mientras la miraba y acariciaba una de sus sonrojadas mejillas, sus labios se fruncieron y apretó sus ojitos. Estaba profundamente dormida, y yo no podía dejar de mirarla... eran tan hermosa, tan perfecta...

- En un rato comenzaran a llegar todos... -dijo Sasuke.

- Lo sé... -susurré distraída.

- Tendremos que pensar como se llamará, todos preguntarán y no lo tenemos decidido.

- Aha...

- Tú madre y la mía se volverán locas comprándole cosas...

- Que lo hagan -volví a susurrar sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Y Jiraiya querrá llevársela de pesca... no sé yo si salir en esa pequeña barca por Okinawa...

- Sí...

- Sakura... ¿me estás escuchando? -preguntó con diversión.

Yo alcé la mirada de los pies dem i bebé, donde estaba comprobando que tuviese sus diez deditos repartidos entre los dos y me encontré con su mirada azabache brillando como nunca la había visto.

- La verdad es que no... -admití sonrojándome- pero es que no puedo dejar de mirarla.

Sasuke rió entre dientes y se sentó a mi lado. Acarició el cabello color azabache de nuestra hija y se inclinó para poder besar su frente. Ella arrugó la nariz a modo de queja y los dos nos reímos sin poder evitarlo.

- Es tan hermosa como tú -susurró mirándome a los ojos- lo has hecho muy bien, tu horno es perfecto para hacer pastelitos tan dulces como este.

Reí mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Eres idiota -me quejé infantilmente.

- Pero este idiota te ama... muchísimo, y te estará eternamente agradecido por este hermoso regalo que me has hecho -se inclinó un poco hacia delante y nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso lento y cargado de sentimientos.

- Gracias por no dejarme sola -susurré con su frente pegada a la mía.

- Te prometí que estaría a tu lado -contestó- además... tampoco quería perderme nada.

Cerré los ojos unos segundos y suspiré.

- Me debes un perro -dije de repente.

Sasuke se alejó de golpe y me miró asustado.

- ¿Para qué quieres un perro? -inquirió.

- Cuando hicimos el pacto me prometiste una casa, los niños y el perro... -le recordé- me debes un perro y quiero uno que sea bonito.

- Cuando la niña sea más mayor -sentenció.

- ¿Por qué? -mis labios hicieron un puchero y él me los acarició con su dedo pulgar.

- Pulgas, rabia, moquillo... -enumeró mostrando los dedos de su otro mano- esos bichos traen muchas enfermedades... espera a que tenga un sistema inmunológico más desarrollado... es solo un bebé... ¿has visto lo pequeña que es? No voy a dejar a mi princesita cerca de un bicho peludo.

- Pero... ¿lo comprarás algún día? -pregunté parpadeando repetidas veces. Sasuke resopló frustrado y se pasó una mano por su cabello -Lo prometiste -le recordé.

- Algún día -suspiró.

Reí entre dientes y me dejé caer sobre las almohadas después de acomodar a mi pequeña a mi lado en la cama para que no perdiese calor. Cerré los ojos e intenté imaginarme como sería nuestra vida a partir de ese momento, la casa rodeada de césped verde, el columpio en el porche desde donde vigilaría los juegos en el jardín, las navidades cargadas de regalos bajo el árbol... todo parecía perfecto y de color de rosa.

La imagen de toda mi familia pasó ante mis ojos...

Itachi... mi hermano mayor aunque en el fondo parecía más el pequeño. Siempre había estado a mi lado, con sus bromas y tonterías, pero cuidandome cuando lo necesitaba.

Ino... una de mis mejores amigas, prácticamente mi hermana.

Hinata... mi otro yo, era como una versión más loca de mí, y también más bajita. Pero la adoraba.

Naruto... el callado, el ausente y a la vez presente en todo. Mi confidente, mi paño de lágrimas... el amigo fiel que sabía que siempre estaría ahí.

Tsunade... mi loca madre. La adoraba aunque me sacaba de mis casillas casi siempre.

Mikoto... la madre amorosa pero que tenía ese punto de locura que la ayudaba a soportar a Renée. Cada vez que las veía juntas nos imaginaba a Ino,

Hinata y a mí así en un futuro, locas y un poco más viejas... pero juntas.

Jiraiaya... mi padre sobreprotector, en él tenía la visión de cómo sería Edward con nuestra pequeña.

Y Fugaku... el padre divertido y comprensivo, pero que también sabía cómo ponerse serio y hacerse respetar poniendo a sus hijos (y a los que no éramos hijos) en su lugar cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

A mi mente vinieron de repente la sonrisa de Jiraiya cuando supo que sería abuelo, la ilusión con la que hablaba de sus salidas de pesca con su primer nieto, el cómo le enseñaría a sujetar la caña y cuáles eran los mejores lugares dependiendo del pescado que quisiesen capturar. También la mirada acuosa de Fugaku durante mi primera ecografía, su sonrisa cuando tenía a su nieta por fin en brazos, el orgullo del que hablaba de su nueva princesita.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y Sasuke nos miraba con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

- Akari... -susurré.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó confundido.

- Akari Uchiha -repetí el nombre con el apellido- ¿no te gusta?

Sasuke se acercó de nuevo y me besó en los labios, se inclinó y besó también la frente de nuestro bebé.

- Akari Uchiha... suena perfecto -susurró sonriendo.

**Fin **

* * *

**Jueves, 19 de Enero del 2012.**

**Hora Mexico: 11:57 pm.**

**Mil gracias por acompañarme hasta el ultimo capitulo de este maravilloso ficc realmente les agrazdeco todo el apoyo que me habeis dado, sus hermosos RR y su maravilloso tiempo prestado. Este es un ficc que me vio crecer poco a poco como Esta vez si y realmente me da mucha tristeza el terminarlo pero es algo inevitable, a sí que sin mas me retiro en unos cuantos días mas subire el epilogo, claro si ustedes quieren si no, no lo subire.**

**¿Quieren Epilogo? **

**Dejenme un RR para saberlo.**

**Besitos **

**Betsy Uchiha "Song Hyo Woonk"**


	26. Epilogo

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece a **Naobi-Chan **que me permitió la adaptación de la misma.

**N/A:H**ola ¿Cómo están? Pues yo excelente, con sueño por qué no he podido dormir bien estos días ya saben problemas personales pero he tratado de no darle la importancia necesaria, ya que si lo hago acabaría auto destruyéndome cosa que no creo que sería buena para mí ni para nadie. Bueno pues este es el epilogo de la historia le agradezco mucho el haberme acompañado hasta la culminación de este trabajo. Espero y lo disfrutéis.

* * *

**Epilogo**

_3 años después... _

— Ayame-chan cariño —la reprendí con voz dulce—, recoge tus juguetes o un día acabaré cayéndome.

Mi pequeña rió con picardía desde el otro lado del salón y sus ojos verdes como los míos brillaron con excitación.

— Vale —rezongó poniéndose en pie y quitando de en medio el coche con el que había tropezado.

Un coche... sí, entre Itachi y Naruto habían hecho a mi pequeña una fanática de los coches, tal era su admiración ante esos vehículos de cuatro ruedas que cuando Sasuke y yo le comprábamos una muñeca, esta acababa olvidada en algún cajón sin que le prestase atención.

— ¿Cuando llega papá? —preguntó unos minutos después mientras yo colocaba una bandeja repleta de sándwiches sobre la mesa.

— En un par de horas... pero antes vendrán el tío Itachi y el tío Naruto —todavía no había acabado de hablar cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó y Ayame salió corriendo— ¡No corras en la casa! —la reprendí inútilmente porque me ignoró y continuó su camino a toda velocidad.

— ¡Tío Ita! —gritó en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Yo solo rodé los ojos y me encaminé de nuevo a la cocina para continuar preparando cosas. Poco después, un niño rubio, con los ojos azules como el cielo, y unos impresionantes hoyuelos en sus mejillas entró por la puerta y me miró avergonzado.

— Tía Sakura —susurró mirando al suelo y jugueteando con el dobladillo de su suéter— ¿Cuándo llega el tío Sauker?

— Hola Naoi-chan —lo saludé revolviendo sus rizos color oro—, el tío llegará en un rato... ¿por qué?

— Papá tá comendo un sanwich —dijo con su vocecita infantil en un susurro.

— ¡Itachi! —chillé desde la cocina.

— No eftoy hafiendo nafa —contestó con la boca llena desde la sala.

No sabía si echarme a reír o salir en busca de mi hermano mayor para hacer que escupiese hasta la última miga de comida que estaba robando, pero lo pensé mejor y decidí dejarlo por imposible, pedirle a Itachi que deje de comer es un caso perdido antes incluso de poder planteártelo.

— Naoi cielo, ve a jugar con Ayame que ya me ocupo yo de tu papá —le susurré a mi sobrino antes de besar una de sus mejillas y que desapareciese de mi vista en medio segundo.

Cogí otra bandeja con diferentes aperitivos y me dispuse a llevarla también a la mesa que había dispuesto en la sala para la celebración, pero antes de que llegase a la puerta, una bola de pelo color chocolate se interpuso en mi camino y me cortó el paso.

— ¿Qué quieres tú? —pregunté alzando una ceja cruzando mi mirada con la suya.

El perro dejó salir un gemido lastimero, como siempre hacía que olía salchichas, y aunque me propusiese lo contrario, siempre acababa cediendo y dándole una.

— Toma Pan —susurré socando la salchicha de uno de los perritos calientes que llevaba en la bandeja y lanzándola al aire, el perro dio un salto y la cogió entre sus dientes haciéndola desaparecer en un suspiro.

Sí... Sasuke había cumplido su promesa justo el día que Ayame cumplió dos años, nos había comprado un labrador color chocolate como en que habíamos visto en el parque solo unos días atrás. La única condición fue que él le pondría nombre.

Ayame estaba encantada con el perrito, lo adoraba, y yo no puedo negar que me se cayó la baba en cuanto lo vi. Era un cachorrito adorable, torpe y aventurero, que hacía varias travesura a la vez, hasta acabar de morros en el suelo o enredado entre algunas de las madejas de lana que tenía en una bolsa cuando intenté tejer un suéter para Sasuke.

¿Lo malo del perro? La condición que había puesto Sasuke, ya que su nombre me parecía absurdo y horrible, pero él se enorgullecía diciendo que era lo único que había pedido, que por favor cumpliésemos su capricho. Al principio no me pareció bien... el cachorrito tenía carita de un nombre más dulce, Latte por el color chocolate de su pelaje, o algo relativo a su personalidad como Bandit, por lo travieso que era... pero fue inútil, Sasuke se había empecinado y el perro acabó llamándose como él quería: "Páncreas". Lo gracioso del caso es que el veterinario nos había dicho que al ser un nombre tan largo el perro no lo recordaría, pero Páncreas parecía ser muy inteligente, porque enseguida se acostumbró a él.

Páncreas, ya feliz después de su aperitivo, me dejó vía libre para pasar y entré en la sala dejando la bandeja junto a la de los sándwiches, que cosas extrañas de la vida, tenía casi la mitad del contenido con la que lo había dejado. Miré a Itachi con los ojos entrecerrados, y él solo sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus hoyuelos y parpadeando repetidas veces hasta que consiguió ablandarme y yo también sonreí.

Me giré cuando escuché el timbre de nuevo, y aunque no lo veía porque quedaba a mi espalda, casi podía ver como Itachi se escabullía para robar un perrito caliente y darle un mordisco antes de que yo me voltease para comprobar que no tocaba nada. Lo que no sabía es que en esta ocasión no miraría, como ya había dicho antes estaba resignada a no poder contra el estómago de mi hermano.

— ¿Dónde mierda está la salchicha? —oí que preguntó justo antes de recibir un capón de Ino, ya que "_Mierda_" era una de las palaras prohibidas desde que Ayame y Naoi comenzaron a hablar por miedo a que repitiesen lo que no debían.

Abrí la puerta, en cuanto lo hice un torbellino de cabello negro y que no levantaba más de un metro de altura pasó entre mis piernas mientras gritaba un efusivo "¡Oaaaa!" que creó que se escuchó a dos kilómetros a la redonda.

— Hinata... Naruto —los saludé con un abrazo y un beso a cada uno, con Hinata con un poco más de cuidado para no despertar a la bolita que dormía entre sus brazos— ¡Hola Minato! —le grité al torbellino— hola Shion... ¿qué tal ha estado mi princesita? —susurre acariciando el cabello rubio de la hija de mis amigo y mi cuñada.

— Esta noche apenas nos ha dejado dormir... tiene gases y todo le molesta —se quejó Hinata bostezando justo después.

— Sé de lo hablas —afirmé recordando las noches en vela con Ayame.

— Yo también lo sé datebayo! —masculló un ojeroso Naruto caminando casi como un zombi.

Solté una risita y seguí a mis amigos hasta l sala, donde Naoi, Ayame y Minato compartían juegos sentados en la alfombra, en cuanto entramos Ino dio un respingo en el sofá y le arrebató a Shion a Hinata de las manos comenzando a hacerle carantoñas aunque ella estuviese dormida.

— Si tanto te gusta mi hija, no sé porque no te haces una —gruñó Naruto dejándose caer en el sofá al lado de Itachi.

— Yo tampoco lo entiendo —dijo el mismo Itachi.

— Porque corro el riesgo de que nazca otro niño... no podría con otro Haruno... necesito un Uzumaki/Yamanaka y esta princesita es todo con lo que siempre he soñado —murmuró Ino mirando como Shion fruncía su ceño todavía entre sueños.

— Pues es mía... —protestó Naruto en tono infantil, poniéndose en pie y arrebatándosela de las mano— si quieres una te la haces... —gruñó.

— Naruto-kun déjala... si quiere se la dejamos una semana para que así podamos dormir —añadió Hinata con despreocupación.

Todos estallamos en carcajadas siendo interrumpidos de nuevo por el sonido del timbre— Me apresuré en ir a abrir y Tsunade y Mikoto entraron sin apenas saludarme ni mirarme ni un segundo, para ellas lo único realmente importante eran sus nietos, los cuatro, los adoraban, para ellas eran como sus hijos pero sin la responsabilidad de tener que educarlos, por lo que disfrutaban de cada segundo a su lado.

Jiraiya me dio un abrazo y me besó en la frente, Fugaku, como era costumbre últimamente, me revolvió el cabello haciendo que gruñese.

Entré en la sala de nuevo para encontrarme a Tsunade sentada en la alfombra mientras cantaban una canción con Ayame, Minato y Naoi, y a Mikoto con la pequeña Shion en brazos mientras le tarareaba una nana.

Así era mi familia, lo había aceptado con el tiempo. Cada uno tenía su personalidad, sus características propias... y así era como los quería a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Suspiré mirando como Ayame fruncía el ceño del mismo modo que yo lo hacia, era clavadita a Sasuke, pero tenía todos mis gestos y mi misma poca coordinación, a la pobre le había tocado vivir más tiempo en el suelo que sobre sus dos pies. Pero Sasuke estaba trabajando en ello, haciendo diferentes equilibrios de psicomotricidad para estimularla.

— ¿Cuando llega Sasuke? ¡Tengo hambre! —se quejó Itachi.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, pero preferí ahorrarme la regañina.

— En unos minutos —contesté con indiferencia mientras continuaba mirando a mi hija.

Todos comenzaron a entretenerse con sus cosas pero en cuanto escuché como se abría la puerta del garaje, Hinata nos pidió amablemente, es un modo sutil de decir que nos obligó, que guardásemos silencio.

Corrí para tomar a Ayame en brazos y colocarme lo más cerca de la puerta que pude, mientras mi pequeña se tapaba la boca con una mano para no estallar en risas con sus mejillas completamente coloreadas.

Escuché los pasos de Sasuke en el porche, como su maletín golpeaba contra el horrible macetero que Tsunade se empeñó en colocar junto a las escaleras porque decía que le daba un aire distinguido a la casa, después se detuvo para abrir la puerta y esta lo hizo lentamente, como si realmente supiese que algo diferente le esperaba al otro lado. La puerta se abrió por completo y su ceño fruncido fue lo primero que pude ver, lo que indicaba que su día no había sido del todo bueno, pero en cuanto nos vio a todos allí reunidos su expresión se modificó por una de completa sorpresa.

— Una —comenzó a susurrar Ino—, dos... ¡tres!

— ¡Sorpresa! —gritamos todos.

El rostro de Sasuke pasó de la sorpresa a una sonrisa cuando se acercó a nosotras y nos abrazó besando repetidas veces la mejilla de Ayame hasta que ella se quejó con un gruñido y lo alejó con sus pequeños bracitos.

— ¡Papá pesao! —casi chilló.

Sasuke adoraba a nuestra pequeña, y nunca se cansaba de demostrárselo con achuchones y besos que ella al comienzo recibía gustosa, pero acaba cansándose y alejándolo con carita de enojada.

— Gracias —susurró en mi oído al abrazarme.

Y yo me abandoné al abrazo cerrando los ojos y aspirando con fuerza su perfume, estaba mezclado con el olor a desinfectante del hospital, pero continuaba teniendo el olor característico y embriagante de Sasuke, ese que me mareaba y me hacía perder la cabeza.

— Feliz cumpleaños —le dije.

Él se alejó sonriendo y me besó lentamente, dejando que sus labios se deslizasen por los míos suavemente, dejándome saborear su aliento y disfrutar de todas y cada una de las sensaciones que ese beso me provocaba.

— La comida está sobre la mesa... no te la comas a ella, deja a mi hermana de una pieza—vociferó Itachi rompiendo la magia por completo.

Me alejé de Sasuke bruscamente y miré a mi hermano con ganas de tirarle algo a la cabeza, había pasado por alto su comportamiento durante la noche porque era un día especial, pero eso acaba de rebosar mi vaso de paciencia.

— Es Itachi... déjalo —susurró Sasuke en mi oído justo antes de besar mi cuello y hacer que perdiese el hilo de mis pensamientos... ¡tramposo!

Después Sasuke saludó a todos y cada uno recibiendo felicitaciones, besos y abrazos. Además de unas cuantas lágrimas de Mikoto porque su niño se hacía mayor.

La noche comenzó a pasar como era costumbre ente los Uzumaki/Yamanaka, los Haruno/Senju y los Uchiha/Platt, comida, bromas... la tónica de cada una de nuestras cenas.

Exceptuando que al acabar esta, Sasuke tendría una montaña de regalos para celebrar que cumplía treinta años.

Un balón de básket de parte de Itachi y Naruto, un vale por una tarde de compras con Hinata, unos cuantos discos de música de Ino, dos libros de medicina por parte de Fugaku, una guitarra de Mikoto, dibujos... muchos dibujos de Shion, Naoi y Minato y entre Ayame y yo le regalamos una foto de los tres hecha un rompecabezas para que lo montásemos en las tardes de lluvia de los domingos.

Sasuke recibió todos y cada uno de los regalos con una sonrisa, que no se borró cuando todos se hubieron ido después de que los niños se quedasen dormidos sobre la alfombra mientras jugaban con Páncreas.

Intenté poner un poco de orden, todo eran vasos sucios, papeles en el suelo, pero recordé la hora que era y fui hacia el baño para tomar mi píldora anticonceptiva como cada día, mientras intentaba hacerlo, los brazos de Sasuke rodeando mi cintura me lo impidieron.

— ¿Todo mi regalo ha sido solo el rompecabezas? —preguntó con voz sugerente cruzando su mirada con la mía a través del espejo.

— ¿Qué... qué más quieres? —pregunté con voz ahogada.

Sasuke cogió la tableta de mis anticonceptivos que tenía en la mano y la dejó sobre el mármol del lavabo, me giró entre sus brazos y me besó profundamente haciendo que su lengua se enredase con la mía de un modo que casi me hace desfallecer.

Se alejó antes siquiera de que pudiese asimilar que me estaba besando y yo me quedé jadeando mientras apoyaba mi frente en su barbilla.

— Quiero otro bebé —susurró justo antes de besarme en la frente.

Me alejé de él y lo miré a los ojos, no sé que esperaba encontrar en ellos, pero solo pude ver amor, un amor tan fuerte como el mío y que me hizo contener la respiración.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté confundida.

— Quiero que tengamos otro bebé —dijo con convencimiento—, Ayame ya tiene tres años y te prometí que tendríamos al menos dos... quiero que sea ahora, en este momento.

— Sasuke... sabes que aunque me quede embarazada ahora mismo... el bebé tardará nueve meses en nacer —dije ocultando una sonrisa.

— Chica lista —rodó los ojos—. Lo sé perfectamente, pero quiero que comencemos a intentarlo hoy... ahora mismo —comenzó a besar mi cuello y mis ojos se cerraron.

— Puede que tengamos que intentarlo varias veces... Ayame tardó tres meses en hacerse esperar —murmuré aturdida.

— No me importa —dijo contra la piel de mi hombro que había descubierto segundos antes—, haré el amor contigo las veces que haga falta... cuanto más practiquemos más guapo saldrá.

Me mordisqueó el cuello y yo jadeé.

— ¿Guapo? —pregunté— ¿Quieres un niño?

— Quiero un hijo tuyo —sus manos se coloraron bajo mi suéter hasta que llegaron a mi sostén y lo desabrochó—. Me da igual lo que sea mientras sea tuyo.

— Sasuke... —gemí cuando ahuecó uno de mis pechos entre sus manos.

— Dime Sakura —susurró contra mis labios rozándolos casi imperceptiblemente— ¿quieres tener otro hijo conmigo?

— Sí... —susurré, aunque pareció casi un quejido.

Sasuke no necesitó más, me quitó el suéter por la cabeza llevándose mi sostén en con él, mientras besaba y succionaba mis pechos, acarició mis muslos hasta llegar a mi ropa interior bajo la falda y deslizó por mis piernas las braguitas negras que llevaba puestas.

— ¿Tienes prisa? —pregunté entre jadeos porque uno de sus dedos estaba bombeando en mi interior.

— Mucha... —gruñó al comprobar que dos de sus dedos entraban con perfecta facilidad— pero no te preocupes, después te haré el amor en la cama como realmente mereces... ahora necesito esto.

— Rápido... fuerte —gemí en cada arremetida de sus dedos en mí.

Con su mano libre se desabrochó el pantalón y dejó que se deslizase por sus piernas, después bajó un poco sus bóxers grises que llevaba.

— ¿Has visto como me tienes? —murmuró tomando una de mis manos y llevándola hasta su erección.

Gemí al imaginarme eso dentro de mí... comencé a acariciar toda su longitud a la vez que sus dedos todavía hacían magia conmigo. En un movimiento inesperado y brusco, Sasuke me tomó de la cintura y me sentó en el lavabo con mis piernas abiertas y le de pie entre ellas. Sin dejar de besarme me penetró de golpe y yo tuve que alejarme de él para jadear de la impresión.

— ¡Sasuke! —casi grité.

Él solo gruñó en mi oído y se deslizó hacia atrás volviendo a penetrarme en un solo movimiento.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y comencé a dejarme llevar por las sensaciones, sus manos en mi piel, su aliento en mi cuello mientras jadeaba, su miembro en mi interior. Estaba tan cerca de mi orgasmo, sus palabras, la agilidad de sus dedos... y ahora las embestidas me estaban llevando al paraíso. Apreté mi agarré en sus hombros, casi clavando mis uñas en él si no fuese por la camisa que lo cubría.

— Déjalo ir cariño... —masculló— quiero oír y sentir como te corres conmigo.

Mis dientes se apretaron, las paredes de mi sexo también, la tensión de mi vientre se hizo casi insoportable, un cosquilleo recorrió mis piernas que se enrollaban en su cintura, y sentí como una ola de calor y placer barría con todo a su paso.

Sasuke gimió de nuevo, un gemido ronco y hosco contra el hueco de mi cuello. Su aliento quemaba y las gotas de sudor de su frente humedecían mi hombro.

Ambos acabamos jadeando, ni medio vestidos ni medio desnudos, abrazados, unidos...

— Te amo —susurré aferrándome con más fuerza a sus hombros.

— Y yo a ti —besó la piel de mi cuello haciendo que me estremeciese.

Sin mediar más palabra me tomó en brazos y me llevó a nuestra habitación, me desnudó por completo y me ayudó a tumbarme en la cama. Él también se desnudó y se tumbó a mi lado, enredando sus piernas con las mías y acariciando mi vientre con la yema de sus dedos haciendo círculos sobre mi piel.

Ayame... —susurré.

— Estaba agotada... dormirá como un bebe —dijo con la voz amortiguada contra mi cuello— Por cierto... ¿recuerdas a Sasori?

Me alejé un poco de él y lo miré a los ojos.

— Sí... ¿por qué? —pregunté.

— Ha estado esta tarde en el hospital, estaba ebrio y se calló por unas escaleras... nada grave —añadió al ver mi cara de asombro—. Es solo que... ¿nunca te han dicho que lo borrachos y los niños nunca mienten? Sasori me contó algo interesante esta tarde.

— ¿El qué? —pregunté confundida.

Sasuke me miró y acarició una de mis mejillas.

— Me dijo que intentó recuperarte cuando estabas embarazada de Ayame... y tú te negaste —dijo sin alejar su mirada de la mía.

Me quedé paralizada sin poder alejar mis ojos de los suyos.

— Yo... Sasuke... —balbuceé.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —preguntó— Yo... —continuó sin dejarme acabar— tienes que contarme ese tipo de cosas... somos un matrimonio, somos dos, yo...

— No pasó nada Sasuke... solo fue una conversación sin importancia —añadí despertando de mi aturdimiento.

— Pero tenías que habérmelo dicho —repitió.

— Lo siento, pero... —me silenció con un beso.

— Ahora no importa —dijo—, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, por favor. No te imaginas lo mal que lo he pasado imaginándote a su lado, sé que no ha pasado nada pero... hasta que te vi al llegar a casa no pude estar completamente tranquilo.

— Eh... te amo... tenemos a Ayame, somos felices —dije acunando sus mejillas con mis manos— No dejes que nadie se interponga, mucho menos algo que pasó hace más de tres años.

— Te has olvidado de algo —dijo sonriendo de lado— tendremos otro hijo... seremos el doble de felices.

— Sí... —sonreí— ¿quién nos diría que nuestro **pacto de amigos** acabaría así?

— Yo me alegro de que así sea —dijo antes de besarme.

— Yo también...

— Te amo... —dijo con adoración.

— Y yo a ti —contesté con el corazón en la mano.

Fin

* * *

**Y bueno... muchas, muchísimas gracias a todas por haberme acompañado hasta aquí, soportando la espera, aguantando mis faltas de ortografía y dejándome reviews en cada capítulo puntualmente. De toda esta experiencia me llevo la mejor parte, la satisfacción de un trabajo finalizado.**

**Muchas gracias... y nos veremos en otra historia más.**

Terminado el dia: Lunes 23 de Enero del 2012

Hora México: 4:46 pm.

Publicado el día: 24 de Abril del 2010


End file.
